Love story
by Alia07
Summary: 1917, universo alterno. Samuel Evans está enamorado de la Srta. Quinn Fabray, todo parece estar bien, sus familias pertenecen a la corte, han sido amigos desde siempre, solo hay un problema, Quinn quiere también  a alguien más...
1. Chapter 1

_La señorita Quinn bajará en un momento_, dijo la mujer de unos cuarenta años, su aspecto era severo pero el joven de rubios cabellos le devolvía una sonrisa encantadora, la mujer no pudo hacer más que imitarlo, mientras subía despacio las inacabables escaleras de caracol, recogiendo la falda de su vestido para no tropezar. Sus ropas no eran tan finas como las que usaban las dueñas de la casa, pero si mejores que las de las criadas.

Miró la pintura colgada en la pared cuando subió hasta el segundo piso, esa niña a la que había criado como si fuera propia. Esa hermosa chica de cabellos dorados y ojos color avellana a la que había atendido desde que era una recién nacida, a la misma que tenía que ir a anunciarle que su _mejor amigo_ estaba en el vestíbulo, solicitando verla.

Ese muchacho le agradaba, aunque pretendía que no para no darle demasiadas esperanzas al pobre chico. Claro, que de pobre no tenía nada, Samuel Evans, hijo mayor de Sir Michael Evans, uno de los vecinos y miembros de la corte más poderosos del pueblo, estaba interesado en la joven Fabray desde que Gretta tenía memoria, desde que ambos eran dos chiquillos que solían corretearse entre sí en alguno de los jardines, mientras sus padres discutían sobre política y sus madres sobre alguna fiesta importante que reuniría a toda la crema y nata de la sociedad.

El niño nunca disimuló sus sentimientos, e incluso había prometido desde muy niño casarse con la rubia, claro que ninguno de los cuatro padres reunidos en el jardín mostraban resistencia ante los deseos del chico, e incluso habían llegado a fantasear con la boda de ambos.

Todo parecía tener sentido, las piezas aparentemente estaban posicionadas de forma adecuada, para que al alcanzar la mayoría de edad ambos chicos se juraran amor eterno frente a un altar y unieran riquezas, dándole renombre a sus ya de por si poderosas familias.

La unión de las familias Evans y Fabray parecía convenir a todos, excepto a aquella alta y delgada chica que se encontraba mirando descuidadamente por la ventana cuando la mujer entró en sus aposentos, era muy hermosa, también dulce e inteligente, educada en todas las artes y ciencias como las señoritas de sociedad y un buen partido, al ojo crítico de su nana.

_Señorita Quinn,_ dijo la mujer sacando a la chica de la burbuja en la que quien sabe cuánto tenía encerrada, el señor Evans la espera en el vestíbulo, la chica la miró, sus ojos estaban rojos, pero la sonrisa que se mostró en sus ojos llegó hasta ellos. Gretta estaba segura de que en el fondo, Quinn también amaba así Señor Evans, aunque no lo demostraba por miedo, solo a su lado la veía reír, con él podía ser ella misma, y, la respetaba y la adoraba como si fuera una especie de diosa, lo que complacía a todos en la casa.

_Bajaré en breve_, dijo la señorita sonriendo, mientras se sentaba frente a su neceser aplicando un poco de polvos en sus mejillas, la imagen que le devolvió el espejo fue la de una joven hermosa, de piel casi translúcida y de labios finos y rojos, sus ojos mostraban una sonrisa traviesa mientras su nana le ayudaba a calzar sus zapatillas y a fijar el lazo de su vestido para realzar su figura.

Después de estudiarse detenidamente otras vez frente al espejo salió de su habitación, las criadas que se paseaban por los altos de la casa la saludaron cortésmente, ella les devolvió el saludo a todas, aunque no sabía sus nombres.

Bajó de dos en dos las gradas de la escalera de caracol, ansiosa, hasta que vio la musculosa figura de su amigo esperándola de espaldas en el vestíbulo, mientras ojeaba uno de los vitrales del salón. Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior, siempre hacía eso de forma inconsciente al ver a Sam, que la hacía sentirse tan bien, respiró despacio y suavemente, para no alertar al rubio de su presencia, levantó un poco la falda de su vestido para no tropezar, y con un pequeño impulso saltó hacia el chico.

El rió encantadoramente mientras se volteaba, la chica estaba sujetada con fuerza a sus hombros, riendo como una niña pequeña, el tuvo que imitarla, era realmente tan hermosa, tal y como la recordaba desde la última vez que la había visto, semanas atrás.

_Pensé que se había olvidado de mi, Samuel,_ dijo ella haciendo un puchero, mientras el sonreía al escuchar su nombre completo en labios de la chica, negó con la cabeza suavemente, mientras tomaba la pequeña mano de la chica entre las suyas.

_Ni en un millón de años, Quinn,_ le prometió, se inclinó suavemente hacia la chica que amaba, y por un instante ella pensó que iba a besarla, como hizo una vez o dos en el pasado, cuando nadie los miraba, pero en vez de eso, depositó un suave beso en su mejilla, reposando su frente en el rostro de la chica.

_Te extrañé_, confesó la chica y el sonrió, aún con sus caras muy juntas. _Mucho_

_Vamos Quinn,_ dijo el separándose de ella, _nos vimos hace dos semanas._

_Si pero sin ti aquí no tengo nadie con quien hablar_, dijo ella haciendo un puchero una vez más, el rió y la atrajo a sus brazos, esos momentos, en los que la menor de los Fabray le hacía saber que se interesaba en él eran los que lo alentaban a seguir visitándola, aunque sabía que el corazón de la rubia debía compartirlo, soñaba con el momento en el que lograra conquistarla completamente y ella aceptara ser su esposa.

_Estoy segura de que has tenido mucha diversión por aquí_, dijo él con rencor, recordando a aquel chico con el que debía compartirla, aquel por el que Quinn lloraba al saberlo lejos, a aquel que era distante con la rubia que el amaba, y aún así ella lo quería y en muchas ocasiones lo prefería antes que a él.

_Sam_…dijo ella con dulzura, posando sus manos de nuevo en los hombros del rubio, él era más alto, por lo que tuvo que mirar ligeramente hacia abajo para que sus ojos se encontraran con los de la chica.

Se vio reflejado en ellos, mientras la chica lo miraba con dolor, sin embargo sonreía seductoramente, las piernas del chico temblaron débilmente y amenazaron con hacerlo caer.

_Sabes que te quiero_, dijo ella recuperando su expresión seria, y era cierto, Sam la hacía reír, era su mejor amigo desde hacía mucho, su compañero, era inteligente, un poco cínico (lo cual le encantaba) leal, tierno, y lo mejor de todo es que a su lado era libre, él la protegía siempre, pero también le daba su espacio para que corriera riesgos, y si las cosas salían mal, él siempre estaba ahí para ayudarla.

Desde hacía un par de meses se había enterado de eso, que quería a su mejor amigo, desde hacía mucho sin que se diera cuenta, sin embargo, también estaba él.

Noah Puckerman, ese chico del pueblo con el que muchas veces se había descubierto soñando por las noches. Atractivo también, aunque no tan amable como Sam, hacía que con cada palabra suya se le helara la sangre, que con cada mirada el corazón le latiera mucho más deprisa.

Noah trabajaba en el pueblo, en una pequeña verdulería de la que era el dependiente, muchas veces las había atendido a ella y a Gretta mientras compraban los tomates o las cebollas, y se había mostrado muy atento ante las dos mujeres.

Días después la joven Fabray logró que el chico le hablara de algo que no fueran verduras, e incluso logró hacer que la invitara a dar una vuelta por la plaza, ese día se la pasó de maravilla, riendo tontamente ante las ocurrencias de Noah, quien se la pasaba elogiando su ropa y su cuerpo, lo que la había hecho sonrojar.

Rápidamente se dio cuenta de que Noah no era tan atento ni tan cariñoso como Samuel, pero no lo culpó, después de todo Sam había recibido más educación que el otro, y ciertamente estaba acostumbrada a los elogios constantes, y era bueno respirar otro ambiente de vez en cuando.

Seguramente piensan en este instante que es una tonta, pero la verdad es que no saben lo que es vivir siendo una esclava, sus padres organizaban toda su vida, sus clases, sus horarios, las fiestas a las que debía asistir y a las que no, la ropa que debía usar en cada ocasión… Y Quinn ya estaba harta.

Quería a Sam, pero más aún rebelarse ante sus padres, y si lo que sus progenitores esperaban era que terminara siendo la Señora Evans, entonces haría justamente lo opuesto, aunque también lo quisiera así, claro que Sam no podía saber que ella lo quería, eso solo haría las cosas más difíciles de aceptar para él, y no quería lastimarlo. Tampoco a Noah, a quien también quería a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaban viéndose a escondidas.

_Quinn,_ dijo el sacándola de sus cavilaciones, ella le sonrió, sabiéndose descubierta, _no tenemos que hablar de eso si no quieres_, sonrió para tranquilizarla y ella se perdió entre sus ojos y su sonrisa, completamente fascinada, _sabes que con ser tu amigo me basta_, ella asintió satisfecha, _por ahora._

Ella lo miró de nuevo, esta vez sin sonreír, el también estaba serio, y por primera vez en todo el rato que llevaban hablando, Quinn reparó en lo cerca que se encontraban sus rostros, por lo que se alejó un poco.

_Sabes muy bien que nunca hemos sido solo amigos, Sam_, dijo negando con la cabeza, sentándose frente al piano de cola, el la siguió, ella le hizo un lugar en el taburete y el descansó su cuerpo al lado del de la chica.

Los dedos de ambos se deslizaron con destreza tocando las teclas, esa canción la habían interpretado muchas veces, siempre juntos, complementando las notas que interpretaba el chico con las suyas, que encajaban a la perfección, de la misma forma en la que ellos lo hacían.

_Lo dices como si fuera algo malo_, dijo él una vez que hubieron terminado de interpretar, no se miraron a los ojos, solo a las teclas que esperaban por volver a ser tocadas.

Ella rió secamente después de un rato, pero no dijo nada, sus dedos reanudaron su recorrido por las teclas, esta vez en solitario.

_Lo dices como si no me quisieras también_, dijo él cortando el sonido de la música, ella descansó sus dedos con brusquedad sobre las teclas, haciendo que sonaran todas juntas escandalosamente y de una manea nada agraciada_. Veo la forma en la que me miras Quinn, como reaccionas cuando te toco… ¿Por qué no solo admites que me quieres y ya? _Dijo con un dejo de dolor en su voz.

Ella se levantó de su asiento y él la imitó en unos segundos interminables en los que solo se escucharon sus respiraciones.

La rubia pasó sus manos por su cabeza con desesperación, haciendo que algunos mechones de su intrincado moño cayeran por su espalda, Sam se acercó un poco más a ella, sin decir nada, solo acomodó un mechón por detrás de su oreja, esperando que se calmara un poco.

_No necesito una respuesta ahora _dijo el sonriendo tiernamente, ella se derrumbó, llorando junto al pecho del chico, las manos de Sam rodearon el esbelto cuerpo de Quinn, acercándola más a él, la había visto llorar muchas veces, al ver una buena obra de teatro o una magnífica interpretación musical, al esperar a Noah que a veces ni se aparecía, pero nunca por su culpa, y se prometió a si mismo no volver a ocasionar sus lágrimas nunca más.

_¿Entonces que necesitas que te diga ahora_? Peguntó despegándose de su toso bien formado, con las lágrimas aún corriendo por sus mejillas y cayendo en su vestido sin ninguna preocupación.

La miró a los ojos una vez más, amándola más que antes, deseando estar con ella siempre, para limpiar esas lágrimas que como ahora caían sin que ella hiciera nada por detenerlas, para compartir sus risas, y quien sabe, tal vez incluso llegar a la vejez mirando a sus nietos correteando por el jardín, como tantas veces habían hecho ellos dos de niños.

_Bésame_, le pidió, después rió tontamente, como para restarle importancia a su acto de desesperación, sin embargo los labios de Quinn ya estaban rozando los suyos levemente, como algunas veces en el pasado habían hecho, aún siendo unos niños los dos.

Los dedos de la rubia se enterraron en sus rubios cabellos, mientras sus manos la sujetaron tiernamente por la cintura, sin dejarla ir, Quinn notó eso, y continuó moviendo sus labios frenéticamente sobre los del chico, intensificando el contacto, las manos de Sam subieron lentamente por su espalda, posándose en sus omoplatos, mientras las de Quinn seguían jalando juguetonamente de sus rubios cabellos.

Los labios del chico se separaron de los suyos y comenzaron a bajar por su barbilla hasta llegar a su cuello, donde se quedaron besándolo, mientras sus manos bajaban de nuevo hasta su cintura, el cuerpo de la chica se estremeció, al sentir la cálida respiración del chico en su clavícula, con un ligero movimiento dejó caer su cabeza levemente hacia atrás, para dejarle todo su cuello libre a Sam que la continuaba besando con ternura.

El chico rió ante la acción de la chica, pero no se separó de ella, continuó desplazando sus labios hasta llevarlos a la garganta de la chica, que ahora estaba libre, mientras ella repetía su nombre con suavidad, llegó hasta el otro lado del cuello de la rubia y comenzó su retorno hasta la boca de la chica que lo esperaba entreabierta, una vez que volvieron a encontrase sus labios, el corazón de Quinn continuó latiendo desenfrenado, sin embargo el contacto no duró demasiado, ya que la chica imitó a su acompañante y besó el cuello de Sam.

_Di mi nombre_, le solicitó ella, sonriendo mientras hacía lo mismo que él había hecho con ella minutos antes mientras las manos de la chica se desplazaban rápidamente hacia su pecho, intentando desabotonar su camisa.

_Quinn no creo que_… comenzó él, ella se separó bruscamente de su lado, confundida ¿Qué había hecho mal? Sin embargo el corazón de Sam también latía desenfrenado dentro de su pecho, lo notó la rubia al deslizar sus manos por su camisa para intentar convencerlo.

_Creo que debo irme_, dijo él con un suspiro.

_¿Qué acaso no quieres…_? Dijo ella confundida, acomodándose su cabello y alisando su falda.

_Sabes que sí_…dijo el cerrando los ojos para apartar los pensamientos impuros de su cabeza, _pero no creo que así sea la mejor forma…_

_¿Y cual sería la mejor forma para ti_? Gritó ella, Sam le hizo señas de que callara pero no lo obedeció, ¿_Qué estemos casados antes?_ Rió sarcástica

_Esa es la tradición_, dijo el asintiendo, y aunque la idea le resultaba anticuada a Quinn el estaba de acuerdo en esperar, no quería hacer nada indebido, ni mucho menos que pudiera manchar el honor de la chica, respetaba mucho a sus padres como para hacer eso en su casa, sin su consentimiento y sin hacerla antes su esposa.

_¡Por Dios_! Gritó una vez más ella, _vamos Sam… ¿me estas diciendo que no me harás tuya sino nos casamos?_ El asintió avergonzado y ella se dejó caer en un sillón cercano, completamente indignada.

_Entonces no podrá volver usted a besarme, Señor Evans,_ dijo ella acomodando sus rubios cabellos.

_Si es lo que desea usted, Señorita Fabray, podemos sentarnos aquí simplemente a beber el té o a disfrutar de nuestra compañía_, dijo él con una sonrisa, adoraba molestarla y seguirle el juego era la mejor forma de hacerlo.

_Creo que estoy algo cansada ahora_, dijo ella fingiendo un bostezo, _así que creo que mejor me iré a la cama, puede usted retirarse_

_A decir verdad,_ dijo él riendo, _he venido esta tarde porque su padre me ha invitado a cenar_, la chica palideció.

_En ese caso nos veremos más tarde, no se me apetece verlo mientras tanto_. El rió mientras ella se levantaba del sillón.

_¿Le han dicho, señorita Fabray, que es una muchacha muy caprichosa?_

_Algunas veces_, confeso ella, _pero nunca nadie tan frío, cruel y despiadado como usted, Señor Evans, _dijo la chica enojada, por supuesto que Sam no era ninguna de esas tres cosas, mucho menos frío.

_¿Soy frió por no querer tomar ventaja de usted, Quinn?_

_Es señorita Fabray para usted_, dijo mirándolo como si fuera un desconocido, y no su amigo de siempre, _y no sería tomar ventaja si tanto yo como usted lo deseamos._

_En ese caso_, dijo el levantándose y caminando hacia ella, _¿Quiere que la haga mi mujer, Señorita Fabray?_ Dijo acercándose a ella, demasiado, por algún motivo, Quinn tragó grueso y las palabras se negaron a salir de su garganta.

_Tomaré eso como un sí_, dijo el seductoramente, al tiempo que acorralaba a la chica entre su cuerpo y el sillón donde instantes antes había descansado su cuerpo, Quinn retrocedió un paso, lo que hizo que su cuerpo callera en el fino sofá del vestíbulo, Sam descansó su cuerpo junto al de de la chica que reposaba en el sillón, respirando con dificultad.

_Talvez podría hacer esto,_ dijo el besando la clavícula de la chica, _talvez esto_, jugueteo con el lazo de su vestido como si planeara soltarlo, pero no lo hizo, _talvez quiero que usted sea mi y yo suyo_, dijo sonriendo de nuevo mientras posaba su mano libre en el vientre de la joven que parecía sufrir de un ataque de nervios.

_Talvez podría quedarme aquí toda la noche_, continuó él riendo internamente por lo aterrada que estaba su _amiga_, _talvez usted incluso me suplique que vuelva otro día, señorita Fabray_, dijo besando sus brazos, ella se retorció ligeramente, aunque le gustaba el contacto de los labios de Sam sobre su piel, nunca pensó que él le haría caso, él era tan correcto.

_Podríamos estar juntos ahora, Señorita Fabray_, dijo en un susurro junto a su oído, _pero creo que no,_ dijo antes de soltar una sonora carcajada e incorporarse, dejando el cuerpo de la chica sobre el sofá, Quinn rodó sus ojos, aún con su respiración intranquila.

_Sabía que no lo harías_, dijo ella mientras el chico la ayudaba a levantarse, aún riendo.

_No_, confesó él, _sabes que no es mi único interés en ti… yo no soy como él_, dijo el chico con odio en su voz y Quinn rodó los ojos, _quiero que te enamores de mi, Quinn, que aceptes ser mi esposa, darte todos los hijos que quieras, envejecer contigo, dejar este mundo no sin antes hacerte saber que fuiste mi único amor._

_Solo tienes 18 años, Sam_, dijo ella sonriendo, enternecida por lo que él acaba de decir_. Ya conocerás a la mujer que amarás por siempre._

_Ya la conocí,_ confesó el chico, _y le prometí ser su esposo desde que teníamos 5 años, ¿lo recuerdas? Tu reíste y dijiste que lo harías si no encontrabas a nadie más con quien hacerlo,_ ella rió, recordando como solía atormentar al chico en ese entonces, _y desde ese día juré que haría que te enamoraras de mí, y por lo visto no estoy muy lejos de mi objetivo_, dijo el sonriendo.

_No, no lo estás_, confesó la rubia, él se inclinó y depositó un suave beso en su cabeza.

_Te amo Quinn_, dijo en un susurro,_ no me importa que aún tu no sepas que me amas también_, ella suspiró, con la boca del chico aún besando su pelo, mientras asentía levemente, agradecida.

Tal vez algún día, dijo solo para ella, quizás cuando ese día llegara, ella ya se hubiera decidido entre Noah Puckerman y Samuel Evans, porque después de todo los quería a ambos, aunque de maneras muy diferentes


	2. Daño

_Samuel, es bueno verte_, dijo Judy Fabray mientras entraba al salón en donde su hija y la visita habían estado conversando toda la tarde, fingiendo que nada había pasado, de la misma forma en la que solían fingir después de besarse, aunque todos en la casa se terminaban enterando gracias a alguna criada que los había descubierto.

_El placer es mío, Señora Fabray_, dijo el chico besando primero la mano que la mujer le ofrecía y luego su mejilla, después de todo la conocía desde hacía más de 10 años.

_¿Cómo están tus padres?_ Preguntó la mujer sentándose frente a los chicos que compartían el sofá que había sido testigo del deseo mutuo de los chicos.

_Ambos bien,_ contestó Sam sonriendo_, visitando a mis tíos en Europa, se han llevado a mis hermanas con ellos._

_¿Así que estás solo en tu casa? _Preguntó Judy tomando un sorbo del té que una muchacha acababa de servirle, hizo una mueca de asco y le indicó a la chica que estaba frío, la muchacha no mayor que Quinn tomó la taza y se disculpó mientras se llevaba el té con una mueca de pánico en su juvenil rostro.

_Así es_…dijo el chico mientras junto con Quinn miraba la escena de la pobre chica, que temblaba mientras esperaba la resolución de la Señora Fabray, esa vez, el té ya era del agrado de la mujer, por lo que la chica pudo marcharse aliviada para continuar con sus labores.

_Puedes quedarte aquí, Samuel_, dijo ella dejando la taza sobre la mesa que tenía al frente, _sabes que eres como de la familia._

Quinn asintió, dándole la razón a su madre, Sam estudió el rostro de su amiga antes de aceptar el ofrecimiento, seguido de unas palabras de agradecimiento.

_No tienes nada que agradecer, estoy segura de que tus padres harían lo mismo si se tratara de mi Quinn_, dijo antes de correr su mirada, en dirección a su esposo que acababa de entrar al salón.

Quinn rodó los ojos ante el comentario hipócrita de su madre y el chico se limitó a reír, antes de estrechar la mano de Russel, con quien la relación era mucho más estrecha debido a los negocios que mantenía con su padre.

_¿Qué te parece si mañana temprano vamos de cacería?_ Preguntó el hombre después de un largo parloteo, eso era lo que Russel más resentía de no haber tenido hijos varones, el no tener un compañero constante de caza, aunque amaba a sus tres hijas, en especial a Quinn, siempre había echado en falta a otro varón en la familia.

Me encantaría, dijo Sam sonriendo, mientras la misma chica de antes les indicaba que la mesa estaba lista.

La familia Fabray y el visitante ocasional ocuparon los puestos respectivos en la mesa, con los padres de Quinn en las cabeceras de la mesa y ella sentada frente a Sam, al lado de su madre.

La cena estaba deliciosa, y transcurrió entre bromas de parte de su padre y miradas de soslayo hacia los jóvenes por parte de Judy, al final, mientras los padres de la chica se excusaron y dejaron la mesa, Sam miró a su amiga, había estado muy callada toda la noche, lo cual era raro en ella.

_¿Te pasa algo?_ Preguntó mirándola, mientras tomaba el último sorbo de su copa antes de levantarse, ayudó a Quinn a dejar su silla y la cerró una vez que la chica estuvo de pie, agradeciendo a la joven que recogía los platos por la cena, le dedicó una sonrisa encantadora a la otra chica, mientras le pedía un vaso con agua para su acompañante.

_No…solo estaba pensando_, confesó mientras deslizaba su cuerpo con gracia hacia una de las ventanas que estaba abierta, la noche estaba fría, no cálida como suelen ser las noches de verano, incluso el cielo nublado amenazaba con que llovería pronto.

_En él_, completó el rubio la frase mientras caminaba hacia la joven, había soltado su cabello para la cena y ahora lucía otro vestido, azul, de una tela muy fina y con tirantes delgados, ideal para el verano, su cabello caía delicadamente sobre su espalda y al chico se le antojó acariciarlo, pero no lo hizo, en cambio se quedó a unos cuantos pasos de Quinn.

_Si_, confesó ella sin sonreír, ¿_Cómo lo sabes?_

_Tienes esa misma cara que pones cuando me vez llegar después de mucho tiempo, y ya que estoy aquí, lo único que se me ocurre es que es por él_, dijo Sam, dejando todos los dotes de modestia que le habían inculcado desde niño, ella rió, no habían secretos entre ellos, y las palabras sencillamente sobraban para que descubrieran que le pasaba al otro.

_Sabes…_continuó el, _conocí a alguien en Francia la semana pasada,_ Quinn rodó los ojos malhumorada, por eso precisamente odiaba los viajes que el chico hacía en compañía de su padre, los cuales no eran ocasionales, más bien partían a diferentes lugares por semana, por espacio de unos dos o tres días, lo cual no le gustaba en absoluto a la rubia.

_¿A si?_ Dijo ella mirándolo al tiempo que levantaba una ceja, _apuesto que debe ser igual que Victoria, la chica que conociste en España, o que aquella rusa…_

Él rió alegremente, habiendo logrado su objetivo.

_Porque ¿estás usted celosa_? Dijo mirándola por debajo de sus pobladas pestañas.

_Por supuesto que no_, dijo ella haciendo un mohín, ¿_Por qué habría de estarlo?_

_No_ _lo sé, talvez solo por que el hecho de que me enamore de ella te aterra_, sonrió victorioso al mirar a la rubia estupefacta, ella se recuperó rápidamente y bebió un sorbo del vaso que la criada le ofrecía.

_No sabía que eras de los que se enamoraban rápido_, dijo dándole la espalda.

_No sabía que eras de las que sentía celos ocasionados por una mujer a la que siquiera has visto_…

_Ya le he dicho, Samuel, que no lo estoy_, dijo ella fríamente.

_¿A si?_ Dijo él incrédulo, ¿_entonces porque me has llamado de esa forma? _

Es tu _nombre_, dijo ella jugueteando con el dobladillo de su vestido, _a menos que hayas cambiado eso también en Francia_, dijo ella después de un rato y el rubio volvió a sonreír.

_Vamos Quinn…sabes que si hubiera alguien en mi vida te lo diría_…dijo él intentando compensar las cosas, no mentía, había conocido a Danielle mientras estaba en París y se habían llevado muy bien, pero no era nada serio, lo decía solo para enfurecer a Quinn que siempre se mostraba indignada cuando él le hablaba de sus "amigas ocasionales"

_Puedes hacer lo que quieras_, dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros una vez más_, su vida no es de mi incumbencia, Samuel_

_Por favor_…dijo él entre una súplica y una carcajada, sabía que la chica estaba comportándose de manera muy infantil, pero tampoco quería que se resintiera con él, menos ahora que se quedaría por una temporada.

Escuchó una ligera brisa que agitó las hojas del viejo roble, seguidos de unas pequeñas piedras chocar contra una ventana del salón, la mirada de la rubia que se encontraba perdida se iluminó y le hizo una seña para que callara, mientras reía tontamente.

Se asomó por la ventana, al tiempo que sonreía más ampliamente, al descubrir a un chico con la cabellera rapada y vestido despreocupadamente junto al imponente árbol, con unas piedrecillas en la mano, él también sonrió al mirarla, y la saludó torpemente con la mano.

Sam contempló toda la escena en silencio, al tiempo que su corazón se quebraba lentamente, al contemplar a aquel que se estaba robando el corazón de su amada.

_Te perdono_, dijo Quinn mientras seguía sonriendo, _pero debes hacerme un favor, si mis padres o Gretta preguntan di que fui a ver una obra con Marissa,_ dijo la chica tomando su abrigo, decidida a salir por la puerta sin hacer ruido.

_Tienes que estar bromeando_, dijo él negando con la cabeza, la rubia volteó a mirarlo incrédula. _¿Después de lo de esta tarde vas a irte con él_? Dijo el tomándola de un brazo.

Ella sonrió inocentemente, sin decir nada, Sam solamente la soltó, una vez más, las palabras sobraron y él entendió todo lo que ella quiso transmitirle con esa sonrisa.

Esta vez Samuel había perdido, y Quinn había preferido irse corriendo a los brazos de Noah Puckerman.

La miró salir de la casa con prisa, desde la ventana, lo miró a él, dándole vueltas en los aires, sujetarla en sus brazos sin ninguna delicadeza, sin la ternura o suavidad con la que él lo había hecho antes, y aún así, Quinn parecía estar fascinada.

La miró con dolor, cuando ella volteó a mirar la casa, sabiendo que él continuaba observando por la ventana, se sintió culpable, y murmuró solo para ella un "lo siento"

_¿Dijiste algo?_ Preguntó su acompañante, aligerando el paso, con su mano entrelazada a la de la chica.

_Nada_, dijo ella sonriendo, _solo que me alegra que hayas podido venir_…dijo con una sonrisa radiante, era hora de olvidarse de Samuel, estaba con Noah ahora, y estaba corriendo demasiados riesgos para poder verlo como para pasar el resto de la noche pensando en un chico que estaba en su casa, en un chico que la había besado, como nunca nadie antes lo había hecho, que la hacía sentirse como en el cielo, que había jurado cuidar de ella, que le había ofrecido tiempo…en el chico que tenía aquellos ojos tan profundos en los que se perdía al mirarlos de frente, y aquellos labios que la incitaban a besarlo…

_Basta Quinn_, pensó, _estás con Noah._

El chico le sonrió, mientras ambos seguían caminando bajo el cielo encapotado, mientras sus manos seguían entrelazadas, su pulso también se agitaba un poco en su cercanía, pero no tanto como con Samuel, si Noah era fuegos artificiales, Sam era una estrella, si Noah era una llama, Sam la fogata entera, si Noah era una nota en el piano, Sam era la melodía completa, no había punto de comparación alguno, pero ese chico sin cabello sobre su cabeza y ojos verdes también le llamaba la atención, peligrosamente.

_¿Qué deseas hacer_? Dijo él rompiendo el incómodo silencio que acababa de formarse entre ambos, habían caminado por espacio de unos cuantos minutos sin rumbo fijo, sin decir nada.

_No lo sé, lo que se le apetezca hacer usted,_ dijo ella muy cordial, solo con Sam y con su nana podía tomarse las libertades del tuteo, que no eran aceptables en la época, mucho menos para una mujer de su edad al referirse a un hombre, aunque la relación entre ambos fuese estrecha.

_Algún día me gustaría conocer a sus padres, señorita_, dijo él imitando su tono, como una burla ante sus buenos modales, los cuales no desencajaban tanto cuando estaba con Samuel, pero si con Noah, que era mucho menos letrado.

Ella rió tontamente una vez más, cubriendo su boca con la manga de su abrigo, el se perdió entre su risa, completamente fascinado, cuando las piernas volvieron a reaccionarle (después de un par de segundos) sonrió victorioso.

_Sígueme_, dijo mordiendo su labio inferior, y sujetando su mano con más fuerza, tiró de ella con brusquedad, Quinn se tropezó con sus propios pies y casi cae, pero lo imitó, corriendo hacia delante en medio del parque, ambos riendo, sin seguir un rumbo fijo, solo hacia donde sus pies que parecían tener vida propia los llevaban.

Eso le gustaba de Noah, no tener que preocuparse por si sus vestidos estaban impecablemente limpios o sus zapatos lustrados, si su cabello se mantenía en su posición o si su abdomen (mutilado por el espantoso corsé) se seguía viendo completamente plano. Con él podía ser otra persona, completamente diferente.

Noah tropezó, cayendo al suelo, ella no se separó de él y cayó aparatosamente sobre el cuerpo del chico, mientras sus respiraciones se agitaban cada vez más debido a las risas y al correteo.

Sus rostros estaban muy juntos, a escasos centímetros, hasta que las manos del chico sujetaron con fuerza su nuca atrayéndola hacia él, sus labios estuvieron a punto de tocarse, hasta que Quinn volteo su rostro suavemente, apenas un milímetro, pero fue suficiente para que Noah lo considerara una negativa.

El cabello de la rubia rozó el rostro del chico de piel bronceada, quien estaba visiblemente molesto, con un movimiento rápido y nada gentil la hizo abandonar la posición anterior. El cuerpo de la rubia rozó el césped húmedo que antes había abrazado el cuerpo del chico, acomodó su cabello al tiempo que murmuraba una disculpa, mientras él se ponía rápidamente de pie sin ofrecerle una mano para que ella imitara su acción.

Se alejó a grandes pasos, sin esperarla, ella corrió y una vez que estuvo a su lado sujetó su brazo con desesperación, no estaban muy lejos de su casa, la noche estaba fría y las calles solas, debían de ser más de las 10 de la noche, y debía volver a casa pronto.

_Por favor_…suplicó ella, seguido de un sollozo, al tiempo que las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus hermosos ojos.

El chico suspiró, moviendo su mano hasta su rostro, limpiando sus mejillas con el dorso de su mano.

_No pasa nada_, dijo sonriendo, depositando un suave beso en su frente, eso era lo más cerca que una vez sus labios se habían encontrado de los de la chica, que siempre lo rechazaba gentilmente, como acababa de pasar.

Ella no dijo nada, y él tampoco, juntos retomaron el camino de vuelta a la casa de la rubia, quien no podía dejar de recriminarse en su interior lo torpe que había sido, estando con Noah, queriendo besarlo pero sin poder sacarse a Samuel de la cabeza.

¿Por qué? ¿Porque inconscientemente se negaba a besarlo?

Antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaban de nuevo junto al árbol desde el cuál Noah había lanzado piedras a la ventana, donde habían dejado a Sam lamentándose y lleno de furia.

Todas las luces estaban apagadas, todas excepto una, la del cuarto de huéspedes, donde debía estar Sam, aún esperando por ella.

Miró sombra del chico en la ventana, no distinguía su rostro pero sabía que era él, algo en su interior se lo decía, miró a Noah por última vez, antes de despedirse, con lo que esperaba fuera un cálido beso en la mejilla, pero el joven fue más rápido esta vez, también más astuto, y no le dio tiempo de reaccionar antes de que tomara su rostro en sus manos y lo juntara con el suyo.

Los labios expertos del chico se movieron rápidamente, en busca de los suyos, Quinn sintió una extraña descarga de adrenalina recorrer todo su cuerpo, similar a cuando montaba a caballo muy rápido, era una deliciosa sensación, pero vacía.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se separó, las manos del chico recorrieron su espalda, se aferraron con fuerza a sus caderas e incluso continuaron bajando, Quinn no lo detuvo, solo desplazó sus manos también hacia la nuca del chico, y ahí se quedaron hasta que ambos se separaron.

Mantuvo sus ojos cerrados, pensando en lo que acababa de hacer, ¿Por qué se sentía culpable? Noah besaba muy bien, y aún así sentía que había hecho algo incorrecto, probablemente el hecho de que sus padres se encontraran durmiendo a escasos metros de ahí tenía algo que ver con esa extraña sensación, también la idea de que Sam la hubiera visto le hacía enrojecer.

_Adiós, Quinn_, dijo el chico simplemente, antes de darse vuelta y caminar a toda prisa lejos de ella, Quinn lo miró por unos instantes más, hasta que la figura del chico se perdió en la noche.

Caminó hasta su casa, mirando la ventana que seguía iluminada, y la figura masculina que resaltaba, observando el lugar en donde segundos antes la chica había unido sus labios con los de alguien más.

Si la sensación al verla correr a sus brazos horas antes había sido desconcertante y abrumadora para Samuel, verlos besarse era mil veces peor, imaginando sus manos recorriendo su cuerpo, y como Quinn lo atraía hacia ella también.

Tragó grueso mientras escuchaba los delicados pasos de la chica subir por las escaleras, sin querer despertar a nadie, en medio de la noche y la oscuridad de la casa, sus pasos eran algo torpes, pero aún así gráciles.

Probablemente ya Quinn había notado su presencia, así que no valía la pena fingir que dormía, tampoco hacer que no había visto nada, mucho menos hacer una escena, solo esperar a que ella llegara a hablarle.

Se dirigió hacia la cama que ocuparía, para fingir que no estaba esperando por su regreso, que no estaba dolido, se quitó las botas cafés de un tirón, dejándolas a un lado de la cama, mientras escuchaba como la puerta de la habitación se abría suavemente, seguida de unos pasos.

_¿Qué haces aún despierto_? Preguntó aquella voz conocida, curiosa mientras se acercaba, tomó asiento en el sofá que se encontraba junto al lecho, mirándolo fijamente, sus mejillas estaban encendidas, al igual que sus labios, tenidos de rojo.

_No he podido dormir_, mintió él.

_Por supuesto que no, si lo has intentado aún con la ropa puesta_, bromeó ella, mirando fijamente el pecho de su acompañante, que se dejaba entre ver por medio de la camisa desabotonada que traía.

Quinn sabía que el la había estado esperando, que había visto como Puck la había besado, pero si él no pensaba decir nada, tampoco ella lo haría, siquiera sabía que decir en una situación de ese tipo.

Sam rió secamente, sin ganas, mientras despeinaba ligeramente su cabello, no dijo nada, pero a su lado el silencio no era incómodo, las palabras no eran necesarias, bastaba con mirar aquellos ojos tan profundos para entenderle.

_¿Quieres que me vaya_? Preguntó al ver el rencor en su mirada, el negó con la cabeza y ella suspiró aliviada.

_Es tu casa, puedes hacer lo que quieras._

_Eres nuestro invitado, y deseo que tu estadía aquí sea placentera, así que si quieres que me marche nada más házmelo saber._ Dijo ella cortésmente, pero Sam la conocía demasiado bien, su tono era amable pero sus palabras desafiantes.

_Ya no sé qué hacer, Quinn_, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, abotonándose los broches de su camisa para evitar las miradas curiosas de la chica. _Intento comprenderte pero no puedo._

_Entonces no debes de ser tan inteligente como pensé_, volvió a bromear la chica, sin embargo él no rió, eso le preocupó un poco, pero se mantuvo serena.

_Sabes…volví por ti_, confesó el rubio, _porque quería verte_, rió sin ganas, mientras la chica lo estudiaba con la mirada, el se inclinó levemente, relajando su postura, aún sentado en la enorme cama matrimonial, frente al sillón en el que reposaba Quinn.

_¿Ya no quieres verme_? Preguntó la chica, temiendo la respuesta.

_No lo sé, me haces daño_, dijo sonriendo tristemente, _pero de alguna forma eso me gusta, ¿Qué tonto no? _

_No es tonto,_ dijo ella mirando hacia el suelo, _es tierno._

¿_Quieres decir que te alegra hacerme sufrir de esta forma_? Dijo él mirándola con rabia, sin subir el tono de su voz, no era necesario hacerlo para que Quinn supiera que estaba enfadado.

_No…yo no_… no sabía que decir, no le gustaba en absoluto verlo de esa forma, pero no lo hacía de forma consciente.

¿_Recuerda cuando me preguntó si quería que se marchara, señorita_? Dijo adoptando un tono frío, _creo que la respuesta a su pregunta es sí_, dijo levantándose para abrirle la puerta, Quinn lo miró perpleja, él nunca había sido cruel con nadie, mucho menos con ella, pero ahora era diferente, estaba a escasos metros de su lado pero nunca más distante que nunca.

No dijo más, solo salió por la puerta que el joven mantenía abierta, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de la casa, Sam cerró la puerta, y una vez que volvió a su cama, cerró también sus ojos, prometiendo cerrarle el paso a Quinn Fabray de su mente y de su corazón de una vez por todas, antes de que le hiciera más daño.

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Me alegra que les haya gustado, espero que también les gustara este capitulo y dejen comentarios! Besos Fer**


	3. Volver a ser lo que eramos antes

**mmm voy a llorar! bueno lastima que no les haya gustado pero si estan aqui es porque al menos conservan esperanzas jajaja estoy subiendo estoy así de rápido porque como en el resto de mis historias actualizo cada 6 reviews, espero que con este capítulo si les quede bien! pd. gleekgirl (espero escribirlo bien porque no lo estoy leyendo, jajajaja creo que así era, claro que me gustaría unirme, dime como y ya me verás allí a poner a todos de cabeza con mi manifesto fabrevans (uuuu!) gracias también por todos tus reviews en esta y mis demás historias (que ya son muchas, segura ya uds quieren descansar de mi) sin más por ahora besos fer!**

**Volver**

Esa joven rubia era su perdición, todo su ser. Su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo, su piel casi transparente, su cabello largo y dorado, sus ojos color avellana, sus manos finas y cálidas, su sonrisa coqueta y confiada, sus labios atrayentes y delgados…todo le atraía de ella, todo lo hacía sentirse cada vez más vulnerable.

Llevaba aproximadamente una hora mirando el techo de la recámara, escuchando solamente su propia respiración y los sollozos de Quinn en la habitación de en junto.

Muchas veces pensó en levantarse, volver a enfundar sus pantalones e ir a consolarla, pero después de todo, él era el motivo de sus lágrimas, sus palabras frías y cortantes habían sido suficientes para hacer que la joven no parara de llorar.

No era justo, que su ángel llorara así, tan desconsoladamente sin nadie que la consolara, pero si él estuviera llorando, también sería por culpa de esa chica, pensar eso lo terminaba de convencer de no ir en su auxilio, aunque no tuviera nada más que hacer, y sus pensamientos y el llanto de Quinn no lo dejaran dormir.

Cerró los ojos, recordando hacía unos años atrás, cuando la besó por primera vez, ese día cuando se sintió el hombre más feliz del mundo, cuando decidió que ella era la indicada.

_Vamos, Fabray, dijo retándola, el aspecto de Quinn de ese entonces era menos agraciado que el de ahora, pero aún así para él era hermosa. No se te va a caer el rostro, dijo riendo._

_Ella tenía apenas unos 10 años, y él era dos años mayor que ella, pero muchas veces esos dos años parecían ser veinte, ya que la chica era muy infantil (al criterio de un niño de 12 años)._

_No quiero, dijo negando con la cabeza decidida, y cruzando sus brazos delgados frente a su pecho._

_El rió, convencido que dentro de poco los papeles cambiarían, y sería ella quien le suplicaría que la besara._

_Mmm, bueno, de todas formas no creo que sepas hacerlo, dijo fingiendo indiferencia, al menos no como Giselle, mintió, diciendo el primer nombre que se le vino a la cabeza, sin embargo la joven Fabray no le preguntó a quien se refería, solo lo miró boquiabierta._

_¿Qué estás diciendo? Dijo frunciendo el ceño, Sam pensó que se veía adorable, aún enfadada era por mucho la niña más linda que hubiera visto._

_Mmm nada, talvez eres muy niña todavía, se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, contando de forma regresiva en su cabeza, instantes antes de que llegara al número 1, sintió como una pequeña mano tiraba de él, casi sin fuerzas, pero fue suficiente para que el chico volteara, encontrándose a la niña con la que había discutido antes frente a él, con una sonrisa coqueta de la que desde ese entonces se enamoraría._

_Quinn se paró de puntillas, tal y como le habían enseñado en las lecciones de ballet, pero ni así fue suficiente para alcanzar a Sam en tamaño, él se agachó, para que ella pudiera rozar sus labios suavemente, apenas y un segundo, Sam cerró los ojos, y Quinn lo imitó. Ese fue el primer beso de ambos._

_Sam…dijo ella cuando se separaron, el niño aún tenía los ojos cerrados, y ella reía quedamente, cubriéndose la boca con sus manos._

_Hmmm? Preguntó él, abriendo sus ojos, topándose con el rostro de la niña sonriendo despreocupadamente, sus mejillas estaban encendidas._

_No vuelvas a decir que soy una niña…dijo ella antes de salir corriendo en dirección a la casa, él la siguió, como siempre hacía, claro que ahora era para intentar volver a besarla._

Años más tarde, Samuel Evans tuvo una segunda oportunidad, esa vez fue en el cumpleaños número catorce de la chica, sus padres le habían organizado una enorme fiesta en el jardín, Quinn tenía muchos amigos y amigas, por lo que la casa estaba llena de los que Sam aún consideraba "niños" a pesar de que eran solo un par de años menores que él.

_Estaba completamente solo en la terraza, hasta que una niña de cabellos oscuros y piel bronceada se le acercó, era más alta que Quinn, también muy hermosa, pero Sam solo podía pensar en la festejante, por lo cuál no le dio mucha importancia cuando la niña se presentó._

_Soy Santana, dijo mirándolo fijamente, esbozó una sonrisa coqueta, al tiempo que colocaba una mano en su cabello, jugando con él. ¿Por qué no me invitas a bailar? Preguntó ella, acercándose más al chico._

_No lo sé ¿Por qué no lo hago? , dijo él con indiferencia, mientras seguía buscando a Quinn con la mirada entre toda la gente._

_¿Buscas a alguien? Preguntó la morena frunciendo el ceño, no se veía tan adorable como Quinn cuando lo hacía._

_Si, dijo el sin reparo, sin miedo de lastimar sus "sentimientos adolescentes"_

_Eres muy descortés, dijo ella negando con la cabeza._

_Lo siento, señorita, dijo él dándole la razón, ¿Qué diría su madre si lo escuchara hablarle así a una dama? Mi nombre es Samuel, hizo una ligera reverencia, tal y como su padre le había enseñado, nunca había tenido que hacer eso con Quinn, haberla conocido desde niños hacía que su relación fuese más amena e informal, lo que era muy conveniente para ambos._

_Santana le ofreció su mano para que la besara y él la aceptó, la morena rió encantadoramente mientras él volvía a su posición inicial, era bonita, no al estilo de Quinn ni mucho menos al estereotipo de belleza de la época, pero era agraciada, más desarrollada que Quinn (tal vez que cualquier otra chica de su edad) pero Sam intentó no pensar demasiado en los atributos de la joven, no era correcto._

_Bueno, ya que nos conocemos, Samuel, dijo ella con voz seductora, podríamos bailar, y talvéz luego conocernos más, sonrió pícaramente al agregar eso último, lo que causo un poco de repulsión en el chico. No conocía a muchas chicas, en realidad solo a Quinn, pero estaba seguro de que esa no era la forma de actuar de una dama, menos de su edad._

_Sonrió ampliamente al distinguir la rubia cabellera de la festejada entre la multitud, acercándose a él, la sonrisa que lucía la chica en su rostro cambió al fijarse en Santana, que le devolvió una sonrisa hipócrita._

_Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn, dijo ella sin expresión alguna en su voz, ya eres casi una mujer, dijo con sarcasmo, Quinn la miró despectivamente, mientras Sam solo las contemplaba en silencio._

_Cosa que tu nunca serás, Santana, dijo manteniendo su tono habitual, estás más cerca del linaje de las bestias que al de los humanos, eso último los dijo con una sonrisa de victoria, que se intensificó al ver la mueca de desagrado. Lo siento, se cubrió la boca con dramatismo, prometí no decirle a nadie de tu ascendencia ligada a los cerdos, dijo fingiendo estar apenada, Sam rió suavemente, mientras la morena lo fulminó con la mirada._

_Bueno, supongo que Samuel guardará el secreto por ti ¿no es así, Sam? Preguntó la chica viendo esperanzada a su amigo, deseosa de que le siguiera el juego._

_Creo que sería maleducado de mi parte no hacerlo, dijo sonriendo, imitando a la rubia. _

_¿Lo ves, Santana? No tienes de que preocuparte, dijo ella feliz, nadie se comera…disculpa, nadie avergonzará a tu familia, después de eso ninguno de los rubios pudo evitar reír, mientras la morena se iba bufando del salón, indignada._

_Perdón por eso, Samuel, dijo Quinn después de que acabaron de reírse de la chica, es realmente de lo peor, Sam asintió riendo._

_No pensé que fueses así, Quinn dijo él con admiración, la niña sabía defenderse, lo cuál era genial, aunque la forma en la que lo había hecho podía escandalizar a cualquiera de los mayores._

_Hay muchas cosas de mi que no sabes, Samuel dijo ella mirando hacia otra dirección, los mayores bailaban, mientras sus amigos fingían hacerlo también._

_¿Cómo qué? Dijo el rubio recuperando su atención._

_Esta es mi fiesta de cumpleaños y nunca en mi vida he estado más aburrida, dijo en voz baja, él tuvo que inclinarse para oírla, y ambos rieron suavemente, sin levantar sospechas entre los invitados, Sam le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, y tomando su mano la guió hacia el estudio._

_Conocía la casa de los Fabray casi tanto como a la suya, por eso sabía que en ese lugar nadie los molestaría, estarían solos los dos._

_¿Qué haces? Preguntó ella mientras el chico cerraba la puerta tras de sí, pasándole llave._

_Dándote una verdadera fiesta de cumpleaños, Quinn, dijo como si fuera algo obvio. Cierra los ojos._

_La chica dudó por un segundo, pero hizo lo que él le pedía, la habitación estaba fría, hasta que sintió un cuerpo cálido junto al suyo, abrazándola con fuerza, intantes después sintió sus labios rozar los suyos, como aquella vez hacía ya cuatro años, eran solo niños en ese entonces, aunque ninguno de los dos lo admitiera, ahora, ya más maduros se permitieron a sí mismos intensificar el contacto y el suave roce, casi accidental se convirtió en un beso profundo, deseoso…_

_Feliz cumpleaños, Quinn, dijo el chico sonriendo, junto a su boca, la chica esbozó una sonrisa, pero sin decir nada enterró sus dedos en el cuero cabelludo de su acompañante y lo guió de vuelta a sus labios, Sam no se opuso, llevaba deseando que ese momento ocurriera desde que tenía doce años, y no podía ser más perfecto._

_Al fin, Quinn Fabray había decidido besarlo._

Se obligó a si mismo a salir de sus ensoñaciones cuando dejó de escuchar a Quinn llorar en la habitación de al lado, probablemente ya la había vencido el sueño, Sam pensó, que probablemente se veía hermosa durmiendo, pero no se atrevió a ir a comprobar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas, solo se dejó vencer también por el sueño, no sin antes desearle las buenas noches, aunque ella no lo escuchaba.

Sentía frío, mucho frío aunque las ventanas estaban cerradas al igual que la puerta, ya no tenía fuerzas para seguir llorando, aunque necesitaba sacarse todo ese dolor de adentro, si tan solo Sam apareciera…pero no lo hizo, esperó toda la noche, y su cabellera rubia nunca se apareció en su recámara, solo en sueños, y así no era suficiente, necesitaba tenerlo a su lado, escucharlo decir que la quería, solo una vez más, sentir su cálida respiración junto a su cuello, sus besos, sus manos deslizándose por su cuerpo, aunque fuese solo una vez más.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan complicado? Si él la quería a ella, aparentemente ella a él también, ¿porqué no solo rendirse ante el cariño que ambos sentían? Claro, porque también estaba él.

No podía olvidarse tan fácil de Noah, ni de sus ojos verdes ni su cuerpo musculoso, ni de lo bien que la hacía sentirse, de ese sentimiento de euforia y libertad que sentía cada vez que escapaba de casa con rumbo a sus brazos.

De las sonrisas que el moreno le dedicaba, de cómo sus manos sabían que parte de su cuerpo tocar…

¿Estaba actuando mal? ¿Qué dirían su madre y Gretta si pudieran escuchar sus pensamientos? Fantaseando con las manos de un hombre recorrer su cuerpo, tal y como había pasado ese día, en dos ocasiones con dos personas distintas.

Con Samuel, podía ser ella misma, y él la aceptaba de esa forma, la besaba con ternura, la tomaba en sus brazos de una manera con la que prometía no soltarla jamás, sus dedos se perdían entre sus cabellos rubios, respirando del aroma de su piel, todo era calma, todo estaba bien. Hasta que se besaban como lo habían hecho esa tarde, permitiéndose ir un poco más lejos de lo que la sociedad le permitía a una joven como ella, permitíendose sentir aquello que a muchos se les recriminaba por experimentar.

Samuel había sido el primer hombre en besarla, siendo solos niños, y podía abrazar la idea de no volver a besar otros labios que no fueran los suyos por el resto de su vida, pero acababa de hacerlo.

No lo planeó, pero tampoco se negó, y es que, a diferencia de lo que muchos podía llegar a pensar, Noah no era mala persona, no era tan dulce ni tan educado, pero nunca la había tratado mal, sus palabras no la herían como habían hecho las del rubio, su ausencia le dolía y lograba desesperarla, pero no se descubría a si misma soñándolo todas las noches, como le pasaba con Samuel.

Pero Sam estaba algo así como prohibido, era su amigo de la niñez, el hombre con el que sus padres soñaban unirla, con quienes todos la imaginaban teniendo hijos y envejeciendo…y eso no podía pasar.

Ya había escuchado a sus padres en demasiadas ocasiones, y hacerlo en ese punto también sería como darles a entender que podría hacer lo que se les antojara con su vida, y eso Quinn pensaba permitírselos.

Sin embargo, ella también soñaba con eso, con aquel cuento de hadas que muchas veces le contaron, cambiando el nombre de la princesa por el suyo y el del apuesto príncipe por el de su mejor amigo, que convenientemente descansaba en la habitación de al lado.

Su madre se escandalizaría, si supiera lo que Quinn pensaba hacer cuando lentamente se levantó de su cama, secándose las lágrimas que había caído por sus mejillas y reprimiendo un sollozo, no se calzó sus zapatillas, no había tiempo, ya debía de ser más de la una de la madrugada, faltaban pocas horas para que las criadas de la casa se despertaran y que alguien advirtiera su ausencia, no había tiempo que perder.

Con una leve sonrisa abrió la puerta de su habitación, volviéndola a cerrar levemente para que no se golpeara, caminó unos cuantos pasos hacia la izquierda y se encontró con otra puerta de madera, del cuarto vecino.

Era ahora o nunca, pensó, y abriendo la puerta despacio, contempló la figura de su amigo y compañero, dormido profundamente sobre las sábanas.

Deslizó sus pies descalzos hasta el borde de su lecho, y suavemente se acostó junto a él, el crujir de la cama alertó al rubio de la presencia de alguien más en su recámara, abrió los ojos lentamente, observando la figura borrosa de Quinn, llevando únicamente su bata de dormir, blanca hasta un poco más arriba de los tobillos, era sencillamente hermosa.

¿Qué haces aquí? Dijo cubriendo su torso desnudo con la sábana, recordando que no traía nada puesto más que su ropa interior, la chica rió ante la acción avergonzada suya, acercándose más, corrió la sábana que cubría el cuerpo del joven, como si pensara compartir el lecho con él.

¿Recuerda cuando me leía historias? Preguntó la chica con un tono infantil, Sam no le negó la entrada a su cama, pero estaba visiblemente incómodo, lo que no hizo más que divertir a la niña.

Quinn…dijo él cuando recobró el aliento, el cuerpo de la chica estaba muy cerca del suyo, semidesnudo a altas horas de la madrugada, debían estar rompiendo al menos 10 consignas morales, pero no lo diría, eso solo incitaría a Quinn a quedarse, la conocía demasiado bien y tenía un tipo de pasión por lo prohibido, en cambio, si la dejaba quedarse se cansaría y se iría más rápido, ahorrándole problemas a ambos.

¿Has venido aquí solo para que te cuente una historia? Preguntó incrédulo, la chica era mucho más atrevida que eso, y si había irrumpido en su cuarto a la una de la madrugada debía ser por una buena razón.

No, confesó ella, el cuarto estaba oscuro pero sabía que sonreía traviesamente. Pero estoy segura que es a lo único a lo que puedo esperar que aceptes, su sonrisa se hizo más amplia.

Te vi, Quinn, dijo él en un murmullo, ella no respondió y por un momento pensó que no lo había escuchado, hasta que ella suspiró, cansada.

Lo sé…fue todo lo que dijo.

El silencio volvió a reinar en la habitación, abrazando lo cuerpos de los chicos, que yacían a escasos centímetros sin tocarse.

¿Estás bien? Preguntó él, ella rió ligeramente, extrañada.

¿Y tú? Lo miró, el tenía los ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, pero su respiración era regular.

No lo creo, confesó él abriendo un poco sus ojos, ella lo miró también, con arrepentimiento mientras suspiraba. ¿Qué nos pasó, Quinn? Dijo él en un susurro. Nos llevábamos también, casi como si fuéramos familiares y ahora no podemos estar en la misma habitación sin querer…bueno, tu sabes, dijo después de una pausa.

Supongo que hemos crecido, dijo la chica simplemente, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo, eso pasa, agregó.

Supongo que sí, dijo él, pero no es fácil.

¿No es fácil quererme? Dijo ella acercándose un poco, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del joven.

No, quererte es muy fácil, lo difícil es olvidarse de ti, acarició su cabello lentamente, peinándolo hacia atrás.

¿Por qué quieres olvidarte de mi? Preguntó ella.

Ya te lo dije, me haces daño, más de lo que cualquier otra cosa me lo ha ocasionado antes…es muy difícil estar cerca de ti en estos momentos, dijo él con una sonrisa triste, apartándose lentamente de ella, Quinn volvió a reposar su cabeza en la almohada por un segundo, después enderezó su cuerpo, sentándose al lado del chico.

¿Me deseas, Sam? Preguntó esperanzada.

Quinn, dijo él cansado, ya te he dicho que sí, además no creo que sea correcto hablar de eso en estos momentos…

¿Por qué?

No lo sé, dijo con sarcasmo, tal vez porque tus padres duermen cerca de aquí, tal vez, y solo tal vez porque hoy te he visto besar a ese…imbécil, dijo después de una pausa, Samuel nunca había dicho esa palabra, pero era la única con la que podía describir a Noah.

¿Estás enojado conmigo?

Es muy difícil para mi enojarme contigo, dijo sonriéndole de nuevo, pero me duele como me lastimas y que ni siquiera te importe mi dolor.

Sam…dijo ella en un sollozo, pero las lágrimas no corrieron por sus mejillas, ya había llorado demasiado ese día.

¿Sabes que sería magnífico? Preguntó Sam con una sonrisa, volver a ser niños, aunque fuera por esta noche.

Si fuéramos niños ya deberíamos estar durmiendo a esta hora, dijo ella sumándose a su sonrisa.

Sabes a que me refiero, dijo él riendo también levemente por el comentario de la rubia.

Si…dijo ella más seria, volver a ser como antes.

Asi, que señorita Fabray, ¿puede volver a ser mi amiga esta noche? Preguntó el imitando el tono de un niño pequeño, ella rió.

Solo si promete besarme antes, dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, e inclinándose un poco hacia él, sabiendo que no rechazaría su propuesta.

Hecho, dijo el uniendo sus labios con los de la chica por un segundo, ella sonrió débilmente al volver a su antigua posición, Sam le hizo una seña para que recostara su cabeza en su hombro, como solía hacer la niña cuando el chico le leía un cuento bajo la sombra del viejo roble del jardín.

Quinn apoyó su cabeza en el pecho desnudo del chico, mientras él miraba hacia el techo a medida que su historia se iba desarrollando, minutos después a la chica la venció el sueño, Sam la contempló por unos minutos, acariciando los rubios cabellos que rozaban su pecho.

Muy a su pesar la levantó de la cama, y aunque deseaba quedarse con ella durmiendo por toda la noche, la regresó a su cuarto, antes de que el resto de personas de la casa despertaran.

Arropó su cuerpo con una manta, y depositó un suave beso en su frente, y justo cuando se dispuso a dejarla sola, la escuchó, en solo un susurro, ella lo llamó, se volteó esperanzado, la chica estaba profundamente dormida, con sus ojos cerrados y con sus manos entrelazadas junto a su pecho.

Sam…dijo ella una vez más, suavemente, y así, Samuel Evans lo supo, ella también soñaba con él, tal y como el chico hacía todas las noches, imaginando a la chica a su lado.

**Espero les haya gustado...dejen muchos reviews y subo el otro que tengo! besos fer!**


	4. Lago

**Gracias por sus reviews, estoy realizada por lo rápido que estoy actualizando, pero hasta aquí quedaré esta noche, jajaja claro que si mñna despierto y veo muchos reviews actualizaré todo el día, de nuevo gracias, en especial a gleekgirl por el foro! pd. ya mandé la solicitud, solo falta que me la acepten! estoy deseosa de postear mis historias alla tambien!**

**besos**

**fer!**

**Lago**

Llevaban más de una hora caminado por el bosque, con los rifles cargados y la mirada atenta, en busca de patos, que solían emigrar hacia el oeste en esa temporada. Russel Fabray estaba decidido a romper su marca personal del año pasado, 25 patos, pero para su desgracia ya no habían muchos en la zona.

Samuel se limitaba a seguirlo, haciendo que apuntaba su arma de vez en cuando, nunca había sido fanático de la caza, pero no sería tan descortés como para decírselo a aquel hombre cuyos ojos brillaban cada vez que disparaba de su rifle.

La mente del chico estaba en otra parte, a unos cuantos kilómetros de ahí, al lado de su Quinn, que probablemente estaría desayunando o cepillando su cabello junto a la ventana.

Habían salido muy temprano, antes de que el sol terminara de salir entre las montañas, y no había tenido oportunidad de ver a la rubia, solo de cambiarse y cargar su arma, antes de que Russel le extendiera las riendas de un caballo y lo guiara por el sendero.

La conversación era amena, Russel le recordaba a su padre, y en cada palabra que decía se notaba el aprecio que le mantenía a él y a su progenitor, y cuanto le agradaba que hubiese aceptado quedarse en casa por unos cuantos días.

_Asi que_…dijo Russel después de dispararle directamente al corazón del ave, y hacerle señas a un criado para que lo recogiera. _¿Tienes intención de quedarte con nosotros una larga temporada?_ Preguntó el hombre sonriente, comenzando la conversación que tanto lo incomodaba al chico: el matrimonio.

_No lo sé, tal vez podría quedarme un mes o dos si no es mucha molestia_, dijo el joven apuntando a una presa, suspiró aliviado cuando el ave se alejó, y no tuvo que dispararle, Russel lo miró con lástima, creyendo realmente que se había esforzado en acabar con el animal

_Sabes que eres bienvenido por el tiempo que quieras_, dijo haciéndole una seña para que lo siguiera hasta donde habían dejado sus caballos, ambos estaban cansados y todo parecía indicar que Russel no conseguiría romper su marca personal.

_Supongo que a Quinn le encantará que te quede_s, dijo tomando las riendas que el vasallo le ofrecía y agradeciéndole, montó ágilmente al animal y esperó a que el chico lo hiciera también.

Sam lo miró serio cuando se hubo instalado en el lomo del caballo, acarició la crin de Anochecer, aquel caballo negro como la noche que se mostró agradecido ante su caricia, listo para galopar.

_Si te quedas con nosotros podrás besarla más a menudo_, dijo guiñándole un ojo cómplice al chico, Sam sintió como sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo por la pena, también por el pánico que sentía al tocar ese tema con un padre abnegado como lo era Russel

_Señor_…intentó disculparlo pero el hombre lo cortó de golpe.

_No tienes que decir nada, chico_, le sonrió_, yo también fui joven como tú, claro era otra época_, se encogió de hombros mientras Sam lo miraba atento y aliviado.

_Además si alguien merece a mi hija eres tú_…sonrió una vez más antes de darle rienda suelta a la bestia para que iniciara el retorno a casa, Sam suspiró, Russel los había descubierto, y ahora sería más difícil que nunca aplacar el tema del matrimonio que tanto los incomodaba.

No le dio muchas vueltas al asunto, solo imitó al padre de la chica, Anochecer era muy rápido e instantes después ya estaba pisándole los talones a Russel, cuyo caballo era más lento y viejo. La brisa era fresca, y los árboles se movían velozmente a su paso, las patas del caballo eran ágiles, abrazaban la tierra como a una vieja compañera, sin detenerse mucho en ella.

_Solo te advierto_, volvió a decir el hombre jadeando como si hubiera sido él quien corrió todo el trayecto, dejó la rienda de su caballo amarrada a la cerca del establo y le ayudó al chico a hacer lo mismo mientras dejaba el lomo de Anochecer. _Que si haces algo para lastimarla te las verás conmigo_, sus palabras eran amenazantes pero su tono afable, esa cualidad se la había heredado a su hija, quien hacía lo mismo.

_No lo haré_, prometió el chico, y con una despedida caminó despacio hacia la casa, dejando a Russel con los caballos, acariciándoles la crin, dejándolos descansar.

Samuel se encontró con Gretta al entrar a la casa, y después de una reverencia de parte de la mujer, el chico le preguntó por el paradero de la rubia. La mujer avanzada en años le sonrió cómplice e inclinándose un poco hacia él le susurró.

_Me ha pedido que no le diga a nadie que se fue al lago, pero creo que usted es una excepción_, Sam sonrió y le agradeció por el dato, el lago se encontraba detrás de la casa, a escasos metros de la terraza, pero nunca nadie se dirigía ahí ya que el terreno permanecía cubierto de barro aún en verano.

Muchas veces había ido ahí con Quinn de niños, y se habían bañado en las aguas profundas y limpias del lago, riendo por cualquier cosa.

Aceleró el paso, no importaba que sus botas se llenaran de barro, dejó las huellas en el suelo, marcando su recorrido, observó también las de Quinn, más pequeñas y más juntas unas de otras, aparentemente ella iba sin prisa, podía imaginarla, respirando profundamente, para disfrutar como el aire entraba por sus pulmones, con el viento despeinando sus cabellos probablemente sueltos, bailoteando por entre los árboles, solo ella, el lago y el cielo.

La miró, sentada en el suelo sin importarle que su vestido se llenara de maleza y tierra, con los pies dentro del agua fría, tan transparente que podía ver el fondo, observando las nubes que se movían sin cesar, formando distintas figuras.

_Esa de allá parece un ave_, dijo sentándose a su lado, ella no había notado que él estaba cerca, rió ante su comentario y le dio un ligero codazo en las costillas, riendo con más fuerza.

_Creo que has cazado demasiados patos hoy con mi padre y ahora los ves en todos lados,_ dijo ella, los rayos del sol que abrazaban su rostro hicieron que sus ojos se vieran mucho más claros y su piel más bronceada, era sencillamente hermosa, como un ángel.

Sam se quitó las botas sucias, y las medias, dejándolas al lado de los zapatos de la chica, introdujo sus pies en el agua, que tal y como esperaba estaba fría.

_¿Has dormido bien_? Le preguntó a su acompañante, que se había quedado callada de repente, ya ni sus habituales risillas invadían el aire ni decoraban el paisaje.

_Si, solo que me he desilusionado un poco al despertar esta mañana y encontrarme devuelta en mi cuarto_, sonrió tristemente, mirando los pies del chico dentro del agua, formando círculos a su alrededor.

Sam no dijo nada, solo decidió cambiar el tema, no le explicaría a la chica que no quiso haberla llevado devuelta a su cama, que si hubiera sido por él la hubiera dejado quedarse toda la noche, que no quería hacer nada más que despertar todos los días a su lado.

_Ayer…_dijo aclarándose la garganta, _cuando te lleve a tu cuarto_, Quinn asintió alentándolo a continuar, _dijiste…tu dijiste…_el chico guardó silencio.

_Tu nombre_, completó ella, no era una pregunta.

_Si,_ confesó él, agradecido de no tener que decirlo.

_Eso es ridículo_, negó la rubia_, debes de habértelo imaginado solamente_, rió para restarle importancia, aunque sabía que era posible, ya muchas veces se había despertado tras soñar toda la noche con el chico de rubios cabellos, solo que le daba vergüenza admitirlo.

_Si_, _seguramente _agregó él no muy convencido, _mira esa parece un zapato,_ dijo mirando hacia el cielo una vez más, Quinn frunció el ceño, al no ver lo que su acompañante veía.

_Aquella de allá_ dijo Sam señalándole la ruta con un cabezazo, Quinn seguía sin verla, _aquella,_ dijo Sam tomando su brazo con su mano y guiándole hasta apuntar a una pequeña nube en forma de tacón, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica.

Quinn río al descubrirla, volteó para mirar a su amigo que también lo hacía, sus rostros estaban muy juntos, tal vez demasiado.

Sam soltó su mano y ella volteó su cabeza hacia otro lugar, decidida a cambiar de tema también.

¿También tú has dormido bien? Le preguntó moviendo sus pies dentro del agua, haciendo que unas pequeñas gotas mojaran su vestido y el pantalón de Samuel

_Si…_dijo en un susurro, sin atreverse a confesar que había pasado soñando con ella también, que incluso antes de que ella irrumpiera en su habitación la había pensado, recordando, tuvo que haberse quedado mucho tiempo en silencio, ya que Quinn llamó su atención aclarando su garganta suavemente, él volteó a verla y traía esa sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Antes de que le diera tiempo de decir nada, Quinn introdujo su mano izquierda dentro del agua y la agitó en dirección del chico, empapando su camisa y su rostro, ambos rieron, recordando.

_Quinn, le dijo el pequeño niño rubio a su amiga, la niña había comenzado a cambiar dientes la primavera anterior, por lo que tenía muchos espacios vacíos en sus encías, a ella le daba vergüenza sonreír así, pero Sam le repetía que no se veía tan mal como ella decía._

_Quinn nadaba sujetada al borde, y Sam la seguía, al ser más mayor a él si se le permitía ir a la parte más profunda, lo cual enfurecía a la rubia, a veces, sin que sus padres los vieran, Sam le permitía a la niña aferrarse a su espalda y la llevaba a nado hasta el otro lado, ambos riendo sin hacer mucho ruido para que sus padres no los descubrieran en su "acción irresponsable"_

_Quiero, quiero, quiero, repetía la niña hasta que el accediera llevarla a la parte más profunda, y él terminaba aceptando solo para que no hiciera un escándalo._

_Sam nadaba muy rápido, y la niña se aferraba con fuerza a su espalda, de alguna forma, esa vez dejó de sentir la manos mojadas de la chica contra la piel de su espalda, y solo escuchó el chapotear de Quinn al hundirse, ahogando las risas de ambos._

_La niña se estaba hundiendo, luchando contra el agua, o al menos eso creía Sam, que intentaba con desesperación ayudarla a salir, pero el desespero de la niña solo hacía que se hundiera más rápido, como un barco que choca con una enorme piedra en altamar._

_Quinn, gritó asustado, escuchó de nuevo su risa, seguido de los pequeños saltitos que la niña daba, agitando el agua tranquila, riendo como si nada hubiera pasado._

_Te engañé, canturreo victoriosa, Sam aún no se recuperaba del pánico y de su asombro, pero aún así agitó el agua, tirándola en la cara de la niña, sus rubios cabellos pegaron a su rostro, pasó su pequeña mano por el, para volver a ver al niño que acababa de "inventar" el mejor juego que hubiera conocido._

_Imitaron la acción por muchas horas más, arrojándose agua directamente hacia el rostro, riendo, hasta que sus padres los llamaron para ir a tomar el té, después de ese día, cada vez que se iban a bañar al lago hacían lo mismo, recordando aquel día que Sam temió perderla._

Y ahí estaban, tantos años después jugando el mismo juego, claro que al empezar a hacerse mayores ya no se bañaban juntos en aquel lago, por lo que no volvieron a jugar a lanzarse agua entre ellos, hasta ahora.

Sam se lanzó a la poza con su ropa puesta, lanzándole agua a la chica desde ahí, empapando su vestido y su cabello, a ella no pareció importarle, ya que reía como nunca, como si volviera a ser niña otra vez.

Una gota de agua entró directo a su ojo, obligándola a cerrarlo, cubrió su rostro con sus manos por un segundo, al volver a abrirlos, se encontró con el cuerpo de Samuel de nuevo en el borde, aún dentro del agua.

_Esto es divertido_, confesó, retorciendo su cabello para quitar el exceso de agua. _Aunque un poco infantil_, dijo seria, recobrando la compostura, Sam la miró incrédulo y luego sonrió.

_¿A sí?_ Dijo antes de tirar de su mano con fuerza, la chica cayó dentro del lago, haciendo que el agua tranquila se agitara, tal y como sucedió cuando fue el cuerpo del chico el que se introdujo dentro suyo.

Ambos rieron, completamente empapados, las telas del vestido de la chica flotaban, haciéndola hundirse un poco, por suerte su cuerpo había dado un estirón desde aquella vez cuando engañó a Sam con que se estaba ahogando, y ya tocaba el fondo con sus pies.

_Esto es muy divertido_, repitió el chico, sujetándola por la cintura para que no se hundiera, ambos sabían que no era necesario, pero Samuel no quería retirar sus manos de aquel lugar y ella tampoco negárselo,

Mucho, coincidió ella, sujetándose del cuello del chico para flotar despacio, hacía mucho tiempo que no introducía su cuerpo completamente en aquel lago, que era testigo habitual de su amistad y ya había olvidado lo bien que se sentía estar ahí a su lado.

Un rayo de luz les pegó directamente en la cara, recordándoles que esta por ocultarse, otra vez el tiempo había volado como cuando eran niños, y ya era hora de que salieran del lago y se "comportaran como adultos" como había dicho Quinn.

Sam la ayudó a salir, ambos empapados, con sus ropas pegadas a sus cuerpos y el cabello despeinado, se propusieron volver a la casa para cambiarse, aún reían tontamente, hasta que escucharon gritos provenientes del jardín delantero, Sam corrió hacia ese lugar para ver qué pasaba, Quinn lo siguió, mucho más despacio, sospechando de que se podía tratar.

Conocía esa voz.

La sangre se le heló al mirarlo, sus ojos verdes destellaban odio, mientras le gritaba a su padre, Judy estaba al lado de su esposo, y del otro lado Gretta, ambas mujeres indignadas mientras Russel solo negaba con la cabeza y le pedía que se marchara, muchos de los criados intentaban correrlo a la fuerza, pero era inútil.

La mirada del moreno se suavizó al mirar a la rubia, empapada, sus ojos se movieron hasta encontrase con el chico que estaba al lado de Quinn, empapado también, mirándolo con rabia, sus rubios cabellos destilaban agua, al igual que sus ropas que eran mucho más finas que las suyas, también era más alto y aparentemente más musculoso.

_Así que debes ser Noah_, dijo el rubio mojado con desprecio, Noah no lo conocía, ¿Qué estaba haciendo con Quinn? '¿porqué ambos estaban mojados? No pudo hacer más que pensar lo peor, y no le gustaban las posibles respuestas que se formaban en su cabeza. Notó como el padre de la chica miraba incrédulo al rubio, preguntándose como lo conocía. Russell, Judy y Gretta estaban confundidos ¿Quién era ese joven y porque había llegado gritando a su casa, exigiendo ver a Quinn?

_¿Y tu eres_? Preguntó Noah después de analizar a los recién llegados con la mirada.

_Samuel Evans_, dijo él secamente, miró de nuevo a Quinn, quien estaba aterrada aún al lado del rubio, mirándolos a ambos suplicante. _Al fin nos conocemos_…dijo antes de dar un paso al frente, acercándose más al hombre al que más odiaba en el mundo.

Quinn reprimió un grito de pánico, mientras Russel le pedía a Sam que no le diera importancia a ese hombre que de manera tan maleducada había irrumpido en su casa, Sam no escuchó a nadie, al fin podía verlo cara a cara, al fin tenía al frente suyo al responsable de su dolor…

**muy corto verdad? ni modo, jajaja es para dejar la intriga para el siguiente, besos a tods y dejen reviews por favor! fer fuera!**


	5. Vs

_**Hola! Espero que les guste esta capi es como o.O jajaja gracias por los comentarios, espero que hoy pase lo mismo que ayer y tenga que actualizar muy seguido ;) gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer y entrar a mi "mundito" jajaja el cual es como perfecto! Porque esta Samuel jajaja nunca me había gustado decirle asi pero con este fic suena como grrr sexy jajaja yop también amo a fabrevans así que tranquilas, es obvio que todo mi corazón y mis dedos están con ellos mientras escribo, pero Puck también me gustaba en la primera temporada y me cae mejor que Finn, por eso es el "malo" en esta, ya en el capi siguiente (que leerán hoy mismo si dejan reviews) verán que no es tan malo…. Aunque ahora den ganas de matarlo bueno sin más**_

_**Besos fer y que disfruten**_

_**VS.**_

Noah, le llamó la rubia, acaparando la atención de todos los presentes, en especial de Sam y de su padre, que la miraban boquiabiertos, su llamado no fue de felicidad ni de asombro, más bien fue como una reprenda.

El moreno no reaccionó, solo sostuvo aquel duelo de miradas con el rubio que llevaba más de unos segundos, los ojos azules del rubio contra los verdes suyos despedazándose, con más intensidad que la mejor de las armas.

_Samuel_, le llamó la rubia a él, al notar que el otro no la escuchaba, el chico no se atrevió a ignorarla como había hecho Noah y volteó a mirarla, los ojos de la chica estaban abiertos de par en par, y de inmediato Sam reaccionó, los Fabray no sabían nada sobre Noah, para ellos, el único hombre en la vida amorosa de Quinn era él, lo cual era lastimosamente una gran mentira.

Mantuvo su mirada unida con la de la chica por unos instantes, ella estaba aterrada, su cuerpo temblaba debido al frío y al miedo, abrazó su cuerpo, acunándolo entre sus propios brazos recordando que estaba empapada, al igual que Sam.

¿Quiere alguien explicarme que está sucediendo aquí? Chilló Judy, con su habitual tono de voz malhumorado, normalmente Quinn rodaba sus ojos al escucharla hablar, pero en esa ocasión no lo hizo, toda su atención estaba puesta en Sam, pidiéndole auxilio.

No pasó desapercibido para Noah la mirada que la chica le dedicaba al rubio ese, y de pronto todo parecía tener sentido, por eso Quinn estaba actuando tan fría últimamente, por eso ambos estaban mojados, por eso lo miraba a él…

Señor, fue esta vez Russel Fabray quien habló, Noah lo miró, el tono del hombre que antes se había mostrado cortes era frío, pero no logró intimidarlo, pocas cosas intimidaban a Noah, y solo se iría si era la rubia quien se lo pedía, ni el duelo de miradas con Samuel, la voz chillona de Judy ni la autoridad de Russell harían que se marchara, necesitaba ver a su amada, tal vez por última vez en quien sabe cuánto tiempo. Retírese en este instante de mi casa, dijo el hombre de cabellos canos, sin mirar a nadie en particular.

Noah no lo escuchó, estaba cegado por el miedo y la ira, miedo por la noticia que acababa de recibir e ira por esa gente que no le dejaba estar con la chica, Quinn no mostraba la misma indignación que él en su rostro, solo dolor, Noah la miró, con sus manos aferradas al brazo del rubio, impidiéndole moverse.

Quinn, le dijo Samuel dulcemente, como si no quisiera hacer nada que pudiese lastimarla, sin embargo su tono cambió al mirar al chico de nuevo, Vete, dijo sin ninguna expresión.

Tengo que hablar con Quinn, se excusó, dando un paso al frente, su cuerpo estaba a escasos centímetros del de Sam, que con un ágil movimiento antepuso su cuerpo, protegiendo a Quinn, como si pensara que él podría hacerle daño.

Que absurdo, pensó Noah, él no la lastimaría de ninguna forma, solo quería estar a su lado, sin esa gente estirada que se lo impidiera.

No me obligues a echarte, amenazó el rubio, despertando la vena conflictiva dentro del otro chico, que con una mirada retadora en su rostro le propinó un golpe en el rostro al chico, Sam se tambaleó, alejándose un poco, por un momento Noah pensó que el muy cobarde se alejaría, pero luego entendió que lo que hacía era lanzar a Quinn suavemente en brazos de su nana, que la abrazó con fuerza, evitando que se metiera entre los chicos. Le agradeció por eso en su fuero interno, él tampoco quería que su princesa resultara herida, pero aún así lo seguía odiando.

Contrario a los gritos que pegaba Quinn y los de las demás mujeres y a los regaños de Russell, Sam tomó impulso y le devolvió el golpe a Noah, impactado directamente en su ojo, con el puño cerrado, Sam nunca había peleado de golpes con nadie, y Noah en cambio tenía muchísima experiencia, pero el rubio estaba colérico, ese hombre le estaba robando a Quinn, y había manchado el honor de la familia al presentarse de esa forma en su casa, y él no permitiría ninguna de las dos cosas, no se saldría con la suya.

Dejó de prestarle atención a los gritos, solo los jadeos de su oponente y los golpes que él seguía propinándole a su rostro parecían importar, sintió sus nudillos llenarse de sangre, y recordó que Noah estaba en el piso, con la nariz y la boca cubierta de sangre, ya era suficiente.

Recobrando un poco de sus modales, le ofreció una mano al chico que yacía en el suelo, tratando de contener la hemorragia, Sam sintió algo caliente correr por la comisura de su boca, y reparó que era sangre, el sabor de oxido y sal casi lo descompone, pero solo el golpe que le propinó Noah en el estómago lo hizo caer.

Se retorció del dolor en el piso, el aire dejó de entrar por sus pulmones por unos segundos, el chico estaba indignado, él había querido detenerse y él lo había golpeado mientras le ofrecía su ayuda, que malagradecido, que poco honorable…

Intentó regresarle el golpe a su agresor, pero un par de manos lo sujetaron de los hombros, al igual que al otro chico que seguía escupiendo sangre, manchando el césped verde, tiñéndolo de rojo.

Un par de criados sujetaba a cada uno, mientras Quinn lloraba a mares, su madre seguía gritando frases incomprensibles y Russell solo los miraba a ambos, pidió a sus vasallos que los soltaran una vez que lograron tranquilizarlos.

El corazón de Sam latía con fuerza, colérico, apenas y estaba recuperando el aire, que había dejado de entrar por sus pulmones a causa del golpe que el moreno le había propinado en el estómago, sentía el rostro caliente, a causa de los golpes, en especial el ojo izquierdo, que de seguro se le tornaría de color magenta por la mañana. La sangre se aglomeraba dentro de su boca, forzándolo a escupirla, pensó en hacerlo, hasta que vio que Noah hacía lo mismo, por lo que prefirió tragarla antes que comportarse igual que su rival.

Vayanse, dijo Russell señalando al vacío con su mano, se mostraba molesto, mientras Quinn lloriqueaba a su lado y Judy se mostraba satisfecha ante la resolución de su marido. Ambos, agregó mirando a Samuel, quien no replicó, solo respiró hondo, enfocando la vista para no caer, el ojo le dolía mucho y a penas y podía mirar con él, escuchó a Quinn gimotear, y luego el galopar de un caballo, mientras Noah tiraba de sus riendas molesto, dejando un charco de sangre proveniente de su nariz y de su boca tras de sí.

Obedeció al hombre, caminando sin fuerzas sin rumbo, la casa de sus padres quedaba a unos cuantos kilómetros hacia el norte, y tenía que recorrerlos sin ayuda de un caballo o carruaje, estaba a unos cuantos pasos de la salida de la propiedad Fabray, cuando sintió que alguien se aferraba a su brazo, estaba muy débil, y aunque la mano que lo sujetó no era precisamente fuerte, logró desequilibrarlo.

Se aferró al pequeño cuerpo de Quinn, mientras ella continuaba llorando, ya un poco más tranquila.

He logrado convencer a mi padre de que te deje quedarte hasta que te curen, explicó con una sonrisa triste que no llegó a sus ojos, en otras circunstancias le hubiera restado importancia a la preocupación de la familia, pero la herida de su boca probablemente necesitaría cuidados, los cuales por si mismo no podría darse.

Le agradeció a la chica mientras con dificultad se aferró a su cuerpo, Sam era pesado, por lo que tardaron un par de minutos más de lo acostumbrado para llegar hasta la entrada, su ojo izquierdo estaba rojo por dentro y por fuera, su boca llena de sangre seca al igual que sus nudillos, la primera con la propia sangre, y sus manos con la sangre de Noah.

Eres un tonto, le recriminó ella ayudándolo a sentarse en el sillón de la sala, él sonrió sin fuerzas.

Gracias, dijo sarcásticamente, pero ninguno de los dos rió, Quinn le solicitó a una criada que le trajera agua y paños, para limpiar las heridas del chico, también un ungüento que utilizaban para ayudar a los cardenales a curar con más rapidez, así no quedaría marcas en su rostro.

Su bello rostro, pensó Quinn.

¿Estás bien? Preguntó ella, el agua fría se puso en contacto con el rostro del joven, Quinn sostenía con una mano el trozo de tela, desplazándolo con suavidad por su rostro, con la otra mano, sujetaba con ternura su rostro.

Sam sonrió, pero ella no le regresó la sonrisa.

Él quedó mucho peor, agregó con orgullo, había ganado su primera pelea.

Si, ella estuvo de acuerdo, pero no se mostraba tan tranquila como él, su mente estaba en otro lugar, lejos de ahí, tampoco estaba al lado de Noah, solo perdida entre el tiempo y el espacio.

¿Estás bien? Le devolvió el la pregunta, la chica no había sufrido ni un rasguño pero aún así se veía mucho peor que él, más dolida al menos.

Me gustaría poder curarlos a ambos, dijo ella introduciendo el paño dentro del agua, que se tiño de rojo al instante, pero al menos me dejaron ayudarte a ti…esta vez su sonrisa era sincera, acarició su cabello, que estaba pegado a su rostro debido al agua del lago y al sudor.

Tu madre va a matarnos, dijo él recordando que ambos estaban sentados en el sillón, aún mojados, rió levemente, lo más que el dolor en sus costillas le permitió.

Al menos a mi sí, dijo mirando el piso, tendría que explicarles a sus padres la escena de esa tarde, y no tenía ni idea de cómo reaccionarían, seguramente le prohibirían ver a Noah, y ella armaría un escándalo, las cosas no acabarían bien esa noche.

Ellos no saben que tu y…comenzó él la mano de la chica abandonó sus cabellos rápidamente, y se unieron en su regazo.

No, dijo cortante, sin dar más explicación, se puso de pie de un salto lo ayudó a incorporarse, Sam volvió a rodear el cuerpo de la chica con su brazo, y con dificultad subieron uno a uno los peldaños de la escalera de caracol, hasta llegar al cuarto de huéspedes, la cama estaba hecha, y las pocas pertenencias que Samuel había llevado consigo en orden, Quinn lo ayudó a sentarse de nuevo en la cama, mientras le buscaba ropa seca y una toalla en el armario.

La chica esperó afuera, mientras Sam se cambiaba, esperando que él volviera a abrirle la puerta para poder hacer el recuento de los daños en el cuerpo del chico, debía vendar sus costillas, y revisar una vez más la herida de su boca y de su ojo.

Le daba mucha tristeza pensar que probablemente Noah estaría solo, descuidando sus heridas mientras Sam era atendido como un rey, pero al menos ella podía encargarse del rubio, después de todo ella era la causante de todo.

La perilla se abrió, y la chica entró en los aposentos una vez más, Sam estaba sin camisa sentado sobre la cama, su estómago llevaba aún la marca del puño de Noah sobre él, como si hubiese sido marcado con metal caliente, se le acercó sin prisa, contemplando el torso desnudo del muchacho mientras él secaba su cabello con una toalla.

Quinn llevaba las vendas y el ungüento en sus manos, después de haberlas buscado dentro del botiquín, Sam reposó su cansado cuerpo sobre la cama, mientras la chica preparaba el vendaje.

Ambos estaban en silencio, solo las respiraciones pausadas de ambos llenaban la habitación.

Levántate, le pidió al chico, que con mucha dificultad hizo lo que le pedía, estiró sus brazos a plenitud sin fuerza alguna, mientras ella rodeaba su cuerpo con sus brazos, como si planeara abrazarlo. En vez de sentir el cuerpo de la chica junto al suyo, fueron las vendas lo que abrazaron su cuerpo, mientras Quinn les daba un par de vueltas para tensarlas bien junto a sus costillas.

Una vez que terminó, recorrió la zona afectada con la yema de sus dedos, su mano estaba cálida y despertó un extraño cosquilleo en el cuerpo del chico que la miraba de frente sin decir nada.

Espero no haberte causado problemas, dijo él rompiendo el silencio que ya los estaba volviendo locos a ambos, ella sonrió, mientras le extendía la camisa limpia para que la vistiera, la otra estaba cubierta de la sangre de ambos chicos.

Un par de problemas de vez en cuando no matan a nadie, dijo ella para restarle importancia, para no demostrar que estaba aterrada ¿Qué pasaría si sus padres le prohibían ver a Noah? ¿si en verdad echaban a Sam de la casa y le prohibían volver a visitarla?

Él no dijo nada para no presionarla, sabía que tenía miedo, pero también que ese muro que Quinn había levantado a su alrededor era difícil de derribar.

Déjame ver ese ojo, dijo ella sentándose en el lecho del chico, donde ambos habían descansado por unos minutos la noche anterior, Sam la imitó después de ponerse su camisa blanca, la chica removió la tapa del frasco y tomó un poco en sus dedos, extendiéndolo alrededor de su rostro, en cada sección en la que pensó podía formarse un cardenal.

Después examinó su boca, por la cual ya había dejado de correr sangre, afortunadamente no había perdido ningún diente, solo estaba algo lastimada, pero no tenía medicamentos para eso, tendría que pedirle a alguna criada que fuese al pueblo a conseguirlos, lo cuál era bueno, ya que Sm podría quedarse hasta que le aplicaran ese último medicamento, tal y como su padre había prometido.

Apenas hayas terminado de curarlo se va, dijo Russell molesto, tampoco había permitido que ninguna criada la ayudara, por lo que debía hacer de enfermera sola, esperando hacer las cosas bien, su experiencia en medicina era poca y las heridas del muchacho complicadas.

Descansa un poco, quieres, dijo ella antes de salir por la puerta, cansada también, sin fuerzas para nada que no fuese descansaren algún lugar.

Puedes quedarte conmigo, dijo él, no era una pregunta, más bien le estaba dando la opción de quedarse si así lo deseaba, volteó para mirarlo, tan frágil, tan cansado, tan valiente de haber peleado con Noah, aún sabiendo que su contrincante tenía mucha experiencia y él ninguna.

Hizo lo que él le dijo, Sam le hizo un lugar, uno junto al otro mirando hacia la puerta, sus cuerpos cansados a escasos milímetros, Sam rompió la distancia, abrazándola suavemente con un brazo, el que no le dolía tanto, rodeando su vientre, apenas y rozándola, Quinn se aferró a su brazo con sus manos, cerrando los ojos.

Sintió la cálida respiración del chico junto a su cuello, cuando él se acercó más en su dirección, plantando un beso en su hombro, descansando su cabeza en él. A duras penas Quinn volteó su cuerpo, para mirarlo, sus ojos estaban cerrados pero sonreía, una sonrisa cansada, apenas y notoria, pero llena de paz y felicidad.

¿Por qué sonríes? Preguntó ella extrañada, él abrió sus ojos, mirando el rostro de la chica junto al suyo, tienes la mitad del cuerpo lesionada y perdiste como un litro de sangre…

Sí, pero estas aquí, dijo abrazándola de nuevo, Quinn se acomodó a su lado, sonriendo débilmente, sin poder olvidar que en algún lugar del pueblo, Noah estaba solo.

Duérmete, dijo ella con ternura, como una madre que le habla a su pequeño.

Solo si te quedas aquí conmigo, pidió él, ella asintió y al fin el cerró los ojos, dejándose vencer por el cansancio.

Buenas noches, Samuel, le susurró despacio, al tiempo que plantaba un beso en uno de sus ojos, él sonrió, feliz que Quinn se quedaría a su lado, mirándolo dormir, cuidando sus sueños, y posiblemente apareciendo en ellos también, y de pronto, todo se volvió negro, su respiración se tranquilizó un poco y se descubrió soñando con aquella chica que encontraría también en sus sueños.

_Quinn, Quinn, gritaba mientras corría, solo podía ver la silueta de la chica a la distancia, estaban en el terreno cercano al lago, la brisa era fresca, ondeando el cabello de ambos. Solo escuchaba la risa de la chica y el canto de los pájaros , las flores eran de unos colores maravillosos, como suelen apreciarse durante la primavera, escuchó el galopar de un caballo, cada vez más cerca y con más prisa._

_La expresión de la chica cambió, mirando algo detrás suyo, volteó también para contemplar lo que la chica veía, y ahí estaba él, Noah, bajando de su caballo como si fuese un héroe, corriendo hacia los brazos de la chica que lo esperaban abiertos, como si el no existiera._

_Quinn, Quinn, volvió a llamarla, pero ella no lo escuchó, o bien prefirió ignorarlo, mientras Noah la abrazaba con fuerza, oliendo su cabello y haciéndola volar en los aires._

_Quería gritar, pero ninguna palabra salió de su boca al abrirla, ni siquiera un sonido, era como si alguien le hubiera cortado las cuerdas vocales para que nunca más fuese escuchado._

_Intentó caminar hacia donde se encontraba la pareja, para hacerse notar y volver a pelear por el amor de la joven, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron tampoco, como si hubiese dejado de correr sangre atreves de ellas._

_Y ahí se quedó, inmóvil sin decir palabra, mirando como el chico abrazaba y besaba con pasión a la rubia, sin notar su presencia, absortos en su propio mundo, en un mundo donde no tenían que preocuparse por Samuel Evans._

Había estado mirando a Sam todo el rato, desde que se quedó dormido, se veía tan tranquilo, tan hermoso, incluso acarició sus cabellos un par de veces, mientras suspiraba, estaba a punto de quedarse dormida a su lado, cuando lo escuchó jadear, levantarse sorprendido, como si algo lo hubiese perturbado mientras dormía.

¿Estás bien? Le preguntó asustada, la expresión del chico era como si acabara de ver un fantasma, su respiración era irregular, como si tuviese miedo, la miró detenidamente, después de analizar la habitación y comprender que solo había sido un sueño. Una terrible pesadilla.

Si, solo ha sido…dijo respirando de manera normal, no ha sido nada, agregó sonriendo, retomando su lugar en la cama, Quinn volvió a sonreír, mientras el chico se repetía "solo un sueño, solo un sueño" una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza.

Quinn sonrió una vez más, incitándolo a hacer lo mismo, mientras se acercaba un poco a él besando su frente, el cabello de la rubia rozó su rostro, regalándole aquella paz que tanto le hacía faltas después de esa horrible pesadilla.

Todo estaba bien, solo había sido producto de su imaginación, Quinn estaba a su lado, lo había escogido a él, y esa era la primera vez que despertaba teniéndola a su lado

**O.o segura que ya terminaste? Lo leiste todo, todo, todo? Segura? SEGURA? BUENO, en ese caso espero que te haya gustado, la escena en la cama la llevo conmigo desde hace mucho jajaja es como cosita! No hacen nada pero me pareció muy tierna, jajaja tranquilas que la cosa apenas esta comenzando, el siguiente capitulo es un pov de Noah (puck) yo se que no lo quieren pero es necesario que lo lean para entender, tranquilidad que tambn habrá fabrevans ya que no puedo escribir más de 10 palabras sin hablar de sam, culpable su señoria, amo a ese hombre, así que no me manden cartas amena**

**zantes en el capi 6 (wooo que rápido) ya que les estoy diciendo ahora! ¬¬ oyeron!**

**Jajaja bueno díganme que les pareció, y de paso les digo que no pueden enamorarse de Samuel, ya que es MIO! Muajajaja de lunes a domingo, aún en feriados! Así que sean buenas prójimas esta semana santa y no deseen a mi hombre (pd. Si quieren lo compartimos pero al menos pídanmelo primero) jajaja bueno ya…ya no me dejen seguir escribiendo!**

**Besos, reviews, Samuel, más besos fabrevans, más golpes a noah, todo en el botoncito de abajo!**


	6. Eres feliz?

**Gracias por los reviews waaa espero que este capi quede bien ya que me estrese mucho por todas las notificaciones jajaja y yo waaa lo están esperando y apenas llevo tres paginas, jajaja épico, biueno espero que les guste**

**Gleekgirl, si yo lo comparto contigo esta bien! Y a todas las que aman a Sam "el sexy" Evans ustedes son mis amigas! Jajaja bienvenidas al club fabrevans!**

**Besos fer**

¿Qué te ha pasado? Preguntó su madre apenas entró en la casa, era un poco deprimente para él ver su casa después de la de Quinn, o la de los vecinos de esta, ya que lo único que tenían en común es que ambas tenían una puerta. Incluso la puerta de la casa de la chica debía de ser más costosa que toda su morada junta, inclusive la perilla de esa puerta debía de ser más cara.

No le prestó mucha atención a su progenitora, que llamaba a la puerta de su cuarto desesperada, tras haber visto a su único hijo varón entrar con el rostro cubierto de sangre, malhumorado y sucio.

Su madre era una mujer paciente, amigable y hermosa, tenía muchos pretendientes en el pueblo, entre ellos al panadero y al dependiente de la tienda de cosméticos, pero ella no le prestaba la atención debida a ninguno, desde que murió su esposo solo vivía para Noah y para la hermana pequeña de este., así que tener tantos pretendientes no le ayudaba de nada el ámbito económico, solo le servían para ahorrase el pan de cada día y los polvos y el rubor que usaba en ocasiones especiales.

Su familia era humilde, y nunca había sentido nada hacia ella que no fuese amor hasta que conoció a Quinn, ella acostumbrada a los lujos, y a que la gente se desviviera en atenciones por ella, y Noah no podía ofrecerle ninguna de esas cosas.

Por ese motivo, a pesar de los ruegos constantes de su madre por conocer a la chica, nunca llevó a Quinn a su casa, no porque se avergonzara de aquel lugar que lo vio nacer y desarrollarse, sino porque sabía que no era suficiente.

¿Por qué Quinn lo quería? El no tenía nada y ella lo poseía todo, ¿lo quería enserio? O solo era una forma de divertirse y revelarse ante sus padres…las respuestas a esas preguntas no las conocía y tampoco se esforzaba mucho en averiguarlas, por miedo a que las posibles respuestas lo dejaran mal parado y con el corazón roto, pero él a ella si la quería.

Su fama de Casanova no le impedía sentir algo que no fuese pasajero, algo real, y justo así era el sentimiento que albergaba hacia la rubia.

Ella era su todo, su tranquilidad y su desespero, y por ella haría lo que fuera.

Con esa mentalidad había decidido (después de muchas dudas) ir a su casa en pleno día, y no pasada la hora en la que sus padres se iban a dormir como solía hacer, por eso enfrentó al padre de la chica, por eso se peleó de golpes con el rubio ese, al que Quinn le llamaba Sam.

¿y para que lo había hecho? Para que al final lo trataran como basura, le prohibieran ver a la chica y encima, para que ella se aferrara al lado del rubio y no al suyo.

Aparentemente, ese chico si era del agrado de sus padres, él si estaba a la altura de la chica y de las circunstancias, él no era un perdedor…

Por eso a nadie le sorprendió cuando ambos rubios aparecieron, con la muestra de haber estado riendo aún en sus rostros, empapados de pies a cabeza…juntos, solo a Noah pareció incomodarle la situación, solo a él le resultó extraño. Ni siquiera Judy Fabray, que tenía fama de mojigata en el pueblo se inmutó cuando su hija apareció con aquel chico, completamente solos.

Que rabia le daba, imaginarse cualquier cosa que pudieron haber hecho ellos en el espacio en el que nadie se atrevió a cuestionarse por su paradero, probablemente porque sabía lo que el habría hecho, por eso le resultaba tan fácil pensar en todo lo que pudo haber pasado, y esperaba no hubiera ocurrido.

Recordó entonces, el motivo por el cual fue a la casa de la chica en primer lugar, porque necesitaba verla con tanta desesperación, y se volvió a lamentar por su mala suerte.

Sacó de su bolsillo el trozo de papel que hubiese deseado poder romper con sus manos, ro aunque lo hubiera hecho de nada hubiera servido, había sido llamado, punto, no había nada más que hacer más que despedirse.

Mientras su corazón y su alma le pertenecían a aquella pequeña rubia, el resto de su cuerpo le pertenecía al gobierno de los Estados Unidos, que deseaba utilizarlo en la guerra para la cual se estaban preparando.

Debía presentarse en el fuerte la próxima semana, a primera hora, espacio suficiente para "arreglar todos sus asuntos, despedirse de sus seres queridos y encomendarse a Dios antes de servir a la patria" según decía aquella temida carta.

Nadie lo sabía, probablemente solo el cartero que le había entregado el sobre esa misma mañana, quería que la primera en saberlo fuera Quinn, llenarse de su paz y tranquilidad, esperaba que ella lo alentara a ser fuerte y le prometiera esperar por su regreso o en el peor de los casos llorar su cuerpo mientras sostenía a duras penas la bandera que el ejercito le entregaría a su madre.

Pero eso no había sido así, lo único que recibió de su visita fue el rechazo, los golpes que habían logrado aturdirlo y el recordatorio de cuan insignificante era. Nada más que eso.

Y mientras tanto, mientras su corazón se rompía al darse ya por muerto a causa de la guerra, la chica terminó de acabar con él, al no defenderlo, al quedarse al lado de él…

Ni siquiera podía decir su nombre, pensarlo le antojaba de romper algo, lo que fuese, ya que ese hombre era todo lo que él desearía ser para Quinn, y que no podía.

Y ahora, siendo llamado a servir en la guerra, solo tenía dos opciones, dejarse vencer de una vez por todas, caer rendido primero ante Samuel y luego ante algún soldado alemán, o bien seguir luchando, convencer a Quinn de que el podría hacerla feliz y regresar por ella, una vez que la guerra diera fin…

Su espíritu de conservación le decía que se rindiera, que guardara el poco orgullo que le quedaba para no perecer en el fuerte enemigo, pero su corazón le decía que debía ser fuerte, unir los pedazos que el rubio había roto de su orgullo y luchar por recuperar al amor que estaba perdiendo, así, cuando volviera de la guerra, ella estaría esperando por él.

Así, Noah entendió lo que haría, y sin darle explicaciones a su madre le dejó la carta de enlista miento sobre sus regazos, mientras la mujer tejía en silencio, aun preocupada por su hijo que se había encerrado sin decir palabra.

Noah la miró atento mientras la mujer leía despacio la carta, apenas y le habían enseñado a leer y a escribir, por lo que lo hacía muy lento y torpemente, una vez que hubo terminado, cubrió su mano con los guantes que tejía y sollozo, su hijo la tomó en sus brazos, consolándola, debía ser fuerte por ella.

El niño que había llevado en su vientre por nueve meses, a quien había arropado por las noches y correteado por los días para que no se metiera en problemas era ahora un hombre, al que como muchos otros habían llamado a servicio, firmando su acta de muerte.

Mientras, en el cuarto de Samuel, todo era quietud, había despertado hacía unos minutos, por segunda vez mirando a Quinn a su lado, la respiración de la chica era tranquila, y la suya también procurando no despertarla, conteniendo el deseo de estampar un beso en sus labios que estaban cerrados, que de vez en cuando se abrían para dejar escapar un suspiro.

Era incluso más hermosa dormida de lo que el chico pensaba, y decir que parecía un ángel era poco, ella sonreía en sueños, y él la imitaba, deseando ser en quien ella pensaba mientras su mente estaba en otro lugar, lejos de ahí.

El sol ya se había ocultado, y a menos que las cosas hubieran cambiado mientras dormían, debía dejar la casa, dejar a Quinn ahí sola una vez más no lo ilusionaba en nada, esperaría a que despertase para al menos despedirse de ella, besarla por última vez si se lo permitía.

Ya los golpes no le dolían tanto, ni siquiera las costillas que le incomodaban a la hora de hacer una inhalación profunda le presentaban problemas para estirar sus brazos de vez en cuando para acunar a la rubia que de vez en cuando se acurrucaba a su lado.

Era increíble la facilidad con la que la cabeza de la rubia calzaba a la perfección en la curvatura de su cuello, como si fuesen piezas de un mismo objeto, cortado con precisión para que se reconocieran como iguales, para que calzaran una vez que estuvieran juntos. El era para ella y ella para él, así de sencillo, no había espacio para terceros en su relación, que aunque era compleja, era todo lo que necesitaba para ser feliz.

El cuerpo de la chica se tensó a su lado, y luego poco a poco se relajó al sentirse a salvo, le dedicó una sonrisa, con sus manos aún aferradas a su pecho, Sam la miró tranquilo, llevaba mucho tiempo mirándola de esa forma, solo ellos dos…

No dijeron nada, solo se quedaron en la misma posición por un rato, disfrutando del roce de sus cuerpos y de sus compañías.

Técnicamente, dijo ella aclarándose la garganta, no estamos haciendo nada malo, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, no hay nada que diga que no podemos dormir juntos sin estar casados, Sam asintió, dándole la razón a la chica que sonreía como si hubiese dormido mejor que nunca (que así había sido)

Dormir, recalcó el muchacho, depositando un beso en la coronilla de su cabeza, su cabello aún estaba húmedo.

Dormir, coincidió Quinn, cerrando los ojos mientras disfrutaba de los labios del chico sobre su cabello.

Solo hay un problema, dijo él volviendo a la realidad, saliendo por un momento de ese mundo imaginario (y perfecto) en el que se habían encerrado, debo irme…dijo arrastrando las palabras.

Si…aún lo recordaba, aunque hubiese preferido olvidarlo y que su padre lo hiciera, talvez podrían convencerlo de que lo dejara quedarse, aunque Quinn sabía que las posibilidades de que su padre cambiara de parecer eran escasas. Pero no ha dicho a que hora debes marcharte, dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, solo que apenas estés curado.

Deberías romperme una pierna, así podre quedarme hasta que cure, dijo el con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro, sin embargo Quinn no la vio, tenía sus ojos cerrados esperando que ese momento que les quedaba para estar juntos durara por siempre.

O podríamos decir que me quedaré hasta que cures mi corazón, Quinn, dijo el más serio, la aludida cambió de posición para mirarlo.

¿Está roto? Preguntó mirándolo a los ojos, con una mano al lado izquierdo del pecho del chico, cerca de donde antes descansaba su cabeza.

Ya no, dijo Sam tomando la mano que la chica posaba en su pecho y besando sus dedos, ya no, repitió con una sonrisa. ¿Y el tuyo? Dijo después de que Quinn sonrió al sentir sus labios junto a sus dedos, mientras volvía a apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de Sam.

¿Puedo ser sincera? Preguntó mientras miraba el techo de la habitación, el mismo en el cual los ojos de Samuel estaban fijos, mientras jugueteaba con el cabello mojado de la chica.

Por favor, dijo el sin inmutarse.

¿Dividido es una forma de estar roto? Preguntó conteniendo las lágrimas.

No…dijo el simplemente sin moverse, es una forma de estar confundido solamente, dijo para tranquilizarla, no es tan grave, añadió, ella asintió aliviada, aunque sabía que solo lo decía para hacerla sentirse bien.

¿Eres feliz? Preguntó el chico rozando su cintura con su mano, abrazándola suavemente, Quinn lo miró, sus ojos eran profundos, mucho más que el lago en el que se habían bañado esa tarde, más que el mismísimo océano, más que todos los océanos del mundo juntos, en esos ojos, podía perderse, con la firme esperanza de que él la encontraría.

Si, dijo ella decidida, creo que tengo pequeños momentos de felicidad, que al fin y al cabo son los que definen si eres feliz o no, la felicidad se mide en momentos, explicó la chica y el sonrió ante su respuesta.

¿este es uno de esos momentos? Preguntó el esperanzado.

No, dijo ella al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, él la miró dolido. Esto vale por miles de momentos juntos, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, la cual se reflejó en el rostro del chico.

¿y tu? Preguntó ella

Aquí, contigo, ahora…soy el hombre más feliz del mundo, dijo él simplemente, no había nada más que agregar ni otras palabras con las que pudiese medir su felicidad, ni cuanto la amaba.

Ella sonrió, feliz con su respuesta, siendo en general feliz, pensando en todos esos momentos en los que Sam la había hecho también, la mujer más feliz de la tierra, deseando que con el paso del tiempo juntos acumularan más de ellos.

Señor Evans, escucharon la voz de una joven detrás de la puerta.

Pase, dijo Samuel enojado por ser interrumpidos, pero sin abandonar el tono cortes y amable que lo caracterizaba.

La chica, que no podía tener más de 15 años abrió la puerta rápidamente, probablemente estaba muy ocupada y no quería perder mucho tiempo hablando con el chico, sus ojos se abrieron como platos al contemplar la escena, la señorita Fabray junto al Señor Evans, como si hubiesen dormido juntos, ambos chicos la miraron incómodos, pero ella no podía hacer más que imaginárselos juntos, luego se daría cuatro gustos contándoles el chisme a las demás criadas.

Ha llegado una carta para usted, dice que el cartero que es urgente, dijo la chica después de un rato, Sam le agradeció, mientras se levantaba despacio, Quinn lo imitó al tiempo que acomodaba sus cabellos y eliminaba las arrugas de las sábanas.

Miró a la chica fijamente, hasta que ella entendiera que ya podía irse, mientras la niña seguía contemplando la escena curiosa.

Sal tu primero, dijo ella sonriendo, ya era suficiente con que la niña los hubiera visto como para que tan descaradamente salieran juntos de la habitación con tanto descaro.

Sam sonrió seductoramente, besando su mejilla, mientras ella se miraba en el espejo, acomodando su falda y batallando contra sus cabellos.

Contó hasta cincuenta antes de salir por la puerta, dándole a Samuel el tiempo suficiente para bajar hasta el vestíbulo, bajó por las escaleras despacio, como la dama que era, o al menos como la dama que debía ser, todo estaba en silencio abajo, lo cual era raro.

Observó la sombra de su madre junto a la de su progenitor al lado de la chimenea, una vez que bajó el último peldaño miró sus rostros, en los que se veía reflejada la preocupación y la pena…eso no era buena señal.

Estuvo al lado de Sam justo en el momento en el que su padre le extendía la carta que acababa de llegar, la mandíbula del chico se tensó al tiempo que su padre le dedicó una mirada de lástima, mientras palmeaba su hombro, lo único que pudo ver la chica fue un sobre amarillento, con el sello del Gobierno, clasificado como urgente, después de eso, todo se volvió negro, mientras caía en un pozo del que ya no había salida.

Samuel debía servir en la guerra.

**Waaaa lloro, lloro, lloro, mi amor va para la guerra! Waaa y noah también! Dejen reviews si sienten tan mal como yo! **

**Besos llenos de mocos por las lágrimas**

**fer**


	7. Constelaciones

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Pd. Gleekgirl gracias por tu review de media naranja, tal parece que vamos a compartir a todos los hombres de este mundo jajaja! Chuck bass is mine! jajaja**

**Constelaciones**

Quinn, la llamó el chico, su mirada estaba perdida, pensando.

Samuel iba a la guerra, Samuel pelearía, Sam se iría…Sam la dejaría sola

El mismo Sam que había tenido que curar hacía unas cuantas horas porque se peleó con Noah había sido llamado a la guerra, para librar cientos de batallas peores que la de esa tarde.

Sam no volvería, pensó de manera pesimista, mientras sus padres y el chico la miraban preocupados, llevaba un par de minutos sin decir nada, con la mirada perdida entre los muebles del salón, pero ella estaba sumida en su propio mundo, en el pozo del que no podía salir, en sus pensamientos pesimistas que le aterraban.

Sam se iría...

Era todo lo que podía pensar, lo miró, buscando el mismo pánico que sentía ella reflejado en los ojos azules del chico, pero lo único que vio fue calma, el estaba preocupado por ella, no por lo que pudiera pasarle, su propio dolor no tenía comparación, solo ella importaba.

Solo Quinn

¿Por qué él no sentía miedo? ¿Acaso no sabía lo que ir a la guerra significaba? ¿Acaso no escuchaba las noticias que hasta ese momento se veían tan distantes de la realidad americana? Muerte, destrucción, familias rotas… ¿Por qué él intentaba consolarla y no al revés?

Debía ser él quien encontrara consuelo en sus brazos, debía ser ella quien le prometiera que todo iba a estar bien, y no Samuel quien tomara su mano con dulzura prometiéndole que todo estaría bien, no era natural nada de lo que estaba pasando, no tenía lógica ni sentido.

Quinn relájate, le pidió el chico dulcemente, acariciando su hombro, los ojos de la rubia estaban llenos de lágrimas aunque no mirase nada, Sam tenía miedo también, pero estaba más preocupado por Quinn, quien parecía estar tomando peor lo notica que él

¡No! Gritó ella enojada, no estaba enojada con Sam, estaba enojada con el mundo, con la vida, con el Gobierno que se lo llevaría a él y a muchos otros hombres a pelear una guerra que no era suya, de la cual no obtendrían nada y podía perderlo todo.

Podía perderlo…pensó mientras Sam la tomaba en brazos para tranquilizarla, su cuerpo temblaba levemente, pero la sostuvo firmemente, en ellos encontró consuelo, al menos por unos instantes.

No es justo, dijo junto a su pecho, sollozando, las lágrimas y apenas y salían por sus ojos, lo que la estaba matando era aquel nudo en la garganta que le impedía gritar, y el vacío en su estómago que amenazaba con apoderarse de ella.

Sam la abrazó con más fuerza, besando su cabello mientras sus padres solo los miraban, entre enternecido y apenados por el chico, que se mostraba fuerte solo para no preocupar a la rubia.

Rachel, le pidió Judy a una criada que iba pasando frente a ellos, hacia la cocina, la chica de cabellos castaños y pequeña figura miró a la señora de la casa con pánico en sus ojos, temiendo ser regañada por algo. Tráiganos un té, dijo Judy suavemente, sin despegar sus ojos de su hija, que lloraba desconsolada en brazos de Samuel, la pequeña castaña asintió, e instantes después volvió con las cuatro tazas de té humeando sobre una charola de plata.

Cada persona en el vestíbulo tomó una, mientras Samuel le pedía (casi le suplicaba) a Quinn que tomara la suya para que se tranquilizara, el ambiente estaba muy tenso, nadie sabía que decir para aliviar la situación ni para lograr que la chica despertara del estado catatónico del que se enoctraba

No es justo, repitió la rubia una vez que dejó de llorar, mientras negaba con la cabeza bebiendo un sorbo de la taza que el chico le ofrecía, No sabía que le molestaba más, el que Sam fuese llamado o que se mostrara tan tranquilo ante la injusticia que se estaba cometiendo.

Es su deber servir al país en la guerra, dijo sencillamente su padre, mientras su hija lo miraba atónita, su padre, el mismo hombre que había corrido a Sam de la casa por pelear con Noah ahora le decía que era su deber pelear por algo que no le correspondía, y su madre solo asentía, dándole la razón al hombre.

Solo espero que la guerra no tarde demasiado y que la mayor cantidad de soldados regresen a salvo, complementó su frase, haciendo que la chica se enfureciera más, soldados, había dicho el hombre, como si se tratara de muñecos que un niño mueve a su antojo y no de personas con sentimientos y familias, Sam era uno de esos "soldados".

¿Soldados, dices? Preguntó la chica exasperada, ¿te estás escuchando, padre? Tú que siempre dices que las cosas se solucionan de una manera pacífica….tu que echaste a Sam por pelear hoy…

Esto es mucho más grande que nosotros, querida, explicó su padre sin perder los estribos, y Samuel debería sentirse honrado de poder ofrecer servicio militar al país que ama…dijo mirando al chico que no dijo nada, ni siquiera asintió, solo tenía ojos para Quinn y su mente solo se concentraba en hacerla reaccionar

¿Honrado, dices? ¿Si es motivo de tanta honra ir a la guerra, porque no vas tú? Sabía que estaba siendo mal educada, pero no le importaba, ¿su padre había perdido la cabeza? Ser llamado a la guerra era un castigo, no un premio. No había ningún honor en morir por una guerra tonta que ni siquiera los incluía a ellos.

Yo estoy muy mayor, explicó el ya un poco más molesto por las palabras de su hija, en cambio todos los hombre jóvenes y fuertes como Samuel pueden servir a su país y fin de la discusión señorita, debería estar feliz de que tu futuro esposo se comporte como un héroe valiente en vez de estar gimoteando como haces tú…

Quinn bufó, antes de susurrar un "con permiso" y dar amplios pasos hasta la salida, abrió la puerta de golpe, aliviada de que el aire aún entrara por sus pulmones y de haber podido dejar esa conversación que había logrado exasperarla

Seguía sintiendo que caía, el pozo se hacía cada vez más profundo y era más difícil para ella salir de ahí ¿Por qué era todo tan injusto? ¿Por qué tenía que irse él? ¿Qué no había muchos otros hombres que pudiesen pelear?

Se sintió mal al ser tan egoísta, seguramente muchas familias estarían en la misma situación en esos momentos, muchos padres despidiéndose de sus hijos, muchas esposas besando a sus maridos por última vez, madres abrazando a los niños que habían visto nacer y crecer…y ella preocupándose por Sam que a fin de cuentas no era nada suyo, aunque también lo era todo, aunque ningún papel lo dijera.

Sintió otro cuerpo junto al suyo, mirando hacia el cielo, no tuvo que mirar para saber de quién se trataba, conocía sus pasos, el olor de su piel y de su cabello, sus otros sentidos lo reconocían

¿Es muy rápido para bromear con esto? Preguntó el mirandola, la chica lo fulminó con la mirada, y después dirigió su vista hacia el cielo de nuevo, ahí donde todo era paz entre las estrellas, y ellos abajo, en la tierra en medio de una guerra.

Supongo que sí, dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, pero tenía una muy buena, sobre un general y un soldado, dijo riendo levemente, antes de que pudiese compartir el chiste que acababa de inventar ella lo cortó de golpe

¿No tienes miedo? Pregunto la chica extrañada, el dejó de reír y se acercó a ella, despeinando un poco su cabello.

Mucho, confesó, pero prefiero tomarlo por el lado alegre, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

¿Hay un lado alegre? Preguntó ella mirando las constelaciones, recordando cuando hacía unos años él le había enseñado el nombre de cada una.

Que cuando vuelva, tu estarás esperando por mí… dijo el abrazándola por detrás, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de la chica, rodeando su cuerpo con sus brazos, con sus manos posadas en su vientre, sintiendo su respiración junto a su cuello.

¿Cuánto tiempo…? Preguntó ella, entendiendo que no tenían otra opción, más que esperar.

No lo sé, Quinn dijo el besando su cabello, su rostro se quedó junto a la cabeza de la chica, mientras ella suspiraba.

El tiempo que sea…dijo al fin, aquí voy a estar, Sam sonrió al escuchar su promesa, prometiéndose a él mismo también apresurarse, no hacer esperar mucho a la chica, y regresar con vida.

Quinn…preguntó él mirando el cielo, ella no dijo nada, pero el rubio sabía que la oía, lo supo por como su cuerpo se tensó junto al suyo, por como su respiración se hizo más suave, como si estuviese a la espera.

Te prometo que volveré por ti, dijo después de deshacer el nudo que se había formado en su garganta, las piernas le temblaban como nunca antes, ni siquiera al recibir la carta había sentido tanto miedo como ahora, sentía que el resto de su vida dependía de la respuesta de la chica, con una condición, dijo soltándola, la chica dio la vuelta con gracia, como si bailaran, posándose al frente suyo.

¿Te he dicho que te esperaré y me vas a poner otra condición? Dijo ella con cinismo, esa era una de las tantas cosas que amaba de ella, y al fin de cuentas en lo que más se parecían, eran igual de cínicos y obstinados y prejuiciosos.

Solo una, dijo él indicándole la cantidad con un dedo, ella sonrió, él se veía nervioso, por lo que dudó, pero haría lo que fuese, con tal de que el regresara a su lado algún día, no le importaba que no fuese pronto, con la promesa del chico le bastaba.

Que al volver…dijo el chico respirando con dificultad, Quinn nunca lo había visto así, me concedas el extraordinario honor, Señorita Fabray, dijo arrodillándose frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos, de convertirte en mi esposa, Quinn ahogó un gritito, y Sam la miró sonriendo, sin un anillo que ofrecerle aún, sin nada más que la promesa de su amor y devoción eterna.

Prometo amarte siempre, serte fiel, y hacer que cada día te levantes orgullosa de ser mi esposa, dijo él aún en el suelo, el corazón de ambos latía despacio, en unos segundos que parecieron durar horas, sin más testigos aparentes que las estrellas y la luna que estaba alta en el cielo.

Quinn sonrió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tenía miedo, mucho miedo, pero el cariño que sentía por él era más grande, al igual que las ansias de volver a encontrarlo una vez que la guerra hubiese terminado.

Si…dijo recordando que aún no le había dado una respuesta, Sam suspiró aliviado al tiempo que se enderezaba para besarla, la chica fue más rápida y se lanzó en sus brazos, derribándolo.

Ambos cayeron sobre el pasto riendo, recordando cuando eran niños y solían gastarse este tipo de bromas, ahora, años después, había una promesa de por medio, que los ligaba a ambos.

Te amo, Quinn dijo él sonriendo mientras miraban las estrellas, Quinn se acercó más a su lado, y rompiendo la distancia que había entre los dos unió sus labios con los del chico, él la tomó por la cintura, sintiéndose feliz, como nunca antes, con la luna por testigo del amor que le juraba.

Así que…Señora Evans dijo él sonriendo, volveré por usted, se lo prometo.

Señora Evans, repitió ella sonriendo, me gusta como suena, confesó.

Sam la ayudó a ponerse de pie, su sonrisa se extendía por todo su rostro.

En ese caso, Señora Evans, volvió a decir, ¿me concede esta pieza? Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

No hay música, dijo ella sonriendo mientras tomaba su mano.

Entonces haremos la música nosotros mismos, dijo sonriendo, el baile era muy formal, como el que solía practicarse en las fiestas de sociedad de la época, en los que las parejas apenas y se tocaban, pero Sam pensó, a pesar del escaso contacto, que no quería bailar con nadie más que con Quinn por el resto de su vida.

Bailaron hasta que sus pies se rindieron, negándose a continuar moviéndose, Sam la tomó en sus brazos una vez más, abrazándola mientras miraban las estrellas, señalándole una vez más cual era cada una, mientras Russell y Judy Fabray miraban enternecidos la escena, haciendo ya planes de boda

Espero que vuelva a salvo, dijo Judy abrazando a su marido.

Lo hará, la tranquilizó el hombre, lo hará, intentó convencerse a sí mismo.

Y mientras el ambiente en la casa Fabray se respiraba menos tenso que antes, en la residencia Puckerman las cosas iban de mal en peor, su madre le suplicaba que no fuera, que se escondiera en el campo donde no pudiesen encontrarlo nunca, que se cambiara de nombre, que hiciera lo que fuera pero no lo dejara.

Noah ignoraba a su progenitora, no podía hacer ninguna de esas cosas, él no era un cobarde, y si matar alemanes era para lo que lo habían llegado eso era lo que haría.

Pensó en Quinn, en cómo le afectaría la noticia, debía verla, hacerle saber que volvería en una pieza, por ella, y tal vez, cuando volviera como un soldado honorable, ella aceptaría ser su esposa, y contarían con el consentimiento de sus padres para ser felices.

Tal vez así el sería suficiente.

Tal vez la guerra le daría el valor que la vida no le había obsequiado con su nacimiento.

Ahora tenía un propósito, ahora no era solo el amor por la chica el que le daba sentido a su vida, ahora era importante, aunque para el Gobierno fuese solo un número.

Debía verla, hacerle saber que no la estaba dejando (como pensaba su madre que hacía) que solo estaba intentando ser mejor para ella, y si tenía que poner en riesgo su vida y acabar con unas cuantas para conseguirlo, estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Salió de la casa, la noche estaba cálida y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo, celosas de la luna que brillaba más que cualquier cosa en el cielo.

Como Quinn, Quinn era su luna, y él un mortal más que la contemplaba brillar.

Iría por su luna, por su princesa, quemaría todo el pueblo si era necesario con tal de mirarla aunque fuese un segundo, por tenerla en sus brazos haría lo que fuese, incluso pelear una vez más con Samuel, con el mismo Russell Fabray era necesario.

Haría lo que fuera para estar con ella.

Lo que fuera.

**Bueno…espero les haya gustado! Reviews! Pd. Tendremos que compartir a Sam con Quinn ahora…(rayos) todo por mi culpa jajaja espero que ella lo valore…esto porque ni yo se que sigue ahora :P**


	8. Victoria

**Gracias por los reviews, este es el último capitulo que actualizo hoy y mañana ninguno porque no estaré en casa y como deben saber ninguno destos capítulos esta previamente escrito, cada uno lo voy escribiendo después de recibir los reviews del capitulo anterior, así que tendrán que vivir un dia sin mi (si, repito mi) samuel! Porque sam es del mundo pero SAMUEL mío! Waaa jajaja que lo disfruten y besos!**

**Victoria**

No creo que haya algo de malo con que quiera pasar la noche con mi prometido, dijo la niña a su madre, Judy estaba escandalizada, mientras Russell solo los miraba, conteniendo la risa, el hombre era mucho más liberal que su esposa en ese sentido, y al igual que Quinn no pensaba que hubiera nada malo en que ambos durmieran juntos esa (y el resto de las noches hasta que el chico volviera) noche, después de todo dentro de poco estarían casados.

Su madre bufó, buscando el apoyo en los ojos de su esposo, que solo contemplaba a la nueva pareja. Samuel era todo lo que un padre podía pedir para su pequeña, era respetuoso, inteligente, de una buena familia y con un futuro prometedor, ahora detenido por la guerra.

Solo le preocupaba Quinn, si algo le pasaba al chico ella quedaría devastada, pero al menos había logrado olvidarse del otro muchacho y aceptado a Sam, muchas veces la había oído llorar dentro de su cuarto, fingiendo no escucharla en ausencia de palabras de consuelo, y Judy actuaba igual, pensando que a el le molestaría que la consolara de vez en cuando.

Odiaba la relación con su esposa, la quería, pero su matrimonio había sido arreglado incluso desde antes de su nacimiento, la respetaba y la amaba por haberle dado tres hijas esplendidas, pero solamente por eso. Por suerte la menor de sus hijas no tendría que sufrir su misma suerte, y había encontrado el amor en el mismo hombre en el que ellos habían puesto su ojo.

Creo que es algo normal, dijo él mirando a su pequeña, que después de haberlo visto con odio hacía un rato, lo miraba agradecida, con sus ojos brillando. Dadas las circunstancias, Judy lo miró enojada, pero no lo contrario, Quinn corrió a abrazarlo y le dio un beso en la mejilla, mientras reía.

Sam solo lo miró, le había dejado quedarse, que pasara los últimos días en casa junto a Quinn, quien sabe cuánto tiempo pasarían separados, y a Russell no le gustaba ser el malo de la historia, ya era suficiente con su esposa.

Quinn subió las escaleras arrastrando al joven consigo, él no la seguía de mala manera, solo algo cansado, el día había sido muy largo, y pensar que esa misma mañana había salido de casa con él, y ahora el pobre niño debía partir a la guerra.

Se alegraba de no haber tenido un hijo varón en esas circunstancias, debía ser horrible verlo partir.

Rápido, Sam le dijo la chica riendo, mientras abría la puerta de su cuarto y el chico la seguía, la sonrisa seguía grabada en sus rostros.

Te amo, dijo una vez más abrazándola, su cuerpo estaba frío pero ella parecía no notarlo, solo importaban sus brazos rodeando su cuerpo.

También yo…dijo ella sonriendo, él la obligó a separase y rodeó su cuerpo para tenerla de frente.

¿Es enserio? Pregunto esperanzado, sus ojos brillaban como nunca, ella rió con fuerzas.

Me voy a casar contigo ¿y aún piensas que no te amo? Preguntó ella extrañada, mientras se ponía de puntillas para besar su mejilla, pues lo amo, Señor Evans, así que será mejor que se acostumbre a la idea de que se lo repita a cada instante.

No hace falta que sea a cada instante, dijo abrazandola de nuevo, señora Evans, con besarla cada día y cada noche me basta.

Te amo, dijo ella besando su mejilla, te amo, repitió besando la otra, mucho, besó la punta de su nariz, muchísimo, con más dificultad se paró de puntillas aún más para besar su frente, demasiado, dijo antes de encontrar sus labios por un instante.

Será mejor que te cambies o podrías resfriarte, dijo él con los ojos cerrados, ella asintió débilmente y buscó una bata de dormir dentro de su armario, salió a cambiarse al cuarto de baño, no sin antes lanzarle un beso desde la puerta.

Sam estaba a punto de quitarse las botas y la camisa para dormir, cuando escuchó unas piedras rozar la ventana de la habitación una vez más, suspiró enfadado, dispuesto a acabar con esto de una vez por todas. Quinn lo había preferido a él, era hora de que Noah se rindiera.

Se asomó por la ventana, viéndolo en el jardín como la primera vez, vestido con sus pantalones llenos de tierra y una camisa con el cuello gastado, con un moretón en su mandíbula, producto de su riña anterior.

Escuchó los leves pasos de Quinn, que avanzaban hacia él despacio, se volteo para mirarla, parecía un ángel vestida de blanco, sencillamente hermosa.

¿Es él, verdad? Preguntó mirando por la ventana, Sam solo asintió sin fuerzas, ella se aferró a su brazo.

Déjame hablar con él, le pidió, el rostro de Sam no mostraba ninguna expresión ni siquiera la del enojo, por lo que Quinn no tenía ni un pequeño indicio de lo que podía estar pasando por su mente. Necesito decirle, dijo ella, él asintió, feliz de que ella quisiera darle fin también a aquello.

De acuerdo, dijo, abriendo la puerta, pero yo voy también, Quinn asintió, mientras calzaba unas zapatillas blancas que estaban junto a la puerta, descendieron en silencio hasta la puerta, donde ambos suspiraron juntos.

Te amo, le recordó ella, el chico solo asintió, abriendo la puerta, una brisa helada los golpeo a ambos, y lo vieron, frente a la puerta esperando por ser recibido, como si se tratara de un viejo conocido.

Quinn, dijo él aliviado sin tocarla, lo cual Sam agradeció, luego miró a Sam y su cuerpo se tensó de nuevo, no confiaba en ese hombre, no le agradaba él ni el trato que le dirigía a la chica, en especial él.

Sam cerró la puerta, para no despertar a los Fabray, miró a Quinn alentándola a acabar con eso, ella no dijo nada, solo busco los ojos de Noah con los suyos, mientras el joven los miraba a ambos con duda en sus ojos.

Quinn acompañó a Noah hasta uno de los peldaños de la entrada, Sam se quedó junto a la puerta dándoles su espacio, cerciorándose de que podía oír cada palabra, confiaba en Quinn, si ella había dicho que lo amaba le creía, pero con ese hombre era otra historia, no le despertaba ningún tipo de confianza.

¿Por qué está él aquí? Dijo Noah refiriéndose a Samuel, el chico rió levemente junto a la puerta, recibiendo miradas de desaprobación de parte de ambos chicos.

Porque él es mi prometido, pensó decir Quinn, pero no lo hizo, debía tener más tacto para decirlo, no quería ocasionar otra escena como la de esa tarde ni lastimar sus sentimientos tan fríamente

Ignoró su pregunta y solo dijo en un susurro "tengo algo que decirte" muy bajo, pero ambos chicos lo escucharon a la perfección.

También yo, agregó el moreno, olvidándose de su pregunta, la sangre del rubio se heló, temiendo que la confesión del chico pudiese afectar en la decisión de ser su esposa. Yo primero, le pidió el hombre sin sonreír, su mirada reflejaba dolor más bien, y un poco de miedo.

Quinn asintió, dándole la palabra, Sam agudizó el oído para no perderse ni una palabra, mientras fingía contemplar un árbol. Quinn le dedicó una mirada rápida a su prometido antes de que Noah hablara, era tan maduro y tan bueno, permitiéndole explicarle todo a Noah, estaba segura de que el moreno no haría lo mismo al verse en su posición.

Hoy…dijo el moreno respirando hondo, tras haber visto la reacción de su madre debía ser cuidadoso para que no ocurriera lo mismo con Quinn, recibí esto hoy, dijo extendiéndole un papel doblado en cuatro, amarillento y con unas letras grabadas, con instrucciones precisas.

Probablemente Quinn no sabría de que se trataba, por lo que tendría que explicárselo, eso haría las cosas más difíciles, sin embargo la mirada de la rubia fue de reconocimiento, como si conociera a ese viejo papel de toda la vida, también de odio.

Tu…dijo con la voz temblorosa, su mundo se vino abajo una vez más, si algo era peor de que su amor fuese a la guerra, es que al otro que quería fuese también, miró a Sam, en busca de una explicación, quien tambien estaba absorto mirando el papel, sin ninguna expresión en su cara más que comprensión.

Si alguien podía saber lo que el chico sentía ese era Sam, al decirle a su amor que debía marcharse, se acercó a Quinn que no decía nada, Noah no entendía que estaba pasando, su cuerpo se tensó al sentir a Samuel cerca, abrazando a Quinn que rápidamente encontró consuelo en sus brazos.

¿Qué crees que…? dijo Noah molesto, Sam lo cortó de pronto mientras Quinn sollozaba, más molesta y triste que antes.

A mi también me llamaron, dijo Sam suspirando, la mirada de Noah se relajó un poco, pero ni siquiera la situación en común mejoró la relación de los chicos, ambos estaban preocupados por Quinn, que seguía llorando abrazada al cuello de Samuel.

¿Y eso te da derecho de abrazar a mi novia? Preguntó el moreno, recuperando la mirada llena de rencor que llevaba antes, Samuel lo miró incrédulo y Quinn soltó el cuello del rubio, con sus ojos rojos al igual que la punta de su nariz.

No creo que ella sea tu novia…dijo Sam tranquilo, sin dejar de abrazar a la chica por la cintura, las lágrimas seguían deslizándose por sus mejillas, pero ella no las secó, contemplaba a aquel chico que esperaba una explicación de parte del rubio.

¿A si? ¿Por qué no? Quinn se quedó petrificada, sabiendo que el chico hablaría, solo esperaba que no fuese muy duro, que no lo lastimara, que Noah pudiese perdonarla.

Porque es mi prometida, dijo simplemente, encogiéndose de hombros, ese tipo de comentario era el que Quinn había temido que hiciera, ahora solo faltaba ver la reacción del moreno.

Sus ojos verdes estaban perdidos, y su cuerpo tenso, como si acabara de caerle un balde de agua fría en su cuerpo, que era exactamente lo que había sentido, su mundo de vino abajo al escuchar esas palabras dichas por el rubio, esa palabra en particular que hizo que la gravedad dejara de sostenerlo al planeta, ya no tenía nada que lo hiciera aferrarse, y se encontraba cayendo en el abismo.

¿Es…es cierto? Preguntó mirando a la chica, que estaba en silencio, con su cuerpo cerca del rubio, que la había llamado "su prometida".

Lo siento, murmuró ella, sin dar más explicaciones, antes de llorar desconsoladamente una vez más, se aferró a su brazo, impidiendo que él se fuera, sus ojos pasaron a los suyos, y después se encontraron con los de Samuel, que se miraba ¿dolido? Sería un tipo de broma, debía serlo, ella no lo aceptaría y en el caso de que lo hubiese aceptado, Samuel no lo vería con empatía.

Noah…dijo ella en medio de un sollozo, los dos hombres la miraron, pero sus ojos estaban fijos en los de Noah, que la miraban con rencor.

Yo…yo…intentó decir, pero no sabía que decir ¿Cómo iba a decir que lo sentía? Si parecería que se burlaba de él, ¿Cómo diría que lo quería? Si su prometido estaba a su lado, no tenía nada que decir, por lo que cerró su boca de golpe.

Espero que tengas una vida muy larga y feliz, Quinn, dijo el levantándose, mirando a la rubia que lo miraba con tristeza.

Espero que te mueras lenta y dolorosamente durante la guerra, le dijo a Samuel, quien contestó algo así como un "gracias" sarcástico.

Se fue a toda prisa, con el viento golpeando su rostro, amenazando con llevárselo, de todas formas ¿Qué importaría? Ya nada lo aferraba a la vida ahora que su "luna" lo había dejado, su único propósito ahora sería vivir matando en la guerra, quitándole a aquellos todo lo que se le había esfumado a él en unos instantes, sus ganas de vivir

Sam no dijo nada, solo la ayudó a ponerse de pie, los pies de la chica no reaccionaban, él la cargo hasta el piso de arriba, en silencio, dándole su espacio para sufrir y llorar en silencio.

Gracias, dijo ella una vez que el la depositó con cuidado sobre el lecho que compartirían, Quinn lo miró, mientras se quitaba los zapatos y la camisa, quedándose solo con aquel pantalón, su pecho estaba casi desnudo, solo cubierto por las vendas que ella misma le había puesto esa tarde.

No hay de que, dijo él acostándose a su lado, cobijándola con cuidado con las sábanas, Quinn volteo su cuerpo en su dirección, ya no lloraba, solo estaban apagados sus ojos y cerrada su boca.

El dolor cesará pronto, le aseguró el chico, besando la palma de la mano de la rubia, te prometo que me encargaré de eso.

Tu tampoco vas a estar, recordó ella, te olvidarás de mi, y nadie me querrá…

Te querré siempre, Quinn, volveré para casarme contigo y darte muchísimos niños rubios, con tus ojos y mi encanto, dijo sonriendo, ella lo imitó según sus planes.

¿Prometes no olvidarme? Le cuestionó la chica, aferrándose a la almohada.

Lo prometo, preciosa, susurró él, depositando un beso en su frente, el viento chocó contra la ventana, como si le contara un secreto, como si la besara…

Escuchó la suave respiración de Quinn a su lado, y cerró los ojos para dormirse a su lado, la luz de la luna se colaba por la ventana, iluminando el rostro de ambos y parte de la habitación.

Victoria, susurró la chica que él pensaba dormida, abrió los ojos, descubriendo a Quinn sonreír a su lado.

¿Disculpa? Pregunto incrédulo, ¿de que hablaba?

Nuestra hija, dijo sonriendo, si es niña quiero que se llame Victoria, le pidió.

Victoria será entonces, dijo besando su hombro con dulzura, mientras ella reía suavemente, imaginando su boda, su futuro, los niños de ambos y sus nombres, en lo feliz que serían…si Samuel volvía a salvo de la guerra.

Victoria Evans, repitió la chica una vez más antes de dormir, Sam sonrió a su lado, gustándole como sonaba, mucho mejor que Victoria Puckerman, pensó para si misma antes de dormir, soñando con su vida junto a Samuel.

**Gracias por leer espero les haya gustado, jajaja y no se hagan muchas ilusiones, aún no nos libramos de noah, bueno descansaremos unos capítulos de él…wooo ya llevo 50 paginas escritas, que impresionante, gracias a todas ustedes que lo han hecho posible, si alguna quiere darme ideas o solamente hablar conmigo me gustaría conocerlas, este es mi correo mariferna27, en hormail que es el que más uso, ahí nada más me dicen quienes son! Gracias por todo besos fer**

**Pd. Waaa todas ustedes tienen una debilidad por mis hombres jajaja mejor no les presento a mi novio jajaja besos!**


	9. A su lado

**Son las 10 y 24 pm y me he sentido mal por no continuar, escribir esta historia es adictivo! Así que aquí estoy, un martes por la noche después de haber pasado todo el día pegada a la computadora escribiendo ya actualizando para que tengan un recuerdito mío mañana que no nos leeremos! Espero lo disfruten, en este episodio sale un nuevo personaje! Besos fer**

**A tu lado**

Sintió un cosquilleo en su rostro, seguido de unas risitas encantadoras, abrió los ojos suavemente, lo primero que vio fue a Quinn, acostada sobre él riendo, cubriendo de besos su rostro, luego la luz del sol, que había sustituido a la luna desde hacía un par de horas, todos en la casa estaban ya despiertos y ocupándose de sus quehaceres habituales excepto ellos dos que aún no habían querido dejar el lecho.

Puedo acostumbrarme a despertar así siempre, dijo sonriendo mientras ella besaba la comisura de sus labios, solo hay un problema, dijo frunciendo el ceño.

¿Cuál? Preguntó la chica apenada, era tan perfecto estar a su lado, que no podía imaginar nada malo que arruinara su felicidad.

Que tenemos que despertar, dijo sonriendo, ella más tranquila besó su cuello, mientras él la abrazaba, acercando más su cuerpo.

Podemos quedarnos aquí todo el día, le informó con una sonrisa, nadie nos dirá nada, podemos pedir que nos traigan el desayuno a la cama, dijo la chica dando unos cuantos saltos, despeinando sus rubios cabellos y agitando la cama.

Creo que si, dijo el contemplándola, tan feliz, tan llena de vida, como si el sueño se hubiese llevado toda la tristeza que albergaba su alma, como si fuese una nueva Quinn.

¿Podemos? Preguntó haciendo un puchero, mientras el chico pensaba por un rato, le quedaban solo 7 días al lado de Quinn, así que los aprovecharía al máximo, cada segundo al lado suyo, haciendo lo que ella quisiera.

Si es lo que quieres, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ella sonrió de felicidad, besándolo de nuevo, se sentía distinta, pero en ese caso "distinta" era bueno.

Así que supongo que podemos aprovechar estos momentos para hablar de cosas serias, dijo el entrelazando su mano con la de la chica. Como que vamos a hacer todo este tiempo

Yo esperaré por ti y tu volverás a mi lado después de cumplir con tu deber, dijo ellas simplemente, aceptando lo inevitable.

Me refiero en ese tiempo, dijo el sonriendo, mientras ella se acomodaba en su pecho, pensando, le dolían un poco las costillas, pero no se lo diría, sentirla a su lado era sencillamente maravilloso como para quejarse por pequeñeces. Deberíamos escribirnos, propuso él.

Siempre, coincidió la chica, de acuerdo con el plan.

Quiero que me cuentes todo, dijo ilusionada ante la idea, todo lo que hagas, lo que veas, lo que sientas…quiero que me digas si me sigues amando conforme el tiempo avanza.

De acuerdo, dijo el sonriendo, besando el cabello de la chica.

Rió secamente después, ella no lo miró, ya le resultaba normal que Samuel riera por todo, también le gustaba eso, podría imaginarse viviendo el resto de su vida oyendo esa risa, serían tan felices juntos…y el reiría de esa forma siempre.

Estás tan emocionada ante la idea que ni siquiera notaste lo que hay en la mesa, dijo señalándole la mesita de noche, en la que descansaba una pequeña caja forrada en terciopelo, cerrada, Quinn había visto ese tipo de cajas muchas veces, solían contener joyería muy fina, como en este caso.

Sam se levantó de la cama, tomando la caja en sus manos que temblaban aunque la chica ya le hubiera dado el sí.

¿Lista para hacer esto bien? Preguntó arrodillándose una vez más frente a ella, que lo miraba confundida aún en el lecho, asintió decidida, mientras él abría la caja, dejándole ver un aro de plata pura, con una enorme piedra la parte superior, blanca y brillante, Quinn se quedó sin habla mientras el rubio volvía a hacer su pregunta, para formalizar más el asunto.

¿Quinn Fabray, te casarías conmigo? Preguntó mirando a la rubia.

Si…dijo ella al igual que la noche anterior, al tiempo que él le ponía la sortija en su dedo anular. ¿pero como? Preguntó la rubia mirando el anillo en su dedo.

Me levanté muy temprano esta mañana, dijo el chico, antes de que despertaras y literalmente corrí a casa de mis padres, busqué el anillo que mi madre me había dado para que te diera algún día y ahora está en tu dedo, dijo sonriendo, Señora Evans…

No, dijo negando con la cabeza, aún no, debes cumplir tu promesa primero, le recordó.

Y lo haré, la tranquilizó, pasaré todos los días de mi enlistamiento soñando con el momento en el que te conviertas en mi esposa, y cuando llegue eso será lo primero que haga… dijo acostándose de nuevo al lado de su prometida.

Pareces tener todo bajo control, dijo la chica cerrando los ojos, guiandose únicamente por la voz del rubio.

Lo tengo, afirmó él, anoche no hice más que pensar en eso.

¿Y que pensaste? Dijo abriendo los ojos, Sam la miró, contándole de todos sus planes, quería que todo fuese perfecto, para que el mundo viera como la amaba, y lo feliz que podría hacerla.

Nos casaremos en la misma iglesia donde se casaron mis padres, en las afueras, explicó él enumerando todos y cada uno de sus planes, solo nosotros dos y la familia, daremos una fiesta en nuestra casa, donde todos podrán ver donde viviremos hasta ser un par de ancianos, esa noche tú y yo estaremos juntos por primera vez, dijo abrazandola, esa noche tu serás mía y yo seré tuyo completamente, solo tuyo…

Después de eso pasaremos un año o dos viajando, enseñandote el mundo, obsequiandolo si es lo que deseas, y después de haberme enamorado aún más de ti de lo que ya lo estoy, tendremos a nuestro primer hijo o hija, lo educaremos como nosotros fuimos educados, y le enseñaremos a amar como nosotros lo hacemos, tu le enseñarás a tocar el piano y yo procuraré no enfadarme mucho con él porque lo quieras más que a mí, dijo riendo, Quinn lo imitó, todo sonaba maravilloso cuando era él quien lo decía.

Y luego vendrán más niños, continuó Samuel, a todos los amaremos con locura, y cada uno de ellos será una parte nuestra, una prueba del amor que te tengo, dijo sonriendo.

Suena…hermoso, dijo ella sonriendo también, fantaseando con la vida que podría tener a su lado, imaginándose vestida de blanco del brazo de su padre mientras desfilaban por la iglesia, y a Samuel vestido con su uniforme del ejercito esperándo por ella junto al altar, sus madres llorando, mientras ella también lo hacía, todas de felicidad.

Y en un rincón Noah, observándo a aquella chica a la que una vez pensó amar, ahora aferrado al brazo de un nuevo amor, eta vez verdadero.

Tu eres hermosa, le dijo Sam, serás una novia bellísima, Quinnie, le prometió, y estoy seguro que una excelente esposa y madre.

También tu, dijo cerrando sus ojos, él la imitó, sin dejarse volver a vencer por el sueño, solo pensando en lo que el vida les depararía de ahora en adelante.

Rachel, le llamó la dueña de la casa, esa mujer lograba intimidar a todos los empleados, aunque su rostro era el de una mujer hermosa y "amable" su interior era diferente, muchas veces la morena la había escuchado reprender fuertemente a las demás criadas, incluso a ella misma cuando cometía algún descuido en la limpieza o su té estaba frío.

Judy Fabray era exigente y meticulosa, y no toleraba de ninguna forma la incompetencia, creedora de que por sus venas corría "sangre real" se daba el lujo de humillar a todos los que estuvieran por debajo suyo en la pirámide social, a pesar de los regaños de su esposo y las miradas coléricas de su hija, era un hábito arraigado desde su nacimiento, heredado de sus padres.

En el fondo no era mala persona, solo un poco mandona y clasista. Pero eso no evitaba que la pequeña morena que tenía al frente suyo temblara al verla, aunque la mujer no se preparara para reprenderla.

Ve arriba y despierta al Señor Evans y a mi hija, dijo cortantemente, la morena solo asintió, sin atreverse a contradecirla, nunca había mantenido contacto directo con la Señorita Quinn, pero se decía que era más amable que su madre, y al Señor Evans lo había visto un par de veces en los últimos días, era muy apuesto debía admitir, aunque se corrían rumores en la casa de que estaba involucrado con la señorita.

Los cuales se vieron confirmados esa misma mañana, cuando una de las criadas descubrío que la cama del Señor Evans estaba vacía y en la recámara de la señorita Quinn descansaban dos personas.

A Rachel le parecía algo normal, después de todo iban a casarse (lo cual también era solo un rumor) así que no era motivo por el cual alarmarse, sin embargo las criadas más mayores (y la señora Fabray) decían que era un descaro de parte de la Señorita albergar a un hombre en su recámara sin estar casados antes.

Se sentía extraña, al llamar "señorita" a alguien de su edad, incluso Quinn era un par de meses menor que ella, ambas con 16 años cumplidos, y "señor" a alguien que podría ser su hermano mayor, pero así eran las cosas en la sociedad en la que vivían, y los títulos no se asignaban por edad sino por rango, por lo que no dudaba que algún día tendría que llamar "señor" o "señorita" o un bebé recién nacido, solo porque sus padres eran de mayor extirpe que ella.

¡Que anticuado! Que injusto, pero esa era la vida que le había tocado vivir, y no se quejaba, gracias a los Fabray tenía un techo y comida fija todos los días, además de trabajo, y el trato no era tan malo.

Subió las escaleras, aprovechando su viaje al piso de arriba para llevar las sábanas limpias a cada habitación.

Tocó dos veces la puerta del cuarto de la señorita, sin obtener respuesta alguna, decidió ir primero a entregar la ropa de cama, evitando ver algo que no debía ser visto, se tomó su tiempo, e incluso sacudió la peinadora del cuarto de los Señores, lustró los zapatos del Señor Evans y luego volvió a tocar la puerta de la habitación otro par de veces.

De nuevo nadie respondió, Rachel estaba contrariada, su entraba podía ver algo que no debía, pero si bajaba sin despertar a los señores, la Señora Fabray la reprendería, y eso era mil veces pero que los daños emocionales que podría llegar a sufrir en caso de encontrar a la señorita Quinn y a la visita haciendo algo indebido.

Se decidió por entrar, cerrando los ojos y disculpándose en voz baja por irrumpir así en su intimidad, sin embargo nadie la reprendió de inmediato por su acto abusivo, ni se escucharon gritos de asombro.

Abrió sus ojos de a poco, primero uno y luego el otro, y se encontró con una imagen que no esperaba, tal vez más indebida que la que tenía en mente.

El Señor Samuel y la Señorita Quinn dormían abrazados, ambos mirando hacia el techo, sus respiraciones eran pausadas y sus rostros reflejaban tranquilidad.

Como si hubiesen encontrado su lugar en el mundo al lado del otro, pensó Rachel mientras sonreía enternecida, se veían tan enamorados, aunque no sus ojos no estuvieran abiertos, lo demostraban con la posición de sus cuerpos y el semblante de su rostro, estaban muy felices juntos.

Rachel sintió envidia tal vez por segunda o tercera vez en su vida, al descubrirse sola, sin nadie que la tomara en brazos como el rubio hacía con la señorita Quinn, sin nadie que la mirase de la forma en la que había visto hacer a él en más de una ocasión.

Sin tener a nadie a quien besar por las noches ni extrañar durante el día.

Estaba sola.

Escuchó a alguien aclarar su garganta, sacándola a la fuerza de sus pensamientos, miró al Señorita Quinn, que la miraba curiosa y con una mueca de incomodidad en su rostro.

Su madre me ha enviado, dijo la joven, Quinn rodó los ojos y murmuró algo así como "seguro que sí" ella estaba muy apenada, la señorita la había descubierto mirándola, cuando no debía hacerlo. Dijo que quiere que ambos despierten, dijo con su voz chillona, Quinn le hizo una seña para que bajara el volumen, Sam todavía dormía a su lado.

Rachel obedeció mientras observaba como la rubia se levantaba con cuidado de la cama, procurando no mover al chico.

¿Puedes hacerme un favor? le preguntó la rubia en voz baja, ella asintió torpemente.

Voy a cerrar la puerta con llave, le informó Quinn, dile a mi madre que no has podido entrar, que buscaste la llave entre las demás y que no está, Rachel hizo una mueca de pánico, no podía mentirle a la Señora Fabray, le daba miedo.

No puedo hacerlo, señorita, le dijo, su madre me regañará si le miento.

Ve a ese hombre, dijo Quinn señalando a Sam que seguí profundamente dormido en su cama, dentro de 7 días se irá a la guerra y no lo volveré a ver por quien sabe cuánto tiempo, Rachel la miró con tristeza.

No le estoy pidiendo que le mienta a mi madre, explicó ella, si ella viene podrá ver que la puerta está cerrada y no la regañará a usted, en todo caso con quien se enfurecerá es conmigo, dijo la chica sonriendo, ¿haría eso por mi….?

Rachel, completó la morena decidida, la había convencido con la historia de la guerra, valía la pena arriesgarse un poco por la felicidad de esos chicos que se veían tan enamorados y que se separarían en tan poco tiempo.

Rachel, repitió la rubia, obligándose a recordar.

Si señorita, lo haré dijo en voz alta, casi gritándole, Quinn le volvió a pedir que hiciera silencio, antes de abrazarla.

Te debo una, Rachel, dijo separándose de la morena que sonreía ampliamente.

Cerró la puerta con llave, mirando a Sam que aún dormía, acurrucado a un lado de la cama, ahora nadie los molestaría, gracias a Rachel.

**Es oficial! Estoy muriendo del sueño, son las 11 y 16 pm hora de costa rica y estoy frente a mi computadora con los ojos irritados, pero creo que valió la pena, así lo leerán hoy o mañana y no se enojaran tanto conmigo por dejarlas en "ayuno" mmm este capitulo es importante ya que tengo pensado hacer una relación de amistad entre Rachel y Quinn, para que eta no se sienta tan sola en ausencia del sexy de sam, y también para incluir más personajes (ya salió santana, tengo planes para artie y el sr, shue por el momento ) así que díganme que les pareció!**

**Tengo sueño y solo puedo pensar en esconder a mi novio (a los tres contando a sam y a chuck) de gleekgirl ¬¬ jajaja mentira nena! Te quiero y puedo compartir a todos los hombres de mi vida contigo jajaja solo mi papá es solo mío, pero si quieres le digo que te adopte jajaja besos FER casi dormida**


	10. Mi nueva mejor amiga

**Me extrañaron? Yo a ustedes mucho, jajaja pero todos merecemos una vacaciones de vez en cuando, asi que ya volví, espero que les guste este capi, tiene mucha amistad! El siguiente que estoly escribiendo justo ahora es un FABREVANS puro! Waaa los amo**

**Mi nueva mejor amiga**

Deberíamos de hacer una fiesta, dijo la rubia mientras el chico la abrazaba, tal y como ella había querido, se la habían pasado todo el día en la cama, hablando de cosas sin importancia, recordando todo lo que habían vivido juntos, el estómago de ambos rugía, pero ninguno se atrevió a bajar por alimentos, y Judy había sido muy explícita ante las criadas para que no les llevaran nada. La sugerencia tomó por desapercibido a Samuel, quien no había hecho nada en todo el día más que escuchar la voz de Quinn y reír ante sus ocurrencias.

¿Quieres celebrar que me voy? Dijo bromeando mientras la rubia se levantaba.

Me gustan las fiestas, dijo ella simplemente mientras se sentaba en el borde de la ventana, cepillando su cabello mirando hacia los jardines, el baile, la música, el vino, la gente…canturreo la chica mientras su prometido aún no muy convencido asentía. Además podemos anunciar nuestro compromiso, dijo ella sonriendo.

Creo que me has convencido, confesó el poniéndose de pie, de un tirón removió las vendas que ya habían comenzado a incomodarle desde hacía un rato, su pecho quedó al descubiert, mientras tomaba sus botas y se las ponía.

Así que…dijo la rubia mirándolo por el rabillo del ojo, sin querer reparar mucho en que el torso del hombre estaba desnudo. ¿Qué dices? Dijo acercándose a su lado.

No lo sé, Quinn, dijo él mirándola, no creo que sea buena idea que…antes de que pudiese completar la frase la chica deslizó una de sus manos (que había permanecido junto a sus costados) por el pecho del chico, hasta llegar a su clavícula, jugueteo con su cabello, al tiempo que se mordía el labio inferior, el chico tragaba grueso, observando como la mano de la chica se deslizaba por su torso.

Será divertido, dijo ella sonriéndole encantadoramente, los ojos del rubio estaban fijos sobre los suyos, pero su mente vagaba en otra parte.

Supongo que es una buena idea después de todo, dijo suspirando, tras haber caído en su trampa, rendido, suponiendo que era su "paga" por estar tan enamorado de la caprichosa chica.

Genial, dijo ella poniéndose de pie al tiempo que aplaudía, mientras decía en voz baja todos los planes que tenía, como u recordatorio mental, la fiesta debía ser espectacular, y dar de que hablar al menos hasta que se efectuara la boda.

No se te olvida algo, dijo él con desesperación, mirándola desde la cama en donde lo había dejado mientras ella daba vueltas en círculos, enumerando con los dedos todo lo que deberían conseguir.

¿Velas? Preguntó la chica incrédula, sin bajar ninguno de sus dedos, aún sumergida en su propio mundo.

Solo si las necesitas para besarme, le sonrió él. Quinn se acercó despacio a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios, Sam mantuvo los ojos cerrados, esperando que la chica intensificara su contacto, pero no lo hizo.

Rosas, volvió a decir separándose de él, montones de rosas rojas…

Creo que te hace más ilusión la idea de la fiesta que la del matrimonio, le dijo el sonriendo, mientras se ponía la camisa con dificultad.

Sabes que no es así, dijo negando con la cabeza, la fiesta solo es el primer paso para que el mundo conozca a la Sra. Evans, dijo abotonando la camisa del chico, quien la miraba con atención.

¿Vamos a cenar, Sra. Evans? Le preguntó mientras su estómago rugía señalando la necesidad de ingerir alimentos lo más rápido posible, ya estaba anocheciendo y no habían probado más alimentos más que las manzanas que Rachel (que aparentemente se llevaba de maravilla con su prometida) les había llevado a escondidas hacía unas horas.

No hay tiempo para cenar, le informó ella, hay muchas cosas que planear antes de preocuparse por comer.

¿Qué te parece si vas a hablar de estos "temas tan importantes" con tu madre y con Gretta mientras yo voy por algo para comer? Le dijo besando la coronilla de su cabeza, la chica no distinguió el sarcasmo en su voz y asintió, mientras salía del cuarto llamando a las mujeres de la casa a gritos.

Mujeres…suspiró Samuel una vez que se quedó solo, ilusionándose ante los preparativos de la boda también.

Quinn bajó las escaleras ansiosa, de dos en dos a prisa para reunirse con su madre que probablemente a esa hora estaría tomando un té "para sus nervios" ya una vez al lado de su progenitora se encargaría de llamar a Gretta, a quien consideraba su madre más que a la verdadera.

Esa mujer de cabellos canos y rostro severo la había atendido desde su nacimiento, mientras Judy solo la llevaba a fiestas para presumir de sus dotes artísticos y de su belleza ante la otras madres, en cambio Gretta había sido quien la cuidaba cuando enfermaba y consolaba al llorar, aún a las puertas de los 17 años la seguía cuidando como aquella bebé que vio nacer una tarde de otoño.

Al dar la vuelta para ingresar al vestíbulo, estuvo a punto de chocar con una pequeña figura, incluso más pequeña que la suya, sus ropas eran menos finas, aunque la rubia andaba aún en su bata de dormir, la chica llevaba sus largos cabellos castaños recogidos con una gorra de servicio, y sus largas faldas eran de colores celeste pálido y blanco, la reconoció de inmediato, por el chillido que soltó la chica al verla.

Rachel, dijo en silencio aunque emocionada, para que su madre no se diera cuenta que había entablado amistad con la chica. Judy Fabray era ante todo muy clasista, y siempre había reprendido a Quinn y a su esposo por "juntarse" con aquellos menos afortunados, a quienes consideraba poca cosa.

La morena sonrió, aliviada de que hubiese sido la Señorita Quinn quien la casi choca con ella, cualquier otro miembro de la familia no hubiese tolerado su falta de atención al caminar, pero la chica era distinta, buena incluso, y el Señor Evans también, ambos se habían mostrado muy agradecidos cuando la chica les llevo unas frutas más temprano, asumiendo que podía tener hambre.

_Sam_, le había perdido que le llamara el chico, al cual Rachel consideraba atractivo aunque no demasiado, tal vez muy blanco para su gusto, aunque pensar aquello era una osadía, después de todo era el pretendiente de Quinn, y su extirpe estaba muy por encima de la suya.

La rubia la abrazó ligeramente por encima de los hombros con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rachel la imitó, mientras ambas ingresaban al vestíbulo, Rachel para quitarle el polvo al piano y Quinn para hablar de los preparativos de boda con su madre.

Una vez reunidas, la rubia llamó a Gretta, quien ahora que Quinn pasaba mucho tiempo con Samuel, se quedaba en la cocina supervisando que todo fuese del agrado de los Señores, y que no se cocinara nada que incluyeran fresas, ya que a Quinn le salía un terrible salpullido en sus brazos al comerlas, y con una boda cercana no podía permitirse que la piel de la chica sufriera de algún tipo de imperfección.

Queremos organizar una fiesta para anunciar nuestro compromiso, dijo la chica campante mientras su madre la miraba de frente sin expresión alguna en su rostro, Gretta se veía realizada, pero no dijo nada, Rachel las miró a las tres por el rabillo del ojo, mientras Quinn esperaba una respuesta de parte de las mujeres.

¿Queremos? Interrogó su madre

Samuel y yo, dijo Quinn rodando sus ojos, ante la pregunta de su madre como si no fuese algo obvio.

Ya se me hacía raro que me tomaras en cuenta, dijo su progenitora con rencor, mientras ojeaba la sección de chismes en un periódico local.

Te estoy tomando en cuenta ahora, madre, dijo la chica sin enfurecerse mucho, mientras su nana las miraba en silencio sin tomar partido a favor de ninguna.

De todas formas no veo la necesidad de una boda, dijo la mujer levantándose de su asiento de terciopelo azul, si has dormido al menos tres veces con ese hombre desde que llegó a la casa, el matrimonio me parece una burla.

Quinn ni siquiera se molestó en explicarle a su madre que no había hecho nada además de hablar y dormir, una vez que Judy Fabray abrazaba una idea era difícil hacerla abandonarla, sino imposible.

¿Me ayudarás o no? Preguntó la chica desesperada, mientras Rachel la miraba con lastima desde el piano, donde había escuchado toda la conversación sin atreverse a mirarlas por más de dos segundos.

No, dijo la mujer negando con la cabeza, tengo muchas cosas más importantes que hacer antes que organizar la boda entre un soldado de guerra y una niña malcriada…

Soy tu hija, murmuró la chica mirando el suelo, su nana la miró con tristeza, pero no dijo nada, si se ponía a favor de Quinn, la Señora podría botarla de la casa, y una vez que Quinn formara su propia familia necesitaría un lugar donde pasar sus últimos años, en ausencia de una familia propia.

La chica la miró a ella, una vez que su madre dejó el salón sin decir más, en contra de sus deseos, la mujer negó con la cabeza, después de decir una disculpa rápida pero sentida y caminar en dirección a la cocina de nuevo.

Quinn resopló, caminando en círculos, todo estaba perdido, ahora que su madre y su nana se habían negado a ayudarla, no podía hacerlo sola, y esa era una de las cosas en las que no contaba con Samuel, la idea de la fiesta con la que fantaseaba se veía cada vez más distante.

No se ponga así, dijo una voz consolándola, su mano trazó unos círculos en su espalda, al tiempo que la rubia sollozaba sin decir palabra ni dejar correr lágrimas por su rostro.

Si al menos hay algo que yo pudiera hacer, musitó la morena. Quinn se puso de pie de un salto, mientras la otra chica la miró asustada.

Eso es…dijo con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro, ¿Qué tienes que hacer ahora? Preguntó esperanzada aunque sabía la respuesta.

Trabajar supongo…dijo encogiéndose de hombros sin comprender lo que Quinn estaba pensando.

Deja eso, dijo quitándole los artefactos de limpieza que Rachel sostenía en su mano y poniéndolos delicadamente en el suelo.

¿Quieres ayudarme a planear mi fiesta de compromiso? Preguntó la rubia esperanzada mirándola con unos ojos a los que era difícil negarse, o al menos eso decía Sam, era tiempo de descubrir si eran enserio efectivos ante alguien que no fuese el chico.

No se si sea lo que usted necesita para tal labor, dijo la chica, dudando que su gusto y el de Quinn pudiesen ser afines y que su ayuda le sirviera de algo.

Solo necesito que me acompañes y des tu opinión, le explicó suplicante.

En ese caso creo que…dijo antes de que la rubia la cortara con un profundo abrazo, uno que se le da a un familiar muy estimado o a un amigo de la infancia y no a una chica que acabas de conocer apenas esa mañana.

Si…dijo la rubia feliz, pensando en todos los lugares a los que iría, las flores que comprarían, el vestido, los arreglos, las invitaciones…todo para hacer de su fiesta la mejor, y solo era el principio.

Preparada para er mi mejor amiga Rachel….se quedó en silencio, recordando que no conocía el apellido de su nueva mejor amiga.

Berry, completó la castaña con una sonrisa.

Quinn Fabray, dijo la rubia extendiendo su mano para que la chica la estrechara.

Lo sé, señorita, y trabajo para usted.

Lo estás arruinando, Rachel, le reprendió la rubia con el ceño fruncido.

Lo siento, dijo tomando la mano que se le ofrecía y estrechándola lentamente.

Y a partir de ahora no eres una empleada, dijo con una sonrisa, ahora eres mi amiga, Rachel sonrió también, nunca nadie la había llamado su amiga, menos alguien como Quinn, te prestaré mis vestidos y mis zapatos para que salgas, dijo la rubia mientras analizaba la figura de su acompañante, pensando si su ropa le serviría a la chica.

¿Es enserio? Preguntó la chica como una niña pequeña a la que se le ha prometido un dulce, esa misma expresión lucía su rostro, sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad cuando la rubia asintió decidida, y sus brazos se extendieron para abrazarla, nadie nunca la había tratado con tanta gratitud y respeto como estaba haciendo esa desconocida, ni siquiera esas personas que por designio debería amarla, como eran sus familiares.

Nos vemos mañana a las 7 en punto en mi habitación dijo la rubia mientras subía las escaleras, te prestaré un vestido y arreglaremos ese cabello tuyo para ir a conseguir algunas cosas al pueblo. Rachel asintió sin deseos de contradecirla, nunca había ido de compras, seguramente sería emocionante, más aún con alguien como Quinn que podía darse todos los gustos que se le antojaran.

La rubia volvió a subir las escaleras decidida, si organizar la boda con su madre y Gretta la ilusionaban, más lo hacía al saber que sería alguien de su edad quien le ayudaría, alguien que le agradaba y de quien podía aprender mucho, de igual forma en la que ella se ocuparía de enseñarle cosas.

Rachel sería su nueva amiga, su compañera una vez que Sam se fuera.

¿Por qué sonríes así? Preguntó el rubio sentado en un sillón del piso de arriba, cercano al cuarto de sus padres, desde donde tenía una hermosa vista del lago.

No te había visto ahí, dijo la chica que estaba a punto de entrar en su habitación mientras se volvía para sentarse con Samuel. Sonrío porque soy feliz…dijo sonriendo aún más.

Me gustaría ser el motivo por el cual sonríes cada día, dijo acariciando su cabello.

Lo eres, dijo la chica besando su mejilla, tomó asiento en un sillón cercano al suyo, mientras él seguía ojeando la vista por la ventana.

Y tú lo eres todo para mí, dijo él devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Mañana iré a comprar cosas para la fiesta, dijo ella con una sonrisa radiante.

Me alegro, contestó el.

Hay demasidas cosa por hacer, dijo emocionada sin mirar nada en particular, todo saldrá perfecto.

Te ocuparás de eso por la mañana, dijo levantándose y ofreciéndole una mano. Esta noche saldrás conmigo, dijo sonriendo, la chica aceptó la mano y se puso de pie.

¿A dónde vamos?

Es una sorpresa, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ve a cambiarte y te darás cuenta cuando lleguemos.

De acuerdo, dijo ella caminando hasta su cuarto, preguntándose que tramaría el chico, al tiempo que él sonreía, decidido a darle la mejor noche de su vida, aprovechando al máximo los días que les quedaban juntos, que cada vez escaseaban más.

**Hola de nuevo! Espero les gustara el capitulo, recién volví de mi viaje y leí todos sus reviews, muchas gracias a todas, en especial a gleekgirl que al fin se abrió una cuenta, lo cual es excelente, gracias nena por tus reviews en mis otras historias, de igual forma las insto a todas a abrir una cuenta en fanfictio, que es lo mejor, así nos conocemos un poco más!**

**Besos fer pd. 'no aman la amistad faberry? Y ¿Qué hará sam? Jajaja ni yo se pero sé que será algo GRANDE**

**Lo mejor está por venir **


	11. La vida tras el telón

**Gracias por sus comentarios, a mi también me gusta mucho la relación de amistad de Rachel y Quinn y la primera me esta cayendo bien en esta historia, en el próximo saldrán mucho ambas…espero que disfruten este capitulo que es Sam y Quinn cien por ciento, espero que les guste la sorpresa de mi sexy rubio! Jajaja besos fer pd. Si la pasé muy bien muchas gracias**

**La vida tras el telón**

¿Me dirás ahora a donde vamos? Preguntó la chica una vez que ambos estuvieron dentro del carruaje, la noche estaba fría y ambos muy elegantes, por lo que Quinn pensó que podría tratarse de una agradable cena en un restaurante de las afueras o de un concierto de piano en el teatro.

Quinn llevaba un vestido rojo, que contrastaba con el tono de su piel, zapatos de color negro que iban a juego con una diadema que adornaba su cabello y un bolso de mano, su acompañante llevaba un traje de corte impecable, completamente negro, sus cabellos destacaban a la distancia. Se veían bien juntos, como salidos de una fotografía o de una puesta en escena.

No…dijo el sonriendo, cubriendo su cuerpo con su brazo para resguardarla del frío, le dio una indicación al chofer, procurando que Quinn no escuchara, el hombre asintió y tiró de las riendas de los caballos, ambos animales negros como la noche, de galopar muy sabe y elegante, acorde a la pareja que transportaban por la calle.

¿Una pista? Preguntó ella esperanzada, mientras el carruaje daba la vuelta en la plaza con dificultad.

Te encantará, dijo el sujetando la agarradera de cuero y aferrándose a la cintura de Quinn, quien se hizo a un lado mientras el carruaje giraba.

Eso ya lo sé, dijo ella riendo, cualquier cosa que te incluya será de mi agrado.

En ese caso lo amarás, dijo él convencido ante su respuesta. Y ya estamos aquí, dijo mirando por la ventana cuando el carruaje se detuvo.

La respiración de las bestias era agitada, mientras el chofer los tranquilizaba Sam le dio las gracias, solicitándole que los recogiera en ese mismo lugar dentro de dos horas, el hombre de corta estatura asintió, y se levantó el sombrero como señal de despedida.

Cierra los ojos, le susurró el hombre a su prometida, al tiempo que cubría la parte superior de su rostro con ambas manos, ella rió, mientras con dificultad Sam la guió por donde debía caminar, colocando su cuerpo detrás del de la rubia.

No veía nada, pero sus demás sentidos se intensificaron, olía el suave aroma de las flores, el humo que parecía venir desde atrás, proveniente de un hombre que fumaba uno de sus puros, el aroma natural de Samuel que olía a menta, su propio perfume de lavanda, la brisa…

Oía todo también, la risa de unos hombres, el parloteo de un par de damas, las ruedas de un carruaje avecinándose, el galopar de un caballo lejano, la brisa que abrazaba las hojas de los árboles, la voz de Samuel guiándola.

Puedes abrir los ojos, dijo de nuevo junto a su oído, removiendo sus manos, Quinn los abrió lentamente. Él se quedó tras ella, permitiéndole que viera todo el espectáculo, ambos sonreían, el rubio contemplando su rostro y ella el escenario, cubierto por un manto rojo de terciopelo que le impedía ver a los presentes más allá del telón.

Miró las butacas desde abajo, su "cajón" estaba ubicado en lo alto, y estarían completamente solos, sus asientos también eran de terciopelo, mientras que las butacas de abajo eran de madera, era difícil conseguir esos puestos, por lo que pensó que Sam debía llevar pensando mucho en ese evento o bien tener muchas influencias, cualquiera de las dos respuestas podía ser acertada.

¿Te gusta? Preguntó el ofreciéndole su brazo para que lo acompañara hasta sus asientos, ella asintió atónita, había ido muchas veces al teatro antes, en compañía de sus padres, pero esa producción se veía mucho más fina, al igual que la gente que rápidamente fue ocupando las butacas.

¿Desean algo de beber? Preguntó un hombre de sonrisa afable, mostrándoles una copa de champagne y dos copas que traía en una charola, acompañadas de un recipiente de plata lleno de fresas.

Deje la botella, le pidió el chico con una sonrisa, mientras deslizaba un billete en dirección al hombre, quien sonrió ante la acción del chico.

No es necesario, señor Evans, le dijo muy cortésmente, el asiento por el cual usted ha pagado incluye esta clase de servicios, y es un honor servirle a usted y a su acompañante.

Es usted muy amable, dijo el rubio sonriendo, pero no se trata de eso, es para que nos deje solos, explicó, deje la botella y después puede retirarse.

Señor, pero mi único deber esta noche es servirles a ustedes, traerles más vino o lo que necesiten a lo largo de la función.

Con esto estaremos bien, dijo tomando la mano de Quinn, quien no entendía nada de lo que su prometido hacía. Vaya a casa, usted debe de tener hijos y una esposa, y ellos lo necesitan allá, nosotros no, dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

Es usted muy amable, señor Evans, igual que su padre, les dejaré una botella extra y chocolates en la entrada por si desean más, dijo antes de irse, no sin antes hacer una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza a los dos jóvenes que bien podrían ser sus hijos.

Eso fue…raro, dijo ella sonriendo, pero también tierno, dijo acurrucándose en su hombro.

Te quiero solo para mí, confesó acariciando con suavidad su cabello, siempre…

¿Cuál es la función? Preguntó ella dejando su antigua posición para comer una fresa mientras él servía champagne en ambas copas y le ofrecía una a su amada.

El chico sonrió, después de haberlo olvidado por completo, mientras sacaba de su saco dos panfletos con el título "Romeo y Julieta" en la portada, con enormes letras doradas y destacaban de un fondo negro azulado que mostraba a dos jóvenes, una chica en un balcón, mirando aun chico que le hablaba desde abajo.

La imagen le recordó de cierta forma a Noah, quien tantas veces se había escondido de sus padres, quien solía llegar a altas horas e irse antes de que el sol saliera, a quien negó muchas veces, a quien amaba en secreto, a quien lloraba cuando todos en la casa fingían no oírla…

¿La has visto? Preguntó Samuel al contemplar la mirada perdida de la chica, ella despertó de su trance y sonrió.

No, solo he leído la obra, debe ser impresionante verla, dijo tomando un pequeño sorbo de su copa, obligándose a dejar de pensar lo que estaba pensando.

Lo es, dijo el imitándola, te encantará, levantó su brazo derecho, para hacerle un lugar, ella aceptó la invitación y volvió al lugar que antes había dejado, reposando su cabeza en el hombro del chico.

Sam notó al instante que algo le pasaba a la chica, pero no lo preguntó, esa noche sería perfecta, de ambos, solo suya, sin tiempo para detenerse a recordar a Noah Puckerman ni a las heridas que había dejado en el corazón de la chica, que él se encargaría de curar poco a poco.

Todo el día, hubo un pensamiento rondando su cabeza que lo volvía loco, que le quitaba toda la calma que había adquirido desde que Quinn aceptó ser su esposa. ¿Y si Quinn solo había aceptado ser su esposa para olvidar a Noah?

Eso no era lo que el quería, quería que ella se casara con él por amor, o aunque fuese lo más cercano a eso que sintiera, no para olvidarse de aquella persona que no podía ofrecerle nada, ni que la quisiera tanto como él hacía.

La amaba, aunque debiese compartirla, y albergaba la esperanza que pronto el corazón de la chica pronto fuese solo suyo.

Miró a Quinn quien ojeaba en silencio el panfleto, absorta entre la historia y las imágenes, de vez en cuando llevaba uno de esos frutos rojo a su boca, para intensificar el sabor de la champaña que le producía un extraño cosquilleo en su garganta.

Tal vez su elección de obra no había sido la mejor, y solo había servido para que la chica recordara aquel amor prohibido que había tenido hasta hacía unos días con el moreno, y pensar eso lo estaba matando por dentro.

¿Estás bien? Preguntó besando su coronilla.

Por supuesto, dijo ella son una sonrisa que le hizo creer que todo estaba bien, hasta que miró el suelo, como una niña que estaba triste, a punto de llorar.

Te amo, le recordó, ella sonrió de nuevo, mirando sus ojos directamente, estaban tristes, sin vida.

También yo…dijo inclinando su cabeza para rozar sus labios con los suyos, antes de que pudieran unirlos, ambos con los ojos cerrados y las manos rodeando al otro, las luces se apagaron, indicando que la función ya iba a comenzar.

Sam bufó molesto por la interrupción, Quinn rió ante el gesto del chico y le dio un beso rápido en los labios, lo que pareció tranquilizarlo un poco antes de acomodarse en su asiento y proponerse a disfrutar de la función.

Buscó en la oscuridad la mano de Sam, quien la estrechó, formando círculos con su pulgar en el dorso de su mano, mientras el telón se abría dejando ver a una chica que a Quinn le recordó a Rachel, aunque sus cabellos fuesen más claros, era pequeña como la morena, también muy delgada. Estaba en el centro del escenario junto a su nana, una mujer de aspecto dulce, no como la suya, que aunque fuese gentil en el fondo no lo reflejaba en el exterior.

La obra transcurrió en silencio de parte de todos los espectadores, Sam la tomaba en brazos y de vez en cuando ella besaba sus labios con suavidad, hacían bromas y reían, ganándose miradas de desapruebo por parte de las personas de los otros cajones, quienes eran un hombre de unos 60 años y su mujer, a quienes Quinn había visto en el pasado pero no recordaba sus nombres.

Todo transcurrió en orden hasta la escena del balcón, el cuerpo de Quinn se tensó junto al suyo al ver la imagen de Romeo declarándole su amor eterno a la joven Julieta desde abajo, cercano a un árbol, tal y como Puckerman hacía para verla a ella, ambos hombres en secreto, escondiéndose de sus familiares.

Siempre he pensado que Romeo buscó a Julieta porque Rosalie no cumplía con sus necesidades, dijo él junto a su oído, de esa forma el cuerpo de la rubia se relajó y la miró sonreír de nuevo.

Eso no es muy romántico de tu parte, Samuel, dijo ella como si estuviese enojada, aunque sonreía. También es una actitud sumamente machista, le reprendió esa vez en serio, dándole un ligero golpe en el hombro.

Tampoco lo es el que ella diga que "no es mujer si él no está cerca" dijo imitando uno de los diálogos que acababan de decir los personajes, ella rió de nuevo, al tiempo que el hombre de al lado de nuevo les indicó que se callaran.

Lo siento, dijo Samuel inclinando la cabeza mientras el hombre los miraba indignado negando con la cabeza y Quinn aún reía por lo bajo.

Julieta también tenía otras opciones, le recordó a su acompañante, pero ella amaba a Romeo.

Tal vez, dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, pero debes aceptar que corrían demasiados riesgos para al final suicidarse, dijo él, ella lo miró con la boca abierta sorprendida.

¿Julieta se muere? Preguntó después de un rato, el imitó la expresión de su rostro, mientras pensaba en una disculpa por haber sido tan torpe y arruinar el final para ella.

Estoy bromeando, le tranquilizó, te dije que ya había leído la obra, ambos rieron mientras Samuel la tomaba cautiva entre sus brazos por haberlo engañado y hacerlo preocupar de esa forma.

Pero debes admitir también que es emocionante, eso de correr riesgos por quien amas, dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior.

El amor real no es aquel que más peligros te cause, Quinn, dijo muy serio de pronto.

Lo sé, dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, pero nadie escribe sobre lo fácil ni viene a ver una obra en el que sus protagonistas la tienen fácil.

¿Quieres decir que nuestro amor no sería digno de una obra? Preguntó dolido

¿Eso es lo que quieres? Dijo mirándolo incrédula ¿Qué la gente recuerde tu nombre como el hombre más romántico de la historia? Dijo antes de soltar una carcajada que les valió otro reprendo por parte de su vecino.

¿Tú crees que soy romántico? Le preguntó abrazándola de nuevo.

Sam…dijo ella respirando profundamente, me pediste matrimonio dos veces solo porque la primera vez no me diste ningún anillo, y lo hiciste a la luz de la luna y bajo las estrellas, dijo mientras él la miraba fijamente enternecido, me prometiste escribirme cada vez que puedas mientras estemos lejos y casarte conmigo cuando regreses, y me trajiste aquí hoy a ver la mejor obra del mundo, dijo sonriéndole, me dices a diario cuanto me amas aunque yo no lo merezca, te quedas conmigo a dormir sin esperar que pase nada….así que sí, lo creo, Sam, eres el hombre más romántico que he conocido y te amo por eso.

El sonrió, abrazándola de nuevo sin nada que decir, justo en esa escena, Julieta se clavaba una daga en el corazón, al descubrir a su amado que yacía en el suelo.

Quinn cerró con fuerza los ojos una vez que Julieta expiró su último aliento de vida, con el cuerpo inerte de Romeo en sus brazos, como si se tratara de un niño que tan solo duerme y no del hombre que amó hasta el último momento de su corta vida.

El público se deshizo en aplausos mientras los actores se organizaban para recibir sus alabanzas, Quinn y Samuel se sumaron en el aplauso tras mirarse fijamente por unos cuantos minutos, una vez más el tiempo había volado, y una obra de casi dos horas la habían sentido como si fuesen solo cinco minutos.

Disfrutaban estar juntos, tanto así que el tiempo volaba, sin que se dieran cuenta, el mundo podía acabarse o la tierra dejar de dar vueltas alrededor del sol, que ellos no lo notarían si estaban juntos, tal y como en ese momento en el que los brazos del chico la envolvían tal y como habían hecho los de Julieta alrededor del cuerpo de su Romeo en esa y tantas otras obras realizadas.

Te amo mi Julieta, le dijo Sam una vez más al oído, mientras los actores seguían haciendo reverencias y las primeras personas dejaban el teatro a prisa, comentando la obra y la buena interpretación de sus protagonistas.

Y yo a ti mi Romeo, concluyó la rubia antes de rodear su cuello con ambos brazos y atraerlo hacía ella, sus labios se unieron, como habían hecho los de Romeo y Julieta a lo largo de la obra, los cuatro solo niños para ojos de alguno, pero sabiendo más de el amor que muchos de los mayores.

Ella era su Julieta, y él su Romeo, siempre.

**Ustedes que creen? Es mi sam sexy Evans romantico? Jajaja yo creo que si y también lo amo por eso, espero que les gustara el capitulo y dejen muchos reviews! Perdonen si hay faltas de ortografía de algún tipo pero es que se me perdieron mis lentes de contacto y ando un poco como extraviada jajaja pd. Si alguien los ve me los manda por favor jajaja, bueno iré a buscarlos, espero que hayan muchos reviews cuando vuelva para escribir otro capitulo y publicarlo! Besos fer casi ciega**


	12. Aires de grandeza

**Gracias por sus reviews! Este capi me gusta, es muy faberry en cuanto amistad de trata, espero lo disfruten, además sale un personaje de la serie! Besos y que los disfruten**

**Aires de grandeza**

Quinn, le llamó una voz chillona antes de sacudir con suavidad su brazo, abrió sus ojos cansados, recordando donde estaba y sus planes para esa tarde. Saldría con Rachel a comprar cosas para la fiesta y le había dicho a la morena que llegara temprano a su cuarto, aparentemente eso había hecho.

Buscó el cuerpo de Sam junto al suyo pero no lo encontró, eso le preocupó un poco hasta que en el lugar donde normalmente dormía el rubio encontró una nota, escrita con su perfecta caligrafía.

"_Querida Quinn. Me voy a cazar de nuevo con tu padre, no es necesario que te burles por mi mala suerte, espero que te diviertas más que yo con Rachel comprando las cosas para la fiesta, compra lo que quieras, y dile a los dependientes que lo carguen a mi cuenta._

_Te amo, Samuel_

_Posdata: te veías tan hermosa durmiendo que no quise despertarte, cada vez que te veo me recuerdo a mi mismo lo afortunado que soy, siempre tuyo, Sam."_

Quinn sonrió al terminar de leer la nota, el pobre de Samuel odiaba la caza, pero era muy cortes como para negarse ante las invitaciones constantes de su padre, quien seguramente pensaba que la actividad era igual de entretenida para ambos.

Si quiere dormir más dígamelo y volveré más tarde, dijo Rachel con una sonrisa, que había contemplado enternecida el cuadro mientras Quinn leía la nota, e incluso había tenido la oportunidad de leerla por si misma mientras la rubia aún dormía.

No…dijo poniéndose de un salto, no es necesario, ya estas aquí así que manos a la obra, dijo abriendo las puertas de su enorme closet y deslizando las prendas de un lado al otro.

No, no, no, repetía mientras movía los ganchos, analizando a gran velocidad cada uno de sus vestidos, Rachel no había visto tanta ropa nunca en su vida, lo cual era común para la otra chica, quien solía cambiarse de atuendo para cada ocasión del día.

Tal vez, no, no, ni siquiera sé porque tengo esto, seguí diciendo mientras la morena la miraba curiosa.

No debe molestarse mucho, Quinn, estoy segura que cualquiera de sus vestidos será más que perfecto.

No es molestia, dijo ella con una sonrisa, además si vas a ayudarme con mi boda deberemos refinar tu gusto, lo cual comienza por la ropa, dijo ondeando la falda de un vestido en el aire.

Supongo que si, dijo la morena encogiéndose de hombros, después de todo era solo ropa, ropa que no haría la diferencia, era inútil, ella nunca se vería como Quinn, nunca sería tan bonita ni refinada como ella, aunque usara su misma ropa a la rubia se le vería mil veces mejor.

Perfecto, dijo Quinn después de un rato que le pareció eterno a Rachel, que solo la miraba decidir entre los vestidos, sacó convencida un vestido color azul del armario, a ella le llegaba hasta la rodilla, pero probablemente a Rachel le quedaría más largo por ser más pequeña.

¿Este te gusta? Le preguntó mirándola, la chica estaba boquiabierta, con sus ojos como platos.

Creo que pagaron más por este vestido que lo que yo recibo en un mes, dijo riendo nerviosamente, rozando la tela con sus dedos, era suave, también muy elegante y fresco, perfecto para salir en el día. Es bellísimo dijo sonriéndole a la rubia que la miraba expectante.

Bueno no puedo hacer nada por tu paga pero puedes usarlo ahora si quieres, dijo extendiéndole la prenda con cuidado para no arrugarlo.

Volveré en seguida dijo la chica sonriendo, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, minutos más tarde entro de nuevo en el cuarto, Quinn ya había encontrado también el vestido perfecto para ella y se encontraba contemplando el resultado frente al espejo, era de un color amarillo vibrante, que hacía que sus ojos y su cabello brillaran aún más.

Te ves muy bien, dijo sonriéndole a la morena que acaba de entrar, tal y como era de esperarse el vestido era más largo en su cuerpo, pero por lo demás estaba perfecto, como si hubiese sido comprado para ella, o hecho a su medida incluso.

Gracias, dijo ella sonrojándose un poco, los halagos que estaba acostumbrada a dar y a recibir la rubia no figuraban dentro del itinerario de Rachel, a quien nunca se le elogiaba por nada. También tu estás bellísima, dijo sonriendo mientras la chica se colaba unos pequeños aretes en sus orejas y un collar de perlas.

Toma, dijo buscando unos a juego para su amiga, ahora solo faltan los zapatos y el cabello, dijo numerando las carencias con los dedos.

Aja…dijo sonriendo, mientras sacaba unas zapatillas plateadas de un cajón y se las extendía, la morena las analizó por un segundo, mirándolas desde todos los ángulos.

Si no te gustan no te los pruebes, dijo la rubia mientras calzaba con agilidad unos zapatos blancos, similares a los de Rachel.

No es eso…dijo mirándola, es que no son de mi número, sonrió tristemente al tiempo que ambas chicas miraban los pies de la morena.

Mmmm, dijo Quinn pensándolo por un momento, creo que esos que tienes puestos no se ven tan mal, Rachel sonrió, después de todo "un "no se ven tan mal" era mejor que nada, aunque Quinn no lo veía de esa forma, todo debía ser perfecto, por lo que Rachel sufría de solo pensar a todos los lugares a los que tendrían que ir esa mañana para que la rubia encontrara algo acorde a sus requerimientos.

Siéntate, dijo la chica señalándole un banco frente al espejo donde ella solía maquillarse, tomó varios peines en sus manos y un par de pasadores de cabello antes de soltar el cabello de Rachel que se encontraba sujeto en una desprolija coleta baja.

Dios Rachel, ¿acaso nunca cepillas tu cabello? Dijo la chica riendo, sin embargo Rachel rió como si le hubiesen contado la broma más graciosa del mundo, y Quinn la imitó, agradecida de que no había malinterpretado la intención de su comentario, después de todo no lo decía para herir sus sentimientos, pero aún así era realmente difícil que los dientes del cepillo se deslizaran por los cabellos oscuros de la morena con la misma facilidad con la que pasaban por los suyos.

Creo que ya reparamos un poco el daño, dijo una vez que eliminó todos los nudos, sintiéndose una sobreviviente de guerra, feliz de que su cepillo había salido intacto del desorden que era el cabello de Rachel Berry. Ahora solo debemos buscar un peinado que favorezca los rasgos de tu cara, dijo sonriendo.

¿Cómo cuál? Preguntó la chica que no tenía experiencia en ese tema, para ella una coleta baja era su peinado de todos los días, no importaba si se encontraba en el trabajo o en una cita romántica (las cuales no frecuentaba) en cambio Quinn tenía un peinado planeado para cada ocasión, al igual que ropa acorde a la estación y a la actividad de cada día, todo era fríamente calculado con anticipación, sin margen de error alguno.

Estoy pensando en un moño con algunos mechones sueltos, dijo ella con expresión pensativa, con un peine rozando su barbilla mientras miraba el pelo de la chica como si fuese un lienzo en blanco y ella fuese un pintor que analiza la mejor manera de hacer su arte, pensando en los colores y el estilo, todo para realzar su obra.

Podemos intentarlo, dijo ella aún sin comprender porque la rubia le dedicaba tanto tiempo a aspectos tan banales como esos, pero Quinn se veía feliz.

Quinn deslizó sus dedos por entre los cabellos de su acompañante, al fin tenía a alguien a quien ayudar con esa labor, nunca había sido muy buena entablando amistad con las niñas de su edad, ya tampoco había tenido tiempo de niña para jugar con muñecas como las otras niñas, ella aprendía a hablar español y francés de manera fluida, a tocar el piano y a cantar mientras lasniñas socializaban entre sí.

Su único amigo de la infancia era Sam, y "lastimosamente" era varón, por lo que nunca pudo jugar de él de esa forma, tampoco es que se lo hubiera pedido, aunque estaba segura de que si lo hubiera hecho él no se negaría, solo para hacerla feliz, pero no era lo mismo.

Ahora, se la estaba pasando de lo lindo, con Rachel pidiéndole su opinión para vestirse, ayudarla a peinarse y dentro de poco caminar por el pueblo mientras compraban todo a su paso, al Fin tenía alguien como ella con quien hablar.

Después de cuantos minutos, uno que otro jalón de cabello y miles de quejas de parte de la castaña, al fin estuvo lista, su cabello estaba recogido en un alto moño, que dejaba al descubierto todo su rostro, excepto el flequillo que Quinn se había encargado de dejar por fuera para disimular un poco el tamaño de su nariz, la que al criterio de Quinn era "exuberante".

¿Lista para irnos? Le preguntó la chica una vez que su cabello estuvo listo también, fue bastante rápida en hacerlo y quedó perfecta, Rachel se preguntó cuando podría hacer lo que ella, con tan poco tiempo y que el resultado fuese así de perfecto, pero la respuestas que se aglomeraron en su cabeza le gustaron poco o nada.

Gracias…dijo levantándose del banquillo, dándole otra mirada rápida al espejo, se veía bonita, como nunca antes se había visto, y todo era gracias a Quinn.

Rachel, dijo la rubia enojada, cada chica cargaba una bolsa, y el carruaje de los Fabray las seguía por las calles llevando los empaques más pesados, Quinn decía que era importante cargar una bolsa consigo para que la gente supiera que estaban de compras y los vendedores reconocieran que estaban dispuestas a gastar mucho dinero, y así el trato fuese mejor.

Me duelen los pies, se quejó una vez más la castaña, llevaban más de dos horas recorriendo el pueblo y Quinn era muy exigente, así que no se conformaba con lo primero que veía e insistía en recorrer el pueblo entero para encontrar lo que buscaban.

Solo faltaba la ropa de la chica, que era a su criterio lo más importante, sabía cómo lo quería, lo cual era un problema aún más grande y ninguno de los grandes modistas de la zona parecían ser suficientes.

¿Nunca antes habías ido de compras? Preguntó la chica incrédula, es lo que se hace, caminar y caminar hasta encontrar lo que buscas, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras saludaba con la mano a una conocida de su madre.

No, nunca, dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

¿Es enserio? ¿Tu madre nunca te llevó de compras? Y yo decía que la mía es una bruja vengadora…dijo antes de soltar una risilla.

No conocí a mi madre, dijo en un susurro, pero Quinn la escuchó muy bien, la chica paró en seco en el camino, Rachel continuó un par de pasos hasta que notó la ausencia de la rubia y se detuvo, volteo a verla y contempló la cara de tristeza que traía la chica en su rostro.

¿Te pasa algo? Preguntó extrañada

¿Por qué no? Dijo la chica caminando hasta donde la castaña estaba, ambas retomaron el paso muy despacio, Rachel suspiró profundamente antes de iniciar su relato.

Me crié en un hogar de huérfanos, dijo mirando el suelo mientras Quinn se cubría la boca con una mano realmente apenada por haber hecho surgir el tema, cuando cumplí cinco, aún mantenía la esperanza que me adoptaría una buena familia, incluso fantaseaba con que fuese una familia acomodada, rió tristemente, cuando cumplí diez ya había abrazado la idea de que eso nunca sucedería, cuando cumplí 13 y aún seguía ahí, sin familia ni una casa, me di cuenta de que las cosas no iban a cambiar, pero un día, llegó un hombre a la casa, y la mujer que se encargaba de nosotras nos dijo que todo iba a cambiar, estaba tan feliz, pensé que ese hombre sería mi padre, pero luego me dí cuenta de que nadie quiere a los huérfanos ya crecidos, siempre buscan a los bebés o aquellos que no superan los 7 años, pero a todos los demás no nos queda otra opción más que esperar a ser mayores de edad para que nos echen de ahí y tener que buscar otro hogar…

Es terrible, la interrumpió Quinn mientras caminaban por una calle muy angosta.

No lo es tanto, después de todo es solo otro lugar vacío sin nadie que se preocupe por ti, dijo encogiéndose de hombros. En fin, ese hombre nos adoptó a mí y a dos de mis otras "hermanas" todas éramos mayores ya, el fue quien me dio el apellido Berry, aunque no vivimos con él más de un día.

Aún lo recuerdo, llegamos muy tarde ese día a su casa, olía a humo y a ginebra, dijo frunciendo la nariz, pero era lo más cercano a casa que habíamos tenido, ese día dormí sin saber quien sería mi nueva "madre", pero no tuvo mucha importancia, al día siguiente despertamos, nos metimos en el coche, y llegamos a una hermosa casa, nunca antes había visto un lugar tan hermoso, y pensé que ese era el lugar en donde realmente íbamos a vivir, que ahí estaría mi madre haciendo galletas o algo por el estilo, pero no fue así…

Quinn no decía nada, solo se imaginaba todo lo que Rachel le decía de manera muy dolorosa, sin saber lo que sentía vivir por algo así, sin saber como consolar a su amiga.

El hombre tocó la puerta, dijo una vez más, y nos abrió una mujer madura, estaba contenta de vernos pero no de la manera en la que te alegras de ver a alguien a quien quieres, solo a alguien que necesitas de un modo u otro, no dijo nada, solo le extendió un parde billetes al hombre y tiró de nuestros vestidos, una vez que estuvimos dentro cerró la puerta y el hombre se fue.

Nos había vendido, explicó deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta, ese día supe cuanto valía mi vida realmente, dijo en medio de un suspiro, las tres no valíamos más que un par de billetes, y ese día aprendí lo que era el trabajo duro.

Después de eso nos hicieron rodar por muchas otras casas, ya no nos vendieron más pero nos usaban como moneda de cambio, así llegué a tu casa hace un par de meses, supongo que mi antigua dueña le debía algo a tus padres y pensó que regalarles una criada sería una buena forma de pagar su deuda, dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

No lo sabía…dijo la rubia antes de que Rachel la cortara.

No me juzgues, no me quejo de tu familia ni de ninguna otra, algunos fueron muy buenos conmigo, pero es…vacío, ¿sabes? Realmente llegas a preguntarse cuan valiosa eres en realidad, y la respuesta no te gusta.

Es muy…tonto, dijo la rubia después de un rato, Rachel la miró sorprendida, nunca le gustó dar lástima pero ese tipo de trato tan indiferente y grosero no era el habitual en Quinn.

Tú vales mucho, Rachel, no lo olvides, no importa por cuantos billetes te hayan vendido, ni por cuantas casas hayas rodado, tú no eres ningún tipo de "moneda de cambio" dijo sonriéndole. ¿Entendiste? La castaña asintió débilmente. Y que nadie te diga lo contrario, sino se las verá conmigo, dijo tomando su mano dándole consuelo.

Gracias, Quinn, dijo ella, la rubia sola asintió mientras ambas aceleraban el paso para entrar a una tienda de vestidos que decía Hummel´s en la ventana, el lugar se veía fino, aunque estaba ubicado en una mala calle, había varios vestidos que eran exhibidos en las vitrinas y muchos otros adentro, el dueño era un hombre pequeño, de lacios cabellos castaños peinados cuidadosamente y ropa muy fina, demasiado llamativa para ser de hombre, pensaba Rachel.

Kurt…dijo Quinn llamando al chico que guiaba a unas mujeres para que vieran los trajes de gala, la cara del chico era de rasgos muy finos, casi femeninos y su andar coqueto y presumido.

Oh por Dios, gritó el chico atrayendo la atención de los presentes, quienes voltearon a verlos ambos, Quinn extendió sus brazos y el chico hizo lo mismo, mientras se deshacían en un abrazo. Hace años que no se nada de ti, dijo el chico separándose de su amiga, bellísima, como siempre, dijo obligándola a dar la vuelta para contemplar su aspecto.

¿Y a que debo el honor de que la Srta. Quinn Fabray visite mi humilde santuario? Dijo haciendo una fingida reverencia.

De humilde no tiene nada, dijo Quinn riendo, parece que te va muy bien y debes estar muy ocupado, dijo mirando el lugar que estaba lleno.

No me quejo, dijo dándole vueltas a un anillo de oro que reposaba en su dedo meñique.

Cuanto lo siento, dijo la rubia haciendo un puchero, supongo que no podré contar con tu ayuda entonces…

¿y para que necesitarías mi ayuda? Preguntó, el puchero de Quinn había despertado su interés y ahora miraba a la rubia de frente, sin reparar en su acompañante.

Ah, es solo que me voy a casar y me gustaría que diseñaras mi vestido de boda y el de compromiso, pero ya que estás muy ocupado, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, supongo que buscaré a alguien más que este disponible. Miró una vez más al chico, cuyos ojos estaban abiertos como los de un gato, a segundos de gritar.

No te lo puedo creer, dijo abrazándola mientras Quinn le enseñaba el anillo que Sam le había dado para ilustrar sus palabras. ¿Quién es el hombre afortunado? Preguntó frotándose las manos ¿o eres tu la afortunada? Preguntó levantando las cejas sugestivamente.

Creo que soy más afortunada yo, dijo sonriendo, pero tu ya lo conoces, es Samuel, dijo con una sonrisa, Samuel Evans…

¿El hijo de Michael Evans? Preguntó asombrado, ¿heredero de la mitad del pueblo incluido el lugar en donde estamos hablando justo ahora? Rachel abrió la boca sorprendida, desconociendo por completo que el Señor Evans fuese tan rico y poderoso.

Si…dijo ella asintiendo levemente, pero sabes que no es el dinero lo que me importa, dijo sonriendo.

Es fácil para ti decirlo, dijo el chico golpeado su hombro levemente, siendo la heredera de la otra mitad, su risa se hizo más aguda y la expresión en el rostro de Rachel mucho más sentida.

Estoy segura de que no tanto, dijo restándole importancia.

Talvez no, dijo el chico imitándola, pero no niegues que después de esa boda todos nosotros los simples mortales estaremos a sus pies, dijo sonriendo, aunque claro ese novio tuyo desde ya es una buena opción para hacerlo, dijo levantando sus cejas de nuevo.

Quinn rió, y sus acompañantes lo hicieron también, mientras las mujeres de la tienda fingían no oírlos.

Bueno de todas formas es bellísimo ese hombre tuyo además de rico, dijo Kurt sonriendo.

Hablas como si no tuvieras ya pareja, dijo Quinn rodando los ojos.

Oh por supuesto que sí, dijo el chico rodando su anillo una vez más, y Dios sabe que amo a Blaine con locura, dijo llevándose las manos dramáticamente al pecho. Pero ese Samuel tuyo está de muy buen ver también, dijo para molestar a la chica quien ya lucía incómoda ante las insinuaciones del modisto hacia su prometido.

El vestido…le recordó la chica, reventando la burbuja que el chico había creado.

Por supuesto, dijo aplaudiendo. ¿Qué pensabas para el vestido de compromiso? Siempre has tenido muy buen gusto, si fuesen hábil con las tijeras y la aguja podrías usurpar mi puesto, dijo tomando un libro de bocetos.

Lo mío es la música, le recordó.

Por supuesto, por cierto me encantaría oírte cantar de nuevo…dijo sonriéndole.

Estaba pensando en algo sin tirantes, que llegue hasta el suelo, de color azul oscuro, sencillo, dijo la chica mientras Kurt dibujaba a gran velocidad en su libro, con algún bordado pero del mismo tono, que no destaque demasiado, dijo mirándo al vacío. Kurt le enseñó el diseño en el que estaba trabajando y ella lo miró fijamente.

Es como si vivieras dentro de mi cabeza, confesó la chica, era sencillamente perfecto, tal y como lo había pensado.

Eso es solo porque soy el mejor, dijo el chico sin modestia, y lo sabes, por eso me encargas algo tan importante. ¿Para cuando está pensada la boda? Preguntó retocando el boceto del vestido.

Aún no lo sé, dijo Quinn ojeando otros vestidos, dándose una idea para el vestido de novia que aún no estaba tan clara en su cabeza. Esperaremos a que le guerra termine y él regrese…

Al fin tiene un defecto ese hombre, dijo Kurt aliviado, claro, además de ser heterosexual y estar no estar disponible, los hombres enlistados no son lo mío.

Tienes suerte de no haber sido llamado, le dijo Quinn suspirando.

Lo sé, dijo él, espero que todo salga bien, Quinnie, dijo abrazándola una vez más, mereces ser feliz después de todo lo que has vivido…

Eso último no pasó desapercibido para Rachel, que hasta ese momento no había sido tomada en cuenta por el chico.

¿Y tu eres? Preguntó mirándola de pies a cabeza

Que descortés soy, recordó Quinn, Kurt Hummel, ella es Rachel Berry, mi nueva mejor amiga y me está ayudando con los preparativos, dijo con una sonrisa mientras Kurt estrechaba la mano de la chica.

Me gusta el vestido, el cabello, y me gustas tú, dijo besando su mano, no hay duda de que es un "Fabray´s original" dijo mirando de manera cómplice a Quinn.

No, mintió ella, es cien por ciento un Rachel Berry, y más vale que lo recuerdes, le dijo a Kurt, porque esta chica será grande, Rachel le sonrió de manera encantadora, pero no podía dejar de pensar en lo que Kurt le había dicho antes a Quinn

¿Por qué cosas había pasado esa chica que aún no se atrevía a contarle?

**Espero les haya gustado, no tengo mucho que decir más que espero que dejen muchos reviews! Besos fer**


	13. Quinn Fabray?

**¿Quinn Fabray?**

Párate derecha, le reprendió el chico de rasgos finos a Rachel mientras tomaba las medidas de la cintura y el pecho de la rubia para comenzar a trabajar en su atuendo.

Quinn soltó una risita mientras la castaña obedecía, sentada en un taburete a un lado de su amiga, Kurt miraba detenidamente a la chica, como si intentara descubrir sus secretos con solo observar su piel, después pasaba la cinta métrica por distintas partes de su cuerpo y garabateaba unos números en su libreta, bajo el nombre de Quinn Fabray.

¿Cancelarás ya mismo o solo una parte? Preguntó tomando más datos en el cuaderno viejo y a medio gastar.

Samuel se encargará de pagarte, dijo con una sonrisa mientras se bajaba del banquito en el que Hummel la había obligado a permanecer de pie mientras el medía su cuerpo completo para determinar el largo de la falda.

Cada vez me gusta más ese chico tuyo, dijo sonriéndole mientras ella le lanzaba una mirada asesina. Oh por Dios cariño, dijo cruzándose de brazos, me miras como si no me conocieras, sabes que no soy así de arpía, dijo mientras la chica suavizaba su rostro y le sonreía.

Lo sé, dijo asintiendo mientras el chico le daba un abrazo

¿Quieres hablar del vestido de novia ahora? Le preguntó poniéndose unos lentes que lo hacía parecerse más a una mujer, Rachel soltó una risita ganándose una mirada comprensiva de parte de la rubia y que el chico rodara sus ojos.

Creo que no, dijo ella, estoy algo cansada además Sam ya debe haber vuelto, dijo sonriéndole.

Me alegra haberte visto, dijo el chico sonriéndole, estirando sus brazos para que la rubia lo abrazara, ella lo hizo, Kurt aprovechó el momento para acercar más de la cuenta su rostro junto al de la chica, ella dio un salto, asustada mientras el modisto susurró en su oído, para que la otra chica no escuchara.

El amor si existe, Quinnie, créeme, y si te das una oportunidad a ti misma podrías descubrirlo, Quinn asintió levemente negándose a soltar una lágrima.

El ayer no te define, dijo besando suavemente su mejilla.

Después de que Kurt se despidiera también de Rachel (de una manera más fría pero aún así cortes) las chicas retomaron el rumbo de regreso a casa, el sol estaba en lo alto, como suele verse al medio día en el verano, y el carruaje que transportaba sus bolsas antes ya se había ido, y estaba esperándolas en la casa, así que ahora eran solo ellas dos, caminando por las calles empedradas sin decir palabra, Quinn miraba las ventanas y sonreía de vez en cuando, mientras Rachel solo miraba el suelo, procurando no tropezar y pensando como preguntarle a Quinn aquello que amenazaba con quemar su garganta.

Estás pensando en cómo preguntarme sobre lo que dijo Kurt, dijo la rubia sin soportar un minuto más aquel silencio que estaba acabando con ella, se escuchaban las risas de los niños y el ajetreo del pueblo a la distancia, pero entre ellas solo sus respiraciones.

No debes contármelo si no quieres, dijo Rachel volteando hacia ella que caminaba a la derecha, un par de niños corrieron entre ellas y Quinn sonrió al verlos, sus risas, sus juegos, su vida sin preocupaciones, hacía tanto que ella no podía comportarse como una niña, a decir verdad nunca había podido hacerlo.

Bien, dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, Rachel la miro, siempre cuando alguien decía esa frase técnicamente estaba comprometiendo a la otra persona a hablar, pero aparentemente las indirectas no funcionaban con Quinn, o ella simplemente hacía caso omiso de ellas.

Quiero saberlo, dijo después de un rato, digo, si no es mucha molestia, dijo suavizando su tono, su acompañante sonrió, y por primera vez desde que salieron de la tienda de los vestidos la miró a los ojos.

Ese es tu problema, Rachel, dijo ella riendo, lo que le hizo saber a la castaña que no era tan malo lo que iba a decirle la chica, eres demasiado amable, lo cual no es malo…pero, hizo una pausa antes de continuar, mientras respiraba hondo, le da a las personas la oportunidad de herir tus sentimientos…

Tampoco puedes protegerte todo el tiempo, Quinn, le dijo la chica, tarde o temprano alguien rompe tu corazón aunque no quiera…

Tal vez, dijo la rubia fingiendo una sonrisa, mirando a unas niñas corriendo hacia su madre mientras esta compraba frutas en un puesto cercano.

Sabes…cuando tenía esa edad pensaba que todo era posible, dijo señalando a una de las pequeñas, que no podía tener más de 5 años, tenía un largo cabello rizado, muy negro, su piel era bronceado y sus ojos eran enormes, verdes y soñadores, mostraba entre sus encías al sonreír muchos espacios vacíos, de dientes mudados, Rachel también sonrió al verla.

Luego, poco a poco me di cuenta que las cosas no eran así, no de una forma tan dura como tú, dijo seria de repente, pero…dolió, mucho. Dijo la chica sin mirar nada ni nadie, a Rachel le resultaba imposible de creer que aquella chica que lo tenía todo y sonriera siempre sufriera tanto como decía, aun teniendo al amor de su vida a su lado y todas las comodidades con las que alguien podía soñar.

Cuando tenía…6 años, dijo Quinn recordando, su mirada estaba perdida entre los árboles, y caminaba casi por inercia, Rachel la seguía, y de vez en cuando se cercioraba de que siguieran en el camino correcto, la casa aún estaba a poco menos de un kilómetro, pero el humo que ascendía por los aires desde la cocina se observaba a lo lejos como un camino en el cielo, Rachel fantaseó con los panes que hacía Dorota, la cocinera, pero le siguió dedicando su completa atención a la rubia.

Escuché a mi madre hablar con un hombre, lo había visto un par de veces rodeando la casa, pero siempre creí que se trataba de un terrateniente o algo por el estilo, o uno de los hombres que hacían trato con mi padre, hasta que vi como la miraba…

_El tiempo retrocedió en sus pensamientos, se encontraba ahora en la misma casa que la vio nacer una mañana de agosto, su rubio cabello le caía hasta la cintura, estaba desordenado y su vestido sucio, mientras se escondía de Gretta que la perseguía para darle un baño._

_Su cara también estaba cubierta de barro, esa tarde había estado jugando con Sam en el jardín, en el cuál el invierno había hecho estragos, y al niño ya se lo había llevado su propia nana para asearlo antes de la cena, la pequeña Quinn corría por el piso de abajo, sin hacer mucho ruido, y de vez en cuando compraba en silencio de las demás criadas por medio de una sonrisa, y ellas accedían a no decirle nada a Gretta sobre su paradero._

_Entonces las escuchó, sus voces desde un pequeño salón cercano al vestíbulo en el cual su madre solía practicar sus manualidades sin nadie que la molestara, y por ese alguien se refería a Quinn, la puerta permanecía con llave, aún y cuando la mujer estaba dentro, escuchando música con un pequeño radio mientras tejía diestramente._

_Su hija solía verla a través de la cerradura, sin decir nada para no ser descubierta, y pasaban horas antes de que abandonara el lugar, en donde observaba a su progenitora mostrar interés por algo realmente._

_Ese día no fue diferente, y la pequeña rubia alentada por la curiosidad de descubrir de quien era la otra voz caminó hasta la puerta de la habitación, y se inclinó ante ella juntando su ojo al agujero sin hacer ruido para escuchar claramente._

_El cuarto estaba bien iluminado, con todos los materiales de su madre ordenados pulcramente, pero su madre no tejía, solo miraba hacia el frente con una mirada de sufrimiento y angustia que la niña nunca había mirado antes en su hermoso rostro._

_La mujer estaba en silencio, mientras una voz masculina gritaba, ella le pedía que bajara la voz pero el hombre no la escuchaba, Quinn solo podía ver sus manos, que sobresalían del sillón en el cual reposaba su cuerpo._

_Tengo derecho a verla, decía el hombre, su voz era muy grave, y parecía tener un efecto hipnotizante en Judy, quien lo miraba con atención sin beber de la taza de té que tenía al frente._

_Perdiste ese derecho hace mucho, Joseph, dijo la mujer sin poder dejar de mirarlo, los ojos del hombre eran color café muy claro, casi dorado, como los de la hija de Judy._

_Es mi hija también, masculló el hombre enfurecido, no es suya, es mía, dijo poniéndose de pie, al fin Quinn pudo mirar al hombre aunque no entendía nada, era alto, tal vez un poco más que su padre, su cabello era castaño, cortoy vestía de manera muy humilde, con sus pantalones rotos por las rodillas y una camisa más grande que él, sin embargo se veía apuesto, aunque claro la pequeña no pensó en eso, solo su madre del otro lado de la puerta parecía notarlo._

_Joseph…comprende que lo que me pides no tiene lógica, dijo la mujer de forma paciente mientras el aludido daba vueltas por la sala cubriendo su cabeza con sus dos manos, al borde de la desesperación._

_Solo quiero verla, Judy…dijo él de forma más dulce, Quinn miró el cuadro desde la rendija de la puerta, abrazando sus piernas. Ella no sabe nada sobre ti, y es mejor así…_

_¿Ha pasado todo este tiempo pensando que él es su padre? Gritó de nuevo el hombre._

_¿Y que esperabas que hiciera? Preguntó su madre poniéndose de pie, Quinn confirmó sus sospechas cuando el cuerpo de su madre alcanzó el de su acompañante, era muy alto, talvez el hombre más alto que hubiese visto en su vida._

_¿Qué haces Quinnie? Le preguntó su hermana mayor, Rose, en voz baja, sabes que a mamá no le gusta que la espíen, dijo negando con la cabeza, la chica era 5 años mayor que Quinn y siempre la protegía en todo, era su compañera de juegos y muchas veces se unían para gastarle bromas a su otra hermana, Lucy, quien era más recatada que las otras dos niñas, aunque fuese solo 7 años mayor que Quinn._

_Shhh. Le dijo la niña poniendo un dedo en sus labios, la otra rubia sonrió y se sentó a su lado, ambas en silencio mientras escuchaban atentas._

_Soy una mujer casada, Joseph, le recordó la mujer, Quinn que se había perdido parte del espectáculo los miró, ese tal Joseph sostenía las muñecas de su madre mientras la obligaba a mirarlo a los ojos._

_Tu no lo amas…dijo con indiferencia, no era una pregunta, tampoco un reclamo._

_De todas formas tengo tres hijas con él, dijo la mujer soltándose y frotando sus muñecas, y nada de lo que hagas hará que eso cambie, dijo sentándose de nuevo._

_Ambas niñas estaban boquiabiertas, Quinn no entendía nada, mientras Rose solo observaba en silencio, comprendiendo a la perfección lo que estaba pasando._

_Quinn es mi hija…dijo el hombre cubriendo su cabeza una vez más, pero si no quieres admitirlo me iré._

_Russell es un buen padre, le explicó la mujer antes de que el se diera la vuelta, y la quiere mucho, creeme, es mejor de esa forma, tu no podrías ofrecerle nada._

_Igual que a ti..dijo recordando aquella mañana en la que Judy se casó con otro hombre, a pesar de todas sus súplicas e intentos de hacerla cambiar de parecer, él no sería tan buen partido, pero la amaba en serio, y solo eso le importaba, pero desgraciadamente Russell Fabray también había puesto sus ojos en la rubia, y él le ofrecía la seguridad que el no podía garantizarle._

_Su corazón se vió destrozado cuando llegó la noticia al pueblo de que la mujer que una vez había amado estaba esperando su primera hija en compañía de su actual esposo, una niña que nacería meses más tarde, de rubios cabellos, iguales a los de Judy. No pudo evitar sonreír, al escuchar que su primogénita llevaba el nombre de Lucy, al igual que su madre. Y de alguna forma supo que la mujer lo seguí queriendo._

_Años más tarde, regresó al pueblo después de viajar por distintos lugares, en busca de madera que cortar para levantar su negocio de muebles, y se encontró con la noticia de que Russell estaba en Francia, haciendo negocios con su amigo Michael Evans, que estaba también establecido en el pueblo con su mujer y un niño de un año, aprovechó la oportunidad para buscar a Judy, y comprobar que su afecto hacia él no había disminuido ni un día._

_Entró a la casa que su amada habia comprado en compañía de su esposo, y reparó en las dos niñas que la acompañaban, Lucy con seis años y la pequeña Rose a la cual no conocía de cuatro años, ambas iguales a Judy._

_La amaba tanto, aunque ella no estuviera sola, y tuviera dos hermosas hijas en compañía de otro, sus sentimientos no habían mermado, ella se sentí igual, atrapada en un matrimonio con un hombre al que no amaba de esa forma, aunque el fuese bueno y la cuidara, no era Joseph._

_Esa noche, mientras las niñas dormían la hizo suya, y exploró su cuerpo como si fuese el primero que lo hacía, como si los años ni as circunstancias no los hubiesen separado, y a la mañana siguiente la dejó, antes de que su marido volviera._

_La noticia del embarazo cayó como un balde de agua fría, producto de su traición se formaba una pequeña criatura en su vientre, la cual debía fingir que era de su esposo._

_No fue fácil hacerlo, porque ella deseaba gritarle al mundo que era producto de su amor con aquel hombre, y Russell se mostraba más feliz que nunca, más cuando nació y saber que era otra niña, su Quinn._

_Esa criatura tan frágil y hermosa de la que se enamoró al instante, pensando que era otro producto de su sangre, nunca imaginó que su hija más querida sería la única que no era suya, y Judy se encargó de no hacérselo saber nunca a ninguno de los tres, incluido el verdadero padre._

_Pero bastó con encontrárselo en el pueblo, para que su voluntad flaqueara y acabara por contarle todo, desde ese instante Joseph Ames se había convertido en su peor pesadilla y vigilante constante de su casa en ausencia de su esposo._

_Vete, le pidió la mujer, el hombre ya no tenía más fuerzas de luchar en su contra, y volvió a dirigir su paso hacia la salida, Quinn intentó correr como lo hizo Rose, pero sus piernas no reaccionaron y se quedó al lado de la puerta en silencio, con expresión de pánico ante lo que acababa de escuchar, la puerta se abrió y el hombre alto salió de ella, miró hacia el suelo, contemplando a la pequeña niña que lo miraba también, sus ojos eran iguales a los suyos, y no azules como el del resto de sus hermanas. _

_Entonces lo supo, al mirarla, ella era su bebé._

_Quinn, le reprendió su madre saliendo de nuevo, pero se veía más asustada que molesta._

_Lo siento, se disculpó la chica, se me ha caído esto, dijo sujetando con fuerza una flor que Rose había dejado en el suelo, mintió de manera creíble como solía hacer para salvarse de algo._

_De acuerdo, dijo su madre aliviada, el hombre la miró de nuevo, esta vez su rostro también se había suavizado, era ella, su pequeña, su única hija._

_Hola Quinn, dijo arodillandose para estar a la altura de la niña._

_Hola, dijo ella sonriendo, no tenía casi ningún diente, pero sus sonrisa era sincera y hermosa._

_Mucho gusto en conocerte, llevo mucho esperando a conocerte, dijo dándole un abrazo prolongado, en compensación de todos los que no había podido darle durante seis años._

_El gusto es mío, señor…_

_Dime Joe, dijo él con una sonrisa_

_Joe, repitió la chica para no olvidar, aunque lo que más quería era olvidar la conversación que había escuchado._

_El era su padre, o al ,menos eso habían dicho._

_No, su padre era Russell, él la había abrazado cuando tenía miedo y besado al volver a casa después de uno de sus viajes, y aquel hombre era solo un extraño._

_¿Volveremos a vernos? Le preguntó la niña sonriéndole, mientras jugaba con su vestido que estaba muy sucio, Judy solo los miraba en silencio._

_No lo sé, pequeña, dijo él pasando una mano por los rubios cabellos de la chcia quien rió ante la caricia. A lo mejor algún día nos encontramos por ahí…dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras miraba a Judy quien negaba con la cabeza._

_Eso me gustaría, dijo la chica, por alguna razón que desconocía se veía ligada a ese desconocido, como si lo conociera de toda su vida._

_¿Me das un abrazo antes de que me vaya? Le pidió extendiendo sus brazos, la niña corrió a sus brazos y el hombre la sujeto con fuerza, sin deseos de dejarla ir._

_Te quiero, susurró en su oído, antes de que la chica se fuera corriendo ante el llamado de su nana._

_Adiós Judy, murmuró con rencor, y esa fue la última vez que ambas mujeres lo vieron._

Es muy triste, dijo la castaña una vez que Quinn terminó con su relato

En verdad pensaste que mi familia era perfecta ¿verdad? Dijo riendo secamente mientras Rachel asentía.

¿Tu padre sabe que….? Quinn negó con la cabeza antes de que la chica terminara.

Y no lo sabrá, dijo firmemente, él es mi padre, soy su hija, él me crió…dijo sonriendo.

¿Por eso es que no crees en el amor ahora?

¿Quién ha dicho que no creo? Dijo la rubia frunciendo el ceño.

Pensé que...

No, creo que existe, me gusta pensar que sí, solo siento que… no hago lo correcto ¿sabes? Mi madre se casó con un hombre al que no amaba, solo por lo que la gente pensaba, solo porque su verdadero amor no era un buen partido…dijo mirando al suelo, ya estaban entrando a los jardines de su residencia.

Y te preguntas si te pasa lo mismo con Sam, concluyó la morena.

Amo a Sam, confesó la chica, en verdad lo hago, es solo que…no me siento como creo que debería sentirme al estar comprometida, debería ser la mujer más feliz y no pensar en nada que no sea nuestra felicidad, pero en cambio me descubro pensando en esto…si no me estoy mintiendo a mi misma.

¿Todo esto es por el chico que vino hace unos días? Preguntó Rachel al tiempo que la rubia asentía levemente

¿Qué pasa si Noah es mi Joseph? Preguntó la rubia deteniéndose, el césped verde rozó sus zapatillas, estaba húmedo, observó también a los caballos que su padre y Sam se llevaban para cazar, estaban en el establo, ya habían vuelto.

Tu amas a Samuel, dijo Rachel sonriendo, nunca había visto a una mujer mirar a un hombre de la forma en la que tu lo miras, y él lo hace igual, solo estás confundida pero es normal.

¿En serio? Preguntó mordiéndose el labio

Eso creo, dijo ella sin estar muy convencida.

Gracias, suspiró Quinn abrazando a su amiga, la cual estaba muy agradecida de tener en momentos como esos.

Ve y recuérdate a ti misma cuanto lo amas, dijo la morena sonriendo, mientras le daba una palmada en el hombro, Quinn la obedeció y corrió hasta la entrada de la casa en busca de su prometido.


	14. Extraña

**Hola gracias por los reviews! Espero que les gustara el capitulo pasado, quiero darles las gracias a todas ustedes por acompañarme en esta historia y en todas las demás que he publicado, ustedes son la causantes de que yo ame lo que hago, y también mi fuente de inspiración, llevo trabajando en este capitulo todo el día y espero que haya quedado bien, ya que los sentimientos expresados son un poco complicados y difíciles de entender para mí…gracias a xxxmpxxx1 por dedicarme un capitulo de su historia "eres mi mejor amigo" léanla chicas, esa niña será grande! Puedo jurarlo" besos a todas y que lo disfruten!**

**Pd. Cambié mi nombre de alyns a alia76 por cualquier cosa! besos**

**Extraña**

Rachel, ven aquí, dijo otra de las criadas apenas la chica atravesó la puerta de la cocina, era Sue, la encargada del resto de las criadas, una mujer dura que creía tener una relación muy estrecha con los Señores Fabray. Incluso sus años de trabajo en esa casa dictaban desde antes de que la primera de las hijas de los propietarios llegara al mundo. La mujer no se llevaba bien con nadie, en especial con Gretta quien siempre encubría a las niñas en sus travesuras, lo cual la mujer no soportaba.

La morena le obedeció, si alguien era digno de temer dentro de esa casa además de Judy esa alguien era Sue, su aspecto estilizado, su alta estatura y su áspera voz agravaban más el asunto.

Digame señora, dijo Rachel con un dejo de miedo en su voz, Sue rió al escucharla hablar, le gustaba que se refirieran a ella de esa forma, que las demás criadas supieran quien mandaba.

¿Qué es esa ridícula ropa que traes puesta? Dijo después de soltar una carcajada que hizo temblar a la chica, recordando que aún llevaba la ropa que Quinn le había prestado.

Oh, dijo con una sonrisa, la señorita Fabray me lo ha prestado para que la acompañara al pueblo.

Eso he escuchado, dijo la mujer asintiendo aún no muy convencida, bueno, podrá lucir hermoso en ella pero en ti se ve ridículo, dijo sin ninguna clase de arrepentimiento en su voz, le gustaba ser cruel, y disfrutaba ver esa mirada en los ojos de la gente, de odio y pánico, tal y como la que llevaba Rachel en ese momento. Nunca serás como ellos, enana, le recordó.

Lo sé, dijo Rachel en un hilo de voz.

Más vale que lo recuerdes, no querrás juntar las cosas

¿A qué se refiere? Preguntó la morena sin entenderle del todo, aunque se preguntaba si en verdad le gustaría saber.

Los buitres se juntan con buitres, explicó Sue con una sonrisa malévola en su voz, y los pavorreales con pavorreales, no necesito explicarte quien eres tú…dijo dándose la vuelta, dejando a Rachel con lágrimas en sus ojos a punto de caer.

Era un buitre, ella era un buitre.

Quinn y su familia tenían el porte y la elegancia de un pavorreal, y ella la simplicidad de un buitre, no era difícil de entender…

Ve a cambiarte y limpia el sótano, le ordeno una vez más la mujer, notando que la chica no se movía.

Si señora, dijo Rachel caminando hasta el cuarto de la rubia, en donde había dejado su ropa, ahí podría colocársela de nuevo y dejar el vestido de Quinn en el cesto, luego lo lavaría y aplancharía, como si nunca hubiese sido usado, así no debía cargar la rubia con el remordimiento de que le había prestado su ropa a alguien como ella.

Tocó la puerta del cuarto de la rubia, pero no escuchó respuesta, imaginó que dormía, hasta que escuchó unos ruidos, desconocidos para ella, afinó más el oído, y escuchó a su amiga repetir el nombre de su prometido sin cesar, como si lo llamara con desesperación, después no escuchó más su voz, solo el sonido que producían los labios de Samuel impactar contra la piel de la rubia del otro lado de la puerta.

¿Qué estás haciendo? Preguntó una voz hostil, Rachel sintió el corazón subir hasta su garganta, cuando volteó a mirar a Judy Fabray quien estaba de pie junto a ella, los ojos de la mujer estaban abiertos como platos, con una mueca de sorpresa e indignación en su rostro, identificando los mismos sonidos que Rachel había escuchado provenientes de la habitación de su hija menor.

La mujer fue menos recatada que la morena y obligó a Rachel a abandonar su lugar junto a la puerta, abriéndola de golpe, ambas mujeres cubrieron sus bocas con la mano, al descubrir la escena que se desarrollaba tras la puerta y ahora estaba frente a sus ojos.

_Subió a toda prisa a su habitación, tras haber buscado a Sam en el vestíbulo y en el estudio, probablemente estaría ahí esperando por ella mientras leía algún libro de su colección o ojeaba algún álbum de fotografías, abrió la puerta y su prometido la estaba esperando, tal y como esperaba.

Le sonrió mientras le daba un suave beso en los labios, sentándose sobre su regazo, el viejo sofá que permanecía al lado de la ventana crujió al aguantar un peso extra, mientras Sam apenas y parecía notarlo, ella era tan pequeña, tan frágil, más aún cuando se encontraba entre sus brazos como aquel momento.

Te extrañé, dijo cerca de su oído mientras la rubia enlazaba sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, prefiero quedarme aquí contigo que ir a cazar patos con tu padre, dijo frunciendo el ceño.

También te extrañé, aunque ir de compras con Rachel fue muy divertido, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, olvidando las tristes historias que se habían contado de manera mutua y los constantes quejidos de Rachel, además del momento en el que el diseñador de su vestido se refirió a su prometido como "hermoso".

Seguramente así fue, dijo el besando su mejilla, pero prométeme que te quedarás conmigo todo el resto del día, dijo besándo su cuello de manera seductora, intentando convencerla.

No lo sé, Señor Evans, dijo ella sonriendo traviesamente, como usted sabe las mujeres comprometidas somos gente muy ocupada, dijo jugando con sus cabellos.

Sam levantó un poco la falda de su vestido de manera accidental al aferrarse a su pierna, para no dejarla ir, sin embargo ninguno de los dos se mostró incómodo, solo unieron sus miradas que se fundieron en aquellos instantes que parecieron durar siglos, antes de que Quinn uniera sus labios con los del chico.

Una sonrisa de victoria se mostró en su rostro, al haber logrado convencerla de quedarse mientras la rubia besaba todo su rostro y bajaba por su mandíbula hasta la línea de su hombro, repitiendo su nombre.

Quinn…decía el también, deslizando sus manos por la pierna de la chica, mientras ella jugaba con él corriendo su rostro cada vez que sus labios estaban a punto de tocarse, provocándolo y haciéndolo desearla aún más.

Después de unos instantes, Quinn se dejó vencer, y él tomó su rostro por ambos lados con sus manos, atrayéndolo hacia el suyo, el contacto fue intenso, pero rápido, nunca antes se habían besado con tanta ferocidad, pero les gustaba.

Sam seguía deslizando sus manos por las piernas y la espalda de la chica quien se retorcía sobre él, sin abandonar su posición, intentando desabrochar los botones de su camisa color azul oscuro.

No…dijo él sosteniendo su mano, como si fuera la de una niña a la que se le ha reprendido por una acción errada, sin embargo la chica continuaba mostrando aquella sonrisa imborrable en su boca cara, que llegaba hasta sus ojos.

Sí, le corrigió soltándose del agarre del chico, besando su cuello, eso lo convenció (o lo distrajo) mientras soltó otro botón de su camisa, dejando ver una parte de su pecho, con más prisa que antes soltó los otros botones, deslizando sus manos por el pecho ahora descubierto del rubio mientras le ayudaba a despojarse de la prenda.

Con un ágil movimiento ambos se pudieron de pie, y mientras la chica tiraba el libro con el cual minutos antes había matado el tiempo el chico, el aprovechó para bajar el cierre de su vestido hasta la mitad se su espalda, dejándole ver gran parte de la blanca piel de la chica, la que no estaba cubierta por un manto blanco que usaba por debajo del vestido.

Sam…Sam, repetía la chica mientras él se tomaba su tiempo para rozar su piel con sus labios, ella con los ojos cerrados disfrutando del contacto de su boca húmeda sobre su piel, y él recorriéndo por completo sus brazos con sus labios mientras con sus manos se aferraba a su cabello, revolviéndolo.

Te amo, le dijo él sonriendo junto a su piel, antes de besar de nuevo su cuello.

Ta..tamb…también y..yo, dijo al rubia con dificultad, mientras sus manos tomaban al chico por la cintura, de pronto escucharon unos pasos, de unos tacones acercándose, no le dieron mucha importancia, la puerta estaba cerrada y la madre de la chica pocas veces subía al segundo piso, además ninguna de las criadas se atrevería a abrir sin llamar a la puerta primero.

Mucho, dijo el chico besando sus labios, Quinn se aferró a su rostro, mientras sus manos quedaban encerradas entre los cuerpos de ambos, puestas sobre el abdomen bien marcado del rubio.

Escuchó la puerta abrirse lentamente, aunque Quinn no pareció notarlo, se separó velozmente de ella, intentando cubrir su cuerpo y el de la chica en el acto con una manta que estaba doblada pulcramente sobre la cama.

Miró a Judy y después a Rachel, ambas con la misma expresión de confusión en sus rostro, Rachel apenada y Judy hirviendo de furia, después miró a Quinn, cuyas mejillas y pecho se habían teñido de rojo en menos de un segundo, y miraba con miedo a su progenitora.

Esto es el colmo, gritó Judy, Rachel dio un pequeño salto a su lado mientras estudiaba las formas del suelo con la mirada, tratando de no establecer contacto visual con nadie, Quinn hacía lo mismo, solo él miraba a aquella mujer que se había convertido en fiera sin ningún tipo de miedo.

Eres una cualquiera, le gritó a la rubia que estaba aferrada al brazo del chico, temblando ligeramente, al igual que la vena que saltaba a la vista proveniente de la frente de Judy, el cuerpo de Sam permaneció inmóvil por la rabia y la vergüenza, mientras Rachel estaba igual o incluso más asustada que la rubia, sabía que Judy no se atrevería a lastimar a su hija, pero en cambio a ella si podía abofetearla o incluso botarla de la casa por haber descubierto antes la situación y no comentarla con ella.

La culpa ha sido mía, dijo Samuel, soltando las manos de Quinn de su muñeca y colocándose frente a ella, para protegerla con su cuerpo.

No te atrevas a desacreditarme, Samuel, rugió la mujer y Sam calló por un instante mientras miles de ofensas y frases de desprecio hacia la chica salían de la boca de su madre como si fuesen palabras cualquieras sin peso alguno.

Nos dejamos llevar, Señora Fabray, dijo el chico respirando profundamente, mientras Quinn seguía temblando, no la vio, ella seguía oculta tras su espalda rozando sus hombros ligeramente son sus cabellos escondiendo su rostro, pero sabía que lloraba. Le aseguro que no volverá a pasar.

Eres una vergüenza para mí y para tu padre, dijo la mujer sin hacerle caso a las explicaciones adolescentes del chico, su ira estaba fijada en el fruto de sus entrañas y no en aquel muchacho de rubios cabellos que parecía querer defender a Quinn incluso con su vida. Eres una vergüenza para ti misma, agregó con desprecio, el cuerpo de la rubia no lo toleró más y se derrumbo detrás de su prometido, quien volteó inmediatamente en su auxilio.

La chica lloraba a mares, suplicando por la comprensión y el perdón de su madre murmurando frases incomprensibles, Sam la abrazó, ambos en el suelo.

Lo siento, dijo besando su cabello sin fuerzas, todo era su culpa, él debió haber sido fuerte y resistir, y ahora su pequeña estaba llorando sin consuelo por culpa de su pequeño descontrol, si tan solo hubiese sido más cauto, si tan solo hubiesen asegurado la puerta antes de intentar estar juntos…

Lo siento, murmuró de nuevo, ella no lo escuchaba, los latidos de su corazón latía más despacio que de costumbre por el miedo, solo sentía las manos de Samuel rozar su cabello para controlarla y la mirada fija de su madre sobre su cuerpo, aunque ella no se atreviera a mirarla aún.

Levántate, le exigió la mujer, y ella no opuso resistencia, oponerse solo agravaría la situación, Sam se levantó instantes después que ella, quedándose detrás, esperando cualquier movimiento en falso de parte de cualquiera de las dos para volver a saltar frente a Quinn y protegerla.

Un rápido movimiento de muñeca de parte de Judy hacia el rostro de su hija la hizo tambalear, volteó su cabeza ante el impacto, la sangre se aglomeró en ese lugar, haciendo su rostro enrojecer. Por instinto colocó su mano en la zona que su madre había golpeado sin misericordia, y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control alguno.

Judy dio media vuelta sobre sí misma, dejando a Quinn tendida en el piso una vez más y a Samuel inclinándose a su lado con prisa para consolarla y examinar el golpe, no podía hacer nada, Judy era una mujer, y aunque la odiaba en ese momento no podía atacarla como había hecho con Noah, tampoco es porque se atreviera, esa mujer había golpeado a su propia hija, quien sabe que podría hacer con él.

La mujer caminó hasta la puerta, donde Rachel miraba a los tres con los ojos abiertos como platos y sus mejillas humedecidas por las lágrimas.

Soy tu hija, escuchó decir a una pequeña voz entre sollozos, volteó, solo para mirarla a los ojos, estaba en el suelo hecha un ovillo, envuelta en los brazos de Sam. Soy tu hija…repitió de forma más baja, como si intentara recordárselo a si misma.

Si tan solo supiera que ella no era su madre, todo tendría sentido, todo su desprecio y su enojo, los cariños que recibían sus hermanas que nunca llegaban a ella. Pero esa mujer de rubios cabellos si era su progenitora, en cambio era al que conocía como padre quien no había tenido lugar en su concepción, aquel que estaba siendo engañado por Judy de manera tan inhumana.

Pero Quinn ya no podía callar más, había callado ante su madre por diez años, y era tiempo de abrir aquel cajón de resentimiento que había ido llenando lentamente con el paso de los años.

Es porque soy su hija ¿no es así? Dijo la chica esta vez más alto, Sam la soltó ligeramente pero se quedó a su lado, esa vez no permitiría que Judy volviera a golpearla, aunque le costara renunciar a sus principios, la protegería. De Joseph…dijo la chica pronunciando su nombre con dificultad, los ojos de la mujer se hicieron más pequeños y su pulso se aceleró.

Rachel aprovechó el momento para huir, aunque quería quedarse a darle apoyo a su amiga, esa mujer le daba terror, y no quería darle motivos para que desquitara en ella su furia como había hecho con Quinn.

No tengo idea de que hablas, contestó la mujer.

Los escuché ese día, mamá, dijo la niña cerrando los ojos, harta de las mentiras de su madre. Fingí que no había escuchado nada pero Rose y yo los oímos.

No tengo idea de que…intentó decir la mujer antes de que Quinn se pusiera de pie violentamente y la cortara de golpe.

Claro que lo sabes, dijo ella limpiando sus lágrimas, Sam se quedó en su posición, entendiendo todo el asunto pero sin querer tomar partido, debía dejar a su prometida sola, nunca más tendría la oportunidad de resolver las cosas con su madre si no era ahora, y eso la tenía mal, debía sacar todo eso de su organismo ahora que la tenía al frente e intentar arreglar las cosas.

Me oías llorar todas las noches, dijo la niña sujetando su pecho, todas las noches soñaba que eras un monstruo que me llevaba lejos, dijo la chica sujetando sus cabellos con fuerza, que me odiabas y no querías verme feliz, que papá también me odiaría al darse cuenta de la verdad, y tú no hacías nada para ayudarme… Tampoco Rose ni Lucy lo hacían porque todas teníamos miedo de ti…

Calla, dijo la mujer cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Sam pudo ver que las lágrimas se juntaban en los bordes de sus ojos, mientras Quinn ahora se mostraba más enojada que triste.

Quinn…intentó hacerla reaccionar pero la chica no le hizo caso.

Y cuando intentaba preguntarte sobre mi verdadero padre tu siempre cambiabas el tema…sollozó la chica, Judy abrió sus ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza sin articular palabra.

No sé quien soy, confesó la chica, porque no sé de dónde vengo….

Quinn…habló ahora su madre pero ella la ignoró también.

Llevo un apellido que no es el mío, y ni siquiera sé cual es el verdadero…llamo "padre" a un hombre que no lo es y al mío solo lo he visto una vez…

Quinn…repitió su madre esta vez más bajo, mirando el suelo, ya ni se atrevía a mirar a aquella chica a la que le había hecho tanto daño, solo por el miedo de que su esposo se enterara de la verdad de su procedencia.

Tengo miedo de enamorarme porque nunca he visto eso en ti…dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, tengo a un buen hombre a mi lado, y mi propia madre ni siquiera puede alegrarse de que yo tuve mejor suerte que ella y encontré el amor al tiempo que ella no pudo….

No…dijo Judy, mirando a su hija y a Samuel, Quinn estaba roja como un tomate debido a la ira, con los puños cerrados. Era su viva imagen, solo sus ojos eran idénticos a los de Joseph. Esos ojos que amaba en él pero vistos en el rostro de la menor de sus hijas no le inspiraban más que miedo.

Preferiría que fueses tú con quien no tuviera ningún tipo de relación, gritó la chica.

Bien…dijo ella simplemente, era duro escuchar esa frase en labios de su pequeña, pero ella realmente debía odiarla, toda su vida la había apartado, por ser el fruto del amor que mantenía con aquel hombre que había tenido que dejar por mandatos de sus padres.

Todo en ella se lo recordaba, su espíritu rebelde, su convicción, su amabilidad, su risa fácil y sus ojos color avellana, esos que había tenido que dejar atrás y consumar un matrimonio sin nada más que interés de por medio.

Dio media vuelta una vez más, tomando la perilla en su mano articuló un pequeño "lo siento" solo para ella, que no pasó desapercibido para Sam que abrazaba a Quinn, dándole fuerzas, pero la chica no pareció oírlo, los pensamientos que estaba dentro de su cabeza relacionados con el rencor que le tenía a su madre seguían gritándole, pero ya estaba muy exhausta como para seguir con aquella inútil pelea.

¿Era mala? ¿Por haber amado a un hombre pero no tanto como a su estatus? Joseph había sido su primer amor, y tal vez el único, aún tantos años después los vellos de sus brazos se erizaban de solo pensarlo, y sin embargo lo había dejado ir.

Él la amaba también, aunque claro eso era antes, antes de que se diera cuenta de la existencia de Quinn dentro de su vientre y sus planes para hacerla pasar como la menor de las hijas de Russell.

Se odiaba también, aunque tenía miedo, y de alguna forma inexplicable se descubrió amando a aquella criatura que se formaba en su vientre aún más que al resto de sus hijas, las cuales si eran fruto de su matrimonio, ella le recordaba a Joseph, más aún cuando nació y vio por primera vez esos ojos claros acompañados de sus cabellos dorados.

Russell la adoraba también ¿Cómo no hacerlo si era tan adorable? Por ese motivo comenzó a alejarla de su lado, dejó de ser su preferida, a medida que se iba acercando más a Russell, se alejaba de Joseph, y ya no era suya.

Quinn era una Fabray, o al menos eso creían todos y eso parecía, con el talento para las artes de los Fabray y sus modales, ya no era una Williams como había sido desde su nacimiento, ya no era más su pequeña niña, ahora era igual que las demás, hija de Russell.

Y eso no era del todo malo, quería a Russell, él era bueno con ella y nunca la había denigrado a pesar de que no se amaran, pero se sentía…vacía al pensar que su único recuerdo de Joe se veía borrado por la crianza que le estaba dando a la chica.

El modo de vida se antepuso a la crianza, y Quinn Williams se convirtió poco a poco en Quinn Fabray, y ella dejó de ser su hija consentida, para volverse una extraña.

**Ojala les haya gustado! Besos fer**


	15. De nuevo

**Hola! Perdón por no haber actualizado antes pero ya regrese a clases y la conexión allá es pésima, gracias a gleekgirl quien siempre me hace sentir mejor con sus bellos comentarios, también a aquellas a quienes les gustó mi nuevo nombre, gracias por sus reviews! Espero les guste este capitulo, no tiene fabrevans explícito pero estoy conforme con el resultado besos fer **

**De nuevo**

El sudor corrió por su frente, empapaba ya su cabello cortado casi al ras y la línea superior de su boca, su ropa era apta para el trabajo, cómoda y liviana, pero estaba ya manchada por la tierra, sus botas cubiertas de barro y ramas del césped verde que pisaba, sus manos cubiertas por guantes, para evitar que las astillas se incrustaran en sus dedos.

Joseph era un hombre apuesto, cercano a los cuarenta años, sus cabellos había comenzado a cubrirse de canas a una edad temprana, a causa del trabajo duro y la presión que había tenido que soportar desde pequeño. Sus ojos eran color avellana, soñadores y francos, hermosos al criterio de las damas con las que debes en cuando se involucraba tras la salida de una taberna del pueblo.

Su espíritu era libre, y su carácter indómito, siempre en la búsqueda de satisfacer sus deseos, solo los suyos, sin nadie a quien complacer que no fuese el mismo.

Su cuerpo estaba en forma, a pesar de que ya no lucía igual que antes, cuando era un chiquillo de veinte años cumplidos que se dedicaba a conquistar a las damas, ya no era aquel joven idealista que se había enamorado por primera vez, de la misma mujer que rompió su corazón en mil pedazos.

Ella era sencillamente hermosa, alta y delgada, con largos cabellos rubios que llegaban hasta su cintura, ojos azules los que perfectamente podían ser comparados con el más hermoso de los mares.

Judy…Su Judy, siempre suya.

Pero ella se había ido, la había perdido por siempre, y ahora quedaba el recuerdo de la última vez que la había visto.

El mismo día en el que su corazón se vio dividido en dos, ahora ella no era la única mujer en su vida, ni mucho menos a la que más amaba. Ahora estaba ella.

Esa perfecta niña, igual a su madre, igual de perfecta, con la misma sonrisa franca, y con los ojos de Joe.

Cuanto le había dolido dejarla, no había ni un solo día en el que no pensara en ella, en el que no confundiera el rostro de alguna niña con la que se topara con el suyo, en el que no le dijera "Quinn" a alguna pequeña del pueblo.

Pero ella ya no era una niña, según sus cuentas debía tener más de dieciséis años, y casi podía imaginarla, si cerraba los ojos, y con la ayuda de un par de tragos de ron puro y mucha imaginación, podía verla en su inconsciente, llamándolo "papá" corriendo a sus brazos para besar su mejilla después de que llegara al trabajo, para después ir a besar a la madre de la chica, su esposa.

Pero no había nada que hacer, nada que él pudiese ofrecerle a las dos mujeres, las cuáles lo tenían todo y eran felices sin él en el cuadro, él era un don nadie, y ellas dos de las mujeres más respetadas y admiradas del pueblo.

¿Sabes? Dijo Albert sacándolo de sus pensamientos, el delgado chico, no mayor que su Quinn era su mejor amigo, o al menos el único que lo escuchaba quejarse constantemente por su mala suerte, él lo veía como el hijo que nunca había tenido, y el chico a Joseph como un padre, el cual también le faltaba. Ayer mientras dormías dijiste su nombre, dijo riendo, eso no era algo del otro mundo, cuando Albert iba a recoger a su "padre" a la taberna y lo ayudaba a volver a casa, siempre escuchaba el nombre de la chica de la que oía a diario salir de los labios cansados del hombre.

¿A sí? Preguntó el hombre impulsándose con su hacha para hacer otro corte profundo en la madera de un pino, que más tarde llevarían al pueblo con la demás madera de su carga y lo venderían en alguna mueblería que les ofreciera un buen precio por ella.

Si, dijo el chico imitando al hombre un árbol más pequeño, tuvo que propinarle un par de hachazos más para lograr desestabilizar al árbol, quien se negaba a dejarse caer ante la poca fuerza que el chico empleaba en el trabajo. Su cumpleaños se acerca ¿no? Preguntó dejando su hacha en el suelo y bebiendo un poco de agua de su cantimplora.

No, dijo el hombre negando con su cabeza, recordando que apenas y estaban en abril, hasta junio, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, su pequeña pronto sería una adulta.

¿No la has visto desde entonces? Preguntó el chico frunciendo el ceño, ambos hombres eran muy parecidos, incluso Joe pensaría que en serio era su padre a no ser que la madre del joven, Janet, era una de las únicas mujeres con las cuales no había estado en el pueblo, además el chico tenía quince años, y él no había vuelto al pueblo para ese entonces todavía, se encontraba recorriendo las montañas más importantes del país, intentando olvidarse de Judy, y de aquella niña a la que nunca podría reconocer como propia.

No, dijo soltando el arma cansado y examinando la vieja carreta cubierta de madera de distintas clases y tamaños, es suficiente por hoy, chico, dijo dándole una palmada en su hombro, vamos a casa.

Albert sonrió aliviado, impidiéndole el paso a unas cuantas gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su frete, tomó la carreta y comenzó a tirar de ella mientras Joe permanecía a su lado, mirando el piso, buscando la salida del bosque para regresar a casa.

Joseph no hacía más que pensar en Quinn, ya ni siquiera Judy formaba parte de sus pensamientos de forma tan constante como aquella niña a la que solo había visto una vez. Pero una vez bastó para amarla, para saberla suya.

Hoy estás más callado de la cuenta, le señaló Albert mientras frotaba sus brazos, Joe interpretó el gesto del chico y tomó él la carga, negando con la cabeza levemente.

Tú hablas por los dos, dijo mirando el suelo mientras el chico enrojecía, suspirando por su mayor defecto que era el hablar de más.

Estás pensando en ella, dijo él de nuevo, no era una pregunta, no era de extrañar que cada vez que la mente de Joseph se encontraba lejos de donde estaba su cuerpo era porque estaba con su hija, de la cual tanto el cómo su madre habían escuchado muchas veces.

¿En quién? Dijo Joe haciéndose el incomprendido, Albert alzó ambas cejas de forma sugerente, pero no dijo nada. Estaba pensando en una pelirroja con la que estuve ayer, dijo sonriendo maliciosamente, algún día si tienes suerte te encontrarás con una mujer como esa, Albie, dijo él retomando el paso.

Siempre son castañas…señaló el chico, y ahora una pelirroja, ¿Por qué nunca una rubia? Preguntó el chico sin prestarle mucha atención a su compañero. ¿Es Quinn rubia? Preguntó de pronto.

¿Por qué de repente tanto interés en ella? Preguntó él ignorando la pregunta, la verdad es que nunca pasaba la noche con una rubia a su lado porque de una forma a otra le recordaban a su hija y a la mujer que había amado, las cuales consideraba intocables…

Es solo que hablas mucho de ella, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, o al menos eso hacías antes.

No tengo nada que decir…dijo tranquilamente.

Mmmm…

Prométeme que no se lo dirás a tu madre, dijo él suplicante

¿Qué te pusiste a la defensiva de nuevo cuando te hablé de ella? Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

No le gusta que piense en ella, dice que no es bueno para mí.

Es tu hija, Joe, dijo ayudándole a alivianar la carga, poniendo un poco de madera de roble sobre su hombro, está bien que pienses en ella…

Joe no dijo nada, ¿estaba bien hacerlo? ¿Ella era realmente su hija? Por supuesto que no dudaba de Judy, si ella decía que la niña era suya, lo era, pero ¿era realmente su hija? Aunque no lo conociera como padre y no pudiese referirse a ella de esa forma con otros que no fuesen Janet y Albert, aunque no pudiese tomarla en brazos y decirle cuanto la amaba aunque no la conociera…

La amaba, más que a su vida, por la simple razón de saber que era una parte de él, y de la mujer que tanto amó una vez, y que ahora era solo un recuerdo.

Deberías ir a buscarla, propuso el chico.

Judy me mataría si lo intentara, respondió él negando con la cabeza.

No tiene porque enterarse, dijo el chico con malicia.

¿ y desde cuando tu incitas a la gente a romper las reglas?

Desde que ya se volvió molesto oírte quejarte por tu mala suerte, dijo el chico mirando al hombre quien lucía sorprendido ante la respuesta del dulce Albert. Uno construye su suerte, Joe, le explicó, así que ve por ella… dijo con una sonrisa traviesa antes de que el hombre asintiera decidido.

¿Sabes basura? Dijo una voz de forma burlona mientras Rachel cepillaba el piso con un enorme cepillo diseñado para ese fin, sus manos estaban arrugadas debido a los químicos usados para dejar el piso impecable. Sue siempre decía que el piso quedaba perfecto hasta que su rostro pudiese reflejarse en él lo cual era muy difícil.

Rachel la miró sin decir palabra, hiciera lo que hiciera la mujer siempre efectuaría su broma, e intentar ignorarla solo haría peores las cosas.

Si fueses mejor en tu trabajo no te meterías en tantos problemas…. Rachel pensó que la voz de la mujer semejaba el sonido que las serpientes antes de atacar a su presa, pero esos animales le daban terror, por lo que prefirió no ejercer tal comparación, aunque fuese real.

Y probablemente a usted eso no le agradaría, dijo la niña simplemente, de esa forma no tendría a quien atormentar como lo hace conmigo, dijo la chica para después ponerse a tararear una canción, su falta de interés logró irritar a Sue, que prefirió marcharse.

Escuchó una risa seca del otro lado del salón, volteó asustada aunque la risa del chico no parecía nada siniestra, en verdad era como si hubiese disfrutado del espectáculo.

Eres muy valiente, confesó el chico mientras mordisqueaba una manzana que se había encontrado en la cocina, mientras miraba a la castaña amiga de su prometida levantarse apresurada para reverenciarlo.

Por favor, dijo haciendo una seña con la mano, no es necesario que lo hagas, le mostró una sonrisa radiante que logró derretirla, quien sabe que sentiría Quinn al saberse dueña de esa sonrisa, y de esa enorme boca que poseía el rubio.

Ustedes han sido muy buenos conmigo, Quinn y usted…dijo sonrojándose, al no considerarse a la altura de la gentileza de ambos.

Eres la primera a quien veo que Quinn disfrute de su compañía, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, así que supongo que si eres amiga de ella también lo eres mía, y de nuevo esa sonrisa.

Señor Evans, dijo mirando al suelo.

El Señor Evans es mi padre, dijo rodando sus ojos, llámame Sam.

Sam…repitió la chica, para recordarlo.

Así que…dijo él para hablar de lo que realmente le importaba, después de todo para eso era que la había ido a buscar a la cocina, donde solo entraban los empleados. El suelo que limpiaba Rachel era blanco, totalmente, y las paredes de un llamativo color amarillo canario que Sam pensó debió haber sido idea de Judy, de todas formas ella no tendría que tolerar ese horrible color mientras cocina, ya que nunca lo hacía.

Necesito que me hagas un favor…dijo mostrando sus perfectos una vez más, sabiendo que aunque esa chica fuese la mejor amiga de su prometida no podría evitar deshacerse ante su sonrisa, que como muchas antes habían elogiado, era sencillamente encantadora.

Usted solo nómbrelo, y si está a mi alcance el poder ayudarlo con gusto lo haré, dijo ella lavándose las manos que había quedado muy maltratadas después de terminar con su labor.

Quiero que busques a alguien por mí…dijo lanzándole una mirada cómplice a la morena, que de pronto supo a quien se refería.

Puedes contar conmigo, dijo ella secando su mano derecha con la tela del delantal y ofreciéndosela al chico para que la estrechara.

Los extrañaré mucho a ambos cuando se vayan…dijo Burt Hummel con una mirada triste, mientras observaba al moreno que metía unas papas en un saco para comerciar con ellas en el mercado. Finn y tú me harán demasiada falta, dijo palmeando el hombro del mejor amigo de su hijastro, al que siempre había visto como un hijo más. Últimamente había visto al chico sufrir, pero asumía que se trataba por el deber de ir a la guerra.

A Finn lo habían llamado también, al menos irían juntos, por suerte a su otro hijo, Kurt, no lo habían enlistado, probablemente el ejercito pensaría que un homosexual no les sería de mucha ayuda a la hora de hacer filas y mostrar sus armas, y que solo lograría matar a un par de soldados enemigos de la risa.

Pero no importaba cual fuese el motivo, Kurt se quedaría con é y eso era lo que importaba.

Yo también a ti, viejo sentimental, dijo Noah sonriendo. Pero creo que después de todo tengo más suerte que Finn, dijo riendo, y pensar que siempre pensé que era él el afortunado al poder estudiar medicina, le tocará ver cosas horribles, dijo haciendo una cara de asco, imaginando a su amigo de la infancia amputar piernas a los soldados o llenando planillas con la fecha de defunción de cada uno.

También a ti te tocará ver un par de cosas horribles, dijo Burt afligido, desearas morir en el campo con tal de no seguir viendo sufrir a tus amigos y propinar dolor a otros como tú…así que no te pienses muy afortunado tampoco.

Al menos no tendré que amputarle una extremidad a un pobre hombre…

Pero mirarás morir a aquellos que ni siquiera les da tiempo de llegar al fuerte, dijo Burt mirando el piso, observarás su rostro desfigurado por el dolor y por el miedo, oirás sus últimas palabras y verás sus ojos cerrarse al dar el último respiro de sus vidas.

Mejor ellos que nosotros, dijo el chico lavándose las manos para irse al mercado, que estaba a penas y a unos cuantos metros de distancia, pero Burt en su condición y a su edad ya no podía cargar con el peso de un costal de papas a su hombro, y Finn estaba jugando de importante en el pueblo atendiendo a la gente en el consultorio del que a duras penas se había hecho dueño, así que siempre era él quien iba a comercializar con viejas avaras y señoritas que aprovechándose de sus dotes físicos lo tentaban a regatear los precios.

No me gusta saber que la guerra te está desnaturalizando antes de si quiera haber partido, niño, tú no eres así.

Tal vez lo soy ahora…dijo subiendo un poco la voz, Burt lo miró confundido pero no lo reprendió ni nada por el estilo. Lo siento, solo…me llevaré esto, dijo señalando el saco y salió por la puerta sin decir más.

¿Y que si quería ver correr sangre? ¿si lo necesitaba para sentirse vivo? De todas formas su corazón ya no latía desde hacía unos días, desde que ella se lo arrancó de su pecho sin piedad al preferir al niño bonito ese…ahora solo vivía con la ilusión de morir matando en la guerra, realidad que cada vez estaba más próxima, y mientras los demás lo miraban como algo digno de temer, él como una oportunidad de comprender su razón de existir.

Había llegado a aquel mundo cruel hacía diecinueve inviernos, y aún no había encontrado su "motor" como lo llamaba el que para motivos prácticos era su padre, no sabía hacer más que cargar pesadas cargas de verduras en su espalda y luego mercar con ellas, hasta obtener una suma de dinero aceptable y regresar con Burt quien se encargaba de dividir el dinero en tres partes.

La parte más grande para él, una más pequeña para sus proveedores y lo que sobraba para Noah por realizar su trabajo efectivamente, desearía poder ayudarle más, pero no podía, el dinero que conseguía el mismo apenas y le servía para no depender de Kurt quien insistía en ocuparse de él hasta el fin de sus días, no podía con sus propias deudas, menos con las de aquel chiquillo que vió nacer pero que después de todo no era nada suyo.

Noah llegó al pueblo instantes después, la hora no era la mas favorable, y el lugar no estaba en absoluto concurrido, solo un par de chiquillas que lo miraron embobadas por unos minutos y después de muchas miradas sugestivas de su parte también se animaron de comprar unas cuantas papas, con la simple excusa de hablarles.

Divisó una figura lejana, que avanzaba rápidamente entre los puestos a pesar de lo cansado que se veía su cuerpo, el hombre no podía tener más de cuarenta años, y notó también que las mismas chicas que se había visto fascinadas con él ahora miraban al hombre como si fuese una especie de Dios.

El hombre de cabellos que ya asomaban unas cuantas canas obvio las miradas de las chicas y se detuvo frente a su puesto.

¿Se le ofrecen unas papas, caballero? Preguntó como Burt le había instruido que hiciera, tal parecía que las palabras que de por naturaleza salían de su boca no eran del agrado de mucha gente.

No gracias, jovencito, dijo sin sonreír, se miraba como si estuviese extraviado

¿Es usted de por estos lugares? Preguntó el chico curioso, mirando a aquel hombre que parecía ser un aventurero.

No soy de ninguna parte, dijo sonriendo al fin, solo una alma en pena que hoy decidió volver después de tantos años de estar lejos a este pueblo en el que fui feliz hace un tiempo, dijo mirando alrededor como si estuviera confuso.

Se nota usted extraviado, dijo el chico recalcando lo obvio, si desea puede decirme a donde se dirige y yo me encargaré de indicarle la forma más rápida de llegar a su destino…

La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de donde estoy parado, confesó el hombre dejando caer un poco de su orgullo, y le estaría muy agradecido si usted me ayudara, incluso puedo pagar por su favor…dijo el hombre sacando un billete de su roído pantalón.

No es un favor si se lo cobro, pero la verdad es que la venta no esta muy buena hoy y necesito el dinero.

En ese caso tómelo usted, dijo extendiéndole el billete que Noah tomó en el acto.

¿Hacia dónde se dirige? Preguntó después de depositar el billete en su propio bolsillo, imaginando lo que podría comprar con él.

A la residencia Fabray, dijo el hombre en un murmullo como si no se decidiera si sería correcto ir a ese lugar o no… ¿sabe usted donde está? Preguntó el hombre después de un rato mientras Noah lo miraba atónito.

Ciertamente lo sé, dijo fingiendo una sonrisa, como no decirlo, si conocía la ruta de memoria gracias a todas las veces que fue a visitar a su amada sin más compañía que la de la luz de la luna y las estrellas que brillaban en el cielo con una intensidad incomparable, más aún cuando su Quinn estaba a su lado.

Su Quinn que ya no era suya…que nunca lo había sido.

¿Está usted bien, joven? Preguntó el hombre poniendo su mano en el brazo del chico, se ha quedado pálido como un fantasma, dijo preocupado por el chico que había perdido todo color de su piel en un segundo.

Para llegar a ese lugar solo debe dar vuelta a la derecha y seguir el sendero, dijo el chico reponiéndose de golpe, y cuando este termine doblar una vez más a la derecha, desde ese lugar ya debe de poder distinguir la casa, dijo rascando su cabeza débilmente.

Es usted muy amable…joven….

Noah, completó el chico estrechando la mano que el desconocido le ofrecía

Joseph Williams a su servicio joven Noah, dijo el hombre con una sonrisa nerviosa expandiéndose por todo su rostro, antes de continuar el paso para encontrase con su destino, con su vida que había dejado hacía ya diez años.

**Hola! Espero les haya gustado, este es para quienes se preguntaban si Joe volveria a aparecer, la verdad a mi tampoco me gusta "Quinn Williams" pero no se me ocurrió otra cosa, también nos volvimos a topar con Puck y una amistad Samchel…mención de Finn y Burt! Bueno, dejen reviews! Besos fer**


	16. Miedo

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Waaa ya noventa reviews! Una clase de record en mis historias, muchas gracias por todos, estoy pensando en darle una clase de "premio" a quien ponga el comentario numero cien, algo así como darle el nombre a un personaje o algo por el estilo, si les interesa háganmelo sber y matense por poner el coment numero 100! Jajan pero si no entonces ignoren esto y lean! Lean" lean! Que me contó mucho escribirlo! Besos fer**

**Miedo**

Samuel suspiró profundamente al ver a su prometida, no había que ser un genio ni tampoco conocerla tan bien como él lo hacía para saber que algo andaba mal.

Ni siquiera sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban en aquella posición, ambos sentados sobre aquel mullido sofá del estudio con un libro en sus manos, en completo silencio dejando que sus ojos se deslizaran a la velocidad precisa por los reglones, descifrando la historia que cada uno encerraba en sus páginas.

Mucho había pasado desde que con preocupación ingresó a ese salón, tras regresar a la habitación donde había dejado a la rubia hecha un ovillo al pensar que dormía, pero al regresar se dio cuenta de que no era así, la cama estaba vacía y no había rastro alguno de aquella chica que hasta hacía unos minutos lloraba en silencio en sus brazos.

La encontró allí, con las piernas recogidas junto a su cuerpo con un libro recién empezado, con una pila de ellos a su lado esperando por ser devorados y otros cuántos dedicados a él, esperando que su contenido fuese de su agrado. La acompañó en silencio y de vez en cuanto le dedicaba una mirada para comprobar que todo estaba en orden, ella fingía no darse cuenta, mientras él se preocupaba cada vez más por la ausencia de brillo en sus ojos.

Suspiró una vez más, sin soportar aquél incómodo silencio en el que Quinn se veía refugiada para evitar conversaciones incómodas, cerró el libro con el cual había estado entreteniéndose de golpe, ocasionando que la rubia diese un pequeño salto.

Quinn, dijo rascando sus ojos, ella no lo miró, pero cerró también su libro, con más delicadeza que él

Dime…dijo abrazando sus piernas como si tuviese frío aunque estaban a más de 21 grados ahí adentro.

Lo que dijiste…dijo el pensando sus palabras antes de que estas salieran de su boca, hace un rato…pero las palabras se negaban a ser dichas, tú sabes….

Ella lo miró perpleja, entendiendo a que se refería pero sin darle mucha importancia.

¿Es…cierto? Logró decir después de un rato.

¿Qué parte?

Cuando dijiste que no tenías ni idea de quien eras….dijo él mirándola con dolor, si bien no sabía que estaba sintiendo ni que pensaba la chica, la apoyaba en su sufrir.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triste mientras asentía débilmente, ante la mirada inquisitiva del chico, aún sin estar segura si realmente quería confesar todo aquello que hacía que su corazón doliese de esa forma tan insoportable. La garganta la tenía seca, cerró los ojos para concentrarse únicamente en sus propios pensamientos y no en los ojos del rubio que le perforaban el alma.

No me gusta dar lástima, explicó fingiendo una sonrisa, pero…tragó saliva con dificultad antes de continuar, me miro en el espejo cada mañana, y pienso ¿Quién soy? ¿De dónde vengo? Y no tengo respuesta para esas "simples" preguntas…Sam la miró sin decir nada mientras ella suspiraba con fuerza, una vez abierta la puerta de su mente sería difícil de cerrar, y tenía mucho que decir en ese momento.

La familia que pensaba mí no lo es…dijo en un susurro, el hombre que me crió lo hizo por una mentira…él también pensaba que era mi padre, y aún lo cree. Y ese mismo hombre me llevará al altar como lo hizo con sus otras hijas, y no mi verdadero padre…

¿Puedo llamarlo padre? Por Dios Santo, solo lo he visto una vez en toda mi vida…he visto más veces al hombre de él periódico que a aquel que me dio la vida, cuya sangre es la misma que la que corre por mis venas…. No es natural, dijo la chica negando con la cabeza.

Natural o no…dijo Sam deshaciendo el nudo invisible que se había formado con tanta facilidad en su garganta, es tu realidad, dijo él encogiéndose de hombros mientras ella lo miraba con lágrimas de rabia en sus ojos.

No tiene porque agradarme…dijo ella con rencor.

Tal vez no…dijo entrelazando su mano con la suya y dejándola sobre el regazo de la chica, pero entre más rápido lo aceptes más rápido dejara de doler…le prometió.

¿No te molesta amar a alguien que no es lo que debería? N siquiera yo sé quien soy como lo sabías tú.

En primer lugar, dijo el suspirando, no existe eso de "debería ser", eres lo que eres y punto, bueno o malo eso es lo que eres Quinn, y te amo por eso, dijo sonriéndole, y sí, dijo asintiendo con convicción, tal vez tu no sepas quien eres pero yo si lo sé, eres Quinn, mi Quinn, no importa si tu apellido no es Fabray, te amaré siempre con ese apellido o sin él.

Eres demasiado amable a veces, dijo ella riendo débilmente.

Solo porque tú eres demasiado cruel contigo misma. Dijo estrechándola en sus brazos, lo que estaba a punto de decir era muy duro, si lo era para él, no sabía como podría afectarla a ella, y no quería decírselo en ese momento en el cuál se encontraba tan débil y atrofiada, pero la fiesta de su compromiso era al día siguiente, y se iría pronto, así que debía dejar todo claro antes de partir.

Quinn…dijo una vez más, ella que ya se había tranquilizado un poco, lo miró con esos ojitos que él tanto amaba, y una vez más no pudo creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Necesito pedirte un…favor, dijo él, más bien es una clase de promesa, rectificó.

Aún no hemos llevado a cabo la última promesa que te hice, dijo ella mostrándole el anillo de compromiso que descansaba en su dedo anular con gracia, pero te escucho, dijo soltándose de su agarre y retomando la posición que había dejado cuando comenzó a explicarle a su prometido todo lo que llevaba atormentándola por tanto tiempo.

Quiero que…quiero que si algo llegara a pasarme rehagas tu vida…dijo soltándolo de pronto y sin ningún tipo de pausa para que la chica no pudiese cortarlo de golpe como solía hacer, pensó que no lo había escuchado, tal vez habló muy rápido y no le había dado tiempo de escucharlo, pero la cara de la chica pasó de la duda al dolor, y de ahí al enojo, lo cual era sumamente peligroso.}

¿A que te refieres? Dijo después de fulminarlo con la mirada, con el ceño fruncido y los brazos como jarras sujetando sus caderas por ambos lados.

Quiero que rehagas…intentó decir de nuevo.

Eso ya lo escuché, dijo ella sumamente enojada, lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué? Dijo esa parte con su voz quebrada, lo que hizo que el corazón del chico se encogiera un poco, estaba haciendo sufrir a su ángel…

Si no vuelvo…dijo él con dolor, quiero que seas feliz…intentó sujetar su mano pero ella la quitó cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel. Quiero que si tienes la oportunidad de ser feliz con alguien más no te abstengas por mi ni por mi recuerdo, dijo el poniendo su mano en su regazo ante el rechazo de la rubia.

No quiero…no lo haré, dijo negando con la cabeza al tiempo que se ponía de pie indignada.

Quinn, tienes el derecho de ser feliz, y no seré yo quien te pida que me llores eternamente al morir, no me gustaría saber que mi recuerdo priva tu felicidad.

No hables como un moribundo, dijo ella dándole la espalda. Vas a volver con vida, nos casaremos y tendremos muchos hijos, Sam se puso de pie y caminó hasta donde estaba la chica, un sollozo salió de la garganta de la rubia cuando el puso sus manos en sus hombros. Me lo prometiste…

Ahora no sé si puedo cumplir con esa promesa, amor, dijo depositando un suave beso en su hombro, y quiero que seas feliz, solo eso importa para mí.

Cállate, gritó Quinn, no hables de esa forma.

Si muero, prométeme que serás feliz con alguien más, dijo el suspirando, era difícil pedirle eso, más que la quería para él solo, pero necesitaba liberarla de esa carga, así ella podría ser feliz en el peor de los casos, y él la observaría desde donde quiera que esté sonriendo, sabiendo que al menos hizo algo bueno por ella al liberarla de aquella promesa de amor eterno.

No quiero ser feliz con alguien que no seas tú…dijo derramando unas cuantas lágrimas.

Debes hacerlo, dijo él acercándose a ella, por mí, te estoy pidiendo que busques a otro hombre si muero…por mí, Quinn se volvió con brusquedad hacia él, y con todas sus fuerzas comenzó a golpear el pecho del chico mientras gritaba palabras que nunca en su vida Sam le había escuchado decir, la mayoría de desprecio para él, que les estaba haciendo tanto daño.

Los golpes le dolían, aunque apenas y lo hacían tambalear, pero lo que más le dolía era verla a ella llorar de esa forma, por culpa suya. Tomó sus muñecas con sus manos negándose a recibir más golpes, mientras articulaba una sílaba para que la chica hiciera silencio, ella pareció tranquilizarse un poco una vez que no pudo continuar golpeándolo, y minutos después él la soltó, mientras su corazón se partía en miles de pedazos.

Solo te quiero a ti, Sam…

Lo sé, dijo el tomándola en brazos y besando su pelo, mientras con la mano libre lo peinaba con dulzura, a Quinn eso le recordó cuando Russell la consolaba después de una rabieta suya, él no le resentía los golpes ni las duras palabras, solo la tomaba en sus brazos para darle fuerzas, como si sintiera su dolor como propio.

Solo quiero estar contigo…dijo ella, no conoceré a nadie tan bueno como tú, dijo con sus cabeza enterrada en su pecho, Sam sonrió débilmente ante ese comentario mientras seguía pasando sus manos por el cabello de la rubia.

Prométeme que si Noah regresa de la guerra y yo no…dijo muy a su pesar. Le darás una oportunidad.

No puedo prometerte nada, dijo ella soltándolo y pasando sus manos con desesperación por su rostro, haciendo que este quedara con pequeñas manchas rojas por doquier, producto de la presión que sus manos habían ejercido, sus ojos estaban vidriosos y rojos, al igual que la punta de su nariz.

Solo quiero que lo sepas, y que lo tengas presente por si no regreso, dijo él sentándose una vez más, dándole su espacio.

Voy a amarte por siempre, Samuel Evans, no me importa si vuelves de la guerra en una pieza, en partes o dentro de una ataúd con una bandera envolviendo tu cuerpo, no amaré a nadie más que no seas tú, ni siquiera a Noah…

Yo también te querré por siempre, aunque mi corazón deje de latir antes de lo esperado, solo quiero saber que estarás bien, que seas feliz…

La única forma de que eso pase es que regreses conmigo…dijo ella cerrando los ojos, dejando caer su cuerpo en el regazo del chico, las lágrimas siguieron cayendo, mientras los sollozos cada vez se hacían más audibles.

Ya te he dicho que no sé si podré hacer eso…dijo sin tocarla, no podía hacerlo, no se atrevía. Tengo miedo de no poder hacerlo y que me odies por habértelo prometido…confesó

Yo solo tengo miedo de perderte, dijo Quinn levantando su rostro para mirarlo, él se puso de pie por un momento, Quinn pensó que la dejaría sola, pero no lo hizo, se sentó a su lado en el suelo, y la tomó una vez más en sus brazos sin decir nada, ella tampoco rompió el silencio, estaba aterrada, la guerra que hacía unos meses era una historia urbana y días atrás aún no se veía tan próxima, ahora era una enemiga inmediata, y dentro de escasas cuarenta y ocho horas se encargaría de separarlos a ambos.

Odiaba a esa gente con todo su corazón, a los soldados, a los gobiernos, a quienes financiaban la armas, a todos aquellos causantes de su dolor y el de muchas otras personas.

¿Qué no sabían que estaban haciendo sufrir a miles de personas solo por sus caprichos expansionistas?

Miró a Samuel, al fin se reflejaba el pánico en la profundidad de sus ojos, al fin su expresión no era solo tierna, ahora él sentía la misma rabia y desasosiego que ella había estado experimentado desde el primer día. Ahora sabía lo que era el miedo de saberse lejos.

Tantas cosas podía pasar, y todas y cada una de ellas lo aterraban.

Podía morir en la guerra, la cual parecía ser la más obvia y definitiva de todas las posibilidades.

Quinn podía conocer a alguien más, lo cuál era igual de mortífero que cualquier bala impactando directamente en su pecho, pero mientras ella estuviese feliz…

La distancia y el tiempo podría separarlos, lo cual no permitiría, le escribiría a diario y por horas si era necesario, con tal de que ella no lo olvidara, así sería como si no se hubiese marchado, solo separados porque él estaría en Europa y ella en los Estados Unidos, pero no habría distancia del tiempo, estarían juntos.

La chica se retorció ligeramente en sus brazos, probablemente pensando cosas fatalistas al igual que él, solo besó su cabeza, para hacerle saber que estaba ahí, compartiendo su dolor, experimentando aquel vacío producido por el miedo en su estómago, mientras imaginaba miles de formas de perecer durante la guerra.

No vas a perderme, Quinn. Dijo el al tiempo que ella lo miraba, separando su cuerpo un poco de el cuerpo del chico, siempre vas a estar aquí, dijo poniendo una mano en su corazón. Y si tu me llevas aquí también, dijo desplazando su mano hasta el pecho de la chica, al lado izquierdo donde se encontraba su corazón, entonces estaré contigo siempre, dijo sonriéndole, ella asintió ligeramente.

Te amo, dijo abrazándola de nuevo, Quinn no le respondió, solo lloró amargamente en sus brazos por un buen rato, hasta quedarse completamente dormida. Lloró hasta que no le quedaron más fuerzas, hasta que las lágrimas se negaron a seguir saliendo por sus ojos.

Él se quedó a su lado, respirando de su piel mientras la chica roncaba débilmente, debía estar exhausta, y se veía muy cómoda entre sus brazos, por lo que ni siquiera se molestó en cargarla hasta la recámara, solo la miró dormir por un buen rato, hasta que sus ojos también fallaron y se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo, pensando en su Quinn y como temía hacerla sufrir.

**Hola! Espero que no me odien, este capi no termina de convencerme pero dure horaaaaas escribiéndolo, fue muy difícil hacerlo, así que espero que haya obtenido un "pasable" al menos, espero también que la idea de sam haya quedado clara, esta idea se la debo a un amigo mío que lee esta historia aunque no comenta! (¬¬) bueno en fin espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews! Besos fer!**


	17. Regreso

**Hola! Gracias por sus reviews y felicitaciones de cumpleaños! Espero que les guste este capitulo, sale ptro personaje, además se centra en una conversación de Sam con alguien muy importante! Besos fer LEAN!**

**Regreso **

Pedí rosas blancas, le explicó Quinn al repartidor por doceava vez mientras él le devolvía una sonrisa de culpa y arrepentimiento, ya le había explicado miles de veces que el error no había sido suyo, si no de la floristería, mientras le enseñaba la hoja del pedido "Cien rosas rojas a nombre de Samuel Evans, entregar en la residencia Fabray antes de las 2 de la tarde a Quinn Fabray" el hombre de rasgos asiáticos era alto, con el pelo negro muy bajo, delgado y tal vez un par de años mayor que ella.

Déjelas en la estancia, dijo Quinn rendida mientras se frotaba los ojos, las rosas debían ser blancas y no rojas, para que contrastaran con la impecabilidad del vestido azul que Kurt había hecho para ella, pero faltaban solo u par de horas para que todo estuviera listo, así que tendría que conformarse con aquellas flores teñidas de rojo.

Señorita, dijo el hombre apenado, sacándola de sus pensamientos y ella volteó, mientras el chico asustado le extendía un recibo con el monto total.

Yo me encargo, dijo Samuel bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, había escuchado divertido a Quinn desde la planta alta, ella se negaba a recibir ayuda, y se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba estresada como en ese momento, a punto de partirle la cara al pobre hombre por "su error"

Quinn bufó entre molesta y enojada, mientras Sam leía el papel que ahora estaba en su mano y sacaba unos cuantos billetes de su bolsillo, extendiéndoselos al chico que miraba la casa con admiración.

¿Puede ayudarme a bajar las otras, señor Evans? Si no es mucha molestia…dijo sonriendo apenado mientras depositaba el dinero en su bolsa, Sam le había dado de más adrede, pidiéndole que se dejara el cambio.

Por supuesto que no, dijo el sonriendo, acompañándolo hasta afuera, donde los esperaba una carroza llena de flores, unas de tallo largo, otras sin espinas, unas más abiertas, otras de un color rojo intenso, casa una de ellas hermosa a su forma.

¿Esa señorita es su prometida? Dijo el chico aún con la imagen de Quinn gritándole en sus retinas.

Suertudo ¿no? Dijo Sam mientras ponía todas las canastas en el suelo para llevarlas una por una hacia adentro.

No me gustaría ser usted cuando ella se enoje, dijo el chico riendo, el rubio lo imitó, Quinn daba pánico realmente en ese estado, casi tanto como Judy, claro que nunca se lo diría, menos en esos momentos, le gustaría conservar todos sus dedos antes de partir a la guerra.

Procuraré en ese caso no hacer que se enoje, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, el asiático lo miró incrédulo y luego carcajeo una enorme risa burlona.

Así que te tiene la correa mu corta ¿no? preguntó el chico ya con más confianza, Sam solo rió y se encogió de hombros mientras miraba hacia adentro de la casa, Quinn dando vueltas por doquiera dando órdenes a cualquier persona con la que se encontrara en su camino, tachando cosas de su extensa lista de tareas.

Con algunas es mejor estar así, dijo el chico, más aquellos que corremos la mala suerte de tener que dejarlas por algún tiempo, dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras lo ayudaba a cargar una cesta, dejándola en el vestíbulo.

¿Está usted enlistado también? Preguntó Sam afuera al lado del hombre, una vez que ya todas las flores estuvieron adentro, escuchó los gritos de Quinn, llamando a Gretta y a Rachel para que la ayudaran a acomodar todo y no pudo evitar sonreír.

Si, señor, dijo el chico fingiendo una pose de soldado, haciendo que ambos rieran.

Igual yo, dijo una vez que las risas se acabaron, el asiático lo miró con entendimiento, al sufrir ambos de la misma mala suerte.

En ese caso supongo que nuestros destinos volverán a encontrarse señor Evans…dijo sonriendo, dejando el temor y la ira producidos por la guerra de lado.

Así es señor…hizo una pausa, disculpe, me temo que no conozco su nombre, dijo el chico sonriendo.

Chang, dijo el asiático, Samuel pensó que eso no era muy original, Dígame Mike, Mike Chang, repitió el chico riendo débilmente.

Nos veremos entonces mañana temprano, señor Chang, dijo el chico dando media vuelta hasta que escuchó unos pasos muy cercanos, volteó y distinguió una figura a escasos metros suyos, ya dentro de la propiedad Fabray, sus pantalones estaban algo rotos, y su camisa gastada y llena de manchas, el sudor corría ligeramente por su frente, empapando sus cabellos canos, el hombre sonrió aliviado al verlo, mientras aceleraba el paso tanto como sus piernas cansadas se lo permitieron

¿Se le ofrece algo, Señor? Dijo el chico acercándose más a él, el hombre solo sonreía un poco agitado, recogiendo el sudor con su mano y secándola en su pantalón, el pobre hombre debía estar cansado y sediento, mientras el sol en lo alto lo hacía sentirse aún peor.

¿Es…es esta la residencia Fabray? Preguntó presionando su mano contra su pecho, a pesar de que estaba en buena condición física debido a su trabajo como albañil la caminata había sido brutal, incluso había tenido que descansar en el centro por unas horas porque sus pies se negaban a responder a sus órdenes, y se encontró a si mismo esa mañana aún a un kilometro de distancia, tras haber dormido la noche anterior en una banca de la plaza. Estaba acostumbrado a cosas peores, pero su cuerpo mullido se lo recriminaba ahora, al igual que todas las travesuras que había hecho en su niñez y juventud.

Ya no era un niño, y su cuerpo ya no era apto para aquellas condiciones ni malos tratos.

Así es…dijo Sam ofreciéndole su hombro al desconocido para que se apoyara en él, ya que amenazaba con caer en cualquier instante frente a sus ojos, el hombre, agradecido y aliviado aceptó la ayuda de aquel más joven, que lo condujo hacia el porche, dejando descansar su cuerpo.

¿Se le ofrece algo? Preguntó el c hico quedándose de pie al frente suyo, con un cansado movimiento hizo la mímica de un vaso junto a sus labios, mientras decía la palabra "agua" a duras penas, combatiendo contra su garganta reseca.

Sam fue corriendo a la cocina, ignorando las preguntas de Sue, y le llevó al hombre agua en el vaso más grande que encontró, él le agradeció sinceramente después de tomar todo el agua de un solo trago.

¿Vives aquí? Preguntó el hombre una vez que logró reponerse, al chico que estaba a su lado, observándolo con preocupación.

Algo así, dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

¿Conoces a Quinn? Preguntó el hombre, al decir el nombre de su pequeña el corazón le dio un vuelco, sabiéndola cerca y a la vez tan lejos. El chico lo miró incrédulo, y por un momento temió haber cometido una imprudencia al ser tan amable con ese hombre. Soy un viejo amigo de su madre, dijo para tranquilizarlo, el rostro del chico cambió abruptamente, mostrándose ahora más cordial y menos preocupado.

En ese caso, dijo él asintiendo, pase usted, si lo hubiese dicho antes…Joseph negó con la cabeza muy rápido, no podía entrar, no así.

¿Por qué preguntó usted por Quinn y no por la Señora Fabray? Preguntó el chico de pronto, ante la negativa del hombre de ingresar a la casa retomó su asiento.

Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo…no mentía, pero estaba obviando gran parte de la verdad, una parte muy importante. ¿La has visto? Preguntó con deseperación.

Si…dijo el chico aún desconfiando un poco ¿Quién era ese extraño? ¿Por qué mostraba tanto interés en Quinn?

¿Está ella bien? Preguntó el hombre

Justo hoy es su fiesta de compromiso, dijo el chico sonriendo, y si conoció a Judy como dice y sabe lo testaruda que se pone con este tipo de eventos…Quinn es igual, ambos hombre rieron, Joseph al recordar ese hermoso defecto en la mujer que amó, que aparentemente le había heredado a su hija. ¿Quinn va a casarse? Por un momento la pregunta atravesó su mente, al escucharlo la primera vez no le dio importancia, pero al recapacitarlo un poco, la idea lo aterró.

Su bebé era una adulta, una adulta que él no había visto crecer, y se casaría con un hombre al que no pudo amenazar nunca con partir su cara si hacía algo para herir a su niña, esperaba que Russell si lo hubiese hecho, después de todo el era su _padre_

¿Puedo preguntarte algo, chico? Dijo después de un largo silencio.

Solo si me dice su nombre primero, dijo él con una sonrisa que Joe imitó, ese chico le agradaba. Así evitamos tener que hablarnos de "chico" y "señor" dijo el muchacho, después de todo, si es amigo de Judy tal vez lo sea de Quinn y por lo tanto mío.

Joseph Williams dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Dígame Joe

Samuel Evans, dijo el rubio estrechando la mano cansada y cálida del hombre. Ahora diga usted, Joe, cual es su pregunta…

¿Es ella…feliz?

¿Quinn? Preguntó al tiempo que el hombre asentía. Eso creo, me estoy encargando de eso…dijo con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro la cual Joseph resintió por un momento.

¿Cuál es su relación con…la chica? Dijo corrigiéndose mentalmente antes cometer la imprudencia de decir "mi hija"

Quinn y yo vamos a casarnos, dijo Sam como si fuese algo obvio.

Joseph palideció, ese chico que tenía en frente suyo era el prometido de su niña, el segundo hombre en su vida para motivos prácticos, después de Russell a quien conocía como su progenitor, ese rubio de mirada atenta y sonrisa confiada se la llevaría lejos, la haría mujer, sería el padre de su hija.

Él le había propuesto matrimonio sin antes consultarlo con él, quien sabe si le había pedido autorización a Russell, pero a él no, él era un completo extraño para su niña y sus allegados, solo parte del oscuro pasado de ambas mujeres de la casa. Alguien a quien su propia hija no conocío y a quien Judy fingiría no conocer.

Un extraño.

Un desconocido.

Una piedra en el camino de la felicidad de su niña que probablemente estaría sumamente ilusionada con la idea de casarse con ese joven que parecía ser buena persona.

El aire comenzó a faltarle, mientras Samuel lo miraba con preocupación, poco a poco fue uniendo puntos en su mente, hasta que todo quedó claro, solo había una posible explicación para las preguntas del hombre y su creciente interés en Quinn y ninguno hacia Judy.

¿Es usted, no es cierto?

No sé de que me hablas…dijo cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras intentaba controlar sus palpitaciones que cada vez eran más constantes.

Es usted su padre…afirmó el chico sin titubear.

¿Ella lo sabe? Preguntó con una luz de esperanza en su camino, Sam lo miró, pensativo mientras decidía cual respuesta dar, aquella que era real y podía darle falsas esperanzas al desafortunado hombre o una mentira inventada únicamente para que él se fuera y así no importunara a Quinn.

Si…dijo después de un rato, lo supo desde que lo vio, y peleó recientemente con Judy por eso…

No me sorprende, dijo el hombre haciendo una mueca.

¿Ha venido para quedarse? preguntó Sam ya en más confianza, ese hombre era la pieza que le faltaba al corazón de su prometida, la razón por la cual se sentí vacía y sola, tal vez Joseph podría curar las heridas en ella que nadie más podía sanar.

No lo sé…dijo negando con la cabeza.

Quinn lo necesita, dijo suspirando. Necesita a su padre.

Y lo ha tenido toda su vida, viviendo bajo el mismo techo, él la crió, no yo, yo no soy nada para ella.

Y aún así creo que le gustaría conocerlo, dijo el chico, realmente no lo sabía, pero no podía descartar la idea.

¿Eso crees?

Nada perderá si lo intenta.

Puedo perderla a ella, replicó el chico.

Nunca la ha tenido, señor, dijo con respeto, pero si se arriesga a conocerla podría ganarla.

Eres un buen hombre, Samuel, dijo él asintiendo con la cabeza, él debía ser el soporte de su niña, su amigo y compañero, un hombro en el cual llorar y unos brazos en los cuales encontrar consuelo, lo que la mantenía con los pies en la tierra, tal y como hasta solo unos años había sido Judy para él.

Esa mujer a la cual ahora aborrecía por haberlo separado de su bebé.

Estoy seguro de que Quinn debe amarte mucho, dijo con una sonrisa.

No tanto como yo a ella, estoy seguro.

Si llegas a hacer algo para lastimarla te encontraré donde quiera que estés y te haré pagar por tus acciones, dijo sin perder la calma, Sam rió entretenido, recibiendo aquella amenaza la cual estaba tan arrepentido de no haber recibido gracias a su amistad con Russell.

No tiene de que preocuparse, dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, si hago algo para lastimarla yo mismo me encargaré de tirar el gatillo justo en mi sien, bromeó para tranquilizar el ambiente.

¿Para cuándo está planeada la boda? Preguntó el hombre riendo, el chico realmente le gustaba, debía ser perfecto para su hija, a quien conocía aún menos que al rubio.

Aún no tenemos fecha fija, dijo negando con la cabeza, debo…atender unos asuntos antes.

¿Dejar a tu otra esposa y dejar paga la educación de tus hijos? Bromeó el hombre, Sam no rió.

Algo así, dijo después de un rato entendiendo el chiste que se había perdido por culpa de sus pensamientos. He sido llamado a prestar servicio militar, dijo en medio de un suspiro, la mirada de Joe era inexpresiva como si no lo estuviera escuchando. Entonces nos casaremos después de mi regreso. Y hoy les diremos a todos nuestros conocidos de nuestro compromiso.

Eres muy valiente al hacer eso, dijo en medio de una carcajada. Yo mejor que nadie sé el pánico que produce hacer públicos tus sentimientos, dijo recordando su época de adolescente.

No creo que haya alguien aquí que dudara que terminaríamos así, dijo con orgullo, ha estado en mis planes hacerla mi esposa desde el primer día en que la vi…

¿De eso hace ya mucho tiempo? Preguntó Joe interesado en conocer todo acerca de la vida de Quinn, y quien mejor para contarle al respecto que aquel que sería su esposo en un par de años, que la había seguido toda su vida.

Ella tenía 5 años, dijo entrecerrando sus ojos al recordar, y yo 7, fue aquí mismo, instantáneamente sus recuerdos volaron muchos años atrás, la primera vez que se topó con aquellos ojos color avellana que juró amar por siempre. En este mismo lugar, dijo sonriendo.

_Michael Evans para servirle, dijo su padre besando la mano de la esposa de su socia, Judy Fabray lo miraba complacida, mientras junto con su madre hacía una reverencia, Sam notó a la niña detrás de la mujer, sus cabellos rubios estaban quietos mientras ella se escondía tras su madre, observando a esas personas con atención._

_Quinn, le llamó su madre y la chica salió de su escondite, preséntate, dijo fingiendo una sonrisa para la niña._

_Mucho gusto Señord y Señoda Evans, dijo haciendo una reverencia, mi nombre eds Quinn, sonrió encantadoramente, dejando entre ver unos espacios entre sus dientes, hablaba muy divertido, lo cuál Judy estaba intentando corregir_

_Hola querida, dijo su madre encantada ante la belleza y los modales de la niña, eres muy hermosa._

_Muchas gracias, dijo ella sonriendo, usted también do es._

_Este es mi hijo, Samuel, dijo la mujer poniendo sus manos en los pequeños hombros del chico que estaba muy callado, lo cual era raro en él, absorto en sus pensamientos que eran un tanto repetitivos._

_Quinn_

_Quinn_

_Quinn_

_No importaba que ella hablase raro, ni que fuese tan aduladora, ella era un ángel, y Sam nunca había visto uno, menos uno tan hermoso como lo era aquella pequeña niña que lo observaba curioso, esperando su presentación, su madre carraspeó, devolviéndolo a la realidad._

_Mucho gusto, Quinn, mi nombre es Samuel, puede decirme Sam si quieres, dijo torpemente._

_Swamm, Swamm, Swaamm dijo ella con dificultad, intentando corregirse sin lograrlo. Lo siendto, dijo mirando a su madre, no puedo dicidlo…hizo un puchero que la hizo verse a´´ún más adorable._

_No importa, dijo el chico encogiéndose de hombros, seremos muy buenos amigos tú y yo, así que un día podrás decir bien mi nombre, Quinn, dijo con una sonrisa._

_Y así fue._

Samuel Evans…escuchó gritar a su prometida, el cuerpo de su acompañante se tensó al escucharlo tan bien, en qué momento ella había aprendido a decir bien su nombre…

Quinn descubrió donde estaba el chico, y caminó hasta él bufando molesta, hasta que descubrió que no estaba solo, su prometido se puso de pie, antes de soltar una explicación sin sentido, pero ella no lo escuchó, no le ponía demasiada atención, solo miraba aquellos ojos al lado de Sam que la miraban también.

Eran iguales a los suyos.

**Espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews! Besos fer con 16 **


	18. Prueba de paternidad

**Hola! Muchas gracias por leer! Tambien por sus reviews que me dan energía para escribir (además de la red bull) jajaajaj besos y espero que disfruten este capi! La ultima parte es un poco cruel pero es un mal necesario, besos fer!**

**Prueba de paternidad**

La miró, como soñó haberlo hecho siempre, desde el momento en que la partera saliera de la habitación en donde su _esposa _se encontrara cansada, sosteniendo en sus brazos a esa pequeña criatura que había salido de su cuerpo, fruto del amor que se juraron una vez frente al altar.

Esa pequeña niña, su amor, su bebé, su pequeño ángel…su hija.

A quien abrazaría para proteger de lo que fuera, a quien le leería un cuento de hadas para que durmiera tranquila, a quien celaría de quien fuera, a quien besaría en la frente recordándole cuanto la amaba…

Pero las cosas no habían sido así para ninguno de los dos, desgraciadamente.

Judy no había elegido ser su esposa, no fue su rostro el que vio cuando la mujer que la ayudó a dar a luz salió de la habitación, no fueron brazos los que la acunaron ni sus ojos los que se deslizaron por los reglones para leerle en las noches, sus labios nunca rozaron sui frente, ni sus mejillas…ella no era suya.

Él era su padre, si. Pero no su _papá_ ese título se ganaba, nada tenía que ver que fuese él quien le dio la vida, si no había estado ahí para ella.

Si, ser papá no era algo que se ganaba tan fácilmente, eso era ser un padre, pero quien cría tiene más valor, quien pasa malas noche para cuidar a sus hijos, quien los abraza para cuidarlos y enseñarles cuanto los adora, quien desearía estar ahí siempre para que nunca nada malo les pase. Y Joe no era el papá de su hija, él nunca había hecho nada para merecer ser llamado de esa forma…

Por eso la rubia lo miraba con desconfianza y recelo, como si fuese un fantasma, o un desconocido cuya presencia no termina de agradarle del todo. Con miedo en sus hermosos ojos color avellana, la mirada de la chica voló de la suya que había estado pegada a los ojos de su _padre,_ y se posó en los ojos de su prometido, quien la miraba con atención, a punto de explicar cualquier cosa.

Samuel…dijo ella después de aclararse la garganta que había permanecido seca, tragó saliva varias veces antes de poder articular una palabra más. Necesito ayuda para colocar las rosas, dijo seriamente, sin prestarle atención al hombre que la miraba perplejo.

¿No le dedicaría la palabra? ¿Lo reconocería acaso?

Sam la miró confundido mientras negaba con la cabeza por la acción de su prometida.

Prometiste que ibas a ayudarme, dijo la chica fulminándolo con la mirada.

¿No crees que es algo descortés para con nuestro invitado? Preguntó señalándolo sin quitar la vista de los ojos de Quinn, intentando convencerla de alguna forma, la chica suspiró asintiendo, era difícil decirle que no a Samuel, más cuando la miraba de esa forma.

Tienes mucha razón, dijo sonriéndole a Samuel, el chico se sintió un poco intimidado ante la sonrisa de su prometida, no era de felicidad era más como si se encontrara saliendo de una situación incómoda a través de un plan perfecto.

Esta noche daremos una fiesta, señor, dijo con una sonrisa más sincera al hombre que tenía sus ojos sobre ella, asombrado del cambio abrupto que había tenido la chica ante las palabras de Samuel, él no la conocía también como el rubio. Y nos gustaría mucho que nos acompañara, dijo jugando con su cabello suelto un poco. No se preocupe por nada, Samuel puede prestarle ropa y tenemos muchos cuartos de huéspedes, cualquiera de ellos puede ser ocupado por usted.

Lo siento Quinn, dijo el hombre poniéndose de pie frente a ella, era al menos cabeza y media más alto que la chica, pero no creo que sea bien recibido en esta casa, dijo mirando el suelo.

La fiesta es nuestra, dijo mirando a Sam quien también sonreía, no debe usted preocuparse de nada, además ¿planea usted despreciarme de esa forma el mismo día que anunciaré mi compromiso? Dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero ante el cual el hombre se derritió, y finalmente se dio por vencido.

Eres igual que tu madre, dijo sonriendo, ella no lo imitó, su mirada estaba perdida entre los arbustos lejanos.

Supongo, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, pero si lo que esperas que te eche igual que ella también puedes estar tranquilo, no lo haré, dijo sonriendo.

Te debo muchas explicaciones, dijo sin mirarla, mientras Sam los contemplaba a ambos desde su asiento en uno de los peldaños, eran igual de obstinados y orgullosos, no había duda de que eran madera de un mismo árbol sin embargo era algo gracioso mirarlos ambos, cuyas palabras se aglomeraban en su garganta sin que ellos se rindieran ante sus sentimientos.

No me debes nada, dijo ella negando con la cabeza, ahora estas aquí…sonrió ligeramente y ambos hombres presentes se les encogió el corazón.

Pero quiero hacerlo, dijo Joseph en un susurro.

En ese caso, hablaremos después de la fiesta si no le molesta, de nuevo su mirada se perdió, pero solo Samuel pareció notarlo, aunque sus palabras y su sonrisa eran amables, ella no estaba bien, estaba aterrada, como aquella vez que juntos ingresaron a una cueva del bosque y ella se aferró a su camisa para que él no la soltara, la miró, y tenía exactamente la misma cara que ese día, aunque hubiesen pasado más de seis años.

_Eres una gallina, dijo el joven Sam riendo, con doce años recién cumplidos, gateaba dentro de la vieja cueva de la cual se rumoraba lo peor, pero todos eran simples inventos de las madres de ambos chicos para que no ensuciaran sus ropas._

_Quinn estaba aterrada, lo sabía por cómo se aferraba a su brazo con fuerza mientras ambos continuaban su rumbo hacia lo más profundo del lugar, acompañados únicamente por una vela cuya luz estaba a punto de apagarse._

_El lugar era frío y húmedo, silencioso, no se escuchaba únicamente la respiración entrecortada de la chica a su lado, y los saltos que daba su corazón cada vez que se escuchaba un ruido fuera de lo normal, muchas veces producto de el viento que azotaba afuera._

_Era octubre, y el clima estaba helado, perfecto para quedarse en casa para leer un libro junto a la chimenea, pensó Sam, pero como siempre Quinn interrumpía sus planes tranquilos y los cambiaba por lo que ella llamaba una "aventura" que al fin y al cabo no era más que una excusa para que el chico hiciera lo que a ella se le antojara._

_A duras penas y tras muchos intentos de convencer a su madre (a la que no le informaron que irían a la cueva) salieron de la casa y corrieron hasta el bosque, Quinn era mucho más lenta que él, pero el chico sujeto su mano para no distanciarse, siempre la cuidaba, no era extraño verlos tomados de la mano mientras caminaban por las calles de pueblo solos, en busca de otra aventura, no importaba que solo tuviesen 12 y 10 años._

_Cuando entraron, todo el coraje por parte de la rubia se suprimió, y le dio paso al miedo, lo cual era ventajoso para el chico ya que podía abrazarla y ella no se quejaba, o como ahora, ella sujetaba su brazo._

_Pensé que querías venir, dijo el chico deteniéndose y observando el rostro de la chica gracias a la vela cuya llama flaqueaba, su rostro estaba desfigurado por el miedo, sus cabellos pegados a su nuca y a su frente por el sudor frío…hermosa, era todo lo que el rubio podía pensar._

_Y si quiero, dijo ella asintiendo con dificultad, pero me da…._

_¿Miedo? Completó el mientras ella asintió de nuevo_

_No tienes porque tenerlo, dijo pasando su brazo que la niña acababa de soltar por sus hombros, con cuidado de no quemar nada con la pequeña vela. Yo estoy aquí y voy a cuidar de ti dijo depositando un beso en su frente, ella sonrió, Sam siempre era bueno con ella…_

_¿Siempre?_

_Siempre, prometió el chico retomando el paso mientras el rostro de la chica se relajaba._

Nunca había vuelto a ver esa cara de pánico en el rostro de su amada, hasta ahora.

Samuel, dijo la rubia sacándolo de sus pensamientos, por la expresión de su rostro él supo que llevaba vario tiempo llamándola, la miró, parpadeando varias veces para sacar de su mente las imágenes de su pasado, ella suspiró.

¿Puedes ayudar al señor a conseguir ropa para esta tarde? Preguntó la chica con una sonrisa cansada.

Claro querida, dijo sintiendo mientras se ponía de pie, besó rápidamente la frente de la chica como hizo aquella vez en la cueva y le hizo una seña con la mano a Joseph para que lo siguiera hasta el piso de arriba, dejando a la rubia sola afuera de la casa entre aliviada y consternada.

Estaba ahí, era él, con quien tantas veces había soñado volver a encontrar gracias al destino, y ahora que lo veía una vez más no podía siquiera dirigirle la palabra sin sentir que dejaba parte de su alma expuesta.

A Quinn no le gustaba sentirse de esa forma, vulnerable, y así se sentía cada vez que Joseph hablaba o la estudiaba con la mirada, como si él la conociera mejor que nadie, mejor que ella misma, y eso la aterraba.

También el que dirían sus padres al verlo llegar a la fiesta la aterraba, principalmente su madre que sí lo reconocería, a Russell podría decirle que era un amigo de Sam, pero su madre no aceptaría la mentira.

Quería que él estuviese ahí a su lado, que fuese a su boda incluso, llegar a conocerlo… ¿eso estaba bien? Rechazar al hombre que la había acompañado durante toda su vida y reconocer a ese extraño como padre ¿era correcto? Pero algo tenía ese desconocido que la hacía olvidar toda duda, darle una oportunidad.

La sangre es más fuerte…pensó después de un tiempo mientras pasaba las manos por su rostro.

¿En que momento de su vida había perdido la paz? ¿la había tenido alguna vez acaso? Siempre viviendo una mentira, pero ahora todos los secretos se estaban destapando, y esa noche conocería la verdad sobre sus padres.

Esa noche era la noche, cuando todo acabaría.

Sam suspiró cansado, mientras rebuscaba entre la ropa que los criados de su casa habían traído para él, más de la mitad de su guardarropa estaba ahí, en la casa Fabray, pero nada parecía ser tan formal como para la ocasión, Joseph estaba al lado suyo, contemplando las piezas que el joven tiraba sobre la cama sin cuidado, ambos en completo silencio.

Parece que te llevas muy bien con Quinn, dijo el hombre completamente serio, la relación de ese chico y su pequeña le molestaba, él parecía ser buena persona y amarla mucho, pero no le gustaba que el rubio la conociera tanto y él tan poco.

La conozco desde siempre, dijo él con una sonrisa, mientras sacaba un traje de una caja, sonriendo aliviado. ¿Qué tal este? Dijo extendiéndole una camisa celeste y un pantalón y saco negro con muchísimos botones, tal y como dictaba la moda de la época, Joseph lo estudió con la mirada, nunca había tenido nada tan fino, finalmente sonrió y extendió la mano para que el chico se lo diera, muy agradecido.

¿Siempre ha sido de esa forma? Preguntó mientras el chico recogía el desastre que había hecho, lo último que quería era causar problemas, ya las criadas estaban demasiado atareadas por culpa de Quinn como para que él les asignara más tareas.

¿Hermosa? Preguntó riendo

Madura, corrigió el hombre sonriendo también

No lo sé, dijo el negando con la cabeza, siempre ha sido muy inteligente y perceptiva, pero debo admitir que me sorprendió su actitud de hace unos momentos, dijo con admiración, su prometida se había comportado a la altura de la situación.

Debes haber pasado mucho tiempo con ella, dijo el hombre con un dejo de dolor en sus palabras

Suficiente como para darme cuenta de que no quería estar por el resto de mi vida con nadie más que con ella, dijo sonriendo, se le vinieron miles de imágenes a la cabeza, de todos los momentos que había vivido al lado de la chica, los duros, los buenos, los malos…

Hablas como un joven enamorado, dijo el hombre admirado.

Lo estamos, dijo el encogiéndose de hombros.

Entonces supongo que la fortuna de su padre no tuvo nada que ver para que Judy te escogiera como el esposo de Quinn…Sam lo miró molesto y perplejo.

No fue Judy quien me eligió, soltó de pronto molesto, fue ella, dijo más enojado que antes. Le propuse matrimonio y ella aceptó, es cierto de que hable con Russell mucho antes sobre eso, desde que era un niño, pero no estaba si quiera planeado…Quinn pudo haberme dicho que no si así lo hubiese querido, pero aceptó porque me ama…

Vamos niño, dijo el fingiendo una carcajada, me crié aquí, conozco a tu padre y conozco a los padres de Quinn, se como funcionan las cosas entre ustedes a los que la suerte les sonríe.

No negaré que hay muchos matrimonios arreglados en nuestra época, dijo el chico ya un poco más tranquilo, pero el nuestro no es así, yo amo a Quinn, Señor Williams, y por alguna buena jugada departe del destino ella a mí también, y seremos felices, sin importar lo que usted crea.

Debes aceptar que su matrimonio es un tanto ventajoso.

Los únicos que vamos a disfrutar de esa ventaja seremos Quinn y yo, dijo volteándose para no mirar al hombre cuya presencia había comenzado a resentir.

Conozco a Judy, dijo mirando la nuca del rubio, y estoy segura de que no hubiese permitido que te casaras con su hija a no ser de que tuviese un muy buen motivo, y si tu la conoces tan bien sabrás que no es precisamente para que sea feliz.

No me importa lo que ella piense, dijo volteándose, Quinn será mi esposa y la haré la mujer más feliz del mundo, así se me vaya la vida en el intento, y Judy y Russell lo saben.

Aún así no creo que sea la razón, Quinn es muy hermosa, estoy seguro de que tendría a muchos chicos detrás de él, tal vez Judy te eligió a ti para cerrarle el paso a cualquiera de ellos. Sam palideció, sin decir nada.

Quinn y yo seremos felices, dijo después de un rato, tratando de sacar a Noah de su cabeza, las cosas que Joseph acababa de decirle parecían ser ciertas, y encerraban un peligroso sentido.

¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?

No dudo que lo sean, dijo Joseph sonriendo.

Le prometo que la cuidaré, voy a hacerla feliz y que se enamore más de mí cada día…dijo Samuel en un susurro.

Joseph asintió, dejando la habitación del chico.

La amo, completó el rubio, con una prenda en una de sus manos y en la otra su corazón el cual le habían sacado de su pecho con tanta brutalidad, al regresarlo de forma tan dura a la realidad.

Quinn amaba a Noah también.

**AWWW perdón mi sexy rubio pero tenía que complicar la trama! Lo siento! Jajaja bueno espero les haya gustado, me gusta la "escena" de la cueva! Dejen muchos reviews porfa" les recuerdo que el review numero 100 puede elegir o inventar un personaje que aparecerea luego, y ya vamos por 98, es decir, el segundo review de este capi será el ganador! Dejen reviews! Besos fer**


	19. Cambio de planes

_**Hola! Grax por sus reviews, el review nuemero 100 fue de gleekgirl!, nena ocupo hablar contigo de eso! Mandame un inbox! También el review numero 150 va a recibir algo especial pero para eso falta mucho asi que vivamos el presente jajaja, espero que les guste este capi! Besos fer**_

_Los hombres no lloran_

Se repitió mientras daba vueltas por la planta alta que estaba completamente desolada, eran más de las 2 de la tarde y Quinn y Gretta estaban abajo con el resto de las criadas encargándose de que todo estuviese como la rubia quería.

Judy Fabray ni se había molestado en llegar a casa temprano, estaba en el pueblo muy entretenida ojeando revistas de costura y demás mientras su esposo leía amenamente en el estudio, ambos completamente ajenos al caos que se vivía en la residencia. Ninguno de los dos había ofrecido ayuda para organizar la boda, por lo que Quinn solo contaba con su ayuda (que a su criterio era inútil) y de los servicios desinteresados de Gretta y de Rachel.

_Los hombre no lloran, los hombres no lloran_, seguía repitiendo el chico dentro de su cabeza mientras con desesperación tiraba de sus cabellos, "Los hombre no lloran", eso le había dicho su padre siempre, y él no iba a hacerlo, aunque un nudo se hubiese formado en su garganta, aunque el aire no entrara como debía ser a sus pulmones desde hacía un rato y que su corazón se estuviera muriendo lentamente, al saber cada vez más distante a su amada.

Ella no esta tan enamorada de él como creía, ella ama también a Noah…

Sam intenta no gritar, porque eso llamaría la atención y es lo menos que quiere en esos momentos, Quinn subiría las escaleras rápidamente a ver qué pasaba, y lo encontraría ahí con el alma hecha pedazos, muriendo segundo a segundo, y no quería ni que se preocupara ni que lo viera en ese estado, no hasta decidir que hacer.

Él la ama, solo a ella, siempre ha sido ella, en cambio él no es tan único para la rubia, y eso lo está volviendo loco, lenta y dolorosamente le roba la paz y la cordura que ha adquirido con el paso de los años, en unos pocos segundos su mundo se vino abajo.

Poco a poco el dolor comienza a esfumarse, y lo sustituye la ira, al dolor lo reconoce como viejo compañero, pero la ira es ajena a él, por eso no sabe cómo controlarla (como hace con el dolor para evitar derramar lágrima) no sabe como ahogar esas ganas de romper algo, lo que sea, tampoco se esfuerza por hacerlo demasiado, cuando sin misericordia golpea con todas sus fuerzas una pared, produciéndole un dolor desgarrador en sus nudillos.

Intenta controlarse, respira profundo pero no puede, piensa en Quinn, en como no le importa que su corazón este dividido, en como se convertirá en un mejor hombre hasta ganar su corazón. Distintas imágenes de felicidad llegan a su mente, cuando la conoció, como solían besarse a escondidas, cuando ella aceptó ser su esposa…y parece que da resultado, su corazón retoma su pulso anterior, y el aire vuelve a entrar débilmente por su nariz, hasta que piensa en el autor de todas sus desgracias.

Lo odia, como nunca odió a nadie, no lo conoce, solo por las cosas que ve y por como la rubia solía hablar de él, pero lo detesta…

_Entró a la residencia Fabray con una sonrisa en su rostro, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entró como si fuese su propia residencia, la mayoría de las criadas lo conocían, por lo que nadie se extrañó demasiado por su presencia, era común ver al rubio en la casa, visitando a su amiga de toda la vida de quienes todos lo sabían enamorado._

_Había estado fuera más de tres meses, los que se hicieron eternos, caminaba por las calles parisinas haciendo tratos con los comerciantes más importantes de la zona, definiendo su futuro y el de todos los que dependían de sus negocios, pero no podía sacar a la pequeña rubia de su mente, ella lo acompañaba a donde fuese, en sus sueños._

_Tocó la puerta dos veces antes de que un susurro que sonó como un "adelante" se escuchó desde el otro lado de la puerta, la chica mostró una radiante sonrisa cuando lo vio, y corrió a sus brazos, el soltó las maletas que llevaba en mano, y le dio vueltas por los aires. _

_Se habían extrañado demasiado._

_Prométeme que no volverás a irte sin mí, dijo ella haciendo un puchero cuando el chico la soltó, el asintió, la amaba tanto._

_Sabes que no me gusta irme pero debo hacerlo, dijo el jugando con su pelo._

_Lo sé, dijo ella rodando sus ojos, había escuchado las explicaciones del rubio muchas veces._

_¿Te divertiste en mi ausencia? Dijo el bromeando, para su sorpresa, la chica asintió decidida, eso lo dejó muy desconcertado, hasta que con un susurro casi inaudible, los labios de la chica pronunciaron "conocí a alguien"_

_Ese fue el día que descubrió, que en su corazón también existía un sentimiento además del amor hacia Quinn, el odio por Noah Puckerman_

Pensó haberle ganado, haber hecho que Quinn se olvidara de ese bueno para nada que realmente no la amaba tanto como él hacía y que no podía darle nada tampoco. Pero aparentemente no fue así.

Y ahí venían otra vez, las ganas de llorar y el vacío en el estómago, había comenzado a echarlos en falta.

¿Por qué no había sido suficiente? ¿Qué había hecho mal?

Repasó toda su relación mentalmente, preguntándose que pudo haber malinterpretado, donde estuvo su error, que no le dio, que les hizo falta.

O peor de todo, era que no encontraba las respuestas, lo cuál lo hacía sentirse de nuevo impotente.

No tenía palabras para expresar lo que sentía, tampoco quería buscarlos, solo quería que dejara de doler tanto, entregarse completamente a una persona y que a ella no le respondiera de la misma manera era un mal que no le deseaba a nadie. _Tal vez solo a Puckerman_

Ahogó ese pensamiento con un trago de whiskey que encontró en el salón en el que solía trabajar Russell, esperando que con el licor se fueran sus penas, pero de nada sirvió, solo hizo aflorar más sentimientos que hasta ese momento tomaba por ajenos.

Pensándolo bien, tampoco le desea ese mal a Puckerman, porque probablemente, si él enserio la quería como dice, está viviendo por algo igual, tal vez peor al saber que la rubia será su esposa.

¿Era una hipocresía casarse con Quinn? Siempre soñó casarse por amor, y que su prometida lo amara igual, creyó tener eso con la rubia, pero al no ser así ¿estaba actuando mal? ¿Debía posponer el compromiso?

Si lo hacía, la perdería por siempre, ella no perdonaría que la humillara de esa forma delante de todos sus conocidos, pero si no lo hacía, le estaría fallando a su promesa de hacer lo mejor para ella, aunque eso se opusiera a sus propios intereses.

La amaba, tal vez demasiado, por eso prefería perderla antes de compartirla. Se negaba a hacerlo, ella sería solo suya, si no , no lo sería del todo.

Los hombres no lloran…repitió golpeando débilmente su frente con el vaso que acaba de tomar de un solo trago cuando sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, no podía hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, ni compartirla ni perderla.

Se iría mañana, a primera hora, y debía dejar todo claro para entonces, la fiesta sería en un par de horas, y tenía una decisión que tomar.

Te vez fatal, dijo una voz conocida detrás suyo, no lo había notado, pero estaba tendido en el suelo con sus piernas estiradas, reposando su cabeza en un sofá, no miró a Quinn, no necesitaba hacerlo para saber que la cara que llevaba no era de enojo sino de preocupación, lo sabía con solo escuchar su voz.

La chica se arrodilló frente a él, y vio sus ojos, la confusión en sus ojos, el dolor y la preocupación, estaba así por verlo en aquel estado. La rubia se inclinó un poco hacia él, y tiernamente besó su frente, como si fuese un niño, cerró los ojos, sintiendo el fuego en la zona que la chica había besando, cerró sus manos convirtiéndolos en puños y su cuerpo se tensó.

Su cuerpo seguía reaccionando de aquella forma tan abrumadora cada vez que la chica lo besaba, en una mezcla se amor y placer, aunque estuviese roto por dentro, solo ella podía curarlo, la misma persona que le hacía tanto daño.

Aquí estoy, suspiró la chica con su rostro junto al suyo, dejó caer su frente para rozar la del chico, él no se apartó, su mente estaba en otro lugar y su cuerpo intentaba quedarse ahí con Quinn disfrutando de sus atenciones.

Lo sé, dijo después de un largo rato, tomando la mano de la chica con la suya, sintió una lágrima deslizarse por su mejilla, y cerró los ojos con rabia.

Los hombres no lloran, pensó, menos en presencia de una dama.

Sintió su mano cálida secar el recorrido que su única lágrima había trazado en su mejilla, cuando terminó acarició sus cabellos.

¿Me contarás que te pasa? Dijo ella sentándose de manera más cómoda a su lado sin tocarlo, algo le sucedía, algo grave, probablemente la presión de la guerra ya había comenzado a aterrarlo…

¿Me amas? Preguntó el abriendo sus ojos, la chica se quedó estática por un momento ¿Qué tenía que ver eso con lo que pasaba? ¿Acaso él estaba dudando? Claro que lo amaba, más que a nada en el mundo, tanto que dolía verlo en esa condición, con un trago en mano y el cuerpo caído.

Más que a mi propia vida, confesó ella, tal vez demasiado para ser considerado sano, tanto que duele…

¿Solo a mí? Dijo él, sus ojos la estaban fulminando, no la veían con dulzura como siempre hacían. Y no me mientas, por favor, dijo suavizándolos un poco.

¿A qué viene todo esto?

No puedes mirarme a los ojos y decirme que no lo amas a él también, concluyó el chico, la respuesta de la rubia terminó de acabar con él, más aún su propia afirmación.

Quiero estar contigo, dijo ella reprimiendo un sollozo.

También yo, confesó el chico tomando de nuevo la mano de la chica, pero no quiero tener que explicarle a mi prometida porque debería estar conmigo y no con Puckerman, dijo cerrando los ojos, dolían tanto esas palabras que no podía decirlas en voz alta sin sentir que algo se quebraba en su interior.

No debo estar contigo, dijo ella negando con la cabeza, pero quiero estar a tu lado Sam…quiero despertar cada día de mi vida a tu lado, dormir a tu lado cada noche, besarte y saber que tu eres mío y yo tuya….te amo Sam ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?

Lo quisiste a él también como para olvidarlo tan rápido, desconfió el chico.

No lo he olvidado, dijo ella encogiéndose de hombros, y no se si algún día lo haga, pero cada vez que estoy contigo, lo hago, solo importas tú…

No quiero pensar que te estoy forzando a ser mi esposa, tienes derecho a dudar…dijo el revolviendo sus cabellos con desesperación.

No quiero perderte…

No te casas con alguien porque "no quieras perderlo" gritó el chico, lo haces porque estás enamorada de esa persona…porque no hay nadie más.

¿Qué quieres que haga? Dijo ella con desesperación, dilo y lo haré, si quieres que lo olvide lucharé día con día para hacerlo, si no quieres que vuelva a averlo nos mudaremos lejos para no volver a encontrame con él por accidente, haré lo que sea por que te amo…después de decir eso ella se quebró, llorando desconsoladamente en el suelo a su lado.

Sam estaba atónito, ella lo amaba en serio, no supo como pudo desconfiar de ella, que parecía amarlo tanto como él lo hacía.

Te odio, gritó la chica cuando uno de sus brazos se poso en su cintura, ¿Por qué me haces esto el día de que anunciaremos nuestro compromiso? ¿Qué ya se te olvidó que me querías?

Te amo, Quinn, dijo simplemente, ella lo miró aliviada, pero no quiero que hagas algo que no quieres, si no estás lista podemos esperar, podemos dejar pasar un par de años, aquí voy a estar esperando por ti cuando estás lista.

No quiero esperar, dijo ella negándo con la cabeza, secando sus lágrimas. Quiero ser tu esposa. Ya. Ahora, me casaría contigo en este mismo instante si me lo pidieras…dijo poniendo sus manos en su estómago, tan fuerte que le hizo daño al chico.

¿Lo dices en serio? Preguntó el desconfiado mientras ella asentía.

Quiero ser tu esposa, Samuel, repitió un par de veces.

Entonces…dijo el poniéndose de pie y ayudando a la chica a hacer lo mismo, nos casaremos esta misma tarde, dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro, todo el dolor había acabado, porque Quinn le había demostrado que lo amaba también.

La boca de la chica estaba abierta en forma de "O" mientras el chico esperaba su respuesta, con sus manos tomándola delicadamente por la cintura, sin dejarla ir a ninguna parte antes de que le diera una respuesta.

¿Quieres ser mi esposa, esta noche, Quinn Fabray? Preguntó una vez más, la chica cerró y abrió su boca un par de veces sin decir nada, todo era tan repentino, no tenía si quiera su vestido de bodas consigo, no habían anunciado su compromiso antes, ¿Qué dirían sus padres? ¿Qué diría la gente que llegaría dentro de un par de horas esperando hacer presencia en una fiesta de compromiso y no de una boda?

Finalmente volvió a abrir la boca, ya no tenía miedo, la sonrisa confiada que tenía el rubio le hizo saber que no tenía nada que temer, no a su lado, no si se amaban los dos.

SI…Dijo despacio, antes de tirarse en brazos del chico que en un par de horas sería su esposo y llenar su rostro de besos.

Te amo, repitió el chico cuando ella dejó de reír junto a su boca. Perdón por haber dudado de ti…dijo abrazándola con más fuerza.

Solo prométeme que nunca más dudarás de cuanto te amo, dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, con sus brazos rodeando el cuello del chico.

No lo haré, prometió Sam

De ser necesario, dijo ella sonriendo, te lo recordaré cada día de mi vida, que solo contigo quiero estar, dijo la chica besándolo de nuevo.

Sam dijo que si dentro de su cabeza, reconociendo que él tampoco quería estar con nadie más.

A partir de esa noche, Quinn Fabray sería su esposa.

Los hombres no lloran, pero Samuel Evans lloró de felicidad en ese instante en brazos de la mujer que amaba, dejando que ella secara sus lágrimas mientras lo besaba.

**Lo único que tengo que decir es :O jajaj besos espero lo hayan disfrutado y dejen muchos reviews pd. También odie a Joseph!**


	20. Inconveniente

**Hola! Grax por los reviews! Espero les guste besos!**

**Inconvenientes **

Lucy Quinn Fabray, bufó Judy apenas entró a su casa, pensando que el caos que había dejado en la mañana ya había terminado, se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de que todo estaba inclusive peor que como lo había encontrado, escuchó a un par de criadas murmurar en la parte baja, agudizó el oído para escucharlas: "Se casarán esta tarde" dijo la chica antes de abrir sus ojos como platos ante la presencia de la mujer, después de eso comenzó a gritar el nombre de la menor de su hijas, que bajó las escaleras con prisa sin miedo en sus ojos, acompañada de Rachel, Gretta y Samuel.

¿Te has vuelto completamente loca? Gritó una vez más, haciendo que la castaña ahogara un grito, Quinn la miró divertida e intercambió una mirada con el rubio que permanecía detrás suyo, luego asintió con la cabeza mientras reía tiernamente.

Bastante, madre, dijo riendo mientras su prometido la imitaba, haciendo que la mujer bufara más indignada todavía. Así que será mejor que te cambies, los invitados llegarán en cualquier momento.

Señorita Quinn, dijo Gretta captando toda la atención una vez que la madre de la novia se fue bufando muy molesta. Le recuerdo que el vestido que tenemos preparado para usted es de compromiso, no de matrimonio, Quinn sonrió restándole importancia mientras las puertas principales se abrían de golpe, mostrando una pequeña figura sumamente femenina que entró dando saltos de felicidad mientras cargaba un paquete cubierto por una bolsa.

Siempre tan eficiente, sonrió la chica al ver a su amigo, que tenía sus ojos puestos en Samuel, haciéndolo sentir un poco incómodo.

Espero que sea de tu agrado, dijo ofreciéndole el paquete a su amiga, no está hecho a tu medida pero estoy seguro que lucirá fabuloso, dijo enseñando sus dientes en una sonrisa radiante.

Gracias, dijo ella abrazando al chico, tu también de ves espectacular, dijo mientras el chico posaba dramáticamente mostrándole su esmoquin desde todo ángulo posible.

Lo mejor para tu boda amiga, dijo sonriendo, pero tuve cuidado para no opacarte, Quinn rió débilmente mientras se excusaba para ir a prepararse después de que el reloj del vestíbulo marcó las 4 y treinta minutos, los invitados llegarían a las 6 en punto, dándole el tiempo perfecto para que entre Gretta, Rachel, y Kurt que se negaba a que lo dejaran por fuera la ayudaran a preparase, Sam sonrió mientras vió a las tres mujeres y al chico que aparentaba ser uno subían las escaleras.

Sus labios susurraron un suave "te amo" solo perceptible para su prometida, mientras el se sentaba despreocupadamente en una silla del comedor a pensar, no necesitaría tanto tiempo como su bella y vanidosa prometida para prepararse, y ya todo lo demás estaba hecho.

Para su sorpresa Quinn no había mostrado resistencia ante la improvisada boda, y con gran agilidad los criados habían dispuesto del jardín oeste para la ceremonia, que contaría aproximadamente con cien invitados, a los cuales Sam y Quinn solo conocían a unos cuantos, los demás eran gente imporante del pueblo, que según Russell y sus padres no podían faltar.

Pero poco importaban los presentes, solo necesitaba al sacerdote (que tras de muchas llamadas y movimiento de influencias pudieron contactar) y los dos, frente a aquel altar que habían montado, jurándose amor eterno, solo necesitaba eso y los anillos que le había pedido a su padre llevar.

La idea de tanta espontaneidad le encantaba, le hacía saber que a Quinn le encantaba la idea del matrimonio tanto como a él, que no solo quería una boda con la cual presumir, sino una vida a su lado. Todo era perfecto.

Con un suspiro se levantó de su asiento, Quinn o cualquiera de sus "ayudantes" lo matarían si se daban cuenta de que no se estaba preparando también, era mejor darse prisa.

Subió las escaleras mientras escuchaba el melodioso sonido de la risa nerviosa de su prometida mientras la chica se preparaba, casi podía ver el vestido blanco que llevaba y su peinado recatado, sus mejillas reñidas de rosa y sus labios finos curveándose en una de las más encantadoras sonrisas, si cerraba los ojos, sentía como si estuviera con ella.

Quería verla, pero ni Kurt ni Gretta se lo permitiría, la costumbre era esperar, y al menos eso debían hacerlo "bien" fue a su cuarto y encontró todo preparado, desde corbatín negro y elegante hasta su saco de tres botones, sus zapatos finamente lustrados y su camisa impecable, todo preparado para el día más feliz de su vida.

Quinn quedate quieta, pidió Kurt mientras intentaba arreglar el vestido para la chica, le quedaba un poco flojo de la cintura, por lo que el más apto en esa labor intentaba arreglarlo, pero las risas constantes de la chica se lo impedían, mientras tanto Gretta estaba parada en un banquillo arreglando su cabello y Rachel atendiendo a los mandatos de los encargados.

Se veía como un ángel, ciertamente, el vestido era simple, de tirantes finos, completamente blanco con bordados de pequeñas florecillas en la parte baja, hasta el piso, la cola era lo suficientemente larga como para ser arrastrada con gracia pero no tanto como para que representara un peligro, ceñido todo hasta la cintura, donde bajaba ampliamente, era perfecto, a la rubia se le llenaron de lágrimas los ojos al verlo, a pesar de no haber sido como ella lo pensó al principio, era sencillamente hermoso.

Tienes suerte querida, dijo sonriendo mientras repasaba cada ángulo en busca de un error, sus manos frías recorrieron el pecho de la chica mientras daba los últimos ajustes. La mujer que iba a usar esta belleza canceló el compromiso y se negó a pagar por él, dijo con una mueca, pensé que se quedaría por siempre en la bodega pero hoy lo utilizarás y será digno de admiración y cumplidos, dijo el chico con rasgos femeninos con orgullo saliente en su voz.

Te ves preciosa, mi niña, dijo Gretta con lágrimas en sus ojos al ver a la pequeña que prácticamente había criado, Rachel la miraba en silencio, con una mezcla se envidia y admiración, la rubia no hacía más que sonreír, más que por la imagen que le devolvía el reflejo del espejo de cuerpo entero que Kurt había puesto al frente suyo, porque dentro de poco sería la esposa de Samuel Evans.

Gracias, dijo una vez más sonriendo, Gretta seguía pasando sus dedos expertos por sus rubios cabellos, forjando un intrincado moño con unos cuantos rizos saliendo de él, enmarcando la suavidad de sus rasgos, a los cuales tanto como su nana como el modisto insistían en que eran importantes de resaltar.

El maquillaje que Gretta aplicaba (tras haber logrado quitar a Hummel del medio) era muy suave, apenas y corrigiendo un par de imperfecciones, le daba a su rostro una apariencia casi angelical, blanco, con un poco de polvos en sus mejillas, los labios coloreados de rosa y sus pestañas levantadas, resaltando el color avellana de sus orbes.

Ese novio tuyo es muy afortunado, dijo Kurt una vez más, haciendo mención a la palabra "novio" con más énfasis que en cualquier otra cosa, por cierto me pregunto si el rubio ese no necesita ayuda, dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa mirando a la puerta como si pensara salir en "auxilio" de Samuel. Pero dado lo bien hecho que está él, dijo encogiéndose de hombros, supongo que soy más necesario aquí, miró a la chica mientras ella le dedicaba una mirada que intentaba fulminarlo, el chico le extendió los zapatos para dar por terminado el proceso.

Mi niña también es muy hermosa, dijo Gretta dedicándole una mirada maternal.

A algunos les gustan los mariscos y a otros el pollo, dijo sonriendo una vez más, yo soy más del tipo que prefieren el pollo, le cerró un ojo cómplice a Rachel que llevaba todo el rato mirándolo divertida.

Sea como sea hoy vas a despertar suspiros de admiración y envidia, señaló Gretta sonriendo, tomando la mano de la niña que había visto nacer y llevándola hasta sus labios para besarla. No puede creer que te cases hoy, dijo con lágrimas en sus ojos.

No puedo creer lo romántico que es esto, dijo Kurt haciéndose viento con las manos de forma dramática mientras sonreía enternecido, y lo desconsiderado, dijo fulminando a la rubia con la mirada, si me hubiesen avisado al menos una hora antes hubiese podido preparar algo especial para ti, dijo mirando el suelo enojado.

Es perfecto, dijo la rubia tomando la mano de su amigo mientras él sonreía, hoy todo lo es, dijo sonriendo también.

Oh Dios mío, dijo Rachel recuperando la participación que había perdido, hablas tanto como una mujer enamorada que hasta nos da envidia a aquellos que estamos solteros, dijo sonriéndole a la rubia que le devolvió una sonrisa cómplice. Me alegro por ti, agregó al ver lo mal interpretadas que estaban siendo sus palabras por parte de Kurt y Gretta.

En ese caso, dijo Kurt frotándose las manos, tranquila mi amiga que te presentaré a alguien esta noche, dijo feliz, imaginando dentro de su cabeza un escenario que a su parecer era encantador. Mi hermano también estará solo esta noche, dijo sonriéndole a la morena que se había sonrojado levemente. Bueno, en realidad es mi hermanastro, dijo sonriéndole a Quinn.

Finn es apuesto, agregó la rubia que estaba acomodando un par de mechones de su cabello y colocándose sus zapatos de tacón blanco.

Mucho, correspondió el chico mientras extendía los pulgares de sus dos manos en señal de aprobación y le guiñaba el ojo. Además es médico, el orgullo de la familia, dijo rodando los ojos.

No se si sea…empezó Razhel pero ambos chicos la cortaron.

No te estoy preguntando si quieres conocerlo, dijo Kurt serio, pero luego sonrió como solía hacer siempre. Te estoy diciendo que lo conocerás y vas a enamorarte de él ¿entendido?

Supongo, dijo Rcahel algo asustada.

Excelente, dijo aplaudiendo el chico, hoy mis ojos estarán toda la noche puestos en ustedes dos, dijo mirando a la morena y pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros."

Oye…dijo Quinn fingiendo estar enfadada, pensé que eso de "el día más feliz de tu vida" era sinónimo de que los ojos de todos estarían puestos en ti esa noche, dijo mirando a los dos chicos que la observaban con miedo y luego riendo profundamente.

De todas formas, dijo Kurt tosiendo fingidamente, lo único que tú quieres es que tu soldadito te ponga las manos encima esta noche, ante el comentario Gretta casi se atraganta con su propia saliva y Rachel rió tontamente, la primera decidió dejar la habitación mientras la castaña más bien se acomodaba en la cama.

Quinn sintió el pecho y las mejillas enrojecer, mientras lentamente negaba con la cabeza, al principio muy suave, luego de forma más violenta, amenazando con destrocar el peinado que su nana le había hecho.

No digas eso aquí, dijo Quinn haciéndole una seña para que se callara, Kurt rió como un chiquillo mientras se sentaba de piernas cruzadas al lado de Rachel.

Con un hombre así…comenzó a molestarla.

Callate, dijo Quinn riendo, dándole un ligero empujón en el hombro, a nadie le interesa saber de tus fantasías con mi prometido, dijo ella cerrándo los ojos con fuerza, además esta noche vendrá tu novio, dijo ella sonriéndole maliciosamente, así que mejor compórtate si no quieres tener problemas con Blaine, sentenció ella, ganándose una mirada de respeto por parte de Rachel y una de miedo proveniente del chico.

Uno puede soñar, dijo sonriendo, y no intentes hacerme creer lo mismo, dijo mirando sugestivamente a la rubia que una vez más había enrojecido, ¿O me dirás que eres tan puritana como aparentas, Fabray? Dijo levantando una ceja.

Rachel negó con la cabeza, intentando sacar de su mente la imagen que había tenido que presenciar protagonizada por Sam y Quinn días atrás.

No quiero hablar contigo sobre esto, dijo poniéndose de pie de forma violenta, completamente avergonzada.

Solo porque tienes miedo de que pueda descifrar algo de lo que piensas cuando estás con él, dijo imitándola, creo que no cosas muy decentes al ver tu reacción hacia el tema, dijo sonriendo mientras colocaba su cuerpo al lado del de la chica que miraba por la ventana, todo el escenario de su boda estaba listo, y algunos invitados comenzaban a llegar, ante la sorpresa de ver el altar dispuesto se sentaban en las sillas blancas colocadas en el jardín para ser testigos de la unión Evans-Fabray.

Tranquila, Quinnie, susurró el chico de rasgos aniñados en su oído, haciéndola temblar ligeramente al sentir su aliento húmedo sobre su cuello. Hoy todo lo que has venido soñando desde hace tanto se hará realidad, dijo antes de alejarse, tras una seña de despedida para Rachel dejó la habitación, Quinn volteó a mirar la puerta que su delgada figura había dejado cerrada y suspiró de alegría.

Esa noche era la noche.

Kurt sonrió realizado al cerrar la puerta de la habitación de la rubia con cuidado, cuando dispuso a darse vuelta para bajar las escaleras y saludar a algunos conocidos (y dejarle claro a las mujeres interesadas en saber que el vestido que luciría la novia era de su autoría) y talvez disfrutar de una copa de vino o dos antes de la ceremonia, antes de poder saborear el vino correr por su garganta y perderse en las conversaciones banales, escuchó un suspiro proveniente de un cuarto del otro lado del pasillo.

El suspiro sonó cansado, como si estuviese harto de dar la misma explicación por mucho tiempo, y luego un par de risas traviesas provenientes de una voz femenina, deseó haberse ido de allí, no husmear, pero su curiosidad era más grande.

Se deslizó por el pasillo hasta la habitación de al junto procurando no hacer ruido, completamente ignorante de la escena que se estaba presentando a escasos metros de donde había estado hasta hace unos instantes a la novia del chico que la protagonizaba.

Miró atónito como una chica morena de largos cabellos negros que caían hasta la mitad de su espalda deslizaban sus dedos por el pecho del rubio, de manera seductora, mientras él la miraba con atención, su mirada estaba perdida pero se veía cansado, probablemente había sido él quien había soltado aquél suspiro.

"Santana" escuchó que dijo Samuel intentando apartar a la chica de ascendencia latina que ahora tenía sus largos dedos enterrados en los cabellos del chico, "vete de aquí" dijo firmemente, "hoy es mi boda, y amo a Quinn" eso lo hizo sentirse mejor, tal vez las cosas no eran tan malas como parecían, ¿debía alertar a Quinn? ¿detener eso antes de que llegara a más? Prefirió solo seguir observando, con uno de sus ojos grises pegados a la cerradura de la puerta.

La morena rió suavemente, y dijo algo que el chico no logró escuchar, Samuel se veía sumamente incómodo, pero no hacía nada para separarse de la latina que tenía sus manos rodeando la cintura del chico, con sus rostros muy cerca, Santana susurró algo una ve más, rozando ligeramente su nariz con la del rubio, él bufó molesto, o al menos eso le pareció a Kurt, pero segundos después los labios de la chica se encontraban sobre los del rubio, sin que este hiciera nada para apartarse de la chica.

Kurt reprimió un grito, mientras alejó la vista de aquel lugar, sintiendo pena con Quinn, que estaba tan enamorada y feliz mientras su prometido besaba a su peor enemiga a escasos metros suyos, el día de su boda, a escasos minutos antes de dar el "si"

Juntó su ojo con la fría perilla una vez más, ya Santana había dejado los labios de Samuel en paz y ahora lo miraba molesta, tal vez después de unos cuantos segundos después de probar el sabor de la boca de la latina en comparación a la de la rubia, la cordura volvió al chico y había decidido alejarla, o tal vez solo estaban recuperando fuerzas para volver a fundirse en un beso apasionado.

Por el bienestar de su amiga y su matrimonio, Kurt prefirió elegir la primera opción, no conocía a Samuel, pero le parecía increíble pensar que le hiciera eso a la mujer que "amaba"

¿Qué ya para los hombres heterosexuales el compromiso no significaba nada?

Suspiró enojado, temiendo por el futuro de la humanidad si todos los hombres eran así, incluso más si Quinn se enteraba, esa chica realmente daba miedo y nadie quería estar presente en la "explosión" de carácter que tendría al enterarse de la traición de su prometido.

Escuchó de nuevo un suspiro, esta vez proveniente de la chica, mientras decía con la fuerza suficiente para que Samuel y Kurt la escucharan "Que te diviertas con la puritana esa, de todas formas ya sabes dónde encontrarme". Suspiro de alivio cuando miró que Samuel la miró con repulsión (igual que como lo hacía él) mientras la morena caminaba en dirección a la salida, corrió para esconderse, pero la latina fue más rápida, el ondear de su vestido se detuvo en seco al descubrir al espía que había observado todo el cuadro desde afuera.

¿Buscabas algo, porcelana? Preguntó con desdén, Kurt deseó responderle pero no lo hizo, y ella se fue tras acomodar su vestido y dedicarle una última mirada de superioridad, el chico debía reconocerla, ella era muy sensual, no con la elegancia de su amiga, pero si suficientemente atractiva como para causarle problemas a más de un hombre.

Por suerte esos no eran sus…intereses.

Miró hacia adentro de la habitación una vez que el cuerpo de la morena desapareció, mirando a Samuel ofuscado, molesto y preocupado, entró sin hacer ruido, sintiendo pena por aquel rubio también, aunque no descartaba la idea de que el chico que temblaba de la cólera pudiese saber exactamente que hacía, y se encontrara rompiendo el corazón de la chica que prometió amar a propósito.

Tu no me conoces, dijo cerrando sus ojos, pero te prometo que nunca le haría nada así a Quinn, dijo el mirándolo, menos con esa…mujer, conlcuyó, Kurt asintió aliviado, algo en la voz del rubio le hacía sentir que era verdad lo que decía.

Te creo, le tranquilizó, pero es a Quinn a quien debes convencer no a mí..

Samuel asintió débilmente, apenado.

¿Acaso nunca nadas les saldría bien?

**Lo siento! Awww pero prometo que todo estará bien, reviews! Besos fer**


	21. Volar contigo

_Mmm hola! Grax por sus reviews la verdad es que técnicamente son los únicos que me mantienen viva ahorita, es sencillamente perfecto ver el correo llenos de sus notificaciones, las quiero chicas, aunque no conozco a la mayoría, ustedes me dan fuerza para soportar estos tiempos duros en los que parece que nada tiene sentido. Escribir este capi fue doloso y muy difícil, ya que he estado pasando por una época difícil y es un poco difícil escribir sobre el amor ahora, pero sigo creyendo en el plenamente y uds deberían hacerlo también, no importa que tan difícil sea encontrar a esa persona especial que en vdd te valore, creo que es lo que mantiene al mundo girando después de todo y tenemos que buscarlo! Bueno seguro ya están cansadas de leer mis lamentos así que..a lo que vivimos! Besos mojados de tanto llorar (como dijo gleekgirl jajaja) fer_

**Volar contigo**

Eres preciosa, murmuró Sam a su oído una vez que estuvieron solos aunque fuese un segundo, Quinn llevaba otro vestido ahora, uno más cómodo de color marfil y el rubio ya se había despojado de su saco y de su corbatín, todos los invitados estaban alegres bailando y apostando cuanto duraría aquel improvisado matrimonio, ambos rubios solo sonreían, sumergidos en las aguas profundas que eran los ojos de su acompañante. Señora Evans, concluyó el con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia al poder llamar a la mujer que amaba de esa manera, después de haberle cantado al oído y promter estar con ella siempre, tal y como ambos querían que fuera.

_Ella sonrió, recordando un poco._

_La música sonaba muy suave, una marcha nupcial que Samuel había escuchado un par de veces con anterioridad, pero nunca pensó escuchar al pianista tocarla tan pronto para él, en su ceremonia, y mucho menos esperaba que fuese Quinn quien delicadamente se acercaba a él, colgada del brazo de su padre, sonreía, enjugando lágrimas de felicidad, ante la mirada enternecida de los que asistieron a la ceremonia, que no fueron pocos._

_La miró acercarse, y su cuerpo tembló ligeramente, más que por el miedo por la ilusión y la felicidad, su andar era suave, como si quisiera hacerlo esperar más de la cuenta, hacer aún mayores sus ansias, se movía al compás de la música, y sus ojos nunca se separaron de los suyos, ni siquiera para ver aJudy que fulminaba con la mirada a Joseph, del otro lado del jardín, ni a su futura suegra llorando de felicidad, al ver al mayor de sus hijos a punto de cumplir su mayor sueño._

_La noche era cálida, pero no demasiado, esa noche la luna menguante no los había traicionado, y se asomaba en el cielo iluminando con descaro el altar, solo eclipsada por el brillo natural de la novia, y sus dientes que relucían cada vez que esbozaba una sonrisa franca._

_Las estrellas también se hicieron presentes, esas que tantas veces estudiaron juntos los novios, contándo historias de pequeños, ahora eran participes de ver el desenlace de aquella historia de amor que se trazó una vez hacía ya mas de diez años._

_Finalmente Quinn llegó a su lado, y él le sonrió, ni siquiera tuvo que pedirse a si mismo que lo hiciera, era algo que simplemente no podía controlar, era inmensamente feliz y lo reflejaba en su rostro, Russell estrechó su mano, lanzándole una última mirada "amenazadora" aunque sabía que con el rubio no rendiría frutos, ya más de lo que la amaba no era posible, ya más sería enfermizo._

_El hombre le dio una palmada en el hombro antes de voltear ante su hija, su pequeña niña, le dedicó una sonrisa tierna y removió el velo que había cubierto su rostro durante todo el desfile, para presentarla ante su futuro esposo como dictaba la tradición, estampó un dulce beso en su frente, haciendo que una lágrima rozara la mejilla de la chica, que no se molestó en secar, como decía su nana "las lágrimas de felicidad no debemos esconderlas, no vale la pena negarle al resto del mundo ser participes de aquello que nos hace tan felices", en vez de eso, las tres personas que estaban frente al sacerdote y al altar sonrieron, completamente satisfechos de la suerte que corrían._

_Russell tomó el asiento junto a su esposa, mirando a la menor de sus niñas tomar la mano de Samuel, junto a sus otras dos hijas, que la miraban de un lado, con vestidos largos de un color exactamente igual, cada una frente a los padrinos de boda, un socio de Sam y dos de sus primos, todos se veían tan felices._

_Los ojos de todos los presentes se posaron en la pareja de rubios que sonreía embobados, mientras el sacerdote dio la bienvenida, era un hombre de unos cincuenta años, carismático, conocido en el pueblo por abusar de vez en cuando con la cantidad de vino durante las ceremonias de los domingos, pero el mejor en matrimonios al fin y al cabo._

_Estoy seguro de que tras estos jóvenes y su amor que hoy jurarán ante nosotros, dijo el hombre sonriéndole a los presentes, hay una hermosa historia que contar, después de todo siempre hay una ¿no? Dijo mirando a Samuel que asintió débilmente, el Padre Virchow sonrió también a Quinn, quien lo tomó como una invitación a darle rienda suelta a sus recuerdos, volteó ligeramente su cuerpo, sin despegar los ojos de su prometido, todo lo que diría sería para él, no importara que hubiesen cientos de personas mirándolos._

"_Cuando te conocí…" dijo sonriendo, "recuerdo que pensé, que eras por mucho el niño más lindo que había visto" todos los presentes rieron, Quinn era realmente buena dando discursos y captando la atención de su público "te hiciste mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, y muchas veces quien me encubría y me cuidaba de todo, no se como eso se transformó en esto" dijo señalando su corazón, "pero te amo, Sam" ambos sonrieron "cada día que paso a tu lado me lo termino de confirmar, y cada cosa que haces es una razón más para amarte, y recuerdo como jugábamos de pequeños, cuantas veces me reprendieron por tu culpa" una vez más todos rieron, mirando a Judy y a la nana de la niña, "y doy gracias a Dios por haberme enamorado de mi mejor amigo, y me doy cuenta de que solo contigo quiero pasar el resto de mi vida, quiero formar una familia contigo, y enamorarme de ti cada día…" _

_Sam sonrió y una lágrima solitaria se deslizó por su mejilla, la multitud lo miró enternecida, esperando la respuesta del rubio ante aquella "declaración pública de amor"_

"_Primero que todo", dijo sonriendo, "era a mí a quien reprendían por tu culpa", dijo riendo, todos lo miraron, incluyendo a Quinn, después de todo ella era la que llamaba la atención y él el gracioso, una combinación perfecta y armoniosa._

"_Siempre lo supe, Quinn, dijo extendiéndole una mano que la rubia tomó de inmediato, el deslizó su pulgar por los nudillos de la chica mientras los espectadores esperaban y contemplaban como el chico acariciaba con dulzura a su prometida. "que tarde o temprano acabaríamos de esta forma, que me darías la oportunidad de amarte, y me alegro mucho que sea de esta forma" Quinn sonrió tristemente, recordando de pronto el poco tiempo que les quedaba juntos "no es razón para estar triste" dijo sonriéndole a su prometida "es solo para pensar que probablemente este no sea el fin, que nos quedan más cosas por vivir, momentos buenos y malos" Quinn se mordió el labio inferior y lo miró atravez de sus largas pestañas "pero sea como sea quiero estar aquí para ti, y quiero ser tu esposo, esta y todas las demás noches de mi vida" dijo sujetando con más fuerza la mano de su acompañante._

"_Te amo, Quinnie" dijo el chico ante la mirada enternecida y atónita de los presentes._

"_Y yo a ti" dijo la chica asintiendo, antes de que el sacerdote les hiciera una seña para que voltearan hacia él, para iniciar la ceremonia._

_Los presentes permanecieron en silencio todo el rato, a excepción de Gretta que de vez en cuando limpiaba su nariz de manera ruidosa o de Kurt o Blaine que intercambiaban risitas, soñando con su propia boda, que por culpa de las consignas sociales no podría llevarse a cabo, al menos no pronto._

_Samuel Evans, dijo el hombre mirando al rubio, que sonreía abiertamente mientras volteaba para que su padrino le diera la sortija que le había pedido a su madre llevarle, había sido propiedad de sus abuelos maternos, que murieron en un terrible accidente hacía unos ocho años, una antigüedad muy valiosa sin duda, acuñada a mediados del siglo 19, de corte sobrio, plata pura con pequeñas incrustaciones a lo ancho de su estructura._

_¿Aceptas a esta mujer como tu legítima esposa? ¿Para amarla, respetarla, honrarla hasta que la muerte los separe? Preguntó el hombre mirándolos a ambos, nadie en el jardín dudaba de la respuesta del rubio, quien con un "Acepto" deslizó la pequeña sortija en el dedo anular de la chica, en donde hasta hacía unos minutos estaba su anillo de compromiso, que fue removido para darle lugar a una nueva sortija._

_Quinn sonrió, al sentir el metal frío alrededor de su dedo, mientras el sacerdote decía su nombre._

_Lucy Quinn Fabray, los ojos de todos se posaron en la aludida, quien volteaba también para que Rachel le extendiera el anillo que le pondría a Sam, el vestido de la morena desencajaba un poco, porque sus hermanas llevaban el mismo tono, azul claro y ella un traje violeta, pero cualquiera hubiese jurado que era a porpósito, para destacar más en su puesto de dama de honor, de cualquier forma se veía bellísima, con el cabello largo ensortijado cayéndole por la mitad de la espalda._

_La morena le sonrió a la chica y le extendió la sortija, después de inclinarse para darle un beso en la mejilla._

_¿Aceptas a este hombre como tu legítimo esposo? ¿Para amarlo, respetarlo, y honrarlo hasta que la muerte los separe? Peguntó el hombre, segundos después Quinn también se encontraba deslizando la sortija por el dedo de Samuel, la mano del chico temblaba, pero se detuvo un poco cuando ella la estrechó con fuerza._

_En ese caso, y así los juzguen, Dios y todos aquellos que fuimos presentes de esta promesa que acaban de levantar frente a este altar, dijo sonriendo, por el poder que me confiere la Santa Iglesia, yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia, dijo el hombre apartándose ligeramente para darle espacio a los chicos._

_Los rostros de los rubios se juntaron despacio, sus labios no se fundieron en un apasionado y inacabable beso de inmediato como era de esperar, Sam juntó su frente con la de la chica por un segundo, su respiración era tranquila, como si le acabaran de quitar un enorme peso de encima, sonreía como un niño pequeño la mañana de Navidad, con los ojos cerrados, respirando de la piel de aquella que al fin podía llamar su esposa_

_Su esposa_

_Su mujer_

_Señora Evans_

_Quinn Evans_

_Que bien que sonaban todas y cada una de esas palabras para describir a Quinn, podía imaginarse a si mismo presentándola en alguna reunión importante o en una celebración lejos de casa, "Ella es mi esposa, Quinn Evans"_

_Después de tantos años soñándolo, al fin era real, al fin ella era suya y él de ella, eran uno, una familia…esperando solamente para incluir más miembros a ella que solo podían incrementar su ya cernida felicidad._

_Te amo, murmuró una vez más antes de tomar a su esposa delicadamente del cuello y juntar sus suaves labios con los suyos, Quinn lo abrazó por la espalda, mientras los invitados aplaudían, obligándolos a despegarse para mirarlos y dejar el altar para inicia la recepción, pero eso era imposible, nada podía separarlos ahora._

_Tomó la mano de la chica que lo miraba sonriente, mientras algunas lágrimas de felicidad se deslizaban por sus mejillas sin arruinar su aspecto, nada podría hacerlo, brillaba de felicidad._

_Su padre le sonrió, lo mismo hizo Judy cuando se posó a su lado y la abrazó, todas las peleas parecían haber terminado, ya ni siquiera parecía importarle que el padre biológico de su hija estuviese mirándolas fijamente, o al menos se le había olvidado. Ya habría otro momento para poner las cosas en orden, esa noche, era de su hija y no se atrevería a hacer nada que pudiese arruinarla._

_Russell palmeó el hombro de Samuel, como muchas veces se había imaginado haciendo, sabiendo desde un principio que sería ese niño al que conoció desde una etapa no muy favorecedora quien esperaría a su pequeña en el altar, quien se la quitaría…_

_Quinn lo miró con agradecimiento, con felicidad irradiando desde cada ángulo de su rostro, completamente extasiada, no pudo hacer más que rodearla con sus brazos y besar su frente. Entonces miró por encima del hombro de su pequeña y lo vio, siempre a la distancia, expectante, creyendo que la realidad no saltaba a la vista, que él no sabía la verdad._

_Sus cabellos estaban peinados preocupadamente, su ropa limpia y pulcra, contrario a la primera y última vez que pudo verlo con sus propios ojos, ese hombre lo perseguía en todos y cada uno de sus sueños, y su posible regreso lo atormentaba sin embargo ahora se encontraban uno frente a otro, con la mirada fija en el que una vez fue su "oponente" sin nada más que compasión para con el otro._

_Uno no había podido criar a su propia hija, y el otro la amó profundamente desde el momento en que supo de su existencia, aunque sabía que él no era el padre de esa criatura que con tanta facilidad se acunaba en sus brazos y dormía por el resto de la noche._

_Había sido tortuoso, no lo niega, verla día con día sintiendo las punzadas de coraje, humillación y dolor en su corazón, sabiendo que se estaba enamorando de ella cada vez que la veía y ni siquiera era la perpetuación de su sangre._

_Pero la quería tanto como a Lucy o a Rose, incluso más, aunque ella fuese hija de el amante de su esposa. Su único amor a decir verdad._

_Nunca había querido a Judy, solo le había propuesto matrimonio porque era lo correcto o al menos eso decían sus padres, y los de la rubia parecían estar de acuerdo, no le importó que ella no lo amara, tampoco se esforzó mucho en quererla él también, era inútil, el corazón de la rubia estaba entregado desde hace mucho, a aquel que quedó destrozado ante la noticia de que la había perdido por siempre en manos de alguien que ni siquiera sentía simpatía por esa mujer._

_Judy era manipuladora, mal intencionada, con aires de grandeza, malcriada y muchas otras cosas terribles, pero le había dado dos hijas hermosas y a aquella niña que ahora vestía de novia a quien siempre había tomado como propia._

_No le molestó cuando ella le dijo que estaba embarazada y no se molestó en decirle que no era suyo, tampoco él le hizo saber que sabía la verdad, no se molestó cuando la niña le dijo "papá" por primera vez, tampoco le molestaba el hecho de que no llevara su sangre, aunque si le resultaba un poco…triste conocer la verdad._

"_Sueles anhelar más a aquello que sabes no puedes tener, aquello que le pertenece a alguien más" lo había leído en un libro, mientras se encontraba solo pensando sobre sus des fortunios, y había comprobado que la frase era cierta, tanto que parecía una triste ironía._

_¿Había sido egoísta por no informarle a asu esposa lo que sabía, por no decirle a Quinn la verdad y permitir que la chica viera a su progenitor? Probablemente sí, era egoísta, tal vez demasiado, pero solo porque le daba pánico perderla._

_Ahora eso tampoco tenía sentido, el miedo a perderla, como tantas cosas que van perdiendo su razón con el paso de los años y no puedes explicarte como alguna vez hasta perdiste el sueño por esa tontería._

_Quinn estaba casada ahora, con ese chico que lo miraba con atención, y también a Joseph, esperando que en cualquier momento alguno desenfundara una daga o algo por el estilo, probablemente, le sonrió tranquilizándolo y el le devolvió la sonrisa, Samuel era perfecto para su niña…Ya Quinn no era suya ni de Joseph, ahora era de Sam._

_Lo miró una vez más, a Joseph, y le dedicó una inclinación de cabeza, aceptando su derrota, el hombre lo miró confundido, aún más cuando débilmente se inclinó sobre su hija para hablarle al oído y murmuró: "Ve a bailar con tu padre" la chica lo miró incrédula y luego sonrió tristemente._

_Tu eres mi padre, dijo ella en un susurro también, mientras lo abrazaba._

_Entonces debes de tener suerte, tienes dos padres ahora…_

_Quinn asintió, agradecida con el hombre que la había criado mientras volteaba para hablar con los padres de Sam, la mujer lloraba y besaba las mejillas de su primogénito, mientras que Michael ya le pedía que alguno de sus hijos se llamara como él o como su padre._

_Quinn sonrió cortésmente durante todo el rato, mientras Sam reía y aceptaba las felicitaciones de sus padres, quienes estaban más que contentos por la unión que acababa de efectuarse, delicadamente, Sam tomó la mano de la chica entre la suya, y después de excusarse la deslizó por el pasillo débilmente, la música sonaba por lo bajo, una hermosa balada interpretada por la banda, que estaba conformada por un piano y unos cuantos violines._

_Baila conmigo, Señora Evans, dijo sonriendo mientras delicadamente colocaba su mano junto con la de la chica al frente de su pecho, la música era intensa y el baile muy formal, apenas y había espacio para que sus cuerpos se tocaran por accidente, aún sabiendo esto, Quinn recostó su cabeza junto al pecho de su esposo, como muchas veces había hecho, pero esta era la primera vez que lo hacía sabiendo que estaría con ese hombre el resto de su vida, y la idea le encantaba._

_Me gustaría decirte cuan feliz soy esta noche, susurró a su oído mientras sus cuerpos se balanceaban suavemente siguiendo el compás de la música, la pista improvisada ya contaba con otras parejas que se habían sumado a la danza, todas contemplando a la feliz pareja. _

_Pero temo que mis palabras no serán suficientes para decírtelo…dijo con una sonrisa triste algo fingida que Quinn descifró de inmediato, tramaba algo._

_Así que creo que será mejor que te lo cante, dijo juntando su rostro una vez más al de la chica, uno junto al otro mientras levemente entonó en su oído ._

_Every day and every night__  
><em>_I always dream that you are by side__  
><em>_Oh baby, every day and every night__  
><em>_Well I said everything's gonna be alright__  
><em>_And I'll fly with you, I'll fly with you__  
><em>_I'll fly with you_

_Un par de lágrimas se escaparon de los ojos de la chica mientras Sam seguía cantando aquella hermosa canción en su oído, era lo único que decía, pero era lo único que quería y necesitaba, su mente estaba al lado de Sam, al igual que se cuerpo y su alma, como si estuvieran solos, no existía nada más que no fuese aquel hombre que la sujetaba con ternura mientras sus cuerpos se columpiaban con quietud._

_Voy a volar contigo, Quinn, sonrió encantadoramente junto a su rostro, antes de que ella cubriera su rostro de besos, él era todo lo que pedía…_

**Realmente espero que haya quedado bien! Háganme el dia yescriban un review, nada pierden y mucho gano yo besos! **


	22. Luz de luna

Este capitulo fue muyyyy difícil de escribir, sin mentirles llevo tres días pensando en él y tras miles de borradores (muchos de ellos en mis cuadernos jajaja) esto salió, espero que haya quedado bien! Besos fer

**Luz de luna**

Quiero bailar contigo el resto de mi vida…susurró en medio de un suspiro la rubia mientras su acompañante la tomaba dulcemente por la cintura y la guiaba en la danza, él sonrió y asintió débilmente con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para besar su cabeza.

También yo, dijo aún con sus labios contra los rubios cabellos de Quinn, quien tenía los ojos cerrados y una sonrisa imborrable en su delicado rostro. Pero ahí viene tu padre así que creo que lo mejor es que bailes con él, dijo separándose lentamente de ella, la cabeza de la chica estaba apoyada en su pecho, sin mirar en otra dirección.

¿Cuál? Bromeó la rubia recordando que sus dos padres estaban en su boda, también que tenía una conversación pendiente con Joseph.

Ambos, confesó Samuel y su sonrisa se borró, miró a su esposa preocupado, prediciendo lo peor.

Esta bien, le tranquilizó ella, lo sabe ya, dijo refiriéndose a Russell, el rubio asintió débilmente aliviado, mientras guiaba a la chica para dar la última vuelta de su baile, antes de que los dos hombres se reunieran con ellos en el centro de la pista para pedirle a la novia un baile.

El vestido de Quinn voló ligeramente cuando terminó de dar la vuelta, con una mano acomodó suavemente su cabeza y la otra la puso en el pecho de Samuel, mientras ambos reían débilmente, Russell fue el primero en llegar a donde ellos se encontraba, por ende, fue a él a quien Quinn le ofreció su mano para danzar la pieza que la banda estaba tocando, la cual era muy suave, apenas y se movían sus pies al ritmo de la música.

Quinn recordó todas aquellas veces en las que su padre dejaba que ella se parara sobre sus pies y los levantaba sin dificultad, para bailar con ella cuando era niña. Cuando se hizo mayor, lo hacían juntos en alguna fiesta importante, con aquellos finos (e incómodos) vestidos que Gretta solía ponerle para tales eventos, con sus zapatos bajos y su cabello flotando en el aire mientras su padre le daba vueltas en la pista.

Ahora, bailaban no en una fiesta cualquiera, era su boda, su vestido era más fino (y talvez más incómodo), sus zapatos eran altos y su cara ya no llegaba a ver solo el estómago del hombre, sino que apenas y le llevaba un par de centímetros, su cabello estaba recogido, y aquel no era su padre…

Suspiró contrariada por pensar aquellas tonterías, claro que lo era, aunque no compartieran más que el apellido y los gustos por la música.

Miró a Samuel, eaba hablando animadamente con sus padres, pero cuando sus miradas se juntaron el rubio supo que algo estaba mal, podía verlo en sus ojos, sonrió débilmente para tranquilizarlo y separó sus ojos por un segundo de los del chico y los posó en Joseph, para explicarle sin palabras.

Sam tampoco dijo nada, solo la miró por un rato más, observando con Russell ocupaba el puesto que él había dejado y le daba vueltas y vueltas a la chica que miraba el vacío.

Sé que no soy tan guapo como él pero al menos dame una sonrisa, dijo el hombre con una sonrisa triste en su rostro. Quinn sonrió y él susurró algo como "así está mejor" mientras lentamente la pista iba quedando desierta.

¿Qué es lo que te aflige, mi vida? Preguntó el disminuyendo aún más el ritmo de sus pasos. Sabes que siempre voy a quererte, dijo él tranquilizándola, aunque ahora no lleves mi apellido sino el suyo, dijo apuntando a Sam que no les quitaba los ojos de encima, sin embargo ahora sonreía con un trago en mano.

A Quinn aquello le pareció una cruel ironía, aunque cierta, ya no llevaba el apellido Fabray que después de todo nunca le había pertenecido.

Tú eres mi hija, le susurró débilmente, tanto como tus hermanas, a mi criterio tienes suerte, la mayoría de nosotros tenemos solo dos padres que nos aman, dijo sonriendo, y tu tienes tres, bueno 4 si contamos a Gretta que parece estar más conmovida que tu madre, dijo el con una carcajada mientras miraba a la mujer avanzada en años que lloraba de felicidad en un rincón.

Quinn rió al verla, luego miró a su padre de nuevo, muy seria.

No mereces todo el daño que te hicieron, dijo negando con la cabeza mientras buscaba a su progenitora entre la gente.

¿Bromeas? Dijo riendo, Judy me dio tres hijas hermosas, dijo besando su frente, todas mías. A decir verdad creo que fui el más beneficiado de de la situación, dijo con una sonrisa, esa pobre mujer terminó de tentar a sus nervios al intentar esconderme por 16 años algo que ya sabía, y Joseph no tuvo mi misma suerte te verte nacer y crecer…

¿No te molestó cuando lo descubriste?

No se descubre algo que en realidad supiste siempre, le corrigió su padre en un tono muy propio, solo empiezas a atar cabos sueltos, y dado que no le puse ni un dedo encima desde que nació Rose…dijo haciendo una mueca, creo que era bastante obvio. Además ella nunca me quiso, y yo a ella tampoco, aunque ya lo sabía esas duras palabras le dolieron mucho a la chica, y al menos uno de los dos tenía derecho a ser feliz y dejarse llevar al menos una vez…me alegro que haya sido ella…

¿Por qué? Cuestionó la chica.

De haberlo hecho yo, explicó mirando al vacío, recordando un poco su juventud, aquella mujer que lo había rechazado en su adolescencia y que encontró el amor en su mejor amigo de toda la vida y también socio. Hubiesen habido más afectados, dijo él con una sonrisa triste, mirando instintivamente a la familia Evans que charlaba con unos invitados.

¿Tu…? Preguntó la rubia mirando a la dirección que apuntaban los ojos de su padre, fijos en madre de Sam, que parecía no notarlo.

No lo digas, dijo el firmemente, ella es feliz, dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras la menor de sus hijas lo miraba con lágrimas en sus ojos. Y ahora nuestras familias están unidas…intento no pensar mucho en ello, confesó ante la mirada preocupada de su pequeña, a ella nunca había podido ocultarle nada.

Michael es un buen hombre, dijo Quinn para tranquilizarlo mientras miraba a la pareja que al contrario de sus progenitores se miraban muy enamorados entre sí.

El mejor, admitió Russell mientras lentamente le daba la última vuelta del vals a su hija, creo que eso fue lo único que mantuvo tranquilo todos estos años, que ella es feliz, dijo sonriendo sus ojos lucían un brillo especial, como si en verdad se alegrara por el matrimonio de su socio, aunque este se encontrara formado por él y por la mujer que amó en su adolescencia.

Todos merecemos ser felices, dijo la niña mientras le dedicaban un aplauso a la banda que en verdad se había lucido en cada una de sus interpretaciones.

Tu te mereces toda la felicidad del mundo, florecita, dijo él con ternura mientras ella sonreía. Y soy muy feliz por ti mi niña, dijo besando su frente.

El hombre se separó levemente de ella mientras ambos buscaban con la mirada a Joseph que parecía haber sido tragado por la tierra de un pronto a otro, los ojos de Samuel se encontraron con los de Quinn mientras ambos rubios buscaban al hombre por todo el jardín sin éxito de encontrarlo.

Russell se fue en silencio, mientras la chica seguía sin darse por vencida, levantaría cada piedra del jardín si era necesario para dar con él, pero parecía habérselo llevado el viento en uno de sus ataques de cólera.

Ya aparecerá, dijo Sam besando delicadamente su hombro mientras la abrazaba por detrás y la alentaba a columpiarse en compañía suyo, Quinn dejó su cuerpo caer levemente, apoyándose en su marido que ni se inmutó al recibir la carga del cuerpo de la chica, solo posó sus manos en la altura de su vientre y posó su cabeza en el hombro que antes había besado.

El mejor día de mi vida, dijo ella con una sonrisa que solo él alcanzó a ver, ya muchos de los invitados habían comenzado a irse, solo la banda seguía tocando como si la fiesta no llevara ya horas de haber empezado.

Aún no, Quinnie, dijo él seductoramente en su oído, los pocos presentes que aún se encontraban charlando entre sí no alcanzaron a oírlo, pero la rubia que se mecía delicadamente al compás de la música al frente suyo sí, y su sangre se heló al escucharlo, mientras Sam la seguía sosteniendo con fuerza por lo bajo, sus caderas se movían rítmicamente, la espalda del chico contra el pecho del joven, su respiración tranquila contra su nuca, erizando cada vello de su piel.

Que no se te olvide respirar, esposa mía, bromeó el aún a su oído, ya los músicos de la banda parecían estar cansados de que nadie los escuchara por estar inmersos en sus propias conversaciones, así que cortando abruptamente la pieza que interpretaban se dispusieron a recoger sus instrumentos.

¿Quieres acompañarme a dar un paseo, Señora Evans? Dijo dándole una vuelta despacio para tener sus ojos frente a los suyos, Quinn apoyó una mano en su pecho y sonrió.

Debes dejar de llamarme siempre de esa forma dijo cerrando sus ojos ligeramente él quedó atónito, sonaba tan hermoso a sus oídos esa forma de llamarla, y ella lo estaba negando ahora.

¿Cómo quieres que te llame entonces? Dijo dándole su mano que ella aceptó de inmediato mientras la conducía por el sendero.

Quinn, Quinnie, amor, mi vida, cariño, diosa….dijo riendo, pero Señora Evans me hace sentir…como tu madre, confesó haciendo una mueca lo que hizo que su esposo riera también.

De acuerdo, mi vida dijo rodando los ojos, todo estaba oscuro, y la noche cálida, la luna había sido eclipsada por un par de nubes que robándole todo su esplendor se negaban a dejarla salir, celosas de su brillo natural que solía iluminar a los enamorados, pero esa noche Sam tenía su propia luna, que caminaba a su lado con una sonria radiante.

Habían caminado por unos cinco minutos en todas direcciones, Sam se había negado a seguir el camino que estaba trazado para "darle más suspenso" a su sorpresa, mientras que la chica ponía su mejor esfuerzo para no tropezar con las piedras del camino o enredar su cabello con las ramas que Sam procuraba levantar lo más posible para hacerle espacio a su esposa.

Cierra los ojos, le pidió dulcemente, ella obedeció mientras reía un poco, el se aseguró de que no viera nada y la guió por un terreno ya menos empinado del camino, la mano de la chica estaba cálida y su pulso relajado, mientras se preguntaba que era tan urgente para su esposo que ni siquiera esperó a que se fueran todos los invitados de la fiesta.

Puedes abrirlos, dijo depositando un suave beso en la mejilla de la chica al tiempo que ella abría los ojos como platos y quedaba atónita, ante la imponencia de la casa que estaba al frente suyo, de grandes ventanales, y un balcón en cada ala de la casa, uno al oeste para mirar la puesta de sol en sus tardes de encanto y otro al este, para contemplar el amanecer en las madrugadas de espera o espanto.

La puerta era inmensa, de madera, el porche se veía confortable, con un jardín delantero con u enorme roble a un lado, del que colgaban dos improvisados pero firmes columpios.

La vieja mansión Schneider era cualquier cosa menor eso precisamente, vieja, sus dueños habían partido del pueblo hacía unos años para aventurarse en el "Viejo Mundo" dejando la casa vacía y desolada.

Sam sabía que la chica siempre había fantaseado con esa casa, desde que de niños solían ir a colarse dentro de ella y jugar que aquella casa era propia.

¿Te gusta? Preguntó esperanzado mordiéndose el labio inferior con fuerza, recordándole a Quinn a ella misma.

Me encanta, dijo sonriendo mientras se abalanzaba sobre él, ambos cayeron sobre el césped que muchas veces habían corrido para entrar sin permiso a aquella casa que Samuel se había encargado los últimos días de hacer que la remodelaran para ser su nuevo hogar, no estaba lista, eso era claro, la ausencia de tapiz en la paredes lo evidenciaba, pero era perfecta para ambos.

Tiene techo, dijo el aún no muy convencido, creo que eso es un avance, ella sonrió encantada mientras asentía y le ofrecía su mano al joven para que ambos entraran.

Al contrario de lo que Quinn esperaba, la casa estaba limpia, sin una sola capa de polvo en el suelo ni en los muebles (si, había mueble, Los cuales el propio Sam se había encargado de conseguir y hacer llegar hasta las puertas de su nuevo hogar)

Se podía imaginar a sí misma viviendo en aquél lugar, criando a sus hijos e hijas y envejeciendo, bajando las infinitas escaleras de caracol que conectaban los dos pisos, caminando por el vestíbulo frente a la reconfortante chimenea que permanecería encendida en las noches de invierno.

¿Quieres ir arriba? Preguntó el chico, una vez más aquella voz seductora que la hacía temblar volvió a salir por su garganta, estremeciendo el cuepo de ambos cuando la chica tomó al joven por la nuca acercándolo más a su cuerpo hasta besarlo, ya no con la dulzura que los caracterizaba a ambos al dirigirse al otro si no con necesidad, como si se le estuviera hiendo la vida en aquella acción.

Quinn, dijo él en un jadeo que solo hizo que ella se aferrara más a su cuerpo, estaban pecho contra pecho, con sus piernas enlazadas en aquel lugar que ahora podían llamar casa y sería testigo de la primera vez que aquellos jóvenes amantes se amarían de esa forma por primera vez.

Sube, le ordenó la chica mientras aún fundidos en sus intensas caricias subieron a tropezones cada uno de los peldaños.

Por aquí, dijo Sam guiándole la dirección de la habitación principal, Quinn se deshizo de sus brazos y corrió en dirección a la puerta, que abrió de golpe para después voltear y besar una vez más al rubio que lo miraba divertido, ya con los primeros botones de su camisa desabrochados.

Te amo, susurró mientras con suavidad besaba la piel desnuda de sus brazos, haciéndola temblar.

También yo, dijo sonriendo, mientras disfrutaba de las caricias que su esposo le propinaba en sus brazos y cuello, trazando líneas por doquier con sus labios húmedos.

Quinn desabotonó con manos temblorosas los botones restantes de la camisa de su esposo hasta encontrar su pecho desnudo, suspendido en los aires mientras las caderas de los jóvenes se rozaban aún con la ropa puesta, y él con ambos brazos al lado de la chica sostenía si propio peso para no caer sobre la chica.

Quinn rió nerviosamente mientras el chico la ayudaba a deshacerse (son mucha dificultad debido a la posición) de su vestido. La chica suspiró antes de que las manos del chico se posaran a ambos lados de su incómodo corsé después de soltar el intrincado nudo que Gretta le había hecho horas antes para moldear su figura como si de arcilla se tratara, le dedicó una sonrisa franca, antes de besar su frente y cada uno de sus ojos con devoción.

Te amo, repitió, con su frente sobre la de la chica, sus respiraciones que se habían vuelto más agitadas se mezclaron, calentando un poco más el ambiente que se respiraba. Esta noche y siempre, le recordó ella asintió antes de besarlo de nuevo, casi que forzándolo a terminar de acabar con la tortura que le representaba mantener su ropa puesta.

La luz de la luna se hizo presente una vez más, iluminando de manera cauta la habitación que pronto se llenó de jadeos, caricias y besos sin disimulo, como si se encontrara avergonzada, pronto dejó la habitación, recordándoles que el amanecer estaba pronto, ese que podrías disfrutar en brazos del otro desde el balcón del ala este de que ahora llamarían hogar…

Esa era su casa, y él su familia…

**Les gustó? Espero que sí! Dejen reviews!**


	23. Adiós, Sam

**Gracias por los reviews! Espero lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo! Besos fer**

**Adiós Sam**

Quinn sonrió una vez más, mientras con una pequeña voltereta sobre sí misma miró al hombre que yacía a su lado, su respiración era tranquila e inconstante, sus ojos permanecían cerrados y sus manos estaban juntas, formando una especie de protección frente a su pecho y dándole un soporte a su rostro.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, inundándose de la paz que transmitía Samuel mientras dormía como un niño pequeño, con una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro.

Recordó que debía despertar, levantarse antes de que él lo hiciera y…huir, si era preciso, mientras él aún dormía. Se levantó de la cama con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido para no perturbar las pocas horas de sueño que le quedaban a su esposo antes de que el sol entrara de lleno por la ventana, ese sol cuya aparición había provocado el vuelco en el reloj de arena, la cuenta regresiva…

Salió de la habitación con convicción, la decisión estaba tomada, cerró la puerta con cuidado, sin hacer ningún ruido, no sin antes murmurar "Te amo , y estaré aquí cuando regreses" al chico que aún dormía, recordando en sueños tal y como la rubia lo hacía en esos momentos en los que con lágrimas en los ojos se disponía a bajar las escaleras de caracol que la noche anterior habían subido a prisa ambos, en medio de una inacabable cadena de besos.

_Las manos sin práctica alguna del rubio recorrieron su piel, primero sus brazos, luego sus piernas que ahora estaban desnudas, enrolladas de manera casi imposible en sus caderas, mientras en medio de suspiros, jadeos y besos ella repetía su nombre, primero en un susurro, luego demasiado alto, por suerte estaban solos, por suerte la noche era suya._

_Los labios de Quinn se encontraron con los del chico toda la noche, aveces celosos de que él ocupara los suyos para besar sus brazos o su cuello._

_Sus cuerpos sudaban, lo que le daba solo un ingrediente más a la noche, que poco a poco iba llegando a su fin a medida que los lugares inexplorados del cuerpo de la rubia e iban terminando también._

_Quinn, murmuró él besando su pelo, que ya no permanecía perfectamente peinado de forma angelical si no desordenado cayendo a su propio antojo por los hombros de la chica. Te amo, dijo una vez más, como había pasado repitiendo toda la noche._

_Hmmm, fue lo único que salió de su garganta, acompañado por una sonrisa antes de besar de nuevo sus labios y cubrirse por una sábana, la ventana estaba abierta, y la noche había comenzado a enfriar, lo notaban ahora que sus cuerpos no se encontraban juntos de esa forma._

_No puedo creer de lo que nos habíamos perdido, susurró ella, lo hacía porque no le quedaban más fuerzas para hablar en un registro más alto, Sam rió también, aparentemente con más fuerzas que la chica, después besó su hombro y asintió._

_Y lo que nos perderemos por algunos meses, hasta que regrese, dijo sin separar sus labios de la piel pero mirándola de frente, su cabello también estaba hecho un lío, pero la rubia seguía sin comprender como se las arreglaba para continuar viéndose tan atractivo, a pesar del sudor que ocasionó que su cabello se pegara a su frente y nuca, era sencillamente hermoso._

_Nos quedan muchas noches con esta, dijo ella para tranquilizarlo con una ligera sonrisa en sus labios, era gracioso pensar en que tan rudo él se había mantenido, siempre consolándola a ella, y ahora era la chica quien debía darle ánimos, fuerzas para vencer en una guerra que daría inicio en unas pocas horas tras su partida, y sin no ganarla por completo, en nombre del país, al menos llegar a salvo a casa._

_Me gusta pensar eso, confesó él relajando un poco su cuerpo, mientras ella reposaba su cabeza y la mitad de su tronco encima suyo. _

_Podría quedarme aquí toda la vida a tu lado, Sam, dijo ella suspirando, tratando ser fuerte, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no derramar lágrima que lo hiciera sentirse culpable por dejarla._

_También yo, preciosa, dijo él poniendo una mano en su estómago, sin tocarla a ella. Sabes que sí…Talvez algún día, tal vez si vuelvo…_

_No lo digas, dijo ella cerrando los ojos, lo estás arruinando, le recriminó, era perfecto hasta que hablaste de no volver como si fuese una opción._

_Sabes que lo es…aunque no nos guste pensar de esa forma. Dijo él aún sin tocarla, mientras ella miraba al vacío, sin expresión alguna ni en su rostro ni en su voz._

_Faltan un par de horas, dijo él suspirando, mientras miraba por la ventana como el amanecer poco a poco se abría camino, marcando la cuenta regresiva_

_No quiero que vayas a despedirme, soltó de pronto después de una inhalación profunda, Quinn no se inmutó en absoluto, la verdad es que ella tampoco quería hacerlo, sería demasiado doloroso verlo partir de aquella forma, despedirlo de manera tan monótona, decirle adiós con la mano mientras él y otros cientos de hombres tomaban el tren con rumbo al muelle en el cual se embarcarían, atravesando los océanos hasta llegar al Oriente del viejo Mundo._

_Mejor hacerlo ahí, que sus palabras sinceras y sus caricias serían solo para él, y no para impresionar a los presentes ni dejar claro que lo extrañaría._

_Mejor de esa forma, en la oscuridad de su alcoba después de haberse entregado a él de la última manera posible, después de haberle entregado su cuerpo junto con su alma y su corazón._

_Es mejor así, explicó Sam, disponiéndose a oír al menos unos cuantos gritos de parte de su esposa, que probablemente le recriminaría por ser un desconsiderado, insensible, altanero y quien sabe que otras cosas terribles saldrían por su boca. _

_Para su sorpresa Quinn no dijo nada, solo asintió y volvió a fundirse en sus brazos, conforme con la decisión de su esposo._

_Te amo, musitó ella débilmente, comprendiendo que era inevitable el adiós y que aunque le doliera dejarlo ir, la promesa de que volvería estaba aún vigente._

_Sam cerró los ojos con fuerza, sintiendo el miedo, el enojo, el terror, la ira…todo intensificado, la sujetó con fuera por el hombro, procurando no hacerle daño, inundándose por última vez de su perfume, del roce de sus caderas contra las suyas, aún bajo las sábanas sin la ropa puesta._

_No tenía miedo por si mismo, morir ya no le representaba un obstáculo, había muerto un poco cada segundo que pasaba y no había podido estrecharla en brazos, lo que lo aterraba era no volver, hacer que ella lo esperara, causar su dolor si (en el peor de los casos) un soldado a cargo fuese a entregarle su sentido pésame, o que su cuerpo volviese en una caja, que ella estrechara la madera fría en brazos y no su cuerpo…dejarla sola._

_También yo, dijo ella sacándolo de sus pensamientos._

_Adiós Sam, dijo ella, ya que no lo harían en la estación, era mejor despedirse de una vez, aunque eso implicaría extrañarlo desde ese momento, aún teniéndolo al lado._

_Adiós Quinn, dijo estrechando su cuerpo junto al suyo una vez más, antes de cerrar los ojos, durmiendo intranquilo al lado de su esposa, quien desde ya era a quien más extrañaba en el mundo, aún teniéndola a escasos milímetros suyo._

_Volveré…le prometió son una sonrisa triste que ella no alcanzó a ver, y era cierto._

A kilómetros de distancia, el moreno también suspiraba, él lo hacía porque al fin se había decidido, y ahora con pluma en mano, sentado en el alfeizar de la ventana con un arrugado papel manchado en manos, no se atrevía a escribir sobre él, la primera de las muchas cartas que pensaba escribirle a la rubia si ella aceptaba corresponderle en medio de sus travesías de guerra.

Las palabras sencillamente se negaban a salir, esas que quemaban su garganta y nublaban sus ojos con lágrimas traviesas eran precisamente las que sus manos se negaban a trazar.

Sujetó su cabeza rapada con desesperación, ¿Por qué era tan difícil inmortalizar sus palabras? Seguramente porque inconscientemente temía que la chica se riera de él, y desechara sus escritos tal basura, lo menos que quería ahora era causarle inoportunos.

Ella lo había elegido a él, a Samuel (aún pensar su nombre quemaba con rencor). Ella era feliz, ¿y él que hacía? Lamentarse en su casa por no haber sido suficiente, al tiempo que probablemente los rubios estaban echándose mano el uno al otro, disfrutando de su primera noche como marido y mujer, que irónicamente sería su última noche juntos.

Nunca había sido bueno con las palabras, no era lo suyo eso de volcar el corazón en intrincadas frases dispuestas a enternecer a los corazones ni inspirar suspiros y ensoñaciones, era un hombre de actos, sin la costumbre de quebrarse la cabeza frente a algo que podía ser tomado como "carta de despedida"

Ese era el adiós, el fin de su miseria, el último problema que le causaría a Quinn…Evans, la última vez que entregaría su corazón de aquella forma también.

Debe admitir, que no está acostumbrado a aquello, al arrepentimiento ni a la eterna pregunta del ¿Qué hice mal?. El siempre era quien dejaba, no a quien botaban como si fuese ropa vieja. Probablemente a eso debe atribuirle el nudo en la garganta y los deseos de llorar que se han vuelto duraderos, al desencanto.

La desilusión y la culpa.

¿En que falló? ¿Qué no le dio? ¿En donde se perdieron?

Y todas esas preguntas señalaban en una sola dirección. Samuel Evans.

El mismo hombre que en ese momento dormía junto a su amada, quien había dado el sí horas antes, a quien ella esperaría tras la guerra.

Todo fue su culpa, todo iba bien con Quinn hasta que él regresó…si hubiese estado ausente un mes más, tal vez dos, él habría conseguido que ella lo amara, que se olvidara de aquel que estaba ya bajo su piel…

Pero de arrepentimientos estaban llenos los alrededores de los cementerios, miles de almas en penas que dejaron asuntos sin resolver en la tierra antes de partir al más allá, y Noah Puckerman no era de los que se arrepentían.

Tampoco de los que le daban muchas vueltas al asunto, de los que lloraban horas de horas frente a una vieja fotografía o frente a un viejo papel, en él no había espacio para más arrepentimientos, así que decidido tomó por última vez la pluma que le había dado guerra durante toda la noche, y la empuñó junto al papel, la tinta cayó levemente sobre la hoja, manchándola.

Primero la marca fue pequeña, apenas y una gota, pero luego comenzó a extenderse, marcando su recorrido, bufó molesto, reparando que no tenía más papel consigo y que las ideas se aglomeraban en su mente, aparentemente decididas a salir de una vez por todas, expresadas en prosa.

_Quinn_, escribió con letra descuidada, sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento anterior, solo el que recibió de muy niño y nunca más puso en práctica.

_Sé que piensas que soy un tonto, que me gusta causar problemas y que todo lo hago mal, tal vez es cierto, quien sabe, ya ni siquiera yo lo sé, pero aquí va la verdad, no sé si quieras oírla ni si es lo justo para ti o para tu esposo ahora, pero…en serio necesito explicarte muchas cosas._

_Seguramente piensas que soy un perdedor, y no te culpo, escuché que el rubiecillo ese es dueño de la mitad del pueblo, mientras que yo apenas y poseo esta ropa que llevo puesta._

_Pero al fin y al cabo, por mucho que lo odie, sé que no es culpa suya, la culpa es mía por no ser suficiente, ¿en que estaba pensando? Tu eres todo y yo nada, estás mejor con él._

_De todas formas no puedo evitar imaginar como pudo haber sido todo, en como nos hubiésemos amado, tal vez no en una casa tan lujosa como en la que estés ahora probablemente, esperando noticias suyas, pero sería un hogar, no una casa vacía como la que mantienes tu ahora, completamente sola…_

_Lo estás esperando, si lo sé, si lo esperabas antes, en sus viajes sin ser nada tuyo como no hacerlo ahora que es tu esposo…no deseo ofenderte ni nada por el estilo, me conoces y sabes que soy de los que aceptan sus pérdidas, y estoy seguro de que a ti ya te perdí._

_Solo me gustaría que…me escribieras, como planeas hacer con él, y a cambio que me permitas escribirte también, con el simple objetivo de hablar con alguien e impedir que me vuelva loco, mi madre no sabe escribir así que, recurro a ti ahora, para que una vez más me salves de mi mismo._

_Si alguna vez me quisiste como dijiste hacerlo, sé que lo harás, no lo tomes como una traición a tu marido, si no como un último pedido mío._

_Deseo que seas feliz, Quinn, y de igual forma espero serlo yo también, contigo o sin ti, y te agradecería mucho que tú también desearas eso para mí, no tienes idea de cómo he sufrido y de cómo te extraño…_

_Entenderé si no quieres hablarme, pero si decides hacer esto por mí, házmelo saber…_

_Tuyo hoy y siempre_

_Noah_

Suspiró con fuerza mientras dobló el papel a la mitad y después lo hizo de nuevo, hasta que la hoja arrugada llegó a ser un rectángulo de papel más grueso de lo que era antes.

Con sumo cuidado escribió en la parte superior de un improvisado sobre, sin nada más que el nombre de la rubia de un lado y al reverso el suyo.

Conteniendo su última acción desesperada

**Reviewsssssssssssss!**


	24. Cuan difícil

**Perdón por la demora pero mi computadora se volvió loca...waaa hasta que al fin pude actualizar, les informo queridas lectoras que el proximo capitulo es el epilogo es decir el final, estoy trabajando en una secuela pero no se si les interesa, si es así haganmelo saber! besos fer**

Cuan difícil

Un prolongado y profundo bostezo se vio ahogado gracias a su mano cansada que le negó el paso, era temprano aún, pero estaba completamente solo en aquella gran cama, la cual llevaba ya un par de horas siendo ocupada solamente por el cuerpo del rubio, a su pesar.

Quinn intentó no hacer ruido al salir, aun con el sol abriéndose paso por el horizonte, pero él la escuchó a la perfección, como si fuesen las tres de la tarde y no de la madrugada, y como si caminara con prisa en vez de dar pequeños y superficiales pasos para irse sin ser advertida.

Él fingió estar dormido aún, las despedidas tampoco eran lo suyo, menos aquellas que incluso la rubia se esforzaba por evitar.

La amaba, pero no quería lastimarla más de lo que ya lo había hecho, la escuchó claramente llorar en silencio toda la noche, y de vez en cuando la estrechó más a su lado, fingiendo no estar consciente para ahorrarle (y también a él) otra desgastante despedida.

Sabía que su esposa (aún no se acostumbra a esa palabra, aunque le encanta como suena) no deseaba despedirse de él ese día, por eso se despidieron la noche anterior, completamente solos, en la intimidad de aquella casa que ahora era suya, pero tampoco contó con despertar solo esa mañana.

Aquel día de abril en el cuál su vida acabaría, aunque su corazón aún latía como propiedad de Quinn, estaba muerto, y aunque su corazón le perteneciera a la rubia, el resto de su cuerpo le pertenecía al ejército ahora.

Su cuerpo tembló ligeramente al pensar eso, mientras que con un brazo cansado corrió la sábana que la noche anterior había cubierto su cuerpo y el de la chica, completamente desnudos ambos, tal y como aún se encontraba el suyo.

Con prisa buscó su ropa y la enfundó rápidamente, mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer, la maleta que se llevaría ya estaba preparada con poca ropa y casi ninguna propiedad de valor, en el piso de abajo, en la habitación que planeaba sería el vestíbulo.

Era triste, era inaudito, era desafortunado…pero más que cualquier otra cosa, era inevitable.

Samuel ser iría a la guerra en un par de horas, y dejaría a Quinn completamente sola, añorándolo tanto como el primer día a pesar de la distancia.

Rachel hizo una mueca de asco, mientras continuaba sujetando fuertemente el cabello de su rubia amiga al punto que le hacía daño, mientras ella apoyada en el retrete expulsaba la mitad de las cosas que había comido la noche interior y otras cosas que la morena prefirió no preguntarse por su procedencia.

Graciasss….dijo débilmente mientras trataba incorporarse, pero su cuerpo aún estaba muy débil, tal y como Rachel se la encontró al ingresar al baño del piso de arriba de la residencia Fabray con la intención de limpiarlo, en vez de eso, segundos después se encontraba sosteniendo el cabello de Quinn para que esta no lo ensuciara con su vomito.

No hay de que, dijo reprimiendo las ganas de imitarla que se habían intensificado al escucharla dar las primeras arcadas. ¿Estás bien? Le preguntó extendiéndole un trapo limpia para que se limpiara y abriendo el paso del agua para ayudarla a lavar su rostro y su boca.

Si…dijo ella simplemente antes de lavarse, una vez que hubo terminado Rachel la ayudó a salir de la habitación, su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente, mientras ella tomaba su cabeza como si temiera que esta cayera a su lado si no la sujetaba con precisión.

¿Qué te ocurre? Preguntó la morena sentándose a su lado en la enorme cama que había sido ocupada por la rubia todos los días de su vida desde que tenía dos años, excepto por la noche anterior.

Quinn tomó un poco de aire antes de dedicarle una sonrisa triste a Rachel, quien sonriéndole con más fuerzas la alentó a abrir su corazón ante ella.

Samuel se irá hoy, dijo cerrando los ojos, hasta ese momento la morena no había notado que su acompañante lloraba, ahora todo tenía sentido, la cara enrojecida, los ojos entrecerrados, Quinn había estado llorando desde hacía un buen rato.

Y tengo miedo…confesó ella después de un lado mientras con la manga de su vestido limpiaba su rostro.

No debes tenerlo, dijo Rachel pasando una mano por el cabello enredado de la rubia con un aspecto y un tono muy maternal en sí misma, se había encariñado mucho con la chica en los últimos días y Quinn había sido muy buena con ella, ahora lo menos que debía de hacer era apoyarla, ser su amiga en ese momento tan difícil, ser su compañera hasta que Sam regresara…que por el bien de la rubia que lloraba desconsolada en su regazo, esperaba que fuese pronto.

Lo extraño…dijo en medio de un sollozo que salió directamente de su pecho, el cuál estaba agitado a causa de las lágrimas de la chica, Rachel acarició su cabeza de manera maternal, con el corazón partiéndosele en dos, ciertamente nunca había visto una mejor pareja que Quinn y Sam, al menos no una que se viera tan feliz, tan enamorada…tan perfecta.

Ambos rubios estaban sencillamente hechos el uno para el otro, pero el destino era cruel y se empeñaba en separarlos, y eso estaba acabando con su amiga, probablemente con su esposo también.

Él aún no se va, intentó consolarla, el tren que llevaría a los soldados de guerra hasta el muelle salía de la estación a las diez de la mañana en punto, no sin antes revisar que todos los jóvenes enlistados de esa zona estuviesen ya adentro, a punto de partir.

Ya nos hemos despedido, intentó explicarle, antes de sollozar de nuevo, sus ojos estaban ligeramente hinchados debido a las lágrimas, su nariz roja, y su bello rostro blanco como el marfil completamente empapado por el llanto peregrino que descendía con convicción por sus mejillas.

Entonces solo queda rezar por él, dijo Rachel sin entender nada de lo que la rubia le había dicho, si fuese su esposo el que fuese a la guerra, ella se aferraría a él con fuerza, y lo besaría por cada segundo hasta que los obligaran a separarse, en cambio la rubia que estaba acurrucada en su regazo, estaba decidida a ya no verlo más, hasta que regresara.

No podía juzgar a Quinn, no sabía lo que era estar casada (aunque la rubia tampoco, solo llevaba unas horas siendo la esposa de alguien) pero la actitud de Quinn le parecía sumamente extraña, y le resultaba muy triste y desoladora la escena de la que era participe, imaginando a Samuel en su nueva casa, solo, y a su esposa ahí con ella, ambos extrañándose desde ese momento, en el que solo se encontraban a unos cuantos minutos a pie de distancia.

Era triste, muy triste ver como el destino jugaba de esa forma tan cruel con los corazones de los que consideraba sus amigos, si al menos hubiese algo que ella pudiera hacer, para aliviar de alguna forma el dolor de la pareja, lo que fuese, no importaba si le ocasionaba problemas con la Señora o con Sue, haría lo que fuese.

Rach…le llamó la rubia, visiblemente más tranquila, su cuerpo seguía débil después de haber vomitado todo lo que tenía en su organismo debido a la impotencia y al enojo, pero las piernas ya habían dejado de temblarle y ahora parecía que si lograrían sostenerla en caso de que decidiera ponerse en pie.

¿Si? Preguntó la morena observando con detenimiento el rostro de su acompañante, tenía una mueca de dolor, pero en sus ojos había un brillo especial, como de esperanza.

¿Puedes hacer algo por mí? Te lo suplico, dijo poniéndose de pie de un salto, su cuerpo se tambaleó un poco, aún estaba mareada, después de haber visto la mitad de sus estómago salir por su garganta era normal, se concentró el un punto fijo en los ojos de su amiga para no hacer, y una vez que recuperó el control de su cuerpo se arrodilló ante ella, como nunca lo había hecho.

¿Qué diría su madre si la viera arrodillarse de esa forma? Estaba acostumbrada a hacer reverencias a los señores de la corte o a los hombres del pueblo que merecían sus atenciones, no a arrodillarse en busca de misericordia ante una criada de la casa de sus padres.

No es porque considerara a Rachel solo una criada más, ella era su amiga, y en casos como ese su única esperanza y en quien encontraba consuelo, estaba desesperada, y no sabía a quien más recurrir, y ahí estaba la morena mirándola con expresión preocupada, como si estuviese dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por ella, por más descabellado que fuese.

Lo que sea, dijo la morena tragando grueso, Quinn se arrodilló aún más, hasta que su rostro tocó la falda de Rachel, que estaba empapada por sus lágrimas de desesperación, la morena reprimió un pequeño grito al ver a la Señorita de la casa en aquella pose, su cuerpo rozando el suelo, y sus brazos aferrándose a sus piernas como si le debiera algo, como si pidiera su perdón desesperadamente.

No pudo comprender el golpe que representaba aquella posición al orgullo de la rubia, tampoco lo pensó mucho, solo se puso de pie rápidamente también, ignorando a Quinn que abrazaba sus piernas con su cabeza apoyada en su regazo como si fuese una imagen religiosa a la cual venerar, solo se dispuso a ayudarla a incorporarse, para que no se rebajara aún más. Después de todo, arrodillarse era eso para alguien de su posición, una vergüenza, una humillación y un castigo, y la rubia había sido demasiado benévola con ella como para permitirle denigrarse de esa forma.

Ella era una criada, y Quinn una mujer de mundo, una señora casada, ella no merecía sus reverencias, mucho menos sus atenciones.

Ve con él…dijo la rubia en un hilo de voz, antes de dejar salir otro sollozo por su garganta que había comenzado a quemarla. Está con él ahora que yo no puedo, dijo ella con una sonrisa triste mirando el suelo, mientras Rachel continuaba mirándola como si se hubiese vuelto loca.

¿Qué punto de comparación había entre ella y la rubia? Aparentemente ninguno, la ausencia de la chica no sería compensada con la suya, menos ante alguien como Sam que amaba cada parte de la rubia.

Abrazalo antes de que se vaya, como si fuese yo…dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior, hazle saber cuanto lo amo…

¿Por qué no vas tú? Preguntó la morena deshaciendo el nudo que se había formado en su tráquea y le impedía articular palabra, Quinn la miró con dolor, limpiando unas gotas que se formaban en sus lagrimales. Un sollozo se escapó de su garganta, por lo que Rachel asintió arrepentida, ¿Qué le pasaba? Tanto que había hecho su amiga por ella en los últimos días y ella ni siquiera podía regresarle ese pequeño favor, acompañando al rubio en la estación y despidiéndolo en nombre de Quinn.

Ambas callaron durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos, unos leves rayos de sol mañanero se colaron por una de las ventanas, recordándoles que era imposible detener el tiempo, precisamente lo que ambos rubios deseaban.

Que los minutos dejaran de correr, que el sol no se asomara por el horizonte, que la luna no se fuera, que las brisa no moviera las ramas de los árboles, que los criados no cumplieran con sus deberes, que Samuel no se fuera…

Quinn quería estar con él por siempre, pero mientras el corazón del rubio le pertenecía solo a ella, su cuerpo era reclamado por algo mucho más grande que ambos.

Se lo haré saber, dijo Rachel rompiendo el odioso silencio y Quinn asintió despacio, completamente agradecida antes de que los brazos de Rachel se abalanzaran sobre ella en un profundo abrazo. La joven la correspondió, enterrando su cabeza en el cuello de la morena, dejándose consolar mientras liberaba de su interior todo aquello que la aquejaba.

Sus sollozos eran algo espantoso, nacían desde su pecho y salían por su garganta sin contemplaciones, inundando la habitación de aquel dolor que la aquejaba, segundos después solo quedó el recuerdo de sus lágrimas, que dejaron de correr por sus mejillas, aunque los gritos de la rubia seguían alertando a todos los miembros de la casa de la tristeza de la niña, a quienes muchas veces habían oído llorar, pero por cosas más banales y nunca con tanta tristeza ni profundidad.

Rachel continuó moviendo sus manos por el extenso cabello lacio de la chica, que negaba con la cabeza aún enterrada en el hombro de su acompañante, maldiciendo internamente su mala suerte.

Vas a ser feliz, Quinn, le prometió la morena susurrando en su oído, mientras hacía sonidos maternales para que ella dejara de llorar, pero la rubia no entendía consuelo alguno, solo quería llorar, gritar, odiar a quien se cruzara en su camino, a quien no fuese Sam, que era al único que quería a su lado.

Vas a tener niños hermosos, una casa, serás una buena madre, tus niños serán rubios, ¿has pensado como se llamarán? Preguntó la morena tratando de distraerla.

Eso hizo reaccionar un poco a Quinn, quien se separó del cuerpo de su amiga, era unos cuantos centímetros más alta que Rachel, sus piernas eran mucho más extensas, y asintió con la cabeza ilusinada, recordando la conversación que había tenido con el que ahora era su esposo al respecto.

Victoria, dijo sonriendo levemente, fantaseando con una niña de rubios cabellos con aquel color de ojos indescifrable de su padre, aveces azul, aveces verde depende de la luz, del día y de su humor, esos ojos que amaba más que nada en el mundo y que iba a extrañar como a nada.

Es un lindo nombre, dijo Rachel sonriendo, no lo decía para hacerla sentir mejor, realmente lo pensaba. Quinn era afortunada, de tener ya por sentado el apellido que su descendencia llevaría, al contrario de ella que aún no sabía si tendría compañía por el resto de su vida o no.

¿Y si es niño? Preguntó la morena después de un rato en el que ambas miraron el vacío, inmersas en sus propios pensamientos, Quinn alzó la mirada hacia la chica al terminar de salir la última palabra de su boca, no lo había pensado, nunca.

No lo sé, dijo negando con la cabeza, creo que es el turno de Sam de elegir, dijo con una sonrisa triste, Victoria fue mi idea…

Se lo preguntaré si quieres, sonrió la castaña, antes de que se vaya…

Gracias, dijo Quinn abrazando de nuevo a su única amiga, que sería también su única compañía ahora que Samuel se iría a la guerra.

Tiempo que comenzaba a corre a partir de ahora, tras la marcha caprichosa del sol que cada vez estaba más alto en el cielo.

**Amistad Faberry, la amo! tambien a sam y quinn obviamente! bueno espero sus reviews y que mi compu se comporte! besos fer**


	25. Urgente! No es capitulo!

Hola chicas, primero que nada perdón por el alegrón de que pensaron que es un capitulo pero no, lo siento, es algo urgente que necesito decirles y de una vez aclarar para mis demás historias que estan paradas indefinidamente, tal es el caso de loe game.

Tratando ese tema primero lo siento mucho para quienes ya llevan un par de meses esperando la actualizacion, pero lamento informarles que no se si pueda continaur con esa historia ya que encierra un trasfondo personal del mismo tema que el fic, para quienes lo leen pueden imaginarse que es, y por ese motivo no me siento en condiciones de continaurlo, si la situación cambia pronto podré continuarla, si no, ruego que me perdonen.

ahora respecto a love story, la primera parte esta a punto de terminar, a decir verdad ya ese capitulo va por la mitad, el epilogo, pero necesito saber si quieren una segunda parte o no, de ser así, si la quieren termino esta historia como lo tenia planeado y continuamos con la secuela que si aceptan de que se haga se llamará "Across the water" pero si no quieren, si desean que ya mi vida en esta historia termine aquí, haganmelo saber para diseñar un final en este capitulo, sinecramente no me gustaría porque en la segunda parte tengo pensado abordar la relacion a distancia fabrevans y tengo pensado hacer algo puckelberry también, además de seguir la historia de quinn con joseph y puck! de todas formas diganmelo por un review a ver que hacemos! todo esta en sus manos...

jajaja pero que dramática!

besos fer!

pd. estoy haciendo un par de oneshots adivinen de que pareja? jajaja por dios que predecible! mmmm tal vez los suba al rato...

tal ves no

jajaja bueno chao chicas, las amo! ahi me dicen!

chao chao chao

fer


	26. Estás en el ejercito ahora

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por todos sus comentarior, como ya les había dicho este es el último capítulo, por lo que notarán que la historia está inconclusa de cierta forma, pero es porque recibí varios reviews diciendo que querian que continuara con la segunda parte, que se llamará "Across the water" y según mis cálculos estará el primer capitulo probablemente en un par de semanas, ya tengo como ideas pero no se como empezarlo…**

**Bueno lean y ahora abajo sigo con mis notas aparte! Me gusto mucho escribir esto….**

**Estás en el ejército ahora**

No debes hacer esto, Rachel, dijo el rubio sonriéndole a la chica que tenía al lado, la cuál deseaba que fuese sustituida por su esposa, pero no era así, era la morena quien lo miraba infundiéndole ánimos, no Quinn.

Quiero estar aquí, dijo la chica encogiéndose de hombros, se lo había prometido a Quinn, quedarse ahí al lado del chico hasta verlo partir, sonreírle para hacerle sentir que no era el final, abrazarlo antes de que tuviera que abordar el tren con rumbo desconocido para ambos.

El rubio la miró escéptico, sabía que Rachel mentía, por más extraña que fuese la chica nadie en su sano juicio_ querría _estar en aquel lugar, aquel día y en aquella hora. El ambiente que se repiraba era de ultratumba, mujeres deconsoladas llorando con pañuelos de seda en sus manos cubiertas por guantes del mismo material, y aquellas más humildes secando sus lágrimas con la manga de sus vestidos.

Niños bien vestidos despidiéndose de sus padres, señoritas con lágrimas en sus ojos viendo partir a sus amantes, padres y madres ya avanzados en años abrazando a sus hijos ya adultos como si no hubiese un mañana.

Tal vez porque para la mayoría de ellos ya no lo habría, o bien porque su familia así lo pensaba, las esperanzas no eran muchas tampoco y rápidamente el entorno de llenó de promesas errantes y besos fantasmas por doquier.

Volveré

Te amo

No te olvidaré

Sé un buen hijo

Ayuda a tu madre

Escribeme

Miles de frases ahora sin sentido que se dedicaron las familias entre ellas, mientras a lo lejos se escuchaba el odioso sonido de los rieles del tren repiquetear, ante el impacto de la armazón de metal que se acercaba a toda prisa.

Quinn me pidió que te acompañara, confesó al rato, al tiempo que el rubio tragó grueso ante el sonido del tren, que cada vez se escuchaba más cercano.

Ella quería…intentó decir ella antes de que el la callara con una risa seca, nada sentida.

No tienes que explicármelo, dijo él encogiéndose de hombros, contemplando una pareja que se deshacía en un abrazo, la mujer aferrada al cuello de su esposo, impidiéndole irse, y los hijos de ambos, una niña y un niño aferrados a las piernas de su padre, que si se les miraba con atención se les podía ver temblar.

Esperaba que la guerra terminara pronto, que cuando él y Quinn tuviesen familia aquella locura hubiese terminado ya, y no fuese más que un vago y doloroso recuerdo.

La mujer se separó del pecho del hombre, ella lloraba al igual que los niños que a su pesar, y gracias a los tirones de ropa que recibieron de parte de su madre dejaron de abrazar las extremidades inferiores de su padre, que solo besó sus cabezas antes de partir, también con lágrimas en los ojos, aunque no se atreviera a enjugarlas en público.

Rachel…dijo él llamando la atención de la morena que contemplaba otra escena similar, completamente enternecida y en silencio, que hasta donde el rubio la conocía sabía que no era normal en ella.

La morena lo miró, los ojos el chico estaban fijos en la mujer y en sus hijos, mientras el hombre que amaba abordaba el vagón número uno, habían sido asignados al llegar a la estación, y a Samuel le correspondía el número cuatro, que según su cálculos debía de comenzar a ser abordado en unos diez minutos, si se consideraba la poca agilidad con la que los futuros soldados se movían, resignados a partir pero con la esperanza de atrasar su partida lo mas posible.

Puedes…dijo mirando a los demás presentes, el llanto y los sollozos seguían a su alrededor, y todos y cado uno de los soldados tenía algo que él no…alguien que sujetara sus manos.

Rachel estaba al lado suyo, completamente inmóvil como una simple espectadora más, rápidamente cayó en cuenta del deseo del chico y tomó una de las grandes manos del rubio entre sus pequeñas manos.

La mano de Samuel estaba fría, contrarrestando las suyas cálidas, el sonrió cuando los dedos de Rachel se enlazaron con los suyos, y sonriéndole le dio gracias por el gesto.

No era Quinn, definitivamente no lo era, no había comparación alguna entre lo que sentía cuando era la mano de la rubia la que se enlazaba con facilidad en la suya, y las sensaciones que despertaban las manos finas de la amiga de su esposa, pero era mejor que nada.

Sentir una pequeña muestra de cariño de parte de la chica lo hizo sonreír un poco, al menos hasta que escuchó el tren moverse lentamente, y a otro grupo de hombres abordar un vagón con un enorme número dos pintado en rojo sobre el metal.

Ella le sonrió débilmente, mientras esos hombres avanzaban cada vez más deprisa, para pesar del chico, el vagón número dos se llenó rápidamente, y los del tercer grupo comenzaron su travesía.

Los pocos niños que habían brincoteaban más adelante, en los vagones que ya estaban completos para ver por últimas vez el rostro de su padre, quienes solo les sonrían desde adentro, musitando palabras de cariño que por culpa de la actividad exterior los pequeños no llegaban a oír.

Más vale que regreses en una pieza, dijo Rachel para eliminar el silencio incómodo que se había formado entre ellos, como si fuesen dos extraños (lo cuál si eran)

¿Te puedo pedir un favor? Preguntó el chico riendo un poco ante la ausencia de tacto que había tenido su compañera, que asintió un poco emocionado, lo cual le pareció extraño, nunca había conocido a alguien como Rachel, el dolor en su interior saltaba a la vista, mas sus ojos no lo demostraban, era como si todo lo malo por lo que hubo pasado solo logró hacerla más fuerte y luchadora. Realmente le agradaba, también le parecía oportuna su reciente amistad con Quinn.

Lo que sea, dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos, esos inmensos ojos cafés con pobladas pestañas separadas entre sí de forma natural, le transmitían seguridad, cosa que en un momento así era bien recibida.

Cuídala, dijo en un susurro que se llevó el viento, y la morena no tuvo que preguntar sobre quien hablaban, ambos lo sabían.

Lo haré, prometió agachando la cabeza levemente.

Vagón cuatro…escucharon a un hombre de edad mediana y algunas canas pintadas en sus sienes, vestido con ropa militar, sin ningún rastro de miedo o dolor en sus ojos.

La sangre del chico se heló, y su corazón pareció detenerse por un segundo, mientras la morena apretaba su mano con fuerza, sin llegar a hacerle daño.

Lo último que escuchó fueron unos tacones impactar con gran velocidad y firmeza el suelo, antes de que le diera tiempo de voltearse, para contemplar quien rompía con el duelo que se había formado en la estación del tren, _la _sintió caer sobre su espalda, como tantas veces habpia hecho al sorprenderlo por detrás, solo que ahora no sonreía ni reía como una niña péquela, solo se aferraba con fuerza a su cuello mientras la mayoría de los presentes la miraban como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

No necesitó voltearse inmediatamente para saber que era ella, que era su ángel que había regresado para estar con él antes de que fuese muy tarde.

Se volteó débilmente, procurando no dejar que ella lo soltara, hasta encontrarse con sus enormes ojos color avellana algo muertos, apagados con rastros inminentes de su llanto y sufrimiento, besó su frente, sus ojos, sus mejillas mientras la abrazaba por la cintura, encantado de que ella hubiese cambiado de opinión.

No reparó en que la mano de Rachel ya había dejado la suya, solo pensó en su cuerpo fundiéndose con el de Quinn como la noche anterior, aunque ahora llevaban la ropa puesta y todos los miraban.

Sus cuerpos calzaban de una manera casi imposible, sus caderas se rozaban levemente, los brazos de la chica alrededor de su cuello y los suyos moldeando su cintura femenina, la cabeza de la rubia enterrada en la curvatura de entre su hombro y su cuello, sus piernas que comezaron a flaquear, entrelazadas mientras ella se mecía débilmente, buscando estar más cerca suyo sin lograrlo, más cerca era imposible.

Respiró de su pelo, grabándose su perfume en su memoria, besó cada parte de su cara, planteándose recordar el sabor de su piel y las sensaciones que despertaba en él tenerla tan cerca, era imposible de describir, pero ahora que ella estaba a su lado, que podía acunarla en sus brazos, ya nada era tan terrible.

Vagón cuatro, repitió el mismo hombre, obligándolo a soltarla, besó por última vez sus labios, deseando jugar con el tiempo, y finalmente se separó de ella, convencido de que tan enamorado estaba de la rubia, de Quinn, de su esposa.

Sostuvo sus manos por un par de segundos más, en los que ninguno de los dos dijo nada, los ojos de Quinn estaban sobre los suyos.

Te amo tanto, suspiró besando su pelo, cerró los ojos, una vez más mientras ella sentía.

Tu…tu solo vuelve, le pidió, decidida a ya no sollozar más, estaba ahí a su lado, y eso era lo importante, su corazón le había ganado a último momento a su cabeza, y se descubrió a sí misma bajando las escaleras a tropezones mientras ordenaba preparar un coche, del cuál instantes después bajó a prisa, corriendo hasta donde él estaba.

Su corazón lo llamaba, su mente, su alma y su cuerpo también, todas las partes de ella lo buscaban con desesperación, cada pequeña parte de su ser lo anhelaba y lo amaba.

No se dio cuenta de que Rachel ya no estaba a su lado, su atención había sido captada por un moreno que le hacía señas a lo lejos, quien también contemplaba la escena que proporcionaban los recién casados, aunque a diferencia de la chica él lo hacía con dolor, no como Rachel quien en su interior deseaba tener algo igual algún día.

Sam besó a su esposa por última vez, antes de comenzar a caminar despacio hacia los peldaños que conectaban la estación con el imponente tren que los llevaría a su oscuro destino.

Volteó hacia atrás en el último peldaño, para mirar a su esposa quien sonreía tristemente, con los ojos completamente secos pero con el dolor palpable en su hermoso rostro de porcelana.

Sam, le gritó ella recordando algo de pronto, el volteó una vez más y sus ojos se encontraron con los de la chica que ahora sonreía débilmente.

Si tenemos un niño, dijo ella mordiéndose el labio inferior, como a él tanto le gustaba que lo hiciera. ¿Cómo quieres que se llame? Dijo con ambas manos en los costados de su boca para intensificar el sonido, el sonrió también, y de pronto ya no era como si estuviese a un pie de su destino más próximo, a segundos de ser oficialmente un soldado más de la guerra, sino que su mente se transporto a su nuevo hogar, en compañía de Quinn, donde no era un número de soldado solamente, si no un hombre…su esposo.

David…dijo antes de que el hombre lo obligara a dar el último paso, aunque la sonrisa que se formó en el rostro de su amada no pasó desapercibida para él, tampoco el "te amo" que musitó ella mientras con una mano lo despedía.

También yo, dijo suspirando mientras el hombre cerraba la puerta, dejando Ohio ya como un simple recuerdo, dejando a Quinn atrás suyo con una sonrisa conforme en su rostro.

Quinn no había notado hasta ese momento que Rachel ya había dejado de contemplarlos a ambos embobada, de hecho ya ni siquiera estaba a su lado, la buscó con la mirada, atemorizada por un par de segundos de que algo le hubiese pasado a su amiga.

Soltó un suspiro de alivio al mirarla, la morena caminaba hacia ella con paso decidido, enterrando algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, un papel arrugado y viejo.

Rachel se quedó a su lado, sujetando su mano izquierda con firmeza mientras ambas miraban como el tren empezaba a avanzar lentamente de nuevo, y el vagón número tres se perdía de vista, dándole paso al número cuatro, el último que transportaría soldados aquella tarde.

¿Estás bien? Preguntó Rachel mientras ambas observaban a los hombres que abordaban el nuevo vagón, con la misma expresión de desasosiego en sus rostros, al igual que los anteriores.

Sí, dijo ella sonriendo, ya no había lugar para la tristeza ni el adiós, solo importaba que lo amaba, y él a ella igual, no importaban demasiado la distancia ni las circunstancias de su partida, lo llevaría siempre con ella, por dentro.

Rachel sonrió, buscando con la mirada al hombre de ojos verdes y cabello al ras que subía al vagón de un salto, con una ligera maleta en una mano, era lo único que llevaba consigo, eso y sus sentimientos expresados en una carta previamente entregada a la morena, con instrucciones de entregárselas a su amada.

A Quinn.

_¿Se puede saber quién es usted, caballero? Dijo la morena tan cortésmente como pudo, aunque el miedo y el desprecio saltaban a la vista para cualquiera que hubiese escuchado a los jóvenes discutir previamente, como llevaban haciendo por un par de minutos._

_Noah Puckerman, repitió el cerrando los ojos exhausto, el tono de voz chillón de aquella mujer le estaba taladrándole el cerebro, volviéndolo loco de una manera muy poco agradable. Llevaba un par de minutos repitiéndole esa información a la pequeña morena que estaba al frente suyo con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y ella no parecía entender._

_Lo único que él quería era que ella recibiera su carta y se la diera a Quinn, pero la muy testaruda parecía negarse a hacerlo si él no le decía de que se trataba antes._

_Eso ya lo escuché, dijo Rachel agobiada también, ¿Quién se creía ese hombre? Tratarla como si fuese un ser insignificante, lo aceptaba dentro de la casa en la que trabajaba porque todos sus amos estaban muy por encima que ella, pero aquel campesino no era mejor que ella, ni por asomo. Solo quiero que me diga de que trata eso, dijo apuntando el papel que el chico le ofrecía con desdén, y que quiere usted con la Señora Quinn, dijo ella con la frente en alto, el moreno suspiró una vez más._

_Esa mujer lo estaba volviendo loco._

_Quinn sabe quien soy, explicó el a la extraña._

_Y también yo lo sé, señor, dijo la chica sin perder la compostura aunque deseaba hacerlo, y estampar un golpe en la mejilla del chico para borrar de su rostro la mueca de desprecio que llevaba._

_¿Entonces por qué no deja el interrogatorio y solo le lleva esto? Dijo él mirando en dirección a Quinn, por supuesto que la rubia no lo miraba a él, ni siquiera había advertido su presencia, estaba muy ocupada besando al rubio como si no hubiese mañana._

_A su esposo, se recordó._

_Precisamente porque sé muy bien quién es usted no pienso hacerlo, dijo la chica rodando los ojos, Noah bufó molesto una vez más._

_Solo quiero que ella…dijo antes de que la chica lo cortara._

_Ella no quiere nada suyo, dijo exasperada, algunas personas simplemente no se rendían, y le estaba quedando muy claro que su acompañante era uno de esos malos perdedores, que no aceptan un no por respuesta ni identifican cuando el juego acaba, y eso simplemente la hacía enojar._

_Pero yo de ella sí, dijo él suspirando, la morena al frente suyo había tocado un punto delicado y ya no estaba tan dispuesto como antes a discutir con ella, ahora solamente quería irse, pero no lo haría antes de entregar aquella nota._

_Ella es feliz, dijo Rachel mirando hacia Quinn, cuyas manos aún sostenían las de su esposo, decidida a no dejarlo ir, la manera en la que ambos se miraban, como si no hubiese nadie más alrededor despertó al monstruo verde de los celos dentro de Rachel, no porque pensara en alguno de los chicos de esa forma, si no porque ella nunca había tenido algo así con nadie._

_¿Por qué te importa tanto? Preguntó el moreno confundido, mirando hacia donde los ojos de Rachel miraban, conteniendo el asco que la escena romántica de los rubios le provocaba._

_Todos merecemos ser felices con quien queremos, dijo ella sacudiendo la cabeza, su cabello color chocolate se ondeo junto con el viento, y Noah solo la miró entre confundido y resentido._

_Era una chica hermosa, definitivamente, Sus ojos eran enormes y de un hermoso color oscuro, al igual que su cabello, su cuerpo era pequeño y delicado, al igual que sus largas piernas, que parecían no tener fin, sus curvas se veían acentuadas por el ajustado vestido que llevaba. Era…bonita, pensé Noah, pero demasiado hablantina y con aires de superioridad para ser solo una criada, aparte se estaba interponiendo entre él y su objetivo, y eso era algo que Noah Puckerman no estaba dispuesto a tolerar._

_Por eso necesito que le des esto, dijo enseñándole una vez más el sobre, una sonrisa triste se asomó por la comisura de su boca al mirar de nuevo en dirección a la rubia, que parecía estar hablando con el chico, ya estaban separados, pero un lazo invisible los unía, era imposible no darse cuenta cuan enamorados estaban, y eso le enfermaba aún más._

_Si lo hago, ¿promete no volver a interferir en la vida de Sam y Quinn? Preguntó la chica dudando, aquel hombre comenzaba a darle lástima y de estar en su posición lo le gustaría ser tratada de aquella forma tan ruin._

_Lo haré si así lo quiere ella, dijo él sonriendo, igualando la apuesta de la morena quien lo miraba de pies a cabeza, casi decidida por completo._

_De acuerdo, dijo suspirando, no le gustaba ser vencida de aquella forma, pero así al menos se quitarían el peso de Noah Puckerman de encima._

_Gracias, dijo él extendiéndole el sobre, la sonrisa que antes se mostraba en su rostro llegó hasta sus ojos, se inclinó ligeramente hacia la morena cuyo corazón se detuvo por un momento, depositando un suave beso de agradecimiento en su mejilla izquierda._

_Rachel sintió el rostro enrojecer, y un ligero cosquilleo extenderse desde su mejilla a los lugares más remotos de su cuerpo._

_Idiota, murmuró enojada, mientras el chico sonreía, más que por esa deliciosa sensación que el también había experimentado, por haber tenido la oportunidad de hacerla enfadar realmente._

_Rachel sostuvo el papel con fuerza, formando aún más arrugas en el de las que ya tenía, mientras miró a Noah caminar sin prisa en dirección al vagón número cuatro, con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia grabada aún en su rostro._

_Idiota, bufó una vez más antes de divisar a su rubia amiga que la buscaba preocupada con la mirada, suspiró un par de veces, ocultando el sobre que segundos antes Noah Puckerman acababa de darle, escondiéndolo de la vista de Quinn._

¿Cuándo crees que vuelva? Preguntó Quinn con la vista perdida entre los árboles, mientras caminaban de regreso a casa, ya podían verla a la distancia, aunque su paso era muy lento.

No lo sé, confesó Rachel, debatiéndose internamente sobre qué hacer con el sobre que tenía en su posesión.

Espero que pronto, dijo Quinn con una sonrisa en sus labios, Rachel solo asintió deshaciendo el nudo en su garganta.

Lo amas demasiado ¿verdad? Preguntó introduciendo su pequeña mano dentro de la chaqueta que llevaba puesta, el sobre aún estaba dentro.

Más que a nadie, confesó Quinn con una sonrisa. ¿estás bien? Preguntó mirando a la morena de arriba abajo, la chica estaba pálida, mientras asentía con la cabeza lentamente.

Si, dijo ella sonriéndole débilmente para tranquilizarla, Quinn le devolvió la sonrisa a su acompañante, y una vez más su mirada se perdió en el paisaje, pensando en Sam, ni siquiera notó cuando Rachel introdujo una vez más su mano dentro del bolsillo convirtiendo aquel sobre viejo en una bola de papel, dejándola reposar aún dentro de la prenda, con un plan en mente que favorecería a todos los involucrados, después de todo, lo único que ella quería era que su amiga y su esposo fuesen felices.

Y no había espacio para Noah Puckerman dentro de aquel cuadro.

Nombre…fue lo único que preguntó el hombre de cabellos cobrizos ensortijados al rubio que miraba melancólico por la ventana, la mitad de su cuerpo estab dentro del cajón del chico, que a pesar de tener la capacidad de albergar a cuatro pasajeros estaba ocupado solamente por Samuel y sus pertenencias.

Se despegó de la ventana en la que tenía su frente apoyada, pensando en todo lo que dejaba atrás para emprender un viaje sin retorno.

Samuel Evans, dijo en medio de un suspiro, el otro hombre asintió, y Sam notó las múltiples conmemoraciones que llevaba en su traje, un par de pequeñas medallas en las que el rubio no reparó mucho, y tres dimuntas estellas doradas sobre su nombre bordado en el uniforme.

"W. Schuester" dijo Sam para sí mismo, mientras el hombre garabateaba en unos documentos, llevaba muchas hojas, con cosas ya escritas, por lo qie el chico pensó que sería parte del protocolo y que aquel hombre ya había "entrevistado" a más de la mitad del vagón.

Edad…dijo una vez más el hombre, mirándolo de pies a cabeza, el rubio se veía fuerte y fornido, pero no debía de superar los veinte años, debía ser al menos unos diez años menor que él.

Sintió un poco de lástima por el chico, cuando en un murmullo casi inentendible dijo "18" para después tragar grueso y recuperar su vieja postura, con la cabeza contra el vidrio.

Lugar de procedencia…dijo deshaciendo el nudo en la garganta, era hasta ahora el chico más joven al que había censado dentro del tren entero, y si se veía con detenimiento podía verse aquel brillo soñador característico de la juventud apagarse lentamente en sus ojos.

Ohio, dijo sin mirarlo.

Tendrás muchos problemas si no miras a tus superiores a los ojos mientras le hablas, muchacho, dijo el secamente, haciéndole entender que él era su superior en auqel momento, el rubio volteó su cabeza con pesadez y repitió su respuesta un poco más alto.

Familiares o alguien a quien avisar en caso de que…mueras, dijo secamente, no había palabras para adornar aquella frase, tampoco tenía la intención de hacerlo, ni siquiera por la ternura que le resultaba de ver a aquel muchacho, que apenas y estaba comenzando el viaje de su vida.

Michael Evans, padre dijo Samuel, un vacío inundó su estómago al decir el nombre de su padre, ¿estaría orgulloso de él? William garabateó en la hoja que llevaba el nombre de Samuel Evans como título y lo miró esperando más respuestas.

Jenna Evans, su madre, ¿lo lloraría si no regresaba?

Schuester asintió y la experiencia de las notas se repitió

¿Alguein más? Preguntó el hombre mirando por la ventana también, la parte de atrás de la cabeza del rubio rozaba el vidrio que temblaba a causa de la inestabilidad del camino, solo había campo, ya habían dejado la civilización hacía una media hora.

Quinn Evans, mi esposa, dijo él y no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se mostrara en su rostro que hasta ese momento solo mostraba dolor y agonía.

William asintió mientras garabateaba otra vez.

Algo de valor que quieras dejarles en caso de tu muerte en combate, leyó con determinación, Sam negó con la cabeza mientras volteaba la vista a su anillo de matrimonio.

Lo único que llevó consigo fueron los recuerdos y el amor que mantenía hacia las personas por las cuales debía regresar, sano y salvo, y en caso de no poder hacerlo, dentro de una caja de madera con la bandera de los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica cobijando su cuerpo.

De acuerdo Soldado Evans, dijo el hombre mirándolo, como si estuviese decidido a no olvidar su nombre ni su rostro, los ojos del rubio se encontraron con los de su superior, que tenía la mirada perdida, sin demostrar emoción alguna.

Preséntese en el Fuerte 0057 apenas toquemos tierra firme, que según mis cálculos será mañana temprano, Pelotón 17, Sam asintió débilmente, intentando retener toda la información en su cabeza, debe presentarse ante su superior…dijo dándo media vuelta.

¿Qué és….? Dijo el chico mirando al hombre que había parado en seco su escape y se volteaba lentamente.

William Schuester, dijo con una sonrisa torcida y Sam recordó haber leído ese mismo nombre en el traje de su interlocutor, Sam asintió y se puso de pie rápidamente para estrechar la mano de su superior, con ese hombre parecía que era mejor llevar las cosas en paz, no quería empezar el juego con tres puntos en contra.

Estás en el ejército ahora, dijo al soltar la mano del chico, dejándola caer junto a su cuerpo, la afirmación cayó sobre él como un balde de agua fría, aunque ya lo sabía ,probablemente esperaba un milagro, que alguien parara de golpe el tren diciendo que todo había sido una broma, que no había guerra y que podía regresar a casa y besar a su esposa hasta que no tuviera fuerza, pero no fue así.

Pasó una hora, luego dos, luego tres, y cada vez su desasosiego era más grande y más difícil de controlar, finalmente el tren detuvo su andar frente al muelle, en donde un imponente barco estaba esperando por ellos.

Adiós Quinn, dijo tomando su equipaje en mano, mezclándose con el resto de los soldados que más bien parecían ser prisioneros, dejando todo lo que conocía atrás, adentrándose en las aguas profundas que los conducirían hacia el Viejo Mundo, donde había una guerra que lidiar esperando por ellos a la vuelta de la esquina.

**Espero les haya gustado, a mi parecer quedó bien, disfruté mucho escribirlo!**

**Muchas gracias a quienes me siguieron en esta locura en los últimos meses, a quienes comentaban siempre, a quienes últimamente no lo hacen y a quienes no comentan nunca, he aprendido mucho de todos ustedes que me motivan a hacer esto que me encanta, espero que nos veamos todos en un par de semanas con "across the water" y que les haya gustado la historia en general"}**

**Muchas gracias por todo!**

**Pd. Les conté que ya medio retomé LOVE GAME? No? Bueno ahora lo saben, díganle a sus conocidos, llamen a CNN, a la polica, a los bomberos a lo que quieran, porque me pidieron que volviera y ahora no pienso irme!**

**Besos fer**


	27. Secuela

Hola! Espero que tods hayan terminado muy bien el 2011 y que el 2012 este lleno de bendiciones para cada uno de ustedes, como dice el nombre del "capitulo" esto no es un capitulo de verdad si no una nota, informandoles que ya inicie con la segunda parte de esta historia, que se llama across the water, por problemas tecnicos, habia iniciado la historia pero no la continue, ahora pretendo retomarla con un giro distinto y espero que ustedes, seguidores de love story me acompannen en esta segunda parte muchas gracias por su tiempo y que la pasen bien.

Besos desde Costa Rica, fer


End file.
